Within Hell
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Stand HBP. Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und eine Frau OC sitzen im Riddlehaus. Jetzt noch besser, aber düster, depri, rape und folter. Gastauftritt: Nagini, Barty Crouch jun. , Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Within Hell  
Autorin: Feelicitas Lefay  
Beta: 

**Inhalt: Eine **junge Frau gerät im vierten Jahr in die Fänge von Lord Voldemort und Wurmschwanz. Was soll das? Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und OC. Ein Abenteuer inmitten der Zaubererwelt beginnt und führt uns zu einem Geheimnis über Geschehnisse die vor langem vergessen wurden.  
**Zeit: **Harrys 4. Schuljahr, nach Mr. Crouchs Mord bis Weihnachtszeit 5. Schuljahr.

Hat mit Harry Potter an sich, aber wenig zu tun, da mein Charakter einfach nicht in diesen Teil auf ihn trifft.

**Charaktere:** Hier erst mal hauptsächlich nur Voldemort, Wurmschwanz, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und später vielleicht Dumbledore.   
**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Rechte stammen von JKR, außer Feelicitas Lefay, ihre Familie und Verwandten, sowie die Pflegefamilie. Ich will kein Geld damit machen und auch keinen Charakter entweihen. Entschuldigt, wenn ich es trotzdem tue

**Anmerkung:** Das hier und die Fortsetzungen sind eher etwas für reifere Leser (sagen die meisten meiner Leser) Es ist eine ernste Geschichte mit Themen, die sich von vielen anderen (und doch so häufig auftauchenden) Fanfiktion etwas unterscheidet. Ich bleibe immer nah am Original, habe aber das Leben eines weiblichen OC dazu gewoben. In all den Geschehnissen der HP Bücher übernimmt sie nur eine Nebenrolle und tritt nicht in Erscheinung, aber gerade dieser Blickwinkel hat seine Vorteile und bietet die Möglichkeit Dinger aufzugreifen, die in den Büchern nur angeschnitten wurden.

**Bitte: **Um mit einer FF bestehen zu können, muss sie perfekt sein. Also möchte ich euch bitten mir mitzuteilen, wenn irgendwas nicht gut ist. Für diese Geschichte **suche ich auch dringend eine/n Betaleser/in** mit hoher Einsatzbereitschaft und Lust Kritisch mit dem Text umzugehen. Dabei dürft ihr euch viele Freiheiten lassen und sogar selber etwas ergänzen. Wer dazu Lust hat, der darf sich sehr gerne bei mit melden.

Dieser Geschichtenzyklus steht unter dem Motto:

„Wer kann schon so genau sagen was wird, wenn die Zukunft noch im Laufe ist?"

(von mir)

Within Hell Prolog 

Mai 1995/ Im Haus der Crouchs

Der dunkle Lord räkelte sich müde im Sessel. Wurmschwanz nach dem Entkommen, des ihm anvertrauten Mr. Crouchs eine gebührende Ermahnung zuteil kommen zu lassen, hatte seine gesamte Kraft beansprucht. Nun fühlte er sich schwach und wünschte sich Schlaf. Was er aber garantiert niemanden verraten würde. Wurmschwanz, immer noch schniefend wie ein erbärmlicher geprügelter Hund, hatte ihm gerade noch eine Flasche seines Spezialtrankes gegeben. Nun schlich er hinfort, sich um die Vorbereitungen für ihre Abreise aus dem Hause der Crouchs zu kümmern. Der Trottel würde wahrscheinlich dazu eine Ewigkeit brauchen, was ihm sein Meister dieses eine mal nicht übel nehmen würde.

Es bedeutete zwar eine große Gefahr weiter hier zubleiben, zumal es keine beschwichtigenden Nachrichten für das Ministerium mehr geben würde, doch nach dem der junge Crouch ihm die Nachricht zukommen ließ, das er seinen Vater ausgeschaltet hatte, glaube er auch nicht, das jemand sooo schnell an das Anwesen der Crouchs denken würde. Der Gedanke in seinen Zustand weiterreisen zu müssen, war nicht gerade angenehm und so überließ er sich dem Schlaf der ihn übermannte. Später würde er sich um alles kümmern, doch zuerst... rrrschhhhh.

_ Es war dunkel um ihn herum, und er sorgte sich. Nicht das er Angst hatte, nein diese Art Träume waren ihm vertrauter als man dachte. In der Finsternis war er der einzigste der sehen konnte und fühlte sich sicher. Es wurde heller und er schritt mit nackten Füssen über welkes Gras. Erst jetzt merkte er dass er seinen Körper wiederhatte. Die Hände waren wieder makellos wie einst. Haut, so weiß wie Schnee. Nägel, so rot wie Blut. _

_Er schaute auf. In der Ferne erhob sich ein Berg. Er erinnerte ihn an eine Formation die er in Afghanistan gesehen hatte, damals auf seiner Reise durch die Welt, die er nach seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hatte, doch die Landschaft erinnerte nicht an dieses wüste Land.. _

_Er schwelgte in Gedanken. _

_Afghanistan war schön gewesen, fast das einzigste Land der Welt in dem ein Zauberer sich frei bewegen konnte, ohne in den Augen dieser jämmerlichen Muggel als auffallend zu gelten. Wer war er, das er es nötig haben sollte sich vor Muggeln zu verstecken? Und zudem gab es dort wenigstens einige Muggel, die nicht ganz so unerträglich waren wie anderenorts. Ja, er hatte interessante Menschen kennen gelernt. Bei manchen konnte man fast vergessen dass sie Muggel waren. Sie hatten ein Ziel und zogen Gleichgesinnte an um diesen zu folgen und dafür zu kämpfen was immer auch komme. _

_Und wenn man die geringen Möglichkeiten der Muggel betrachtete die ihnen zustanden, vermochten sie doch wohl vergleichsmäßig großartig geltende Taten zu vollbringen. Es war schade dass sie eben doch nur Muggel waren, so unterlagen sie einer seiner größten Mächte, der Legilimentik, noch bevor er überhaupt den Zauberstab heben musste. _

_Das war auf die Dauer langweilig gewesen. Trotz dessen das sie Muggel waren, er beschloss damals, das er Leute mit ihrem Denken und Handeln gut gebrauchen konnte und als er später seine ersten Anhänger um sich scharrte, musste er einsehen, wie selten sich unter seinen Anhängern diese Gaben fanden. _

_Ein Vogel erhob sich aus einem der schwarzen Bäume. Er war schwarz und erstaunt sah er wie der Vogel sich als Storch enthüllte. Mit langen weiten Schwingen flog er durch die Finsternis und sein Blick folgte ihm, bis er verschwand. Als er wieder sich umsah war es heller um ihn und er stand am Rande eines Sees. Er beugte sich hinab, süchtig nach dem Blick in sein eigenes Gesicht. _

_Das Wasser war klar wie ein Spiegel und doch zeigte es nicht sein Ebenbild als er sich noch tiefer hernieder beugte um hereinzuschauen. Es blendete ihn und er wollte zurückschrecken. Im Wasser brannte ein blaues Feuer. Zweifellos magischen Ursprungs. Und im Feuer sah er eine Lichtung. Sah seine Anhänger im Kreis. Sie trugen weder ihre Roben, noch Masken und das Gesicht manch eines, war freudig erregt in Erwartung des Kommenden. Sie wirkten alle sehr viel Älter als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. In der Mitte lag eine Person, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Schatten über ihr. _

_Er sah sich selbst und erkannte sich kaum wieder. Und doch schreckte ihn sein Anblick nicht ab, er erschien ihn vertraut, obwohl er ihn noch nie vorher erblickte. Auch dort hatte er einen Körper, groß und schlank, doch sein Gesicht... Was war mit seinem Gesicht geschehen? Statt seines vollen schwarzen Haares und seinen grünrötlichen Augen und der von anderen als immer noch attraktiv geltenden Züge, begegnete er einem, fast kahlköpfigen Mann mit blutroten Augen, die Katzenhaft verengt wirkten und so schlangenhaften Zügen, wie er sie zuvor noch nicht besessen hatte. _

_Der dunkle Lord im Wasser, umrundete gerade die Person, die in einen hellen deckenartigen Umhang gehüllt am Boden kauerte. Er hatte ein Amulett an einer Kette, statt seines Zauberstabes in der Hand. _

_Oh ja, die Kette Slytherins, die würde er überall wiedererkennen. Doch was machte sie in seiner Hand? Sie lag doch tiefverborgen in ihrem Versteck. _

_Neugierig drückte er sich näher an die Oberfläche des Wassers um mehr von der offensichtlichen Zukunft zu sehen, doch er vermochte nicht zu lesen. Mittlerweile erhob sich die Gestalt in der Mitte und er erkannte es nicht als Harry Potter, sondern als eine junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren, die ihr in einen recht schlappen Zopf herunterhingen. Ihre Züge wirkten müde und abgemagert und ihre grün-bräunlichen Augen starrten ins Leere. _

_Gerade wollte er sehen wie es weiterging, da spritzte neben ihm das Wasser auf und das Bild verschwand. _

_Verärgert blickte er auf und sah den Storch eilig davonfliegen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab packen konnte. Im Wasser lag ein violetter Stein. Er war sehr klein und konnte doch niemals der Urheber der großen Wasserfontäne sein. Er wollte ihn aufheben, doch als seine Finger ihn berührten. Spürte er ein allzu vertrautes Ziehen in der Magengegend und um ihn herum entstand ein wilder abscheulicher Farbwirbel. Ein Portschlüssel. Wie hatte er darauf reinfallen können, wo es doch ein Hauptteil seiner Pläne an Harry Potter war_

_Unsanft kam er genau auf einer Lichtung aus. Diese erkannte er schnell wieder. Auf dem Weg vom Riddlehaus nach hier, war er daran vorbeigekommen und sie hatten eine kurze Rast eingelegt. Eine triste Gegend, in der jemand Holz abgeladen hatte und seit Jahren verrotten ließ. _

_Über ihn befand sich ein dunkles Mal, was Voldemort mit großer Freude sah. Wie lang war es her, dass er das letzte Mal diesen erhabenden Anblick genießen durfte. In nicht allzu großer Entfernung hörte er eine Frauenstimme die verzweifelt klang und mit sich selbst redete. _

„_Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich verrückt bin, dann würde ich fast glauben, es geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu? Wo bin ich hier?" _

_Sie kam auf die Lichtung und sie sah Voldemort nicht. Vielmehr lief sie ihn fast um, doch wo sie ihn hätte berühren müssen, war nur kalte Luft. _

_Genervt schaute sie sich um und runzelte ihre Stirne: „Da war gerade noch ein Weg." Jedes Wort betonte sie einzeln und schien damit viel anfangen zu können. _

„_Kann mir irgendeiner erklären, was das soll?" fragte sie schließlich in die Luft und traf damit auf Voldemorts Blick. _

_Erstaunt merkte er, dass es die Frau von der Versammlung war. Sie sah jünger aus und viel frischer und gesünder. Sie trug ein leicht verwaschenes blaues Kleid mit orangen Blumen und weiße Textilschuhe. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein eindruckvoller silberner Armreif mit einer Schlange. Voldemort bückte sich danach. Scheinbar existierte dieses Ding auch nicht in der wahren Welt. So komisch hatte er noch nie geträumt. Er blickte sie noch mal an und stellte fest, dass sie eher gewöhnlich aussah. Fast so wie die Mädchen früher im Waisenhaus. Aber sie hatte doch etwas Anziehendes. Und wenn es nur die Angst war, die in ihren Blick lag. Er spürte dass es nicht unbegründet war und doch erzählte ihm dieser Blick mehr, doch Voldemort konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag. _

_Etwas lag in der Finsternis und näherte sich und nicht nur die Frau verstummte plötzlich vollends und erstarrte, er selber sorgte sich auch. In der dunklen Lichtung drückte sich plötzlich etwas an ihn und er konnte sich kaum rühren, schien zu ersticken. Die Szene verschwand und. ._

„Herr wacht bitte auf. Ich habe alles für unsere Reise vorbereitet. Wir können gehen." Eine verhaltene Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Wurmschwanz, die elendige Ratte, hockte devot vor dem ehemals Mr. Crouch gehörenden Prachtsessel und zupfte seinem Herrn den Umhang zurecht, dieser hatte sich um seinen zarten Körper geschlungen und erdrückte ihn fast.

Voldemort hätte nie im Leben zugegeben, das er einen Moment, wenn auch nicht lange, Angst vor Wurmschwanz gehabt hatte, bevor er aus den Wirren des Traumes fiel und er Wurmschwanz wirklich erkannte. Erleichtert schnaufte er aus. Und atmete einmal tief durch. Es war nur ein Traum und wer war er, das er darauf etwas geben müsste?

„ Lösch das Feuer anständig, Wurmschwanz, dann können wir gehen." Äußerte er leise. Man spürte nichts von seiner Unsicherheit, nur eine leichte Gereiztheit klang in seiner Stimme mit. Der Traum ließ ihn immer noch nicht los und überdeckte seine eigentlichen Pläne. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vielleicht sollte er sich doch etwas dabei denken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Der Fluch

Okay jetzt lernt ihr meinen bezaubernden OC kennen. Keine Mary Sue, kein Lily Potter Verschnitt und auch nicht lustig. Ein Mensch, der sehr unglücklich ist und trotz ihrer Jugend schon im Leben verloren hat. Das wird keine Romanze mit Severus Snape und ich sage direkt, so wie Band sechs geendet hat, sehe ich im Moment noch kein Happyend mit einem bekannten Charakter. Das hier ist etwas anderes und ich kenne keine Fanfiction in der es so zugeht, wie in meinen Geschichtencyclus. Also lesen, oder es sein lassen, ich will aber keine Klagen hören.

2. Der Fluch 

17. Mai 1995 / Kleines Dorf zwischen dem Anwesen der Crouchs und Little Hangelton

Als Feelicitas Lefay sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, von zu hause wegzugehen, da war sie knapp sechzehn. Doch ihre Erziehungsberechtigten wussten das zu verhindern. So dauerte es noch zwei ganze Jahre, bis sie endlich mal weg durfte. Doch was sollte sie nun mit ihrer Freiheit anfangen? Sie entschied sich ihren ersten eigenen Urlaub in England zu verbringen. Das war aber längst nicht die Befreiung, die sie haben wollte. Zudem hatte sie sich vorher nie Gedanken über das eigenwillige Klima gemacht. Das sollte sie jetzt zutiefst bereuen, doch zu spät, schließlich war sie einmal da.

Es regnete wirklich ununterbrochen und dabei wehte ein kalter Wind der es einem unmöglich machte sich an der freien Luft zu beschäftigen. So kam es das sie über eine Woche nicht aus der von ziemlich nervigen Menschen geleiteten Pension heraus konnte.

Fast schon bereute sie ihre Idee, sie hatte sich soviel vorgenommen zu entdecken.

Doch dann wandte sich das Wetter doch noch um, ziemlich schlagartig sogar, worüber viele der Einheimischen sich verwunderten. Feelicitas genoss den milden, sonnigen Tag und nutzte ihn dazu einen Spaziergang durch die Umgebung zu machen.

Sie ging durch einen Wald der in voller Blüte stand und herrlich duftete und lief schließlich über eine Wiese die verlassen dalag. Dann sah sie schon den Kirchturm des Nachbardorfes und hatte im Stillen für sich den enttäuschenden Gedanken, das England gar nicht mal so anders war als die französische Provinz nahe Briancon, wo sie herkam.

Aber sie war eigentlich nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht das sie sich immer noch in einer öden Gegend befand. Es war besser, als wenn sie in der Großstadt gelandet wäre. Es war ruhig, stressfrei und ihr nur allzu sehr vertraut. Was anderes hätte sie wohl auch nicht machen dürfen. Aber das einzigste was wirklich zählte war, das sie fernab der Elterlichen Fürsorge ihrer Pflegefamilie war. Frei und befugt alles zu tun wie es ihr beliebte. Sie war noch in einen Alter, wo man diese Dinge, als das schönste der Welt erachtet. Und schließlich war das hier England.

Immer schon hegte sie den heimlichen Wunsch einmal das Land ihrer leiblichen Mutter zu sehen. Sie sprach von klein auf außer Französisch auch noch ein anständiges Repertoire an Englischen Vokabular und ihr Pflegevater, der Lehrer im Dorf war, hatte sie auch fortan, weiter darin unterrichtet damit sie es nicht vergaß.

Warum das alles so war, wie es wahr, hatte Feelicitas niemals wirklich verstanden oder hinterfragt. Soviel lag in ihren Leben im argen, warum sollte sie sich dann zu viele Gedanken machen?

Man hatte ihr erzählt, das sie aus einem englischen Waisenhaus stamme und nachdem ihre Mutter, bei ihrer Geburt gestorben wahr eben dort Englisch gelernt habe. Es hörte sich ein wenig komisch an, doch das machte nichts, es gab bestimmt schlimmeres als eine Waise zu sein.

Und eigentlich machte es auch nichts, wenn man sich überall fremd fühlen musste. Aber da täuschte sie sich wie immer selber, solche Dinge machten alles aus. Nach jahrelangen Bitten und Betteln die nichts genutzt hatten war es ihr letztendlich nur gelungen die Erlaubnis für die Reise zu bekommen, als sie mit dem Betteln aufhörte und stattdessen mit dem Drohen anfing und ihre Mamam sich vertrauensvoll an ihren speziellen Freund Mr. Beauchamp wandte. Es war so traurig mit anzusehen, das ihre Mutter nichts mehr ohne den Rat des Psychologen unternahm. Es war so traurig, wenn einen jeder mied. Feelicitas war überhaupt immer sehr traurig..

Mit knapp 18 Jahren hatten ihre Eltern dann doch die Erlaubnis gezwungenermaßen gegeben. Sie hatten von Bekannten Mr. Beauchamps die selber schon einmal in England waren, die Adresse für eine besonders fürsorgliche Pension bekommen und so erlaubten sie es schließlich wohl nur deswegen, bevor Feelicitas ihre bisher schlimmste Drohung, das sie im Spätsommer, wenn sie 18 wäre ausziehen würde wahrmachen konnte.

Feelicitas wandelte noch ein wenig über die Wiesen. Dann ging sie durch den Wald zurück. Sie fand noch eine Abzweigung die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Sie verfolgte den doch recht endlosen Weg vorbei an dunklen Tannen und dichten Untergehölz, bis sie plötzlich mitten im Dickicht stand und der Weg aus unersichtlichen Gründen endete. Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert hier her zu kommen, seit sie den Hauptweg verlassen hatte waren bestimmt zwei Stunden vergangen. Dabei sah er so aus, als ob er wieder ins Dorf führen würde. Das ungute Gefühl, das sie schon etwas länger hatte, aber nicht drauf hören wollte, wurde urplötzlich intensiver. Sie verfluchte sich selbst leise dafür nicht eher umgekehrt zu sein, aber wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, das es in England Wege gab die ins Nichts führten? Unruhig wie sie war, begann sie wieder mit sich selbst zu reden. Sie tat das schon mal öfters, wenn sie zu lange Zeit niemanden mehr zum Reden gehabt hatte. Was eigentlich Dauerzustand war. Wie sollte man denn auch Freunde haben, wenn man bereits mit zwölf aus der Schule geworfen wurde und fortan kaum weiter als bis zum hohen Zaum um das Herrenhaus der de Fresy Familie kam?

In der Ferne hörte sie Tiergeschreie, das war ihr bis jetzt völlig entgangen. Und plötzlich passierte es wie so oft zuvor, sie sah nicht mehr die Bäume und den Weg. Es war dunkel um sie herum und sie spürte Gefahr. Doch welcher Art? Sie sah sich schon als lebloses Opfer ausgehungerter Wölfe oder Bären enden, obwohl ihr selbst klar war, wie dumm das klang. Es war geradezu übertrieben, doch trotz dessen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie musste schnell weg.

Es war genauso wie vor drei Jahren als sie auch dieses Gefühl ergriffen hatte. Es war ein heißer Sommertag gewesen und sie war mal wieder von zuhause getürmt um im nahegelegenen See sich Kühlung zu verschaffen. Es hatte sich nicht angekündigt, doch ihr wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und sie verließ panikartig das Gewässer. Wenn sie auch nur ein paar Minuten später aus dem Wasser gegangen wäre, hätte sie der, urplötzlich aus dem Nichts einschlagende Blitz, wohl das Leben gekostet. Sie hatte sich damals so darüber erschrocken das sie das Gewitter das nun folgte, nicht abwartete, sondern im strömenden Regen nach Hause lief und wegen der darauf folgenden Aufregung die dort herrschte niemanden davon erzählt. Es war ja auch zu komisch und beunruhigend. So was hätte nur wieder zu Aufregung geführt, die sie nicht brauchen konnte. Später war ihr das ganze sogar so unheimlich, da sie es am liebsten vergaß. Doch wann immer sie das Gefühl überkam, geriet sie so in Panik, das sie alles tat nur um fortzukommen.

Doch was tun? Durch das Gestrüpp laufen, oder zurückgehen? Und es wurde immer dunkler je länger sie darüber nachdachte, obwohl es nie hätte so schnell dämmern dürfen. Als der Himmel innerhalb von Minuten tief schwarz war überkam sie totale Verzweiflung. Sie wurde aber schreckhaft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als in ihrer Nähe ein lautes Knacken und tapsige Schritte das nahen eines anderen Lebewesens verkündeten. Ihre Gedanken variierten einen Sekundenbruchteil mit den Wölfen, doch ehe sie etwas anderes in Betracht ziehen konnte sah sie schon den Urheber des Geräusches plötzlich 10 Meter von ihr entfernt aus dem Unterholz treten.

Erleichtert darüber das es kein Bär war, wollte sie auf ihn zustürzen, vielleicht war es jemand aus dem Dorf, der sie suchte. Was ja langsam auch Zeit wurde, schließlich waren die Pensionswirte dazu verpflichtet sie auf Leib und Leben zu beschatten. Doch als sie ihm beim Näherkommen besser in Augenschein nehmen konnte, zweifelte sie an dieser Vermutung. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Es war ein kleiner beleibter Mann mit sehr spärlichen, farblosen Haaren und einen schlaffen, teigigen Gesicht. Das war aber nicht das verwunderlichste an ihm. Sie blieb stehen und hörte jetzt sein pfeifendes Atem das näher kam.

Nein, eher fand sie die Tatsche das er einen langen schwarzen Umhang trug und sie schweigend und erstaunt anstarrte, als ob sie vom Mond käme, war schon eher besorgniserregend.

Ein komischer Mensch, aber trotzdem nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an: „Entschuldigen sie bitte, könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen wie ich ins Dorf zurückkomme, ich habe mich glaube ich etwas verirrt?"

Doch reagierte er zuerst nicht und schaut sie weiterhin mit seinen wässrigen glänzenden Augen still an. _Fast, als ob er weiß wer ich bin,_ dachte sie erstaunt und doch überkam sie Gänsehaut, als er sie Nagetierhaft angrinste und sich bedächtig näherte.

Dann reagierte er ziemlich schnell, indem er aus seinem Umhang etwas herausholte das wie ein Stock aussah und auf sie richtete. Sie hörte noch das er mit einer sehr quietschenden, vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme, ein Wort herausstieß. Was dann passierte wusste sie irgendwie nicht mehr so richtig. Sie verstand es auch nicht ganz. Doch dieses Wort blieb ihr im Gedächtnis.

„Imperio!" Wiederholte er wieder, diesmal etwas ruhiger.

Feelicitas hatte zum ersten Mal in ihren 17 jährigen Leben das Gefühl ohne Grund unheimlich leicht und sorgenlos zu sein. Und sie spürte sehnsuchtsvoll das sie auf Wolken zu schweben schien, dabei hatte sie nicht eine Tablette genommen. Der Mann sprach wieder: „ Komm mit, Mädchen!"

Und weil es ihm nicht schnell genug sein konnte rief er gereizt: „Na komm schon!"

Und als hätte sie in ihren Leben nie etwas anderes vorgehabt, Feelicitas Lefay kam.

Sie folgte ihm wie im Schlafe. Sie bemerkte noch nicht mal das er im vorbeigehen seine rechte Hand um ihren Arm schlang und auch sah sie nicht das dieser Hand ein Finger fehlte.

Sein Herr war schon seit Tagen unruhig, doch der dunkle Lord ließ nicht erkennen woran das lag. War es seine Unfähigkeit ihn gebührend zu umsorgen, oder die stumme Wut darüber einsehen zu müssen, das er zur Untätigkeit verdammt war? _Es sollte mir eigentlich egal sein_, dachte Wurmschwanz furchtsam. _Es entsteht nur Ärger, wenn ich zu neugierig bin. Da wird nichts gutes daraus. _

Doch vielleicht hatte es ja auch damit zu tun, das er hier stundenlang im Gebüsch gesessen hatte, nur um so eine Muggel zu finden. Manchmal wünschte Wurmschwanz, er hätte Bertha Jorkins nicht gefunden und hätte damit nicht die Kette in Gang gebracht, die langsam aber stetig anrollte. Dann wäre sein Meister nicht auf diesen komischen Plan gekommen.

Viele seiner Pläne, waren durch Bertha Jorkins entstanden, warum sollte diese Frau da vor ihm eine Ausnahme sein? Was sollte das jetzt mit dieser Muggel werden? Was sollte dieses halbe Kind dem dunklen Lord geben sollen? Wurmschwanz schaute sie genauer an. Sie war ca. zwanzig Zentimeter größer als er und wirkte doch etwas füllig, so das die Größe nicht allzu sehr auffiel, wenn man nicht neben ihr stand, so wie er gerade. Sie war noch sehr jung, sie konnte kaum älter als 18 Jahre sein. Obwohl ihre roten Haare ihn an jemanden erinnerten, die er vor zu langer Zeit wahrhaft vergöttert hatte, hatte diese Frau hier nichts mit der bezaubernden Gestalt der dahingeschiedenen Lily Evans zu tun. Schnell verwarf er diese Gedanken und doch, es war niemand da, der sie ihm förmlich aus den Kopf heraussaugen konnte um sich darüber zu amüsieren. Er war ganz alleine – nur mit einer Frau, die zufälligerweise ein Attribut besaß, das er in seiner Wahl bevorzugte. Nicht, das er das jemals gemacht hätte.

Und doch straften sich seine Glieder etwas, als er merkte, wie bereitwillig sie ihm folgte. Ihm. Wurmschwanz der kleinen Ratte, die nicht einmal mehr einen anständigen Namen besaß, so winzig war sie. Natürlich pflegte sein Meister das ein wenig anders auszudrücken, doch Wurmschwanz war bei weiten nicht so dumm, wie alle dachten. Er machte sich keine Hoffungen, das sein Wert wirklich sehr lang anhalten würde, nachdem er seine Schuldigkeit getan hätte.

Sobald Harry Potter in der Gewalt des dunklen Lordes war und dieser seine alten Kräfte wiedererlangen würde, war kein Platz mehr um an seiner Seite existieren zu können. Um überhaupt Leben zu können. Wurmschwanz verfiel schon wieder in alten Gedanken, als er mit der Frau im Gefolge langsam zur alten Waldhütte zurückstapfte, die ihr heutiges Nachtlager sein musste.

Damals als er noch nicht gezwungen gewesen war, sich selber aus Angst vor dem Leben verstümmeln zu müssen, war er zwar auch schon verloren gewesen, doch er hatte ein eigenes Leben gehabt.

Wurmschwanz hatte sich nie Freunde unter den Untergebenen des dunklen Lordes gesucht, er war schon immer ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen. Wenn er wieder der junge Mann gewesen wäre, auf den er in seinen Erinnerungen traf, dann hätte er ihm am liebsten zugerufen, alles anders zu machen, als er es tat.

Doch was halfen ihm diese Gedanken? Er steckte tief in der Kacke und es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er jemals da wieder heil herauskommen würde. Dunkler Lord hin oder her, Wurmschwanz wähnte sich verloren. Emsig schüttelte er seine ketzerischen Gedanken ab und versuchte Trost zu finden in den süßen Versprechungen, die ihm gemacht worden waren. Er sollte frei sein können, wenn er seinen Herrn zum wiederaufstehen verhalf. Er sollte belohnt werden, so das er niemals mehr an die vielen Jahre als Ratte einen Gedanken verschwenden musste, denn sein Lohn würde alles aufwiegen.

Worin genau der verlangte Dienst bestand wusste er nicht, doch das überging er auch geschickt in seinen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken. Er suchte lieber Zuflucht in dem Lohn, sah sich schon wieder in einen warmen Haus mit Pantoffeln an den Füßen, gemütlich in seinen Sessel die Zeitung lesen, während eine Schar rothaariger Kinder um ihn herumkroch. Langsam war er wirklich zu alt für das hier alles. Er sehnte sich endlich nach Ruhe, statt kalter, nasser Nächte. _Und eigentlich bist du auch zu alt um dir so was vorzumachen_, ertönte eine bissige Stimme in ihm_ Sie ist tot, es gibt keine Kinder für dich. Alles ist vorbei und du hast es vermasselt. Warum konntest du dich nicht mit dem Platz der dir zustand zufrieden geben?_

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu seiner Gefährtin und Wurmschwanz wurde immer verwirrter und während er sie durch den Wald zu seinem Herrn, in die alte Holzhütte brachte, die verlassen und verfallen im Wald lag, blickte er ab und an auf ihre gelösten Züge und ihre bewölkten Augen, die im Bann des Imperius versunken waren. Doch er gab das Nachdenken auf, die Entscheidungen seines Herrn musste er nicht immer verstehen. Gedanken taten so weh, sein Meister hatte recht, wenn er Wurmschwanz Gedanken lustig fand. Wurmschwanz sollte solche Dinge einfach vergessen. Aber wenn es ihn nun mal bis ins Grab verfolgen würde? Der dunkle Lord würde es nicht gerne sehen, wenn er zu viele Fragen stellte. Immer noch zürnte er ihn ein wenig, weil der alte Crouch Wurmschwanz Obhut entkommen war.

Ein leichtes Zucken überlief Wurmschwanz, als er an die Bestrafung zurückdachte. Um sich abzulenken, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und trieb das Mädchen, das achtlos, ohne vom Boden oder Hindernissen Kenntnis zu nehmen neben ihm herstolperte, energischer an.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Die willenlose Dienerin

Nachdem ich den vierten Film gesehen habe, muss ich das hier wohl etwas anpassen. Mein Voldemort ist viel zu gesetzt und ehrwürdig. Ich fand Ralf Fiennes nicht als den perfekten Darsteller, weil ich mich dauernd an Shakespeare erinnerte und er rumhüpfte, wie ein Flummi und viel zu viel schrie, (Dabei kenne ich keinen einzigen Film mit Mr. Fiennes) doch immerhin, war das für zwölfjährige und die Hälfte der Handlung und des Dialoges fehlten. Ich erhoffe mir da eine wundervolle und aufschlussreiche Dvd. (Wenigstens einmal hätten sie ihm ja „Nicht wahr?" sagen lassen können und das mit dem Umhangküssen hätte mir auch gefallen. Ist schließlich Standard in jeder FF mit Todesserversammlung.)

3. Die willenlose Dienerin 

Sie kamen an eine Hütte. Inmitten des dichten Nebels der Feelicitas umgab und ihr die Besinnung raubte, bemerkte sie nicht, das der kleine Mann sie, vor sich her schob, als sie durch die Türe traten. Sie folgte ihm ohne jeglichen Widerstand. Es war so einfach nichts tun zu müssen. Und doch hasste sie dieses Gefühl, denn es war nicht freiwillig, sie konnte sich nicht davon lösen und tief in ihr schrie es empört auf.

Wurmschwanz trat hinter ihr ein und schloss leise die Türe. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ er doch den Griff um ihren Arm locker und ließ sie dumm stehen. Er ging leise um sie herum und trat vor einen, mit Kissen gepolsterten Sessel, der vor einen mickrigen Kaminfeuer stand.

Als Wurmschwanz bemerkte, das sein Herr zu schlafen schien, wollte er sich schon wieder abwenden, doch da schlug das kleine Monster die Augen auf und fixierte ihm mit seinen Augen, in denen die Höllenglut und der Wahnsinn brannte. Wurmschwanz wich verängstigt zurück. Man konnte nie sagen, ob der Lord guten oder schlechten Sinn hatte. Das konnte sich so schnell ändern.  
Schon vor langen Jahren, als Wurmschwanz noch ganz neu in seinen Diensten war und das Leben ihn die schwersten Dinge noch nicht aufgelastet hatte, war es schon so.

Der dunkle Lord konnte einen gerade erst anerkennend getätschelt haben und mit sanfter Stimme seine Zufriedenheit bekunden, da musste nur ein Räuspern zur falschen Zeit ertönen und die alte Schlange schnappte nach einen, oder hetzte seine jeweilige Freundin auf den unglückseligen, den sein Zorn traf. Wurmschwanz hatte es nur einmal mitangesehen, wie seine damalige meterlange Schlange einen der untreuen Todesser verschlang und innerhalb von Minuten nichts mehr übrig ließ, aber er wollte nie wieder auch nur daran denken.

Bevor sein Lord seine Gedanken mitbekam äußerte er hastig mit einer kleinen Verbeugung: „Meister, ich habe euch das Mädchen mitgebracht, nach dem ihr verlangt habt."

Was immer sich auch im inneren des Sessels verbarg, es hatte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, denn eine schrille Stimme drang aus dem Inneren hervor: „Gut gemacht, Wurmschwanz. Bring sie her, ich will sie mit eigenen Augen sehen." Verlangte die Stimme fordernd und Wurmschwanz beeilte sich dem Folge zu leisten.

Einen drängenden Ruf, in den hintersten Winkel des Verstandes gehorchend, trat Feelicitas nun auch vor den Sessel und Wurmschwanz gab ihr von hinten noch einen zusätzlichen Stoß, als sie plötzlich zögerte.

Sie sah es genau dieses Wesen und wollte es glauben oder sehen, was ihr entgegen blickte. Sie wollte weglaufen, schreien, doch dieses unwiderstehliche, einlullende Verlangen nahm sofort wieder Besitz von ihr und erstickte jegliche Gegenwehr und ließ sie mit unaussprechlicher Panik zurück.

„ Nun gut. Es scheint die richtige zu sein. Verneige dich vor mir!" verlangte das Wesen.

Ihre Beine knickten gegen ihren schwachen Willen ein, sie MUSSTE es tun und es gab kein Entrinnen.

Das schrille Echo in ihren Gedanken gebot ihr sogar, das sie ihren Kopf auf den staubigen Teppich vor dem Kamin beugte, dann verhaarte sie in sorgenloser Leere.

Das Wesen im Sessel wandte sich an den Mann namens Wurmschwanz.

„Hat keiner etwas bemerkt als sie mit dir kam?" fragte er argwöhnig zischend.

„Ja...ähm... ich meine nein Herr, sie war alleine."

versicherte Wurmschwanz ängstlich. Er wirkte mickrig, fast wie ein geprügelter Hund. Dennoch traute er zu fragen:

„Meister, für welche Zwecke ist sie bestimmt?"

,Wurmschwanz," antwortete das Wesen. ,Um deine große Neugier zu befriedigen. Wir nehmen das Mädchen mit und behalten sie eine Weile."

Wofür sagte er nicht. Wurmschwanz traute sich aber auch nicht noch einmal zu fragen. Die nächsten Worte seines Herrn waren ihm schon genug um zu wissen, das er zuviel gefragt hatte.

„Ich mache dich für sie verantwortlich. Du wirst auf sie achten, Wurmschwanz! Und du wirst deine Aufgaben besser erledigen als das letzte mal, nicht wahr? Du erinnerst dich doch noch, welche Folgen auch nur die geringste Wiederholung einer Unachtsamkeit deinerseits nach sich ziehen würden, oder?" Wurmschwanz kroch noch tiefer vor dem Sessel zusammen und versicherte eifrig: „Ja, Herr. Sicher doch, Herr." Seine Furcht war ihm deutlich anzumerken

„Merke dir, ich werde nicht noch einmal eine Enttäuschung so milde und gnädig vergeben. Du weißt was dann dir blüht. Geh jetzt und melke Nagini!"

Wurmschwanz wollte aus vollsten Herzen nichts anderes, als sich hastig zu entfernen, doch sein Herr hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück,,Halt Wurmschwanz. Gleich nachdem du das erledigt hast, solltest du sofort in das Dorf der Muggel gehen und in ihrer Pension ein paar Sachen von ihr holen. Lass es einfach so aussehen, als ob sie abgereist sei. Sie ist nur eine Touristin, niemand wird lange nach ihr suchen wollen." Damit schwieg das Wesen.

„Herr, wie soll ich wissen, wo sie wohnt?" Wurmschwanz war entsetzt, bereute aber sogleich seinen Ausruf.

„Wurmschwanz, du Dummkopf, frag sie doch! Ich bin mir sicher sie wird dir sehr gerne eine Antwort geben. Und jetzt hol Nagini!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stolperte Wurmschwanz zur Türe um aus der Reichweite zu gelangen. Dabei stolperte er über den Körper am Boden und trat vor Hast dem Mädchen in den Bauch. Doch sie schien es nicht zu merken, in ihrer dämmrigen Existenz, wie sie dort in ehrerbietender Weise vor dem Wesen lag.

Stille kehrte ein und ein leises Schnaufen entkam dem Wesen, das sich selbst als Lord Voldemort benannt hatte. Es war fast so, als fragte er sich, ob solch eine Dummheit, wie Wurmschwanz sie an den Tag legte, nicht bestraft werden musste. Doch scheinbar fand er, das doch noch keiner Notwenigkeit bedurfte und widmete sich lieber seiner neuen Errungenschaft.

„Erhebe dich!" fauchte er mit angeekelten Klang das Muggelmädchen zu seinen Füßen an. Es war doch immer das gleiche. Sie kamen, schmissen sich ihm zu Füßen und spielten sich wie die Hunde auf. Bei seinen Anhängern legte er ja noch Wert darauf, doch bei Muggeln wurde ihm schlecht davon. Muggel zu beherrschen war nicht sein Ziel, er wollte sie ein für alle mal auslöschen.

Das würde noch interessant werden, zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit diesen Kind anstellen sollte. Nicht das ihm nichts einfallen würde, doch seine Phantasie verließ ihn bald, wenn es nicht darum ging, sie umzubringen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das ihr Weg ein anderer sein könnte. Doch warum sollte er sich jetzt Gedanken darüber machen? Er hatte Zeit. Er würde es wohl schon herausfinden. Erst kam Harry Potter dran, danach alles andere.

Schon spürte Feelicitas, wie ihr Körper der Stimme nachgeben wollte, doch sie wollte nicht dieses Wesen anschauen, deshalb ließ sie ihren Blick mit allem Widerstand zu dem sie fähig war, auf dem Boden schweifen, als sie sich sitzend vor dem Kamin zusammen krümelte.

„Hör mir zu, ich frage dich jetzt einige Dinge und du wirst sie mit der Wahrheit beantworten. Das wirst du tun, oder? Du musst mir alles sagen, auch wenn du glaubst es interessiere mich nicht!" ertönte es gelangweilt und Feelicitas nickte und schaute weiterhin zu Boden.

Das fiel auch ihrem Betrachter auf: „Schau mich an und antworte mir!"

Sie zwang sich kurz aufzuschauen. „Ja." Murmelte sie leise, obwohl sie lieber Nein schreien wollte.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst das besser." Der Ton des Wesens, war eindeutig sanfter geworden und er betrachtete sie relativ ruhig, fast so, als wenn er sie verstehen könnte und sie verlor einen Teil ihrer Angst, die sie bei seinem Anblick empfand und überließ sich diesen Willen in ihr. Er gab ihr ein, was sie antworten musste, es war ganz einfach und sie konnte nichts falsch machen. Ehe sie etwas anderes denken konnte, sprach sie etwas lauter: „Ja Herr, ich werde die Wahrheit sagen."

„Na, also." Das Wesen schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. „Dann kommen wir zum gemütlicheren Teil. Geh und hol die Decke von der Couch dort drüben und dann komm wieder und beantworte mir meine Fragen!"

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen und ließ sich wieder auf den Teppich nieder. Irgendwie war ihr jetzt wärmer. Ach ja, sie hatte die Decke um sich gelegt. Was wollte er noch mal? Anschauen?

„Ja, schau mich an, ganz recht! Gut, dann möchte ich gerne Wissen, wer du bist."

Er fragte sie nach Namen, Wohnort und dem Grunde ihrer Anwesendheit – was sie nur mit Schweigen und Zögern beantworten konnte.

„Willst du wissen, was dir geschehen ist?" Flüsterte der dunkle Lord mit einem einschmeichelnden Ton.

Dazu brauchte sie keinen Ansporn, das war etwas, das ihr sehr auf dem Herzen lag, Imperius hin oder her.

„Ja, bitte erklärt es mir." Ertönte es hastig aus ihrem Mund.

„ Oh, so ein ungeduldiges Mädchen. Aber wenn du nicht warten kannst, werde ich mich wohl beeilen müssen. Du wirst mir noch von großen Nutzen sein, Muggel. Ich werde dich mitnehmen und dann wirst du von mir eine Aufgabe zugedacht bekommen. Wie würde dir das gefallen? Du könntest der Ehrengast sein, zur feierlichen Wiedervereinigung all derer die unter meiner Macht stehen."

Ihre Augen, hatten längst jegliche Abscheu verloren und musterten ihn unbefangen, es war, als hätte sie keinen Blick mehr dafür um die Hässlichkeit dieses Wesens zu beachten und daran zu denken. Fast schon begierig lauschte sie jedem seiner Worte.

Und sie fühlte Stolz in sich und konnte nicht sagen woher er stammte. Es konnte doch nicht schlecht sein, zu tun was er wollte, wenn das bloße Versprechen daran, einen schon so ein tolles Gefühl gab. Oder?

„Ja, Muggel, du wirst den Höhepunkt deines jämmerlichen Lebens bald erreichen. Und es wird dir eine Ehre sein, zu Ehren Lord Voldemorts und dessen Anhängern zu sterben, nicht wahr Muggel?" Sein Ton war so lockend und alles was er sagte, er schien ihr wie der Himmel.

Eigentlich hätte Feelicitas trotz allem erschreckt sein sollen. Einen Moment lang war sie es auch und ernüchterte schlagartig. So wundervoll sie sich selber auch eben auch noch gefühlt hatte, er sprach von Tod und Opfern und das war nicht schön. Sie starrte ihn mit benommener Entgeisterung an.

Dem Wesen das sich als Lord Voldemort bezeichnete, war das Flackern in ihren Augen keinesfalls entgangen. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann war es vergessen. Diese Augen verwirrten sie so sehr: "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, für euch zu sterben, Herr." sprach sie stattdessen gedankenverloren und sie kniete sich wieder zu Füßen seiner Gestalt auf den staubigen Boden.

Irgendwann, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, öffnete sich die Türe und Wurmschwanz kam wieder. Er hielt eine Flasche in der Hand. Als er sich dem Sessel näherte stockte er kurz irritiert, während er abwechselnd zwischen seinen Herrn und der Frau umherblickte.

„Meister, seid ihr wach?" fragte er schüchtern.

„Du hast lange gebraucht" kam es missmutig aus dem Sessel hervor. „Hast du meinen Auftrag ausgeführt?"

„Ja, Herr. Es... es war leicht, sie hatte wirklich nicht viel zum mitnehmen dabei. Ich glaube , man wird denken, das sie wirklich abgereist ist."

„Gut" ertönte es besänftigter aus Voldemorts Mund. „Bring sie weg und gib mir dann endlich das Elixier!"

Wurmschwanz beeilte sich der Auforderung Folge zu leisten. Er schubste das Mädchen am Arm und führte sie in eine Ecke mit Gerümpel. Sie legte sich bereitwillig auf ein altes Schlafsofa, kuschelte sich zusammen und schlief offensichtlich gleich ein.

Wurmschwanz, der sich auch gewünscht hätte einfach schlafen gehen zu dürfen, betrachtete sie einen Moment lang neidisch. Ihm war es s lange schon nicht mehr vergönnt so ruhig zu träumen. Und er war sich sicher, hätte sie gewusst in welch aussichtslose Lage sie geraten wäre, würde sie es auch nicht mehr können.

Er ging zum Sessel, nahm das in einen Umhang gehüllte Wesen auf und fütterte es mit Unbehagen.

Am frühen Morgen weckte Wurmschwanz sie und führte sie am schlafenden Herrn vorbei nach draußen. Dort zog er sie hinter einen Busch und musterte die Umgebung während sie das tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm, aber leider war in der Hütte der Abort kaputt und so war auch er gezwungen der Natur ihren Anteil zurückzugeben. Danach hatte er aber doch noch ein wenig Glück. Er fand einen Strauch an dem die ersten grünen Erdbeeren hingen. Winzig und kratzesauer, aber das einzig Essbare in der Umgebung. Es schüttelte ihm bei jedem Bissen und er schaute verwundert auf seine Anvertraute. Ihr schien es zu schmecken, sie aß sogar mehr Erdbeeren als er selbst herunter bekam. Feelicitas bemerkte wirklich nicht was sie aß. Wie mechanisch aß sie, solange sie Hunger hatte und schaute dann Wurmschwanz erwartend an.

Eine ganz so große Begeisterung, wie für ihren Herrn, konnte sie aber für ihn nicht aufbringen. Er war einfach nicht der Herr. Und etwas in ihr sprach zu ihr und sie erkannte, das er nicht einmal wirklich befugt war, ihr etwas vorzuschreiben. Er sollte nur aufpassen. Sie konnte aber ihre Gedanken nicht lange beieinander halten und sie verflogen so bald wie sie kamen.

Gegen Abend saß sie vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich und starrte auf die Flammen. Voldemort, ihr Herr war wieder eingenickt. Sie war irgendwann im Laufe des Tages auf einen Gedanken gestoßen. Er ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, egal wie groß das Vergessen auch war. Warum gab es schlangenartige Drachenbabys, die sich der Sprache bedienten um jungen Frauen zu sagen das sie die Welt beherrschen wollten?

Feelicitas stellte sich oft solche komischen Fragen und sie war es gewohnt lange nachzudenken um eine Antwort zu finden. Man hatte ihr zwar davon abgeraten, doch es geschah ihr immer wieder.

Sie merkte aber bald, wie diese Stimme in ihr verkündete das sie nicht weiterdenken sollte. Feelicitas verstand das nicht, sie wollte eine Antwort und nichts könnte sie davon abbringen. Und so schaffte sie es ihre Gedanken nicht mit den Wolken ziehen zu lassen und brütete schon seit einer vollen Stunde, ohne das es ihr schwer fiel dieser einschläfernden Stimme zu widerstehen.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, sie stand auf und nachdem sie merkte, das Wurmschwanz nicht da war, ging sie leise zum Sessel, bemüht keinen Lärm zu machen und Voldemort nicht aufzuwecken, setzte sich auf die Kante und schaute ihn neugierig an, dieses missgestaltete Wesen, das versuchte ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Sie hatte sich an etwas erinnert, das ihre Mutter ihr als kleines Mädchen immer gesagt hatte.

„Feelie, mein Liebes solltest du einmal einem Wesen begegnen das aussieht wie eine Mischung aus all den Ängsten die du jemals hattest, dann brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, denn das gibt es nicht wirklich. Und schau es dir dann mal genauer an, du wirst sehen, da gibt es kaum etwas wovor du dich fürchten müsstest."

Sie sah das ihre Mutter recht hatte. Feelicitas bezweifelte zwar das sie so etwas gemeint haben könnte, aber sie hatte keine wirkliche Angst mehr. Und wieso sollte sie, überhaupt diesem Wesen gehorchen? Es konnte ja nicht einmal alleine essen. Und der kleine Mann, dieser Wurmschwanz? War der nicht wirklich erbärmlich? Sie musste lachen, so irrsinnig das hier alles auch war, mit der Zauberei, diesen komischen Wesen und seinen Diener, Feelicitas merkte sie war wieder da und konnte wenigstens frei denken, wenn ihr schon das handeln verwehrt war.

Fragen hatten also doch ihren Sinn.

Wurmschwanz war leise herein gekommen. Er hatte die Flasche wieder gefüllt und erblickte nun Feelicitas, die sich hastig vom Sessel entfernt hatte und nun ihn still vom Boden musterte. Er schaute kalt zurück.

Die hatte ein leichtes Leben, während er sich abmühte.

Er beugte sich über den Sessel mit finsterem Blick. Der dunkle Lord war wach und fuhr ihn schon wieder an, zu lange gebraucht zu haben. Zudem hatte der Herr plötzlich beschlossen schon in dieser Nacht weiter nach Little Hangelton weiterzureisen. Wurmschwanz fühlte sich erschöpft. Erst hatte er auf Bartemenius Crouch achten müssen, dann war dieser ihm auch noch weggelaufen. Er hatte eine harte Bestrafung hingenommen. Gerade, nachdem sein Meister wieder etwas bessere Laune hatte, da sein absoluter Lieblingsanhänger, das schlimmste doch noch verhindert hatte, bekam er eine Vision, über deren Aussage, er ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte. Aber dann gabelten sie jetzt dieses Mädchen auf. Irgendwie musste das mit diesen Traum zusammenhängen.

Und wer musste sich um sie kümmern? Natürlich er selbst mal wieder. Und dabei dachte er wehmütig an die Monate, die es noch dauern würde bis alle Todesser, Dementoren und das andere Gesocks wieder aus den Löchern kriechen konnten aus denen sie stammten. Und wahrscheinlich war es so, das dieses Mädchen ihn noch vor dieser Zeit in heftige Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Er konnte ihre Anwesendheit schon jetzt nicht ausstehen. Aber vor allem bedauerte er sich selber, das ihm kein anderer Weg geblieben war, als beim kleinen Bisschen, was vom dunklen Lord übrig geblieben war, unterzukommen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Der Ratschlag der Mutter, stammt nicht von ihrer Pflegemutter. Doch Feelicitas erinnert sich halt nicht mehr, das ihre leibliche Mutter, ihr das mit auf den Weg gab. Sie war es auch, die ihr versucht hat zu erklären, wie das mit dem Orientieren nach der Sonne und Sternen geht.


	4. Giftcocktail in der Milchflasche

Weiß eigentlich jemand meine Mühen zu schätzen, das ich die Geschichte besser mache? Ich meine, ich bin auch so zufrieden und muss es nicht machen. Ich tue das nur, weil mich jemand gebeten hat, die Kapitel wieder auseinander zu nehmen und gerade das hier momentan in Tdau eine große Rolle spielt. Wenn also keine Reviews kommen, folgen bald nur noch schon veröffentlichte und unveränderte Teile. Dann baue ich bestimmt nichts neues mehr ein und widme mich lieber den Wünschen derer, die mir reviewt haben.

4. Giftcocktail in der Milchflasche 

Wurmschwanz packte alle Sachen zusammen und als die Nacht entgültig hereingebrochen war, verließen sie die Hütte und zogen weiter.

Es war stockdunkel und kein einziger Schimmer durchdrang die Bäume.

Feelicitas trug den in seinen Umhang gewickelten dunklen Lord so sorgsam, wie ihr erstgeborenes Kind, während Wurmschwanz voraus ging. Irgendwie machte Wurmschwanz auf sie den Eindruck von großer Anspannung. Er ging wachsam mit einer Hand am Umhang, in Griffnähe seines Zauberstabes und mit der anderen hielt er ihr Kleiderbündel fest. Obwohl ihr der Imperiusfluch die Möglichkeit gab, sich sicher und geborgen zu fühlen, da andere entschieden was zu tun war, machte ihr das unruhige Verhalten des kleinen Mannes Sorgen.

Stunde um Stunde gingen sie, vorbei an leeren Strassen und Häusern, deren Licht in der Ferne durch die Bäume Gestalt annahm.

Als die Morgendämmerung anbrach kamen sie an ein Dorf. Schon aus der Ferne erkannte Feelicitas einen Hügel auf dem wie ein riesiger dunkler Schatten ein altes Haus thronte. Ihr fiel gerade dieses Haus in die Augen-genau so hatte sie sich immer ein Spukhaus vorgestellt. Sie bezogen zu Feelicitas Leidwesen auch genau in diesen Haus Quartier. Befand man sich erst mal im inneren, dann konnte man sich dem Eindruck der Angst nicht mehr erwehren. Es war kalt, heruntergekommen und dunkel. Die Wände waren dunkel vertäfelt und trotz der Größe des Hauses schien man an der Breite der Gänge und des Treppenhauses eingespart zu haben. Sobald sie in ein kaltes Zimmer im zweiten Stock des Hauses eintraten, ertönte zum ersten Mal seit ihren Reiseantritt wieder die schrille Stimme ihres Gebieters.

„Hier ist es entsetzlich kalt, mach Feuer an und schieb den Sessel näher an den Kamin, Wurmschwanz. Danach scher dich nach draußen und melke Nagini." forderte er seinen Diener auf. Dieser reagierte nicht gerade schnell, scheinbar hatte er sich noch nicht von der stundenlangen Wanderung erholt.

„Worauf wartest du noch ?" herrschte ihn sein Herr an. Wurmschwanz hatte auf gar nichts gewartet, er hockte sich sogleich vor den Kamin und sagte:

„Incendio". Während er noch damit beschäftigt war, kuschelte sich Feelicitas, auf Voldemorts Forderung hin, brav und behutsam in den Lehnsessel vor den Kamin. Es machte ihr wirklich nichts aus, seinen Forderungen Folge zu leisten, obwohl sie durchaus fähig war zu hinterfragen. Er verlangte nie mehr als sie geben konnte, das war annehmbar.

Sie blickte auf Wurmschwanz hastiges Treiben und merkte am Rande, wie er nach einen angeekelten Blick auf sie und Voldemort, machte das er aus dem Raum kam. Trotz der Erwärmung, die durch das anzünden des Feuers in das Zimmer trat wurde ihr leider überhaupt nicht warm zumute. Sie fror innerlich und es kam ihr so vor, als ob das zerbrechliche, kleine Umhangbündel, das wie ein Eisblock in ihren Armen lag, diese Kälte verursachte. Vor lauter Unbehaglichkeit versuchte sie sich noch tiefer in ihren Umhang zu kuscheln.

Ihr Umhang. Bei ihren Aufbruch hatte Wurmschwanz ihn aus der Decke in der Hütte gemacht, wahrscheinlich störte ihn ihr nervenzerreißendes Zähneknirschen, genauso wie Voldemort. Aber was dachte sie überhaupt an sich? Ihr Herr brauchte sie doch. Sie dachte schnell wieder an das Bündel und schaute herab. Das Wesen hatte während der Reise geschlafen und so war es noch erträglich gewesen, das sie es tragen musste. Doch jetzt stellte sie fest, das er sich nicht dazu entschlossen hatte wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem er Wurmschwanz weggeschickt hatte. Er rührte sich und schien sich gar nicht mal so unwohl zu fühlen, während er sich auf ihren Schoß fläzte.

Feelicitas wusste sie durfte keine Abneigung empfinden, sie musste tun was man ihr sagte, doch sie hoffte, das Wurmschwanz zurückkäme. Das Alleinsein mit dieser misslungenen Laune der Natur machte ihr entgegen dem Vorschlag ihrer Mutter doch immer noch genug Angst. Würde das Wesen merken das Kälte und Angst sie zittern ließen? Doch schon sehr bald trat zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung Wurmschwanz wieder ins Zimmer. Er trug eine Flasche und Feelicitas wollte gerade den Sessel räumen, da streckte er sie ihr hin.

Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet, doch trotz eines nicht zu geringen Widerwillens, wehrte sie sich nicht bis zum Aufstand und ergriff stattdessen einfach die Flasche um die schaurig anzusehende Zeremonie durchzuführen. So schwer war das nicht, da wusste sie Bescheid drüber. Feelicitas suchte hemmungsvoll in den Falten des Umhangs nach dem Körperteil was sie benötigte und zoppte den Sauger vorsichtig hinein. Voldemort hatte wohl doch zwischenzeitlich geschlafen oder wenigstens soweit gedöst um nicht mitzubekommen das Wurmschwanz zurückgekehrt war.

Feelicitas sah wie sich die Roten Augen des Wesens öffneten und sie betrachteten, als sie es gerade mit der Flasche anstupste. Sie schaute weg, damit er sie nicht durchschauen konnte, und sah, das sie das hier schrecklich fand. Aber innerlich war es ihr so, als ob es unsinnig sei sich gegen das Füttern einer hilflosen schwachen Kreatur aufzulehnen. Wäre es ein Wesen mit eindeutiger Spezies gewesen, wie eine Schlange oder so, hätte sie es auch angefasst, obwohl es komisch gewesen wäre.

Es erinnerte sie ein wenig daran wie sie in ihrer kurzen Schulzeit mit der Klasse einmal zu einen Zoo hatten fahren wollen, wo man Schlangen auf den Arm nehmen durfte. Es hatte aber nie etwas ergeben, Feelicitas aber wusste, das sie gerne einmal Schlangenbeschwörerin gespielt hätte. Doch man hatte sie zum Ausflug nicht mitnehmen wollen.

Eine zweite Stimme deren Klang sie noch nicht oft widerstand trieb ihr den Rest an Bedenken aus den Kopf.

Wurmschwanz musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie sie fast schon selbstgefällig mit gekreuzten Beinen, seinen Meister auf dem Schoß, selbstvergessen in die Flammen starrte. Was er nicht ahnte war, das Feelicitas diesen Blick sehr wohl wahrnahm, denn sie konnte sehr gut schielen und dieses Talent hatte ihr früher immer zu guten Noten verholfen, als das noch von Belang war. Sie schaute nämlich unbewusst aber wachsam auch ein wenig auf Wurmschwanz und deutete seinen Blick treffend. Er beobachtete sie so als sei ihm aufgegangen das sie sehr wohl oft wusste, was mit ihr geschah.

Doch es war ihr egal, was er dachte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten sie anders zu behandeln, als sein Herr es verlangte. Es gab wichtigeres bei dem sie die Gedanken zusammenhalten sollte. Es gelang ihr auch ein wenig daran zu denken, denn Voldemort, wie er sich nannte, war so vertieft in seine wunschhafte Illusion von einer menschlichen Situation die er nie kennen gelernt hatte und schien das Gefühl zu mögen und alles um sich vergessen zu haben.

Hoffnung das sie hier wegkam und alles bald vergessen sein würde was sie erleben musste, versuchte sie zu haben. Doch der Widerstand war anstrengend. Und noch viel schlimmer war es freiwillig mitzumachen, damit man sie nicht zu schnell durchschaute. Doch spätestens als die Flasche leer war, herrschte wieder Leere in ihren Gedanken. Immerhin bekam sie noch mit was geschah, wenn es auch schwer zu ertragen war. Sie nahm die Flasche weg und püselte die Decke wieder richtig. Dabei fiel ein letzter Tropfen aus der Flasche und auf ihre Finger. Ächzend zog sie die Luft ein, als sie den brennenden Schmerz spürte. Sie ließ die Flasche fallen und sie rollte in das Bündel, während sie mehr aus Reflex denn aus Vernunft die Finger vor den Mund hielt und instinktiv ableckte. Doch das war keine gute Idee und sie gab einen unterdrückten Wimmerlaut von sich.

„Mach das nicht!" Wurmschwanz hatte es mitbekommen und stürzte auf sie zu. Voldemort war schockartig aus seinen Traum gerissen worden, als die Flasche ihn unsanft traf und Feelicitas aufjapste.

_Nimm die Finger aus dem Mund, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist_, ertönte es in ihr. Es war so drängend, das es ihr fast Schmerzen bereitete diesen Befehl nicht folge leisten zu können.

Aber der Schmerz tat auch so weh, viel schlimmer noch. Es bohrte sich tief unter die Haut und um nichts auf der Welt hätte sie den Finger losgelassen. Feelicitas wimmerte nun sehr und fing an ihren Schmerz immer noch unterdrückend, sich zu winden und schmiss fast Voldemort von sich herunter.

„Gehorche! Und hör auf damit wenn du nicht willst das ich Nagini rufe und sie dir zeigen lasse was für Qualen es erst bedeutet richtigen Schmerz erfahren zu müssen!" zischte er ungehalten und diesmal tönte der Klang seiner Stimme durch den Raum.

Es war fast als ob seine Worte sie geschlagen hätten, sie fuhr zusammen und war für einen Moment so betäubt, das Wurmschwanz, der an ihre Seite kam ihren Arm zu sich ziehen und festhalten konnte.

Sie hielt immer noch gequält still und versuchte ihren Schmerz wegzuhecheln. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie atmete abgehackt und zog die Luft ziemlich gepresst ein. „Wurmschwanz mach endlich was und kümmere dich um sie" kam es ungerührt aus dem Bündel.

Wurmschwanz nahm seinen Herrn auf und ermöglichte somit Feelicitas die Flucht ergreifen zu wollen. Sie sprang auf und prallte mit einen unsanften Laut, gegen die vor ihr zuschlagende Türe. Sobald sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, zog sie am alten Türknauf, in ihrer Panik so gedankenlos um die Ursache des klemmenden Schlosses mit den unheimlichen Kräften der übrigen beiden Anwesenden in Verbindung zu bringen. Auch das Kratzen am alten Holz der Türe, brachte kein Wunder herbei und sie sah sich flehend um.

Sobald Wurmschwanz Voldemort wieder mit aller Sorgfalt in dem Sessel gelegt hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu. Feelicitas brachte ihn fast zu Fall, als sie angekrabbelt kam um ihr anzubetteln sie endlich raus zu lassen. Irgendwie dachte das Muggelmädchen, das Wasser ihr helfen konnte. Wurmschwanz wusste es besser und so ignorierte er ihre Versuche ihn hinter sich her ziehen zu wollen, damit er sie ins Bad oder sonst wohin bringen konnte. Er suchte lieber sein Messer, das er seit seiner Flucht aus der heulenden Hütte bei sich trug. Er selber hatte keinen Zauberstab und zur Zeit benutzte er gönnerhaft den seines Meisters, obwohl die Zusammensetzung gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Doch auf der ganzen Flucht nach Albanien, war er ohne Waffe gewesen, da kam ihm das Messer gerade recht. Er ließ es in einer Spelunke mitgehen und seitdem hielt er es in Ehren.

Das Mädchen begann langsam ihn mit ihren flehenden Gewimmere auf die Nerven zu gehen. Der dunkle Lord schien noch nicht Kopfschmerzen bekommen zu haben, doch das konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Besser man unterband das sofort, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Doch das Schicksal war ihm hold. Bevor er ih einen Silencio aufzwingen konnte, wurde ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und sie sank nach einigen Wanken bewusstlos zu Boden. Wurmschwanz beugte sich mit einen überdrüssigen Stöhnen über sie und dachte das der Ärger den er erahnte nun wirklich nicht mehr fern war. Vielmehr wurde er schon längst von ihm eingeholt.

Als Feelicitas das nächste mal vollends erwachte, fühlte sie wie klamme Finger etwas an ihrer Hand machten. Es tat weh und ihr fiel wieder ein was geschah. Feelicitas öffnete die Augen und erblickte Wurmschwanz, der einen messerartigen Dolch in der einen Hand hatte und mit der anderen so etwas wie einen Verband abschnitt. Sie wollte sich regen, doch es ging nicht. Ein lähmendes Gefühl war über ihren ganzen Körper verbreitet. Wurmschwanz merkte aber, das sie wach war und musterte sie ohne Regung.

Auf die stumme Frage hin, die in ihren Augen stand, wollte er gerade eine Antwort geben, als das schon Voldemort tat. Feelicitas registrierte die Bewegung Voldemorts und schaute in die Richtung. Er hatte sich wie ein flinkes Kleinkind über die Sitzfläche des Sessels gebeugt und schaute auf Wurmschwanz und dieser Demonstration seiner nicht sehr guten Fähigkeiten als Krankenschwester.

„Das tut schön weh oder ?" sprach er leise und gehässig. Feelicitas hätte gerne genickt, konnte aber nicht.

„Keine Sorge, man sieht dir deinen Schmerz an. Dein Lähmungsgefühl ist aber keine Auswirkung des Giftes. Wurmschwanz hat einen Ganzkörperklammer –Fluch über dich gelegt. War schon interessant anzuschauen, als du eben mal kurz bei sinnen warst und du um dich getreten und ihn gebissen hast als er versuchte dir zu helfen."

Feelicitas schaute auf die Hand, bevor Wurmschwanz durch den Verband ihr die Sicht nehmen konnte. Es war ein Loch da, wo Wurmschwanz das Fleisch weggeschnitten hatte. Kein Wunder das es weh tat. Und doch konnte sie bestimmt dankbar sein, das es nicht bei vollen Bewusstsein erfolgt war. Sie hatte ein wenig Kopfschmerzen.

„Das heißt natürlich nicht das es dir nicht weiter geschadet hat, du hast sicherlich Kopfschmerzen, nicht wahr? Natürlich hast du welche."

Voldemort wandte sich seinem Anhänger zu und seine Miene verlor die Amüsiertheit.

„Wurmschwanz, ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen das dein Imperiusfluch keine drei Tage gehalten hat? Ich nenne das nicht gerade sehr effektiv." er zischte unheilverkündend bei seinen Worten und Feelicitas erstarrte, obwohl ihr das gar nicht möglich war. _Nein, jetzt bin ich verloren._

„Schau nicht so erschrocken Feelicitas, du kannst ja nichts dafür das dein Schmerz dich verraten hat." Säuselte Voldemort sanft und für einen Moment war Feelicitas geneigt einfach zu nicken, es schien so einfach zu sein.

„Du hattest doch nicht vor einen Fehler zu begehen oder hinter unseren Rücken deine Flucht zu planen, hab ich recht?" fuhr er ziemlich weich fort, doch änderte sich sein Tonfall und wurde hart und fordernd: „Antworte mir! Finite Incantatem."

Feelicitas spürte dass das Gefühl in ihren Gliedern wieder da war. Sie erhob sich ein wenig und hielt sich mit dem verbundenen Arm dem Kopf. Sie schaute zaghaft zu Voldemort auf. Es war sinnlos, er wusste alles.

„Nein, ich habe nichts geplant. Noch nicht...Herr" sagte sie matt und fühlte sich ganz elend, weil sie nichts für sich behalten hatte. Doch das schien das kleine Monster zu befriedigen: „Braves Kind." ertönte es zufrieden von Voldemort und er verfiel wieder in diesen unheimlich verständnishabenden Tonfall: „Ich glaube aber, damit du auch weiterhin so gehorsam bleibst, wie ich es von dir erwarte, sollte ich deine Freiwillige Bereitschaft nicht zu sehr auf die Probe stellen." fügte er gönnerhaft und sanft hinzu, das Feelicitas nur noch nickte. Es fehlte nur noch, das er sich zu ihr beugte und sie wie ein Hund hinter den Ohren tätschelte. Wenn er einen normalen Körper gehabt hätte, hätte er es wohl getan.

„ Imperio"

Feelicitas verlor sich sofort im Strudel einer Macht, die bei weiten größer war als Wurmschwanz sie vollbrachte. _Es ist bei weiten angenehmer,_ dachte sie, _wenn ich mich jetzt schlafen legen würde, als wenn ich wieder Schmerzen hätte haben müsste_. Und so krümelte sie sich vor dem Kamin unter den erstaunten Blicken von Wurmschwanz und des zufriedenen Voldemorts zusammen.

„Schon besser" sagte Voldemort leise und blickte auf das schlummernde Mädchen hinab. Wurmschwanz war froh, das sein Herr es so gelassen aufnahm, nur Nagini war verstimmt, denn Feelicitas lag auf ihren Kaminvorleger.

Überhaupt war die Anwesendheit eines weiteren weiblichen Wesens für sie eine Zumutung. Sie hatte es ihrem Herrn gesagt, das sie ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl hatte, was dieses Menschenmädchen betraf, doch er hatte nur über ihre Sorgen gelacht und ihr beruhigende Ausflüchte zugezischelt. Doch obwohl Nagini es niemals ihm gegenüber geäußert hätte ,wusste sie das alle Menschen verrückt waren. Er machte da auch keine Ausnahme so viel Verständnis er für die Seelen der Schlagen auch hatte. Überhaupt ging ihr in letzter Zeit einiges gegen den Strich. Es war so nass hier. In Albanien hatte sie sich wohler gefühlt, schon seit Wochen verursachte ihr die Feuchtigkeit in diesen Lande einen schrecklich juckenden Ausschlag auf ihren Schuppen. Vielleicht musste sie sich bald wieder häuten. Aber bis dahin musste sie damit leben. Von diesen fetten Leckerbissen würde sie sich auf keinen Fall helfen lassen, es reichte schon wenn er sie betatschte wenn er ihr Gift brauchte. Aber was tat man nicht alles aus Liebe? Irgendwann einmal würde sie einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen müssen, das sie sich mit diesen Menschen der ihr Herr war eingelassen hatte.

Nagini hatte genug für diese Nacht, sie verzog sich nach draußen und blickte sich neugierig nach Futter um. Wenn nicht bald wieder ein Hausmeister um die Ecke käme, würde sie doch tatsächlich Mäuse fressen müssen. Leider hatte ihr der Herr ja verboten, das dieser fette Leckerbissen ihren Hunger stillen durfte. Na ja, vielleicht irgendwann mal? Und wenn nicht, dann gab es ja immer noch diese Frau. Die hatte auch einige Reserven auf den Knochen. Das würde ein Festessen werden.

„Wurmschwanz träum nicht herum, sondern bring mich ins Badezimmer." Riss eine ungehaltene Stimme den genannten aus seinen Gedanken.

Wurmschwanz, der auch Feelicitas betrachtet hatte, wandte schnell seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Herrn und Meister und vergaß sofort, was er hier erlebt hatte. Es gab wichtigeres als dieses Mädchen.

„Natürlich, Mylord" erwiderte er beflissen. Dann wickelte er die Decke wieder fester um Voldemort und ging ins Bad, damit er Voldemort bei dem behilflich sein konnte, wofür er Feelicitas erst mal auffordern musste, das sie überhaupt daran dachte. Was er lieber tat stand außer Frage. Trotzdem versetzte es ihn einen kleinen Stich. Was war er für ein Todesser, wenn er nicht einmal einen annehmbaren unverzeihlichen Fluch hinbekam? Das musste er dringend fördern, denn auslachen ließ der ehemalige Peter Pettigrew sich noch nie gerne.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Bei Nagini bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher, ob sie wirklich ein Horcrux sein soll, deshalb habe ich es in ihren Gedanken nicht so erwähnt. Man darf es aber annehmen. Obwohl ich es bezweifle. Wie soll Voldie das gemacht haben? Ohne Körper zu nichts fähig, aber in seiner Schlange einen Horcrux hinterlassen, was wohl höhere Magie ist? Das passt nicht zusammen.

Ich bin krank, das ich so eine Situation, wie diese mit den Muttergefühlen überhaupt schreiben kann. Ich hoffe, das ich nicht zu sehr übertrieben habe. Ob Einhornblut und Schlangegift zusammen wirklich so eine toxische Wirkung haben?

Übrigens: Warum Feelicitas den Imperius so schnell fast vollständig loswurde, liegt daran, das er von Wurmschwanz ausgesprochen wurde, aber nur von Voldemort richtig genutzt wurde zudem ist sie bei solche Dingen vorgeschädigt. Man kann nicht auf zwei gleichzeitig hören. Hat ihr bei Voldemort aber leider nichts gebracht.


	5. Lebensaufgaben

Wo stehen Neuigkeiten? Richtig in meinen Livejournal

Und wo befinden sich die Reviewantworten? Genau, auch dort.

Und wo ist das Livejournal? In meiner Bio

Und wenn ich das alles nicht lesen will, was dort steht? Dann lässt du es einfach und schaust nur auf deinen Namen, der irgendwo markiert ist.

Und wenn ich mich da nicht finde? Dann war das Feelie wieder dumm und hat etwas vergessen zu schreiben, ist aber trotzdem für alles dankbar das reviewt hat. Schnell mal schauen.

**5. Lebensaufgaben**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen geschah kaum etwas, und gerade das war beunruhigend. Der Tag hatte seinen festen Verlauf.

Morgens aufstehen und Wurmschwanz helfen, dann in die alte Küche gehen und Wurmschwanz wieder helfen. Danach mal die Möglichkeit sich zu waschen und dann musste sie schon ihren Herrn füttern. Dann war es schon Mittag und Wurmschwanz brachte irgendwas zum Essen mit. Woher er das hatte, blieb ein Rätselt für Feelicitas, doch es war auch nicht ihre Art, das man sich um so was Gedanken machen sollte.

Doch andere Dinge fielen ihr umso besser auf. Egal was Wurmschwanz auch tat, Voldemort war es nie genug und scheinbar musste man erst unter diesen komischen Fluch stehen, ehe dieses Höllenbaby sicher war, das man immer sein bestes Tat und über Unzulänglichkeiten schwieg.

Doch es blieb nicht lange so ruhig. Wurmschwanz war an diesen Tag auf Einhornjagd gegangen, da ihnen das Blut ausgegangen war und es war schon später Morgen, ohne das er zurückgekehrt war. Feelicitas hielt es zwar anfangs für einen Scherz, was er machen wollte, aber das verging ihr bald. Sie hatte wieder ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl und sie hatte irgendwie gewusst, das etwas geschehen musste, bevor Wurmschwanz wiederkam. Feelicitas hatte sich kaum gerührt und schlafend gestellt, währenddessen fiel sie wirklich in einen Traum.

Voldemort konnte nicht schlafen, er kroch unruhig hin und her. Er wusste selber nicht, woran es lag. Ihn plagten Tausend Gedanken und eigentlich war ihm alles zuviel. Nur noch wenige Monate und soviel Arbeit. Er musste Wurmschwanz dazu bringen, das er die magische Beschwörung beherrschte und seinen Herrn nicht bei lebendigen Leib umbrachte – War zwar nicht so einfach möglich, doch immerhin sehr schmerzhaft.

Dann musste er noch soviel mit dem jungen Crouch besprechen, doch dieser schien gerade eine Eigenmächtige Phase zu haben und meldete sich nicht. Nachdem er seinen Vater vor Wochen um die Ecke gebracht hatte, hatte der dunkle Lord schon nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Nicht das Voldemort sich Sorgen um ihn machte, seine Sorgen betrafen eher das Scheitern des Unternehmens.

Doch als wäre das nicht genug, lag jetzt auch noch ein Muggelmädchen ein Paar Meter neben seinen Sessel in einer Nische neben dem Kamin. Ein kleines Kind, von dem er irgendwas erwartete, das aber überhaupt keine Bedeutung für ihn haben konnte.

Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen?

Zudem was sollte er mit ihr? Bei der ersten Wiederzusammenkunft seiner Getreuen, konnte er kein Muggelopfer einbauen, denn Harry Potter war da viel besser für geeignet. In den langen Jahren seiner ersten Herrschaft, hatte er unzählige Menschen foltern lassen und oft auf ziemlich innovative Weise aus dem Leben gerissen. Doch noch nie hatte er einer Opferung so eine lange Vorplanung gegeben. Überhaupt nahm er sonst immer irgend so einen Muggel, der gerade vorbeikam und er suchte nicht einen, den er Monate lang durchfüttern und bewachen lassen musste.

Irgendwie schienen seine Träume auch nicht mehr die besten zu sein. Doch Voldemort war neugierig, er scheute sich davor, diese Belastung einfach loszuwerden. Umbringen wollte er sie auf keinen Fall, bevor nicht die Szene im Wald zustande kam in der er sie zu Tode folterte.

Bis zum Mittag ging das so mit seiner Unruhe und dann verlangte er von ihr das sie zu ihm kam. Es war besser es zu tuen, das war dem Mädchen klar, also kroch sie bereitwillig zum Sessel.

Obschon in ihr ein Kampf tobte und sie sich innerlich sträubte und sie Angst vor dem eisigen Gefühl der Leere ergriffen hatte, versuchte sie das Fordern zufrieden zu stellen. Er wusste, das sie nicht so ein Mensch war, der sich lange etwas vormachen ließ. Mit dem Imperius würde er überhaupt nicht lange die Kontrolle behalten, er spürte ihren Aufstand. Wahrscheinlich sollte er mal andere Mittel anwenden.

Doch mochte es am heißen Wetter liegen, oder an zuwenig Gift im Blut, Voldemort war nicht zufrieden. Er bekam von Feelicitas nicht mehr dasselbe wie vor Wochen, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal auf den Schoß genommen hatte.

Da hatte ihm die Stille gefallen, die Wärme ihres Körpers, der Flammenschein des Kamins und die gelassene Ruhe die sie ausstrahlte. Wäre sie nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden, der zwar wieder verebbte, doch noch sehr wirksam war, und hätte sie nicht so eine Furcht haben müssen, dann würde sie dieses Gefühl den ganzen Tag über verbreiten, dachte der unzufriedene Lord bei sich. Es war etwas ganz anderes als wenn Wurmschwanz sich um ihm kümmerte. Wurmschwanz ekelte sich und egal wie er es versuchte, Voldemort war klar das Wurmschwanz immer kurz vor dem Erbrechen stand.

Sie hingegen tat das nicht, und sie ging auch viel ungezwungener mit der Situation um, als Voldemort es dachte. Bei anderen Dingen brachte sie entschieden mehr Widerstand auf. Sie nahm es fast mit Natürlichkeit auf sich, wusste offensichtlich von Natur aus, wie man etwas festhielt, ohne es zu erdrücken, vor lauter Furcht es könne runterfallen und sich rächen.

Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl gewesen, das jemand sich seiner annahm.

Die heimliche Illusion, die in ihm erstanden war, verfehlte ihre Wirkung jedenfalls nicht. Doch heute nutze das nichts. Er war nicht imstande sich ihr noch einmal in aller Heimlichkeit hinzugeben. Noch konnte er einfach einschlafen, so wie einige Male zuvor in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Feelicitas versuchte still zu bleiben, als sie das kalte Bündel in den Arm nahm, selbst als die Furcht an ihr zu nagen begann und sie wartete einfach ab. Nach einer Weile gestattete er ihr missmutig und unzufrieden, gehen zu dürfen. Als sie aufstand blieb sie irgendwie an seinem Umhangzipfel hängen.

Voldemort blieb vor ihr liegen, entblößt, nackt, schleimig, schuppig, grauenerregend und zu Tode wütend.

Sie sah es an seinem Blick, wurde förmlich dazu gezwungen es mit anzusehen und nicht weggucken zu können. Es packte sie eine unsichtbare Macht und sie wurde in eine Ecke geschmissen. Sie prallte mit einem Knirschen gegen die Wand und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als ob er das Interesse an ihr verloren hätte. Doch noch während sie sich vor Angst in der Ecke zusammenkrümmte, merkte sie das ein Schlag in ihren Rücken traf, der auf den, bedingt durch den unsanften Aufprall an der Wand, ohnehin schon misshandelten Knochen ihres Rückens mit brennenden Schmerz zerbarst und sie durchbohrte.

Wimmernd versuchte sie ihre empfindliche Seite zu verdecken und hob die Arme zum Schutz gegen seinen Zorn.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich derart zu beleidigen. Ich werde dir zeigen was es kostet so nachlässig zu handeln."

Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch seine zischende, schrille Stimme hatte einen dermaßen mörderischen Ton angenommen wie sie es noch nie von einen Lebewesen vernommen hatte. _Vielleicht lässt er mich in Ruhe, wenn ich ihm gebe was er verlangt,_ dachte Feelicitas und entschied ihn anzuflehen als letzte Rettung.

„ Bitte, es tut mir so leid das ich euch Missfallen bereite."

Aus ihren Mund klang eine so verschreckte, kindliche Hoffnung, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, ihr Verstand aber sagte ihr, dass alles Bitten und Betteln hier umsonst war. Dieses ausdauernde Hoffen, machte sie noch einsamer als sie sich je in den letzten Wochen hätte fühlen können. Dennoch gab sie nicht auf und näherte sich ihn unterwürfig.

„ Herr, ich flehe euch an. Ich wollte euch nicht kränken. Bitte..."

Sie sah auf und wich ruckartig zurück, als ob sie durch die Wand wollte. Er zielte mit den Zauberstab in unmittelbarer Reichweite genau auf ihr Herz. Feelicitas wollte sich ihren Umhang um den Körper wickeln und die letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens im Schutze ihrer kleinen Welt verbringen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, einfach so aufzugeben. Sie nahm die letzten Reste ihres zerstörten Lebens zusammen.

Mit dem letzten Mut, den sie ihr noch nicht austreiben konnten, kroch sie wieder vor den Kamin und warf sich ihm zu Füssen. Im Staub auf den Boden kriechend flehte sie weiter für ihr Leben.

„ Ich tue alles was ihr wollt, bitte Herr, nehmt mir für meine Dummheit nicht mein Leben, BITTE..."

Sie sah den Ausdruck seiner Augen und ihre Stimme erstarb. Einen Moment, der Stunden dauerte schauten sie sich in die Augen. Ihr rannen stumme Tränen über die Wangen und ein Meer aus Hoffnungslosigkeit tropfte zu seinen Füssen und bildete einen Flecken auf dem ohnehin schon fleckigen Teppich.

„Du hast eine Strafe verdient, also werde ich dich wohl bestrafen müssen, nicht wahr?" zischte er ungnädig.

Mit einem letzten Wimmern, wich sie vor ihm zurück. Unter den schützenden Armen hindurch, die sie vor ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, sah sie wie er den Zauberstab wieder hob und einen Fluch ausstieß. Als ein nie gekannter Schmerz ihren Körper in krampfhaften Schmerzwellen untergehen ließ und ihren linken Arm, der dem giftfarbigen Strahl aufnahm in Fetzen zerstach, wusste sie noch nichts von dem Glück welches sie hatte.

Sie konnte den Schmerz nicht aushalten und hatte kaum gemerkt, das die ewigen quälenden Schmerzensstöße des Zauberstabes, gerade in dem Augenblick verebbten, als sie aufgeben wollte und den Schmerz seinen Lauf gab. Sie nahm ihn in sich auf und mit einen letzten aufbäumen fiel sie regungslos zur Seite und ihrer Welt verschwamm in einen dunklen Nebel.

Wurmschwanz kam erst gegen Abend wieder und erlebte eine unangenehme Überraschung. Der dunkle Lord schien sich bei der Bestrafung von Feelicitas, über deren Grund er nichts sagte, etwas zu sehr überanstrengt und wenn man Wurmschwanz gefragt hätte, was er insgeheim dachte, dann hätte der Diener gestehen müssen das er seinen Herrn selbst am Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Reise nach England nicht so schwach erlebt hatte.

Er fütterte den dunklen Lord und dann schlief dieser. Wurmschwanz hätte nach der langen Jagd nach dem Einhorn auch nichts lieber getan als das, doch sein Herr hatte ihn noch kurz vor dem wegschlummern beauftragt „Die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen". Also nahm sich Wurmschwanz mit müden Gliedern auch dem Mädchen wieder an.

Nachdem Feelicitas nun noch zwei Tage ziemlich bewusstlos war und kaum sich von der Schlangengiftverätzung erholt hatte, konnte sie noch 1 ½ Wochen nicht aufstehen und so war sie nun nach langer Zeit wieder richtig nützlich eingespannt, wenn es um die unbeliebten Aufgaben von Wurmschwanz ging.

Voldemort schien das Geschehene zu übersehen, als hätte es den Vorfall nie gegeben. Sollte das sein Ausdruck von „Das-Thema-ist-erledigt!" sein? Die Zeit vertrieb Feelicitas Erinnerung ein wenig und heilte ihre Wunden, bis nur noch der Schock und eine Narbe zurückgeblieben war. Wo der Strahl sie getroffen hatte, war die Haut verletzt, obwohl Wurmschwanz darauf beharrte, dass gerade der Sinn dieses Cruciatus - Fluches wäre, das man keine Spuren sähe.

Allerdings räumte er auch ein, das es ein anspruchsvoller Fluch war, den Voldemort in seinen, durch das Wetter geschädigten Zustand lieber hätte vermeiden sollen.

Die gespaltene Haut verheilte schnell, doch die Narbe war erschreckend. Nicht, weil sie entstellend war oder groß, sondern weil sie nicht einfach nur eine Narbe war. Wurmschwanz hatte, als er ihren Verband abgemacht hatte vor Schreck ihren Arm fallen lassen und tat fast so als hätte er sich verbrannt, oder als ob er ehrfürchtig nicht wagte sie zu berühren. Oder, als wenn er zu angeekelt wäre. Feelicitas schaute selbst nach. Sie erkannte sofort, was der weichen geschlungenen Linie auf ihren Unterarm ähnelte. Eine dünne schlangenförmige Linie, ein wenig glitzernd wegen der neuen Haut und es sah so aus, als wäre die Narbe scheinbar im Begriff davon zu kriechen. Irgendwie sah es süß aus, obwohl Feelicitas nichts weiter als eine Narbe darin sah, die zum Glück nicht zu verwachsen war. Sie spürte aber an seinen Blicken das es für ihn noch etwas anderes zu bedeuten hatte.

Noch mehr machte es sie unruhig das Wurmschwanz ihr beiläufig geraten hatte, Voldemort nie diese Narbe zu zeigen. Dabei war es nur eine Narbe, oder war es wirklich mehr? Obwohl es jetzt schon zwei Wochen her war, mied Wurmschwanz den Blick auf ihr Zeichen. Sie eigentlich auch, denn als sie jetzt noch mal um ihre Gedanken zu bestätigen einen kurzen Blick auf ihren zurückgerutschten Ärmel warf, musste sie sich eingestehen, das diese Narbe sie an Voldemorts Blick, ihre Angst, Verzweiflung und die Schmerzen denken ließe. Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht vorgehabt sie zu töten, doch es hatte nicht viel gefehlt.

Und wenn das Schicksal einem nicht immer so gesonnen war da sollte man lieber vorsichtig sein.

So vergingen die Tage und wurden zu Wochen in denen sich Feelicitas hütete, einen falschen Schritt zu tun und dabei die Zeit ganz vergaß. Und eines Morgens wachte sie auf dem staubfleckigen Teppich vor dem niedergebrannten Ascheresten des Feuers im Kaminzimmer auf und dachte wieder einmal klar, wie sie es seit den letzten Wochen wieder öfter tat. Die erste Zeit, nachdem sie Voldemort, unter diesen Zauber gezwungen hatte, war schwer gewesen, doch einmal war sie der Willenlosigkeit schon entflohen und somit hatte sie den Dreh langsam heraus.

Mitte Mai war sie hier gelandet. Wurmschwanz hatte erst gestern angemerkt, das es Mitte Juni war. Mit wehmütigen Gedanken seufzte sie.

Mitte Juni. Einen Monat hatte sie erlebt, hatte Wurmschwanz geholfen. Sie hatte das Monster an seiner Stelle gefüttert, es sogar gepflegt.

Sie litt unter Hunger und Wurmschwanz teilt das wenige, was er zu essen organisierte nicht ganz gerecht auf. Sie hatte mehr gesehen als ihr lieb gewesen war und keine 14 Tage war es her, da hatte sie sich fast umbringen lassen müssen.

Sie war wohl aufgewacht, weil Wurmschwanz geschrieen hatte. Schockhaft schreckte sie hoch und fragte sich was geschehen sei. Sich sodann unauffällig aufrappelnd kroch sie in den Schatten des Kamins und lauschte, während die schrille Stimme Lord Voldemorts mit einem spöttischen und amüsierten Klang sprach

„Ja, Wurmschwanz, noch eine Woche, dann ist es soweit. Harry Potter kommt hierher auf mein Geheiß und hilft mir meinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Es ist Zeit für deine Belohnung und du bist dir doch im klaren über den Wert meines Geschenks. Du freust dich doch deinen Teilbeitragen zu können, Wurmschwanz, nicht wahr? Deine Treue zu mir wird dir auch reichlich vergolten werden, was ist dein elendiger Körper dagegen für ein Preis?" Er lachte kalt und es hinterließ auf Feelicitas Rücken einen eisigen Hauch.

„Bald werde ich wieder herrschen. Ich werde stärker sein als jemals zuvor. Und ich werde das zuende bringen was ich angefangen habe. Ich werde es vollenden und mein Werk krönen, was auch das edle Werk Salazars Slytherins war. Er ist noch ein Kind. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ihr werdet Zeugen sein, Wurmschwanz, wenn ich den Einzigen, von den behauptet wird, dass er mich besiegen könne, umbringen werde. Er, das jämmerliche kleine Kind, soll er etwa stärker sein als der mächtigste Magier der Welt?"

Als Feelicitas sich gewahr wurde, was Voldemort gerade Wurmschwanz anvertraut hatte, zuckte sie zusammen. Voldemort bemerkte nun auch, das sie wach war, doch schien er nicht weiter daran interessiert zu ergründen wie viel sie mitbekommen hatte. Er wandte sich nach einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Gestalt in der Ecke wieder Wurmschwanz zu und Feelicitas beschäftigte sich nun mit sich selbst.

Sie registrierte nur noch am Rande wie Voldemort das Thema änderte und Wurmschwanz Anweisungen für den Tag gab. Der Blick, den Voldemort auf sie gelegt hatte brannte, als ob der kalte, grausame Ausdruck seiner roten Augen, die im schuppigen Gesicht eines einer Schlange ähnlichen Geschöpfes furchterregend glänzten, immer noch auf ihr ruhte. Und sie befürchtete, das sich das überwältigende Gefühl der Ohnmacht nicht so schnell wieder vertreiben lassen würden ließe.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als Wurmschwanz, der bis jetzt vor dem Sessel gekniet hatte aufstand. Ihr fiel wieder ein das er geschrieen hatte, Feelicitas war dennoch beruhigt. Sie hatte zwar den Beängstigen Teil, der Unterhaltung über die Belohnung nicht mitbekommen, aber Voldemort hatte schon öfters erwähnt das Wurmschwanz nützlich zu sein habe. Wurmschwanz aber hatte, und sie hatte das auch schon vermutet, keinen blassen Schimmer davon gehabt was er tuen musste. Voldemorts Plan schien ihn sehr mitzunehmen. Sonst war er ein heuchlerisches, feiges und verräterisches Dreckstück von Ratte. Und soweit sie es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war er es nur zu sehr und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Doch an diesen Morgen war er noch erbärmlicher als je zuvor. Nicht das Feelicitas viel Erbarmen für ihn besessen hätte. Der Gedanke kam ihr, dass die beiden von einen Jungen gesprochen hatten.

_War auch er ein Zauberer? Warum musste Voldemort ihn haben ? _

Wurmschwanz zupfte sie am Arm und allen Gedanken zum Trotz sprang sie beinahe erfreut auf um ihn zu begleiten.

Wieder verharrte sie beim Namen Harry Potter. _Er ist meine einzige Hoffnung_, dachte sie ohne zu wissen, das sie ihr Leben somit in die Hände eines schmächtigen 14-jährigen Jungen gelegt hatte. Wurmschwanz zitterte immer noch, vielleicht würde er sie einweihen in das was Voldemort vorhatte? Er hatte sich in den letzten beiden Wochen so sehr mit ihr beschäftigt, das sie fast soviel über sein Leben wusste wie er selbst. Das meiste hatte sie erraten oder aus seinen Blicken herausgelesen. Er klammerte sich sozusagen an ihre Gesellschaft. Nicht das sie ihm etwas wert gewesen wäre. Er war nur sehr ängstlich von Natur aus und es brauchte nicht viel, sie in seinen Augen lesen zu lassen, das er nur hier an der Seite dieses Minimonsters war, weil dies ihm Sicherheit vor jemand oder etwas anderes bot. Dabei vergaß sie natürlich nicht das diese Sicherheit sie ausschloss.

Sie gingen ins Bad und Feelicitas strahlte auf und machte sich mit unübersehbarer Freude ans Durchwaschen ihrer kümmerlichen Habseligkeiten.

Denn Wäschewaschen, hieß nicht nur das ihre Unterhosen frischer aussahen, sondern sie würde beim Trockenen der Wäsche auch nach draußen kommen.

Draußen zu sein, hieß aber nicht nur Frischluft zu bekommen...

Gerade in dieser Nacht, kurz bevor Wurmschwanz Schrei sie geweckt hatte, träumte sie davon, das sie im wilden Garten stand und loslief und einfach rannte, bis da nichts mehr um sie war, als die Sonne, das Leben und die Freiheit.

_Wenn sich diese Möglichkeit ergibt, bist du frei_, dachte sie und fühlte gleichzeitig Unsicherheit, denn ihr naiver Unterton gefiel ihr nicht so gut. Immerhin gab es da noch Wurmschwanz. Doch dieser, registrierte ihren abschätzenden Seitenblick gar nicht. Gegen Abenddämmerung stand sie im Garten hinter wild wuchernden Gebüsch und hängte ihre Unterwäsche auf die Stange vor dem alten Haus des Gärtners, während sie gleichzeitig in die Dunkelheit lauschte und Wurmschwanz betrachtete, der Nagini im Schatten des Hauses melkte. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick.

_Ganz schön unachtsam von dir. Eines ist klar, ab heute fütterst du ihn wieder selbst, darauf kannst du dich verlassen du dreckige, widerliche Ratte,_ fast wäre es ihr laut heraus gerutscht. Sie konnte sich kaum erklären woher ihre Entschlusskraft stammte. Aber es gab Hoffnung. Sie hatte den Eindruck das er immer noch zu mitgenommen von Voldemorts Eröffnung war, um richtig auf sie zu achten.

Ein letzter Blick gegen das Haus wo Wurmschwanz sich mit Nagini abmühte und dann lief sie los.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Pakt der Freiheit

Alles was ihr nie wissen wolltet in meinen Livejournal (Dort gibt es auch Gedanken über derzeitige Projekte)

6. Der Pakt der Freiheit

Was immer Feelicitas Lefay sich vorher von dieser waghalsigen Flucht versprochen hatte, kaum hatte sie damit angefangen, verließen sie alle ihre großartigen Gefühle. Die junge Frau kam sich eher ziemlicht alleingelassen vor und fühlte ein Widerstreben gegen ihren dummen Einfall. Es war ja schön Freiheit zu besitzen, doch was sollte sie damit anfangen? Das Dorf Little Hangelton war doch einiges entfernt und falls sie wirklich bis dorthin käme, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte kein Geld, ihr Ausweis lag noch irgendwo im alten Haus und überhaupt, war sie doch schutzlos. Komisch, das sie vorher nie so darüber gedacht hatte, sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Eigentlich war es eine wirklich dumme Idee zu gehen, warum hatte sie dem bloß nachgegeben?

Ein wenig unsicher und entmutigt, lief sie aber doch weiter und Feelicitas war schon fast um die Ecke des Gärtnerhauses, als Wurmschwanz, plötzlich begreifend mit einem Schrei die Flasche scheppernd fallen ließ und Nagini von sich schmiss und hinterstürzte.

Okay, jetzt blieb ihr definitiv nichts anderes mehr übrig, als wirklich wegzulaufen. Laufen und nur noch laufen, an etwas anderes konnte Feelicitas gar nicht mehr denken. Dabei wusste sie tief in ihren inneren, das sie unterliegen musste. Es war ihr klar, das dieser Wurmschwanz einfach schneller sein musste, sie hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr anständiges gegessen und war kaum fünfzig Meter am Tag durchs Haus gegangen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht klappen,. Was sie vorhatte.

Feelicitas wurde immer unruhiger, wenn sie plötzlich stehen geblieben wäre um aufzugeben, hätte sie sich nicht davon abhalten können. Doch zum Glück machte ihr Körper diese Anstalten nicht. Doch gut sah es deswegen noch lange nicht für sie aus.

Feelicitas stolperte über Wurzeln, die sie nicht gesehen hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und rollte ziemlich unsanft einige Meter den Hügel hinunter. Das sie sich dabei nicht das Genick brach war pures Glück. Stattdessen gelangte sie in eine Baumlichtung. Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick zurück, das Haus lag ziemlich weit entfernt und Wurmschwanz schien im Nachteil zu liegen, weil er noch nicht die Hälfte der Strecke überwunden hatte.

Feelicitas wusste irgendwie, das der Kerl dumm war. In den wenigen Tagen in denen sie mit diesen komischen Leuten zusammen war, hatte sie soviel neues gesehen, das sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, das dieser Typ einfach verschwinden und ein Paar Meter vor ihr , wieder aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde. Doch scheinbar gab es so was dann doch nur in den Köpfen der normalen Menschen.

Schnell lief sie weiter und hatte keinen Blick übrig was um sie herum geschah. Erst als sie urplötzlich in einen hohem Maisfeld stand, stoppte sie ruckartig und stutzte. Woher kam in dieser Jahreszeit ein so hohes Maisfeld?

Ganz überrascht über ihr schicksalhaftes Glück, vergaß sie was hinter ihr war und so verpasste der erste Fluch von Wurmschwanz nur um ein Haar ihren Körper, riss aber einige Maisstauden neben ihr mit einen Knallen um.

Feelicitas gewann plötzlich wieder angstvolle Klarheit über ihre Situation und machte den Fehler umzuschauen, statt wegzurennen.

Wurmschwanz fiepsendes Hecheln hörte man durch die Entfernung die er noch zu ihr hatte, doch zugleich sah er sehr wütend aus und schrie etwas unverständliches, worauf ein neuer Blitz aus seinen Zauberstab kam. Feelicitas konnte sich gerade noch neben einen Baum schmeißen und der Strahl prallte gegen den Stamm und eine Maße von Blättern und dünneren Ästen stürzte auf sie nieder.

_Himmel, worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen, warum mach ich immer solche Sachen_, wimmerte sie sich selber etwas vor, schaffte es aber ins Maisfeld zu hechten, ehe der kleine Mann sie eingeholt hatte. Wenn sie auch in keiner guten Verfassung war, immerhin hatte sie längere Beine und war deutlich jünger als dieser Kerl.

Sie stürzte querfeldein immer weiter und als sie ihren Verfolger nicht mehr hörte blieb sie lauschend stehen. Nichts war um sie herum als das leise und beruhigend Rauschen der Maisstauden. Sie schaute aufmerksam um sich herum, doch nichts tat sich und so dachte sie irgendwann Wurmschwanz hätte aufgegeben. Nicht das er sie nicht weiter fangen wollte, aber er war eindeutig nicht bei ihr in diesen Maisfeld.

Feelicitas lief noch ein Paar Meter weiter und blieb prustend stehen. Jetzt wo ihre Aufregung etwas nachließ, spürte sie plötzlich das Pochern in ihren Schenkeln und ihre Kurzatmigkeit. Langsam sollte sie sich mal Gedanken machen, was nun zu tun war. Es kam darauf an in welche Richtung sie wollte und was Wurmschwanz meinte, was sie tat. Doch woher sollte sie wissen, was Wurmschwanz meinte? Viele verwirrende Gedanken fanden wieder einen Weg in ihren seit Wochen schon etwas eingeschränktes Bewusstsein, und schossen ihr wild durch den Kopf.

_Wird Voldemort ihn dafür umbringen? Bin ich so wichtig? Was soll das alles?_ Viel empfand sie nicht dabei, es war schon immer so. Antworten bekam sie selten und Dinge geschahen nun einmal ohne Grund.

Mit einem Ohr achtete Feelicitas weiterhin auf Geräusche und sah sich aufmerksam um, sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, das Wurmschwanz ohne sie zu seinen Herrn sich zurückwagen würde. Aber welche Richtung musste sie gehen um ins Dorf zu kommen, aber an Wurmschwanz vorbeizuhuschen. Gab es dort Polizei oder ein Versteck? Würde man ihr glauben?

Alles brachte nichts, sie hatte sich wieder einmal verlaufen und selbst der Stand der heißen Frühsommersonne half ihr nicht weiter. Feelicitas wusste, das sie eigentlich schwitzen musste bei den herrschenden Temperaturen, doch ihr war eher eisigkalt und sie zitterte leise. Es war fast, als hätte dieses seltsame Umfeld sie angesteckt. Ihre Hände sahen auch schon ganz blass und ungesund aus.

_Wieso_, dachte sie gereizt, _habe ich nie gelernt sich an den Sternen oder der Sonne zu orientieren, dabei hat Mama mir das doch schon mit Drei Jahren beigebracht? _

_Warum eigentlich?_ fragte sie sich etwas überrascht. Die Aufregung schien ihre Denkweise unheimlich zu klären und doch verfiel sie in Überlegungen. Adelaide de Fresy, ihre Pflegemutter hatte sich niemals um so was gekümmert, wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht einmal das es mehr als vier verschiedene Richtungen gab. Feelicitas stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Immer noch war kein Geräusch als das des Maisrauschens und ihres eigenen kalten Atems zu hören, und doch lang wieder diese Gefahr in der Luft. Feelicitas scheuchte alle störenden Gedanken schnell weg. Es gab nun wichtigeres, als den Unterschied zwischen Süden und Westen.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg, ohne weiter über ihr Ziel nachzudenken. Und es schien nicht die schlechteste Wahl gewesen zu sein, denn sie erreichte bald eine einsame Landstraße und blieb ratlos stehen. Feelicitas entschied sich jedoch schnell und als sie diesen holprigen Weg ein Paar Meter in die linke Richtung gefolgt war, vernahm sie ein Geräusch in ihren Rücken. Ihr Herz hüpfte und doch war ihr klar, das es kein Grund zur Freude war. Ein Auto war es nicht. Ein Auto hörte sich anders an. Ein Auto würde auf diesen Weg einen Achsenbruch erleben. Es klang eher nach einen Wesen, mit sehr vertrauten Pfeifen in der Lunge.

Etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, brach Wurmschwanz unvermittelt aus dem Feld und schaute sich gehetzt um.

Feelicitas machte sich davon, ehe er ihr zu nahe kam und machte kehrt ins Feld hinein, doch leider hatte ihr Verfolger sie gesehen.

Wurmschwanz hasste sein Leben und er hasste diese Frau. Da meinte man, das es mal einen Tag geben würde an dessen Ende er sich nicht fragen musste, ob seine Gunst beim dunklen Lord noch reichte um den Abend des nächsten zu erleben und dann machte dieses Miststück wieder Aufstand.

Erst gestern war der Lord nach seinen Schwächeanfall wieder so guter Laune gewesen, das er mit Wurmschwanz mehr sprach als nur Tadel und Befehle. An diesen Morgen, hatte er ihm sogar endlich eröffnet, was genau sein Teil bei der Wiederauferstehung wäre.

Das alles zeigte, das Wurmschwanz noch einen Wert hatte, egal was das auch näher heißen mochte. Egal welche Opfer er seinen Herrn noch bringen musste, er würde wenigstens dienen können und Lohn erhalten. Der dunkle Lord würde endlich erkennen, was er Wurmschwanz alles verdankte.

Doch irgendetwas sagte Wurmschwanz, das er bei dieser Sache auch wieder übervorteilt werden würde. Zum einen war da dieser junge Crouch, dessen Einsatz etwas ehrenhafter verlaufen war und der sich nicht mit dreckigen Windeln und impertinenten Schlangenzicken herumschlagen musste. Nein, verglichen zu Wurmschwanz Diensten war ihm nur die Schlagsahne obenauf gut genug.

Barty Crouch jun. Würde eindeutig das größte Stück vom Kuchen erhalten, wenn der Herr wieder zu seiner alten Form gefunden hatte. Wurmschwanz beunruhigte es nicht weiter, das größte Stück hatte er noch nie haben wollen, er hatte immer nur einen kleinen Teil abhaben wollen.

Doch genau das schien ihm gerade wegzulaufen. Und alles wegen diesen Muggelmädchen.

Diese Göre sah so harmlos aus. Und wenigstens manchmal schien ihr das neue Leben nicht gerade viel auszumachen. Wurmschwanz konnte es ja eigentlich egal sein, doch es beunruhigte ihn unheimlich, wie dieses rothaarige Biest sich den ganzen Tag in unmittelbarer Nähe des dunklen Lordes tummelte und es wirklich sehr selten mal Grund für Kritik gab.

Na gut, es war nicht schlecht, das sie scheinbar ein paar Qualitäten hatte, doch Muggel hin oder her, Wurmschwanz merkte, das das die Grenzen überstieg. Manchmal schien sie so hingebungsvoll und keinerlei Abneigung zeigte sich in ihren Verhalten. Es machte ihr einfach nichts aus, den Herrn zu füttern, zu baden und zu umsorgen.

Sie schien es irgendwie gewohnt zu sein. Wer weiß woher sie kam. Aber man musste Angst haben das der Lord für ihn selber keine Verwendung mehr hatte, das er sich zu sehr an die Existenz dieses Muggels gewöhnte. Das einzige was Wurmschwanz ihm noch bot, waren seine etwas unzulänglichen magischen Kräfte, die ihn nicht direkt an den Rande des Todes brachten, wenn er sie benutzte. Das war aber auch sein einzigster Vorteil.

Fast wünschte die Ratte, das sein Herr noch etwas mehr Elan hätte aufbringen können und das Mädchen bei der Bestrafung zu töten. Es würde wieder soviel einfach werden. Doch andererseits musste Wurmschwanz froh sein, das der dunkle Lord es nicht getan hatte. Es hätte sie wahrscheinlich auf Wochen zurückgeschmissen. Und natürlich wäre das Mädchen dafür nicht belangt worden, es wäre wieder seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte auf sie aufpassen sollen und das war ihm mal wieder total misslungen.

Wurmschwanz flehte zu dem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, das niemand was davon mitbekommen würde.

Der heutige Tag war ein sehr wichtiger in des dunklen Lordes Plänen, der junge Crouch hatte endlich mal wieder von sich hören lassen und sein kommen an diesen Wochenende angekündigt.

Das alles ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er leise durch das Maisfeld streunte dieses kleine Miststück mit den roten Haaren aber nicht fand.

_Irgendwo muss sie doch sein, sie ist doch nur ein Muggel_ durchfuhr es ihm und er schaute sich gehetzt auf der alten Straße um. Und als wäre heute doch nicht sein Unglückstag, sah er gerade noch wie ihr wehender Zopf im Feld verschwand und lief japsend hinterher.

Feelicitas Beinmuskeln hatten sich durch den kurzen Stopp auf der Straße so gelockert, das das Ziehen und Zittern es ihr unmöglich machte noch weiterlaufen zu können. Sie versuchte es zwar, ohne rechte Überzeugung, dafür aber mit sehr viel Angst im Herzen. Doch leider gelang es ihr nicht und ihr Bein knickte einfach ein, als sie über eine kleine Wurzel stolperte. Der Aufprall tat weh, und doch erhob sich, beachtete das Gefühl an ihren Beinen nicht. Sie waren von all der Anspannung ganz taub gegenüber Schmerzen.   
Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte einer schweren Gestalt herannahen. Sie konnte kein Bedauern für ihren Fehlschlag empfinden. Sie konnte gar nichts mehr fühlen außer einen dumpfen Druck der ihr wie ein Kloß auf der Seele lag. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und erhob sich. Sie drehte sich mit aller Ruhe um und stellte sich ihrem Verfolger entgegen. Egal was er jetzt tun würde, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen. Manchmal verlor man im Leben, da konnte niemand etwas dran tun, man musste es nur aushalten können. Angst war urplötzlich verflogen.

Sie verhaarte als der gut zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner Mannnäher kam und sie mit einen wirklich ernstzunehmend verstimmten Ausdruck bedachte. Wurmschwanz schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu fühlen. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und schaute an ihrer Gestalt hinauf. Feelicitas gefiel diese Art von Blick überhaupt nicht. Es war fast, als wollte er sie damit ausziehen. Doch so ausgeliefert, wie sie gerade war, wusste sie kein Mittel sich dagegen zu wehren.

Er würde bestimmen was weiter geschehen sollte und sie würde darauf reagieren. Ob es gefiel oder nicht, sie musste einfach, so leicht konnte sie trotz aller Widersprüche doch nicht einfach aufgeben.

Wurmschwanz reagierte plötzlich und versetzte Feelicitas einen schallenden Schlag ins Gesicht. Es war wohl zu seiner großen Befriedigung zuträglich, das Feelicitas nicht anders konnte als Schmerzvoll aufzujaulen und von der Wucht mitgerissen zu Boden zu sinken.

Das nächste was sie wahrnahm, waren seine dreckigen Schuhe, die knapp vor ihr Standen.

Jetzt wo er sie gefunden hatte, war seine Angst wohl vollends gewichen. _Und ich unterstütze das auch noch. Mädchen warum kannst du dich nicht beherrschen? _Als sie ihre Hand, von der getroffenen Wange nehmen konnte, blieb ein blutiger Schlier daran hängen. Vorsichtig tastete sie danach, neben ihrer Schläfe schien eine Platzwunde zu sein. _Himmel, woher hat dieser Mistkerl diese Kraft?_

Der Gemeinte thronte über ihr und als sie ihn mit tränenden Augen ansah, erwiderte er ihren Blick ziemlich ungerührt. Das man Frauen niemals schlagen darf, schien ihn noch nie jemand gesagt zu haben. Und doch ließ ihn die ganze Sache nicht kalt, er schien immer noch Wut auf sie zu verspüren. Ob sie nun vor ihm am Boden lag oder nicht. Klar, Feelicitas konnte das wirklich verstehen, so entsetzt sie auch darüber war.

Was er hätte ausstehen müssen, wenn er ohne sie zurückgekommen wäre, konnte sie sich auch ausmalen, und obwohl es ihm schon alleine für ihr geschundenes Gesicht zu gönnen war, empfand sie doch Mitleid.

Das verging ihr aber bald. Immer noch hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht wieder rausgekramt, stattdessen schien er seiner Sache nun so sicher, das er sich sogar zu ihr runterbeugte und mit der Hand, der ein Finger fehlte nach ihrer Wunde tastete. Nun vielleicht war er doch nicht so sauer, vielleicht schien er da wenig Temperament zu haben. Feelicitas fühlte sich etwas diskriminiert_, ich bin doch kein Hund und wenn ich einer wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst gefressen_, dachte sie säuerlich und obwohl ihr Blick ihn hätte warnen müssen, forderte er sein Glück hinaus und strich ihr sanft und gönnerhaft über den Hinterkopf.

Feelicitas nahm das nicht so einfach hin, sie schüttelte die Hand ab und biss hinein, bevor er auch nur entsetzt zurückschrecken konnte. So gerne sie ihm einen weiteren Finger abgebissen hätte, so unterließ sie es doch und er plumpste bei seinen Rückzug auf den Hintern. Sogleich stürzte sie sich auf ihn drauf und sie fielen gemeinsam zu Boden und durch die Wucht, oder seine volle Absicht überschlugen sie sich einmal.

Feelicitas konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen damit sie nicht ganz unter ihm zu liegen kam und sie rauften sich in einen Knäuel. Dann entwand sich ihm Feelicitas wieder, doch bevor sie Gelegenheit haben sollte zu verschwinden, hielt er sie am Kleid fest, das die Nähte arg strapaziert wurden und schmiss sich selbst erneut schwer auf sie, packte sie mit einer Hand im Nacken und plötzlich sah sie sich in der ziemlich aussichtslosen Lage, das Wurmschwanz ihr Gesicht unsanft an die Erde drückte. Sie zappelte, doch er schien sein gesamtes Gewicht darauf gelegt zu haben, da hielt sie still, obwohl ihre Lungen immer schrecklicher brannten und wieder Luft haben wollten. Die Welt um sie verschwand und nur noch das Pochern in ihren Ohren erfüllte ihren Geist.

Doch dann war sie plötzlich frei und ihr Kopf wandte sich instinktiv zur Seite und sie begann heftig zu husten. Doch kaum kam ihr Körper aus den Krampfhaften Luftholen wieder heraus, da packte er sie erneut in den Haaren. Doch der Griff war nur Drohung, und er blieb lockerer.

Feelicitas dachte gar nicht mehr daran, sich wehren zu wollen. Sollte er doch tun was er wollte und doch sprach die Stimme in ihren Inneren von anderen Dingen. Feelicitas wollte ihn lieber zerfetzen, als das er sie weiter so anfasste. _Es ist doch vorbei, kannst du nicht einfach Ruhe geben?_ Fragte sie diesen Teil flehend, doch da kam kein Einsehen zurück, da war nur ein wildes tosen, das sich zusammenbrauchte. Und nichts was Feelicitas hätte einwenden können, hätte das zerstäuben können.

Wurmschwanz schien mal wieder nichts zu ahnen. Nein, Menschenkenntnis hatte er nicht und das Zucken in ihren Halsmuskeln deutete er als Folge der Angst. Er beugte sich wieder herab und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Du kommst jetzt brav mit und dann vergessen wir die Sache wieder. Das ist nie passiert, verstanden. Niemand wird dir- AHHHH!" Ein schriller Schrei entrang sich seiner Brust, er wich zurück und krümmte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Feelicitas verstand erst selber nicht, warum, so genau hatte sie gar nicht gezielt. Sie hatte ihn aber genau da erwischt, wo es am meisten wehtat und es war ein leichtes ihn ganz von sich zu wälzen, aufzuspringen und wegzurennen. Zum Glück war sie dazu wieder fähig. Sie hörte wie Wurmschwanz hinter ihr „ DU MISTSTÜCK" schrie. Doch darin klang nicht nur Schmerz mit, sondern auch bitterliche Enttäuschung.

Doch sie hatte nicht viel Glück, egal wohin sie sich wandte, das Maisfeld schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Und als sie es dann verlassen konnte, wusste Feelicitas eindeutig, das sie so weit von LittleHangelton entfernt war, wie es nur ging. Dennoch folgte sie dem kaputten Weg und lief in das Wäldchen. Es war so dunkel und dicht, wie noch kaum ein Wald zuvor, denn sie kannte. Feelicitas hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, die würde sich verlaufen und etwas schlimmes würde geschehen, wenn sie da weiter hineinlief. Schon kurze Zeit später näherten sich Wurmschwanz Schritte ihr wieder, sie hatte sich hinter ein etwas zu schütteres Gebüsch gehockt und verhaarte doch mit großer Beklommenheit. Es war falsch das Maisfeld zu verlassen, hier würde er sie nicht übersehen können. Doch es gab wahrscheinlich nichts in der Nähe, das besseren Schutz bieten würde.

Feelicitas hörte das Geräusch seiner Schritte dicht neben sich verstummen. Sie flehte stumm und voller Angst, er möge vorbeigehen. Sie verharrte mit angehaltenem Atem und fühlte sich schon ganz dösig im Kopf, wegen der mangelnden Luft. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch die wagte es nicht, sie abzuwischen. Und dann legte sich die pure Verzweiflung über sie. _Ich werde hier nie wieder rauskommen, es ist alles vergebens_. Als Wurmschwanz sich noch ein, oder zwei Schritte auf sie zu bewegte spürte Feelicitas wie es unter ihr nass wurde. Doch in ihrer zusammengehockten Pose und den zitternden Gliedern, die sie umsonst zwang stillzuhalten, war das wirklich noch ihr kleinstes Problem.

Sie hörte angstvoll bangend, wie er sich wieder zu entfernen schien und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie entkrampfte sich sogar unmerklich und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, um nicht mit ihrem kurzen Kleid in die Pfütze zu geraten.

Fast wäre sie durch ihre tauben Glieder selbst reingeplumpst. Sie konnte sich gerade noch auffangen, was aber ihrem Hanggelenk nicht gut tat. Ihr entfuhr ein Japsen und sie versuchte panisch, alles weitere zu unterdrücken. Das machte sie aber eine Weile unachtsam und genau diesen Moment nutzte Wurmschwanz.

Als sie das erneute Nähern von ihm vernahm, konnte sie kaum ein unterbewusstes Flehen entwickeln. Ehe Feelicitas es sich wirklich gewahr wurde, stand er ziemlich nah vor ihr und das halb ausgereifte Flehen erstarb wieder.

Feelicitas saß in der Falle, denn einen anderen Weg als an ihn vorbei gab es nicht, außer wenn sie so verzweifelt sein wollte durch die Dornen zu krabbeln und hängen zu bleiben.

Er hatte mittlerweile seinen Fehler bemerkt und nun kam er mit gerichtetem Zauberstab auf sie zu, hatte sie aber noch nicht entdeckt. Doch egal, was sie tat, sie saß in der Falle und mit dem Ding würde er ihr nur noch mehr wehtun als es sein musste. Dennoch ein letzter Versuch musste sein. Feelicitas erhob sich zitternd und beachtete das Gefühl an ihren Beinen nicht sondern rannte, den Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend aus dem Schutz ihrer Ecke und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Fast hätte sie es auch geschafft zu entkommen, Wurmschwanz war wirklich keiner der schnelle Reflexe hatte. Doch es reichte für die allemal. Etwas traf Feelicitas in den Rücken und sie fiel vor Schreck regungslos zu Boden. Dachte sie zumindest, doch dieses Gefühl war ihr dann doch bekannt. Es war eher ein gutgezielter Ganzkörperklammerfluch, der sie zum liegen zwang. _Scheinbar das einzigste was er wirklich kann_, dachte Feelicitas mit traurigen Humor, als sie bewegungslos im Matsch lag. Am liebsten hätte sie richtig geweint, doch selbst das konnte sie nicht mehr.

Mit langsamen siegesgewissen Schritten, trat Wurmschwanz auf sie zu, als er sich halbwegs von seinen Glück erholt hatte. In ihren Inneren tobte ein wilder Kampf. Es konnte doch nicht passiert sein, das sie hier mit dem Gesicht im Dreck lag und er sich über ihre missglückte Lage freuen konnte. Sie wollte weg, schreien und Wurmschwanz in der Luft zerreißen, doch konnte sie keinen Muskel regen. Feelicitas spürte wie Wurmschwanz sie langsam auf den Rücken drehte und sich über ihren Körper beugte und verhaarte.

_Er denkt wohl das ich tot bin und wird wohl wieder ängstlich_. Doch als er ihren unendlich ruhigen, gleichmäßig schlagenden Herzpochen ein Lebenszeichen entnahm, richtete er sich mit einem unverkennbar erleichterten Seufzen auf und blickte ihr in die starren Augen, die obwohl sie tot wirkten eine Lebensenergie gefangen hielten die ihresgleichen noch suchte. Er hatte wohl trotz besseren Wissens gedacht, das ihre Erniedrigung stärkere Folgen gehabt hätte.

„Du machst mir vielleicht Sorgen." seufzte er überdrüssig, während er ihren Körper über die Schulter wuchtete und den Rückweg auf die Straße antrat. Scheinbar war dieser Weg wirklich verlassen, nichts deutete darauf hin, das man ihn in den letzten Jahren mal gebraucht hatte. Am Rande des Weges tauchte plötzlich eine altes Gebäude auf. Feelicitas konnte nicht viel davon sehen, da ihr Kopf ja zu Boden gewandt war, doch scheinbar schien Wurmschwanz das Haus auch komisch zu finden. Er setzte sie ab und drückte sie gegen einen besonders dicken, krummen Stamm und beschwor Seile herauf, die sie mit dem Körper an die Wurzeln drückten. Dann murmelte er „Finite Incantatem" und sie spürte wie sie sich wieder, so gut die zu strammen Seile es zuließen, rühren konnte. Wortlos funkelte sie ihn an. Doch er erwiderte ihren Blick zunächst nicht, sondern schaue sich das verfallene Gebäude an: „Seltsam." Murmelte er.

So ganz seltsam schien es Feelicitas nicht zu sein. Wie dieses Haus mal früher gewesen sein mochte konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie vermutete stark, das damals die Bäume noch nicht alles Licht im Umkreis verschluckt hatten. Die Wände waren grün vor Moos und das Dach eingestürzt. Einzig ein Fenster an der Frontseite schien so unberührt wie eh und je. Man dachte fast, das jeden Augenblick ein Geist herausschießen würde. So eine Art Haus in den Tiefen der Wälder hatte Feelicitas schon mal in einen Film gesehen. Wäre ihre Situation nicht sowieso total verfahren, hätte sie ihr aufkommendes Unwohlsein auf die Ausstrahlung dieses Haus geschoben. Das Glück hatte hier bestimmt noch nie gewohnt und obwohl sie noch nie an so einen Ort gewesen war, schien er ihr so vertraut wie ihr eigenes Zuhause.

Und obwohl Wurmschwanz seinen Blick von dieser Ruine schon längst abgewendet hatte, konnte sich Feelicitas nicht aus dem Bann der Gemäuer lösen. Es schien ihr fast als würde gerade das was hier an diesen unscheinbaren Ort geschehen war, sehr wichtig gewesen zu sein.  
Und plötzlich wusste sie, das hier einmal ein Mädchen gelebt hatte, wie Feelicitas selber eins war. Doch obwohl dieses Mädchen nie etwas anderes wollte, als ihr Glück zu finden, war es ihr nie ganz gelungen. Nein, die Geschichte, die das Haus verbergen mochte, war keine besonders schöne und so wandte sich Feelicitas ab.  
Vielleicht würde sie sich dem irgendwann widmen, doch gerade jetzt war ein sehr schlechter Augenblick.

Wurmschwanz betrachtete sie unwohl, als sie sich ihm endlich zuwandte. Feelicitas verstand selber nicht, woher ihre eisige Ruhe kam. Sie ließ seine Vorwürfe und Drohungen einfach von sich abprallen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein wegzulaufen? Weißt du denn nicht, was seine Lordschaft mit uns anstellt, wenn...? Falls er es nicht schon längst bemerkt hat...?" stieß er hastig und wütend hervor. Dabei konnte er aber nicht die Angst, die unter seiner Wut steckte vor ihr verheimlichen.

„Mit uns? Das bezweifle ich. Es ist mir egal, was er mit dir macht, Wurmschwanz." sagte sie leise während sie ihn wirklich ungerührt betrachtete. Jedes einzelne Gefühl konnte man aus seinen Blick lesen. Das meiste davon war Angst, ein anderer Teil Perspektivlosigkeit.

„Sei doch froh, das er dich auf deine Fehler hinweist. Das kann sehr lehrreich sein." entfuhr es ihr lakonisch: „Aber du bist und bleibst eine feige, miese, kleine Ratte. Wäre ich dir entkommen oder hätte dein Fluch mich umgebracht, würdest du nicht hier stehen und so große Töne spucken. Ich bin dir doch genauso egal, wie du mir. Doch du hast dir vor Angst in die Hosen gekackt." Dabei dachte sie an das kleine Missgeschick welches bei ihr nicht nur durch Angst, sondern auch durch das luftige Kleid und den kalten Boden ausgelöst wurde und so vertrieb sie den Gedanken wieder eiligst, bevor sie den Faden wieder verlieren konnte.

„Du bist ein erbärmliches Wesen. Du würdest vor Angst deinen Lord Voldemort doch noch in den Hintern kriechen."

Wurmschwanz presste die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie entrüstet auf: „Nenn ihn nicht so, dreckige Muggel."

Feelicitas erstarrte. _Hab ich was falsch gemacht? _Doch bei seiner Reaktion traute sie sich nicht nach dem Warum zu fragen.

„Du bist doch ein vernünftiges Mädchen, oder? Du weißt doch was sich gehört. Sag einfach, das ich-"

Das war ja klar, Wurmschwanz hatte Angst zurückzugehen und deshalb machte er Zwischenstopp. Feelicitas musste an die nahe Zukunft denken. Dachte dieser feige Mann wirklich, sie würde dem Monster erzählen, selber alles Schuld zu sein? Wer hatte denn nicht aufgepasst? Dieser Kerl musste verrückt sein, oder sehr angsterfüllt. _Geschieht ihm recht._

„Ich ... ich sag dir eins, ich werde da bestimmt nicht mitmachen." Sagte sie langsam, fand aber bei seinen hilflosen Blick zu mehr Sicherheit: „Damit du ungeschoren davonkommst? Nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber du kannst mit mir machen was du auch willst, ich werde garantiert nicht dein Sündenbock."

„Wenn du dich nicht gebührend reuevoll zeigst, dann wirst du noch heute einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod erleiden." Versuchte er zu drohen, doch Feelicitas kam das nicht sehr logisch vor. Voldemort würde ihr das nicht tun, er hatte besseres mit ihr vor.

„Ob heute oder nächste Woche ist mir gleich." Versetzte sie kühl.

Während ihres sehr stillen Ausbruchs von Widerspenstigkeit, denn er scheinbar ratlos an sich abprallen ließ, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht so fühlte, war ein ungläubiger Zug auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Fast so als ob er zutiefst verwundert über ihren Mut wäre. Feelicitas war zu überdrüssig um sich da weiter Gedanken drüber zu machen. Wer war dieser Kerl, das er irgendwas von ihr wollte? Er war nur ein Fußabtreter, und Feelicitas kam sich wenigstens manchmal so vor, als ob sein Herr mehr Begeisterung für seine kleine Gefangene aufbrachte, als für ihn. Sie freute sicht nicht darüber, und doch schien es ihr ein wenig Bestätigung zu geben, für die sie sich verachten sollte. Doch das konnte sie nicht.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Willst ausgerechnet du mich erpressen ?" fragte er spöttisch. Feelicitas sah aber in seinen Augen, die wässrig glänzten, das er immer unsicherer wurde. Aber letztendlich hatte er die Zügel in der Hand, solange Voldemort nicht da war. Sie musste einsehen, das sie so keine Macht über Wurmschwanz erlangen konnte, also änderte sie ihre Taktik. Wenn er ihr auf ewig misstraute, dann würde sie nie mehr sein als der Spielball zweier Herren. Nein, lieber wollte sie selber Katze sein, ging aber nicht, denn die Ratte wollte sie als sein Futter haben.

Feelicitas seufzte: „Das wäre sehr dumm von mir, wenn ich an einen Baum gefesselt und du bewaffnet bist. Du könntest es aber es als Bitte auslegen, dass du mich losmachst und wir von einen besseren Standpunkt aus uns unterhalten können. Bitte, was kann ich dir denn schon tun?" sagte sie leise und bemüht unterwürfig zu klingen.

Erst war er von ihren Vorschlag nicht überzeugt doch dann schnipste er mit den Finger und die Seile verschwanden. Feelicitas merkte, das so was leichter wirkte, als es wohl war. Wurmschwanz half ihr aufzustehen. Unentschlossen standen sie voreinander, wie zwei kleine Kinder, deren Eltern gesagt hatten, sie müssten sich vertragen. Feelicitas versuchte ihren widerstreitenden Gefühlen Luft zu machen.

„Wurmschwanz, ich weiß nicht wie du in diese Misere geraten bist, ich kann es nur ahnen. Aber es ist mir im Moment auch egal. Wie heißt es so schön? Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Das weiß auch dein Herr und Meister. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist das ich weiß, das er dir nichts tun wird, weil du nützlich bist und mir wird nicht viel passieren dürfen, bevor ich nicht die Ehre habe seinen Aufgaben zu dienen. Aber hast du dich eigentlich schon einmal gefragt was passiert, wenn du nicht mehr nützlich bist? Wiege dich bloß nicht im falscher Sicherheit." Irgendwie schien das keine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben. Warum auch, was kümmerte ihn eine Frau wie sie? Das war genau der Punkt.

„Peter, du steckst in einer Riesendummheit drin, und wirst bald nicht mehr heil davonkommen. Ich will dich ja nicht herausfordern, aber schon seine Belohnungen machen dir Angst. Verlass ihn einfach bevor es zu spät ist. Falls du dich dafür entscheidest, könnten wir gemeinsam weggehen. Ich weiß doch das du mich magst."

Feelicitas wurde es urplötzlich schlecht bei ihren sanften Ton. Sie wusste ja schon immer, das ihr Geist manchmal zu Kurzschlussreaktionen tendierte und sie Dinge wusste, die ihr fremd sein sollten, doch das ging zu weit.

Derselben Meinung schien auch die Ratte. Feelicitas verstummte und schaute ihm mit großen Augen abschätzend an. Seine vernebelten Augen, die ihr zwar zuzustimmen schienen, aber vor Angst untergingen flackerten unruhig. _Wahrscheinlich,_ dachte sie mit einigen Mitleid, _hat er sich eingebildet das seine Blicke nicht bemerkt wurden. Er hat es gar nicht erwartet. Ihm ist wohl noch nie jemand so nahe getreten. Aber zu seinen Unglück bin ich nicht wie die anderen. Ich bin eine Frau, und die tun alles, wenn sie meinen etwas erreichen zu können. Vielleicht sehen sie deine Gefühle nicht. Du warst wohl schon immer klein, und nicht so besonders beeindruckend. Doch ich bin nicht so, das ich Gefühle verachten kann._

Doch noch als sie es dachte, fiel ihr ein, das Peter Pettigrew es war, der ihr Leid tat, Wurmschwanz aber zu verdorben war um ihm alles verzeihen zu können. Nein, sie musste sich zwingen das nicht zu vergessen. Ansonsten, so war sie sich im Klaren, würde das für sie ein unseliges Ende nehmen. Feelicitas hatte schon immer zuviel Mitgefühl und das hatte ihr schon oft Kummer bereitet. Doch leider schaffte sie es selten hart zu bleiben.

Ein Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, dann aber packte Wurmschwanz sie am Arm und flüsterte sanft und verschlagen in ihr Ohr: „Es ist dir doch klar und ich erinnere dich noch einmal daran, bevor du dein Angebot etwa noch einmal wiederholen willst. ICH GEHE NICHT MIT DIR, egal was du machst!" er erhob seine Stimme und Feelicitas stellte erschaudernd fest, das sie sich total geirrt hatte. Mitgefühl war hier fehl am Platz. Sie stand nicht vor dem unglücklichen Jungen, der er einmal gewesen sein musste. Nichts war mehr von seiner Unsicherheit übrig geblieben. Dieser Mann konnte gefährlich sein, denn man sah ihn nicht an, das er vielleicht doch zurecht den Todessern angehörte. Ein wenig mehr als nur Bösartigkeit war auch in ihm.

„Was hast du mir schon zu bieten, Muggel?" sagte er mit diesen verschlagenden Ausdruck. Er schaute nicht auf ihre Rundungen, er schaute ihr nicht ins Gesicht, und doch schien sein Blick die pure Überlegenheit auszudrücken.

„Im Grunde genommen bin ich dir überlegen. Und ich rate dir, das nicht zu sehr auszunutzen."

Feelicitas, die bei seinen Ausbruch zurückgezuckt war, sparte sich ihren Kommentar. Sie hatte es versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, ihm sogar ein Spielfeld für seine Gedanken angeboten.

Wenn er nicht auf sie hörte, würde sie auch keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Denn das dies nicht der einzigste Versuch bleiben sollte zu entkommen, war ihr sehr klar. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Obwohl sie ihre Zwiespalte nervten, sie konnte sich einfach nicht ganz in den Sog ergeben, der sie zu verschlucken schien. Feelicitas ließ sich stillschweigend auch vom letzten Seil losmachen und von Wurmschwanz zum Haus zurückzerren.

Niemand schien sich drum zu kümmern, was hier an diesen Ort geschah. Wer sollte denn auch? Zeigte dieses alte verlassene Haus nicht zuletzt selber, das es kein Entrinnen gab?

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich hab gehört, das es auf harrypotter-xperts jetzt einen Thread im Forum gibt über das HP – Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir und Kiosk/A Kiosk Prologue. Das finde ich wundervoll, da ich das mal als Kompliment nehme, das es nicht falsch war mich da dran zu hängen. Leider wusste ich da bis jetzt selber nichts von, würde mich aber freuen, wenn ich bei meinen ersten Besuch dort mal schöne Äußerungen finde die auch meinen Teil des Projektes betreffen. Within Hell ist da nämlich auch ein Teil von, wer hätte es gedacht? Ziemlich unbeachtet, aber das kann ja noch kommen.

?Reviews?


	7. Wünsche

Ich habe ein Livejournal und eine Bio, wer dort nicht nach seinen Review antworten sucht, hat was verpasst

Die Ideen zur Bearbeitung dieses Kapitels und des nächsten habt ihr meiner Co-Autorin zu verdanken. Dieses Kapitel habe ich so umgeschrieben, das man es nicht wiedererkennen wird. Zudem kommt jetzt Barty Crouch jun. vor und wir wissen ja alle, das Wurmschwanz ihn nicht leiden kann...

7. Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und Erwartungen

Lord Voldemort ließ sich nicht gerade deutlich anmerken, ob er etwas mitbekommen hatte und Wurmschwanz der dumme, verlor schon nach ein Paar Stunden seine Unsicherheit und außer, das er Feelicitas wachsam auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, schien er der Meinung zu sein, das man die Angelegenheit übergehen konnte.

Feelicitas war da mit mehr Gespür versehen worden, sie wusste, das Voldemort einen fast schon allmächtigen Durchblick besaß. Er konnte einen die Gedanken aus dem Kopf saugen, ohne das man es merken musste und nicht zuletzt die Schlange schien es ihm mitgeteilt zu haben, was vorgefallen war. Feelicitas wurde aus dem Viech nicht schlau, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie in Versuchung gewesen der Schlange eine persönliche Antipathie gegen sie zu unterstellen.

Doch manchmal wirkte das Tier wirklich, als hätte es menschlichen Verstand.

Doch was immer Nagini gehässiges gezischelt haben mochte, ihren Herrn schien es nicht zu irgendwelchen Maßnahmen zu bewegen. Scheinbar fand er es sogar erheiternd, das Wurmschwanz dachte, er sei noch mal davongekommen. Doch der durchdringende Blick seiner Augen, der Feelicitas auch öfters als sonst traf, schien zugleich eine Mahnung zu enthalten und sie fühlte sich irgendwie tief verletzt davon. Sie mied seinen Blick und versuchte sich so kooperativ zu verhalten, wie es nur ging.

Scheinbar reichte es das man mir ihr zufrieden war. Vielleicht hatten sie auch andere Dinge im Kopf, als sich dauernd mit ihrer Loyalität zu beschäftigen.

Denn irgendwie schien einen Art Aufbruchsstimmung zu herrschen. Wurmschwanz huschte den ganzen Tag im Haus herum und schien irgendwas zu suchen. Feelicitas fand aber nicht heraus, was das sein konnte und erklärte sich seine Tätigkeit damit, das er wahrscheinlich total nervös war. Sein Herr hatte ihn ja irgendwelche Ankündigungen gemacht, die ihm nicht ganz so behagten, die er aber hinnahm, folgsam wie er war.

Immerhin ließ er Feelicitas in Ruhe und so blieb ihr viel Zeit über seine Antwort auf ihren Annäherungsversuch nachzudenken.

„Im Grunde genommen bin ich dir überlegen" sprach sie für sich nach. Sie stand gerade alleine in der verkommenen Küche und versuchte in einen wirklich uralten Ofen das Feuer so anzufachen, das man Wasser erhitzen konnte. Leider schien es dafür aber nicht genug Holz im Haus zu geben. Feelicitas hätte raus gehen können, die Türe stand offen und da Wurmschwanz dort gerade nervös herumlief, wäre es auch nicht schlimm. Doch gerade deswegen zog sie es vor, noch ein wenig zu warten, bis er wieder reinkam und sie mithilfe eines gezielten Zauberstabwinkens von ihrer ergebnislosen Mühe befreite. Ja, Zaubererei war schon was schönes, wenn es um solch einfache Dinge ging. Aber es war auch kompliziert.

Wurmschwanz hatte es zum Vorwand genommen, das es wegen ihrem völlig unmagischen Seins, nicht dazu können würde, das er von der Seite seines Herrn weichen wollte. Hieß das, das er im Zögern war mit ihr gemeinsame Sache zu machen, oder vielmehr wollte er es nicht tun, weil sie zwar den Mut hatte etwas zu ändern, ihr aber die Macht fehlte? Es hörte sich so an, als wäre das alles nur eine Sache der Zaubermacht. Wenn sie eine Zauberin wäre, hätte er vielleicht einfach ja gesagt, doch das war sie nicht.

Zum ersten Mal begriff sie plötzlich all die herabsetzenden Bemerkungen über sie und andere normale Menschen. Feelicitas hatte sich ja schon viel in ihren Leben anhören müssen und war nicht selten Opfer von Diskriminierung. Zwar ging es da über andere Dinge, doch es kam auch von diesen Schlag Menschen, die immer jemanden zum runtermachen brauchten um sich selber zu bestätigen.

Das Wurmschwanz dazu gehörte war ihr sofort klar gewesen, ihm sah man sein fehlendes Selbstvertrauen an. Doch Voldemort? Nun gut, Feelicitas hatte ja nicht wirklich eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit, aber wenn man mal richtig ernst nahm, das Muggel angeblich nie lange in seiner Gegenwart überlebten, dann musste sie ja fast schon dreimal täglich auf die Knie sinken, vor lauter Dankbarkeit das ihr Schicksal ein anderes war.

Doch auch ohne Dankbarkeit, brachte Feelicitas es spielend über dreimal am Tag. Ihre Knie hatten schon Hornhaut vom vielen zu Füßen hocken.

Trotzdem musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie von der Ideologie dieser Zauberer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Laut Wurmschwanz hörte es sich so an, als würde man den lieben langen Tag Muggel umbringen. Doch das taten sie nicht, sonst wäre das Dorf nebenan bestimmt schon ausgestorben.

Voldemort hatte mal etwas von diesen Harry Potter erwähnt, doch Feelicitas erkannte da auch keinen wirklichen Lebenssinn drin. Obwohl sie konnte zum Teil die Besessenheit des Lordes Verstehen, manchmal konnte man einfach am vergangenen nicht loslassen, weil man meinte, es müsste einen Sinn bekommen, ehe man es akzeptieren will. Selbst wenn man es besser wusste und lieber kurzen Prozess mit alten Wunden machen sollte, man konnte einfach nicht ruhen. Sie wusste nicht, was Harry Potter ihm angetan hatte, aber irgendwas musste es mit seiner etwas ungewöhnlichen Gestalt zu tun haben.

Da erinnerte sie sich gerade an eine alte Filmreihe, die sehr populär war. Da hatte es auch einen dunklen Lord gegeben, der ein wenig krank rüber kam und eine dunkle Seite der Magie. Zum Ende hatte sich aber herausgestellt, das der Held des Filmes nichts anderes als der Sohn des Bösen war.

Diesen Gedanken schüttelte die junge Ms. Lefay aber schnell wieder ab. Sich dieses Minimonster als Erzeuger eines Kindes vorzustellen, war einfach zu abstoßend.

Zudem war so was blöd, das wiederholte sich immer. Einer der Gründe warum sie diesen Filmen nichts abgewinnen konnte. Sollte das wahre Leben etwa mit so was Ähnlichkeiten haben?

Dazu hätte man erst mal die Existenz der weißen Seite beweisen müssen. Feelicitas hatte da so ihre Befürchtungen, das alle Zauberer furchtbar eingebildet waren und heimlich die Machtübernahme und Auslöschung der Muggel planten.

Seit Tagen war Feelicitas irgendwie komisch zumute, als ob irgendwas passiert sei oder irgendwas sich geändert hätte und herauswollte. Sie träumte auch nur noch wirres Zeug, in denen mehrere Personen vorkamen. Ein junges braunhaariges Mädchen, die immer ziemlich unglücklich und ängstlich wirkte, weil eine Gestalt mit dichten, dunklen Haaren hinter ihr her war und ihr was antun wollte. Sie wurde immer durch einen Wald gejagt und schien kurz vor dem Ende des Traumes zu unterliegen. Doch dann schreckte Feelicitas schon hoch und stellte nicht ohne nochmaligen Schrecken fest, das sie keineswegs in ihren kleinen Zimmer zuhause war, sondern in der Ecke neben dem Kamin auf dem Boden lag und der Blick des kleinen Monsters auf ihr ruhte. Doch Feelicitas wurde den schlimmen Eindruck nicht los, den ihr diese Träume mitgaben. Irgendwie sah der Wald in dem das Geschah genauso aus, als wäre er derselbe wie in der Nähe dieser Hausruine.

_Was geschieht bloß mit mir?_ ertönte eine ängstliche Stimme aus ihren Hinterkopf. Sie konnte es sich aber nicht selbst beantworten.

Trotz der Versuche Wurmschwanz aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil er etwas empfindlich auf sie reagierte, war es ihr nicht dauerhaft gelungen. Dafür war der Radius der wenigen Zimmer, die sie ohne Aufsicht betreten durfte zu gering.

Wurmschwanz verfolgte sie, wenn er in der Nähe war, sogar auf die Toilette. Wohingegen den dunklen Lord der Gedanken noch nicht gekommen war, das sie unbemerkt verschwinden könnte, wenn er sie alleine dorthin gehen ließ. Aber das war nicht gerade Dummheit zu nennen. Er schien sich seinen bannenden Einfluss auf sie nur sehr sicher. Und da hatte er auch gar nicht mal so unrecht mit. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen zu fliehen, wenn er ihr gesagt hatte, das sie nicht zu lange zum wiederkommen brauchen sollte.

Und man konnte auch nie mit Gewissheit sagen, das Wurmschwanz nicht doch in der Nähe wäre. Feelicitas wartete lieber, bis sich ein besserer Augenblick ergeben würde. Derweil wollte sie ein wenig mehr, über das seltsame Prinzip dieser Wiedergeburtsveranstaltung aufgeklärt werden.

An diesen Morgen hatte sie sich soweit verraten, das selbst Wurmschwanz dämmerte, das sie nichts anderes versuchte, als ihn zu verhören. Wortlos starrte er ihr in ihre ehemals so ungetrübten Augen, die jetzt, wo sie mal einen Blick in den alten zerplatzten Spiegel des Kaminzimmers getan hatte, einen müden und schattigen Ausdruck inne hatten. Im ganzen war sie ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Wurmschwanz hatte wohl recht, wenn er in ihr nur ein Mädchen sah, dessen Typ ihn zwar ansprach, bei deren Art und Erscheinen er sich aber nur noch stärker fühlen musste.

Wurmschwanz blieb zwar stumm, doch sein Blick sprach Bände. Ihm lag es überhaupt nicht, jemanden etwas vormachen zu wollen. Ihm ging es nicht gut, er hatte große Angst. Nicht nur vor der kommenden Belohnung die er als so unangenehm empfand, sondern auch vor den Vorgängen selbst.

Es würden also schlimme Dinge geschehen, wenn selbst ein Zauberer das als beängstigend empfand.

Wurmschwanz schien wohl der Meinung, das sie ihm wieder zuviel entlockt hatte und machte sich wieder auf eine seiner Wanderungen.

Gegen Abend, begann Feelicitas zu frieren und wickelte sich tiefer in ihren Umhang, der auch ihre einzige Decke war. Da ging es ihr zwar besser als Wurmschwanz, der einen sehr zerschlissenen Umhang trug, der überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte und mehr Löcher hatte, als anderes. Doch immerhin fiel er damit nicht so auf, denn sein Umhang war schwarz und nicht dreckig Beige. Voldemort schien die Kälte auch zu spüren und wies Wurmschwanz an, das Feuer etwas zu schüren und die alten Vorhänge vor das Fenster zu ziehen.

Feelicitas hätte beinahe eingewandt, das es wohl effektiver wäre, das kaputte Fenster mit Zauberei zu reparieren, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. Wenn das außerhalb dem Rahmen der Möglichkeiten lag, dann würde das übel ausgehen. Doch es schien keinen der beiden männlichen Wesen aufzufallen.

So zog Wurmschwanz die Vorhänge quietschend zu, Feelicitas stellte zum ersten mal fest, das die gar nicht Grau waren, sondern so verschossen, das nur noch in den Falten ein Hauch von schwarz verblieben war. Es waren bestimmt einmal Prachtvolle Samtvorhänge, doch mittlerweile konnte man von den Staubfängern krank werden. Zudem tauchte ein altes Mausenest auf, das irgendwie darin eingebaut gewesen war. Nagini schien es nicht weiter zu interessieren, sie machte sich scheinbar nicht viel aus Mäusen und bevorzugte größeres.

Kein Wunder, das man in der Küche nichts liegen lassen durfte, wenn man nicht ein Festessen für die Nagetiere beabsichtigte.

Es wurde aber nicht wärmer und der Lord schien das auch verstanden zu haben. Wurmschwanz packte das Mäusenest und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Feelicitas folgte ihm verhalten, sie musste mal eine gewisse Örtlichkeit aufsuchen.

Als sie das gemacht hatte, war Wurmschwanz noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und so folgte sie seinen offensichtlichen Weg in die Küche und wagte sich auch in die Speisekammer hinein, dort stank es mittlerweile bestialisch, denn überall standen Flaschen mit alten Blut. Das es Blut war, konnte Feelicitas nur aus Wurmschwanz Äußerungen entnehmen. Für sie hätte sie diese silberne Flüssigkeit für alles ansehen können, aber das es Blut dieser mysteriösen Einhörner war, das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Komischerweise schien es nicht zu verderben, doch stinken tat es doch.

Doch immerhin besser, als wenn ein echtes Einhorn hier in Gefangenschaft dahin vegetieren müsste. Feelicitas wusste ja schon immer, das ihr so ein Tier niemals begegnen würde, deshalb konnte sie jetzt auch auf den Anblick verzichten.

Wurmschwanz war auch nicht hier und so wollte sie sich gerade wieder auf den Rückweg machen, da knarrte die Hintertüre. Jemand trat ein, doch schon an den Schritten meinte Feelicitas zu erkennen, das es nicht Wurmschwanz war.

Der Tritt war leichter und nicht so schleppend. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch den Türspalt der Speisekammer, sah aber nur noch einen Schatten die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinaufsteigen. Argwöhnig und doch ängstlich folgte sie dem Schatten. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, wartete sie solange bis sie sicher war, das der Besucher im oberen Stock angekommen war. Ein Geräusch einige Gänge entfernt, sagte ihr das Wurmschwanz, gerade durch das Haus wuselte. Sollte sie ihm Bescheid sagen?

Sie entschied sich dagegen und stieg das dunkle Treppenhaus nach oben. Die schwarzvertäfelten Wände schienen heute eine besonders klaustrophobische Wirkung erzielen zu wollen und Feelicitas atmete schwer. Gegen das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein kam sie schlecht an, wenn ihr Raum nur wenige Meter Freiraum betrug. Es war keine echte Platzangst, doch manchmal war es ihr zum Schreien gewesen, wenn man das damals mit ihr gemacht hatte. In dieser Beziehung schienen die Franzosen etwas von englischen Herrenhäusertreppen abgeschaut zu haben.

Oben schien mittlerweile ein Gespräch im Gange. Fast schon betrübt musste Feelicitas feststellen, das die Gestalt wohl dieser ominöse Anhänger war, der fern seines Herren einen wichtigen Auftrag ausführte. Neugierig drückte sie sich näher an die Wand zur offenen Türe und hörte zu, doch leider hörte sie nicht genug um alles verstehen zu können, deshalb drückte sie sich noch näher gegen die Wand und versuchte zu erspüren, wann sie wieder verschwinden musste. Sie konnte zwar Ausschnittsweise sehen, was im Zimmer vorging, hoffte aber, das man sie nicht sah.

_Mädchen das haben vor dir schon andere versucht. Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre ihrem Vorhaben Glück beschieden gewesen. _

Einen Moment zögerte Feelicitas. Natürlich hatte sie sich auch schon gefragt, warum das Gärtnerhäuschen nicht halb so verkommen, wie der Rest war.

Doch die Stimmen im Kaminzimmer ließen sie nicht los.

„Ich bin nicht zufrieden, hast du irgendetwas vorzubringen, das entschuldigt, das du deinen Herrn nicht auf den laufenden Gehalten hast, Barty Crouch?" ertönte ein missbilligendes Zischen von Voldemort, den Namen betonte er besonders. Der Anhänger zuckte etwas zusammen, rückte aber näher ins Blickfeld, als er sich aus seiner tiefen Verbeugung erhob und dem Sessel seines Herren näher kam. Er war groß und trug der Kälte ganz angemessen einen warmen Mantel mit flauschigen Kragen um den ihn Feelicitas beneidete. Er war blass und eigentlich schien er keine Mitte Dreißig zu sein. Er verfügte über einen Schwall an weizenblonden Haaren und einige Sommersprossen. Feelicitas hatte selber welche, doch fiel ihr das in den blassen Zügen besonders auf.

Er kroch mit irrsinnig verklärten Blick am Sessel hoch und stütze sich auf die Lehne.

„Herr hört mich an, es gab genug Grund für besondere Vorsicht. Jetzt wo euer großer Tag bald gekommen ist, sollte man kein Risiko eingehen. Ich will es nicht vermasseln." Beteuerte er fanatisch und Feelicitas ging auf, das dieser Mensch völlig verrückt war. Wenn alle Anhänger dieses Wesens so waren , dann konnte sie ja froh sein, das Wurmschwanz Ablehnung ihr soviel Freiraum gab, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu haben.

Voldemort schien die Rechtfertigung auch nicht zu gefallen: „Habe ich dir gestattet dich zu erheben?" fragte er spitz und statt das dieser Mann, vor Angst zurückschreckte schaute er nur noch glückseliger rein und wich folgsam zurück.

„Du solltest auch nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, das irgendeine Unachtsamkeit jeglicher Art meine Billigung erhält. Deshalb wirst du mich jetzt überzeugen, was dich zu dieser Eigenmächtigkeit getrieben hat."

Barty Crouch erhob seinen Blick nicht vom Boden, doch sein Ton, war voller Vertrauen: „Herr, glaubt mir, ich gab euch keinen Grund an mir zweifeln zu müssen."

„Du rechtfertigst dich? Und empfandest du es als das richtige, dich nach dieser wirklich unzureichenden Nachricht vom Tode deines Vaters, wochenlang nicht mehr zu melden? Nur mit einen Satz dein Kommen anzukündigen und dann hier gänzlich Schutzlos aufzutauchen? Du willst mir nicht wirklich weiß machen, das du das als die Vernunft ansiehst, die du deinen Herrn schuldest, nicht wahr?" sprach Voldemort leise und ein Hauch von Sanftheit lag in seinen Tönen.

Doch dieser Barty Crouch ließ sich nicht verängstigen, ihm schien es wie Lob vorzukommen, einen Verweiß seines Herrn erteilt zu bekommen, der so gnädig klang: „Herr, verzeiht mir. Als ich Hogwarts verließ, hatte ich noch die Gestalt des Aurors..."

Feelicitas überlegte krampfhaft was für ein Tier das wohl sein musste, entschied sich dann aber weiter zuzuhören. Sie wusste zum Glück von Wurmschwanz einige Sachen, die kurz vor ihrer Gefangennahme geschehen waren. Der Vater dieses Anhängers war dabei zu Tode gekommen.

Doch der nachsichtige Ton Voldemorts riss Feelicitas aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sicher, so dumm würdest selbst du nicht sein deine wahre Gestalt zu offenbaren. Aber ich glaube dir nicht Barty. Deine Eule scheint das zeitliche gesegnet zu haben. Doch sah es so aus, als wäre das Viech bei bester Gesundheit, als ich es das letzte mal sah. Meinst du dein Herr würde einer Lüge glauben schenken? Oder gibt es vielleicht doch einen anderen Grund, weswegen ich nichts von dir hörte und den du mir vorenthälst?" Sprach Voldemort schmeichelhaft, selbst Feelicitas als Außenstehende fiel es schwer seine wahre Stimmung zu erfassen. Irgendwas wollte er, und so gefügig, sich dieser Mann zu seinen Füßen verhielt, würde er auch alles bekommen.

„Komm näher Junge und schau mich an." sagte Voldemort mit liebenswürdiger Weichheit in seiner leisen Stimme. Barty Crouch erhob sich wieder, krabbelte an der Sesselkante hinauf, das seine Hände fast seinen Herrn berührten und blickte voller Verzücken auf seinen Meister den dunklen Lord.

Nagini stieg an der anderen Kante des Sessels hinauf, ihre Besitzansprüche verteidigend und schmiegte sich an Voldemort. Doch Barty hatte nur einen kurzen Teilnahmslosen Blick für sie übrig. Feelicitas war sich nicht so ganz sicher, was nun kommen würde. Nagini schien hungrig zu sein und dieser Typ ahnte nichts von der Gefahr.

Doch scheinbar war er trotz all seiner Sicherheit, doch etwas unsicher geworden und brach in Beteuerungen aus: „Mein Herr, ich bin euer nahestehendster Diener, das habt ihr selber mir versichert. Ich werde in meiner unverbrüchlichen Treue zu euch niemals wanken, euer Wort ist meine Tat. Euer Auftrag mein Willen."

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens trat ein in denen Voldemorts Blick auf seinen lag. Nagini zischelte leise etwas und wandte sich frustriert ab, doch kein Festessen an diesen Tag.

Das Kaminfeuer knackte und dann hörte man Voldemort leise sagen: „Wie auch immer. Nein, du sprichst die Wahrheit. Ich sehe keine Lüge in dir. Nun gut, es ... sei dir verziehen, es wird wohl nötig gewesen sein, kein Aufsehen zu erregen und somit meinen Sieg zu fördern. Ich verbitte mir aber solche Aktionen für die Zukunft."

„Ja Herr. Es wird alles zu eurer vollkommenden Zufriedenheit erfolgen." Sagte Barty und strahlte irrsinnig.

„Und du weißt, wie du das tun musst?" hauchte Voldemort, er schien längst nicht so interessiert an dem Mann, als dieser meinte.

„In Hogwarts vertraut mir jeder. Die lange Vorbereitung war sehr effektiv. Sobald ich den Pokal in die Finger bekomme, werde ich ihn unseren Zwecken zuführen." Sagte Barty mit unverhohlenen Stolz in der Stimme. Man konnte fast behaupten vor dem Sessel sitze ein Kind und blickte auf seinen Vater. Barty hatte mittlerweile rote Wangen entwickelt und sein fiebriger Blick sprach von großer Entrücktheit.

„Ich erwarte deine Nachricht, sobald du Klarheit bekommen hast. Und keinen Moment später. Es würde dir nicht sehr zuträglich sein, wenn ich mich nach einen besseren Ersatz umsehen müsste. Tu dein bestes Junge und mach es richtig."

Barty Crouch verbeugte sich noch mal kurz und erhob sich dann nach diesen etwas nach einen Segen klingenden Worten: „Ihr könnt euch voll und ganz auf mich verlassen, ich werde euch auf keinen Fall enttäuschen, Herr." Sagte er ernst und hatte plötzlich diesen kindlichen Blick wieder verloren. Er sah wieder düster aus und gefährlich irrsinnig.

Bevor er zur Türe blicken konnte, versuchte Feelicitas wegzukommen, blieb aber mit einen Zipfel ihres Umhanges in einer kaputten Querstrebe des Treppengeländers hängen und musste innehalten. Die Türe öffnete sich vollends und der Mann stand plötzlich vor ihr und stutzte. Er hatte schnelle Reflexe, noch bevor Feelicitas mehr als einen unwohlen und erschrockenen Blick von sich geben konnte, hielt er ihr schon seinen Zauberstab entgegen. Sie wich automatisch zurück, doch ihr Umhang klemmte immer noch im Geländer. Zudem entrang sich ihr kein Laut, sie blickte ihn nur stumm an. Er schaute sich kurz um, doch aus dem Kaminzimmer kam kein Ton. Sein fragender Blick folgte ihrem Umhang und mit der freien Hand zupfte er ihn aus dem Geländer, ließ Feelicitas dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.

Sie nahm den gereichten Zipfel hastig entgegen und drückte sich noch näher gegen die Wand, Barty Crouch wusste eindeutig nicht, was er von dieser Situation zu halten hatte. Seine im dunklen Treppenhaus glänzenden Augen, verrieten seine Unsicherheit. Wurmschwanz kam aber gerade die Treppe hinauf und brach den Bann. „Crouch?" fragte er befangen und wollte einen Blick an dem Mann und Feelicitas vorbeitun. Fast als fürchte er Barty könnte seinen ungeliebten Herrn ein Leid angetan haben.

„Wurmschwanz." Grüßte der Mann und sein Ton wurde schärfer, als Feelicitas ihn bis jetzt vernommen hatte: „Wer ist das?" wandte sich der junge Mann an den genannten. Wurmschwanz warf ihr nur einen beiläufigen Blick zu. Nachdem er bemerkte, das die Türe zum Kaminzimmer wieder zugefallen war, äußerte er sich leicht spöttisch: „Ach, hat der Lord dich da nicht eingeweiht? Also wirklich, und dabei dachte ich, das er in so eine wichtige Sache nicht nur seinen engsten Vertrauten einbindet, sondern auch den kümmerlichen Rest."

Feelicitas hätte sich jetzt gerade, in einige Ferne gewünscht, zwei rivalisierende Zauberer, von denen einer seinen Zauberstab wohl gerne in die Unterhaltung einfließen lassen wollte und sie mittendrin, war ihr eindeutig zuviel.

„Vielleicht." So sagte Barty unbefangen, als er sich von seiner Verwirrung erholt hatte: „Vielleicht siehst du das alles etwas falsch Wurmi. Seinen wahren Vertrauten muss er solche Dinge nicht extra erklären, denn er weiß, das sie den Verstand besitzen es von selber zu wissen." Dabei beugte Barty sich näher zu Feelicitas und schnüffelte abschätzend an ihr. Wurmschwanz beobachtete das leicht verletzt, die Kritik hatte ihn getroffen. Feelicitas roch das Rasierwasser ihres Gegenübers ebenfalls, konnte es aber nicht einordnen.

„Mhmm," sagte er gedehnt und schaute sie tiefer mit seinen Blick an: „Da steht eine Muggel vor mir. Gänzlich unmagischer Geruch, kein Zauberer, der was auf sich hält, würde sich das antun." Dabei warf er Wurmschwanz einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Feelicitas erkannte den Sinn, Wurmschwanz stank manchmal so stark, das man es drei Räume weiter noch roch. Und was sie selber betraf, ihre ganze Kleidung und Haare, rochen nach Küche, Rauch und vor allem nach modrigen Baby.

Barty war noch nicht fertig. Er packte Feelicitas Arm und zog ihn hoch: „Kein Zeichen, also niemand von großer Bedeutung oder Rang." Äußerte er und strich an der Narbe entlang. Feelicitas folgte seinen Blick, hoffentlich war das nicht noch jemand, der ausflippte nur weil es wie eine Schlange aussah.

„Oh, was haben wir denn hier? Da war wohl jemand überhaupt nicht brav und musste bestraft werden." Barty blickte ihr mit leichter Verhöhnung und Belustigung in die schreckenstarren Augen und ließ die Hand los. So verrückt dieser Mensch auch war, Feelicitas verstand plötzlich, warum dem Lord sein Dienst so wichtig war.   
Wurmschwanz konnte froh sein, das sein Herr ihn nicht dazu gedrängt hatte selber das machen zu müssen, was dieser Crouch machte. Der Blick wich nicht von ihren Augen.

„Kein Imperius. In Anbetracht der Umstände muss ich also annehmen, das dieser Fluch nicht wirkt. Interessant das Muggel manchmal dem Widerstehen können."

Langsam wurde aus der Farce ein ernstes Thema. Wurmschwanz schien auch mal was sagen zu wollen: „Das sie dickköpfig ist, hab ich auch schon immer gewusst. Dazu muss ich nicht in ihren Handlinien lesen." Empörte er sich und wollte sich zwischen die beiden schieben: „Feelicitas geh nach unten." wies er sie an, doch Barty packte sie am Arm und deutete ihr ein Kopfschütteln ein. Unentschlossen schaute Feelicitas von einem zum anderen.

„Bleib hier, Kleine." sagte er sanft. Wurmschwanz schien sauer zu werden und wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht zu Wort.

„Ja, Wurmi, du wusstest es vielleicht, aber sie ist dir trotzdem entkommen, oder? Hast du wieder nicht aufgepasst? Ich sehe dir an, das ich recht habe. Och du Arme alte Ratte, bist du eigentlich für alles zu dumm? Wenn du es nicht einmal schaffst, eine Muggel vor dem Entkommen zu hindern, weiß ich nicht, welchen Nutzen du bringst, der wirklich unersetzlich wäre." Eine Spur des Irrsinns legte sich wieder auf die Züge von Crouch.

„Ich gebe meinen Herrn was ich nur kann und er weiß was er an mir hat." Entfuhr es Wurmschwanz gereizt: „Ich sitze hier in diesen Loch und bin Tag und Nacht für ihn da und hüte obenauf auch noch das Mädchen, nur damit man irgendwann mal etwas mit ihr tun kann, von dem keiner weiß was es bringen soll. Du hingegen hast nicht viel zu tun. Bist in Hogwarts samt Vollpension und einem Heer von Hauselfen, die dir alle Wünsche erfüllen. Spielst ein wenig mit den Kindern rum und wenn die Zeit mal wieder kommt, verwendest du ein paar Stunden deiner Zeit im Sinne unseres Herrn. Beim besten Willen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was dich davon abhält regelmäßig Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen."

„Dann ist es ja gut, das der dunkle Lord mehr Vorstellungsvermögen besitzt als du Narr. Es ist sein Vorrecht nicht immer alle seine Gedanken zu teilen. Glaubst du wirklich er hätte keine Ahnung warum diese Muggel da ist? Fühlst du dich etwa überfordert? Vielleicht solltest du es dem Herrn sagen, er hat bestimmt Verständnis für deine Nöte." Verkündete Barty belustigt. Wurmschwanz verlor die Geduld: „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Ich denke mir mal, das du genug Zeit hättest um mir Arbeit abzunehmen." Giftete er, ließ aber keine Tat sehen.

Feelicitas stand immer noch zwischen den beiden, sah Barty Crouchs spielerische Überlegenheit und Wurmschwanz totale Einfalt, das er auf die Sticheleien einging.

„Na ja, wenn es der Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten zuließe, würde ich das Mädchen gerne übernehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, mit mir, würde sie sich prächtig verstehen, nicht wahr Kleine?"

Feelicitas blickte ihn nur sprachlos an, der Druck um ihr Handgelenk wurde stärker, doch er erhielt keine Reaktion.

„Zumindest würde eine Zeit bei mir ihr schon vermitteln, was sich gehört. Aber leider muss man da noch ein paar Tage warten. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, was ich mir als Lohn vorstellen könnte, für meine Dienste. Vielleicht fällt es mir aber bald ein. Wurmi, ich rate dir, gut auf sie zu achten. " Resignierte er schließlich halbherzig und mit einen hintergründigen Lächeln, das Feelicitas Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Plötzlich ließ er sie los und Wurmschwanz drückte sich an die Seite um ihn vorbeizulassen. Barty Crouch verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Geh nach unten." fuhr Wurmschwanz sie wieder an und Feelicitas gehorchte.

Barty war noch nicht durch den Hinterausgang in der Küche verschwunden. Er stand vor der offenen Türe zum Vorratsraum. Als er sie sah, murmelte er: „Ich glaube ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie er ohne Zauberstab das Einhorn gefangen hat." Barty warf ihr einen tiefsinnigen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich zur Türe: „Pass auf dich auf Kleine, wir werden uns bald schon wiedersehen, kann ich dir versprechen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und dann verließ er das Haus.

Feelicitas sah keinen Grund ihm folgen zu wollen, hier in der kalten Küche, war sie noch am sichersten.

Ihr gingen seine Worte noch mal durch den Kopf. So genau hatte sie sich über die Einhornjagd noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber es stimmte. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab behalten und Wurmschwanz besaß keinen eigenen. Da war sie sich ganz sicher, schließlich hatte der Lord sie am dem Tag, wo Wurmschwanz weg war mit seinen Stab bestraft.

Nur, wie hatte Wurmschwanz es denn sonst gemacht? Barty Crouch schien einen sehr guten Verstand zu haben, und Feelicitas begriff, das er das nur gesagt hatte um sie zu warnen. Wurmschwanz war nicht halb so dumm, wie er immer erschien. Auch er konnte gefährlich sein.

Wenig später kam auch er in die Küche.

„Und, worüber haben sie geredet?" fragte er forschend, doch Feelicitas hatte keine Lust ihm das zu sagen, es beschäftigte sie etwas anderes.

„Werde ich selbst an dieser Feier teilhaben müssen, die ihr geplant habt?" Für einen Moment blieb die Frage im Raume stehen.

„Nein, der Platz, der bei einer solchen Feier für dich vorgesehen wäre, nimmt erst mal jemand andres ein. Es ist sehr wichtig für unseren Meister ihn in die Finger zu bekommen..."

Zweifellos wohl dieser Harry Potter, dachte Feelicitas und beendete Wurmschwanz Satz: „... weil dein Meister braucht ihn um ihm dann nachher auch umzubringen?" Das hier keiner vor Mord zurückschreckte, erschien ihr mittlerweile ganz normal. Musternd schaute er sie an.

„Woher weißt du davon ?" Hatte er den nicht mitbekommen, dass sie beim Gespräch mit Voldemort wach wahr? Hielt er sie für zu dumm, das sie einfach irgendwas aufschnappte?

„Ich habe letzte Woche euer Gespräch mitangehört" sagte sie. Wurmschwanz war leicht entsetzt: Warum durfte sie das nicht wissen, war doch egal was sie wusste, wem sollte sie es erzählen?

„Dann halt am besten die Klappe darüber" Scheinbar dachte er, das sie Ärger bekäme dafür das sie gelauscht hatte. Dabei wusste Voldemort das doch. Feelicitas ging langsam auf, das er wohl den Ärger selber einheimsen würde und grinste verfiel in ihre alte Art. Sie vergaß die Warnung des anderen Todessers und sagte ziemlich frech, ohne groß zu überlegen

„Oh, du brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen über mich zu machen, ich werde auch nicht Harry Potter erwähnen, und ich will ja auch nicht erzählen müssen, was ich alles von dir habe. Du hörst dich ja überhaupt nicht sehr zufrieden an."

„Wage es ja nicht so etwas zu behaupten! Glaub mir, das bekommt dir nicht gut." flüsterte er nicht gerade einschüchternd, eher eindeutig unsicher und ängstlich. Wie eine Drohung hörte es sich überhaupt nicht an.

„Was willst du dagegen tun? Das kannst du ja gar nicht." entkam es ihr seltsam zufrieden und im Wissen das sie es geschafft hatte ihm Angst einzuflößen, anstatt er ihr. Doch was er dann sagte, ließ sie doch aufhorchen.

„Mädchen, du weißt nicht wie hoch der Preis sein wird, den du zahlen musst um durchzukommen. Was Crouch mit dir vorhat wird da noch das netteste sein, was du in deinen Leben noch zu erwarten hast." Doch als Feelicitas seinen Blick begegnen wollte, beschäftigte er sich an der kaputten und ewig tropfenden Wasserleitung. _Habe ich mich verhört? Das klang gar nicht nach Wurmschwanz._

Dann wandte sie sich Schulterzuckend erneut ihren Maisbrei zu. Männer, wer verstand die schon?

Sie wurde aber kurz darauf wieder aufmerksamer. Sie saßen gerade beim Essen und Wurmschwanz erstarrte.

Da Voldemort ihr wohl immer noch nicht so ganz über den Weg traute, nach dem sie ihn äußerst kompromittiert und nackt gesehen hatte und sie das aus vollsten Herzen erwiderte, musste Wurmschwanz immer mal wieder selber ran.

Dabei verstand sie die Aufregung überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich hatte es nichts zu sehen gegeben, und war sie nicht schon mal häufiger mit ihm auf dem Lokus gewesen, da es drängte und zukünftige mächtigste Magier der Welt es nicht immer als standesgemäß erachteten, Windeln zu tragen?

_Ach ja,_ fiel ihr ein, _da warst du ja noch offiziell auf diesen Imperius Trip. Für so was hat man da keinen Blick, zudem war es nicht, weil du was falsch gemacht hast, sondern weil er es so wollte._

Fluch hin oder her. Aber wer kommt schon auf die Idee sich für die Anatomie eines fast körperlosen Wesens, das wohl der Vorhölle entstammen musste zu interessieren ?

Feelicitas konnte sich jedenfalls beherrschen und es gab ihr Zeit Wurmschwanz zu triezen und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, weil sie jetzt umso genüsslicher an den letzten Resten des ungenießbaren Breis zu ergötzen. Der Brei war einfach schrecklich und bestand nur aus einer glittschigen Matscheüampe, auf der man ausrutschen könnte. So dauerte es etwas, bevor sie sich langsam erhob und mit Wurmschwanz nach oben ging, damit dieser Voldemort fütterte.

Wurmschwanz war längst nicht so ruhig und zog sie hastig mit sich, so das sie fast eine Treppenstufe übersehen hätte und stolperte. Dennoch gab er ihr dann wieder den Vortritt in das Zimmer zu gehen.

Während er hastig das meckernde Bündel aufnahm, wandte Feelicitas sich dem Fenster zu, dessen Vorhänge leise und sanft, einen recht unsommerlichen Kältehauch einließen. Der Traum der letzen Nacht fiel ihr wieder ein. Ein Moment in einen Wirbel von Nichts. Außer dem mittlerweile typischen Traum von der braunhaarigen Frau, die man durch den Wald hetzte, hatte sie auch mal etwas schönes geträumt.

Von Wärme, Sonne, Sicherheit und Frieden.

Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen und genoss die leise Erinnerung und den Nachhall, um dann fast trotzig in den fahlen Mondhimmel zu blicken.

_Gib niemals so einfach auf, _ermunterte sie sich selbst_, Es gibt noch soviel was du machen willst und musst. Und glaube mir, du wirst es tun können._

Doch selbst in diesen Moment war sie nicht so sicher wie sie das meinte. Aber drei Tage und drei Nächte noch , dann würde sich alles regeln lassen und zumindest bis dahin konnte ihr nichts passieren.

Voldemort schien mittlerweile beschlossen zu haben, das er die Nacht nicht im Kaminzimmer verbringen wollte. Es war bis jetzt noch recht selten vorgekommen, das er sich zurückziehen wollte, doch scheinbar ging ihm die Kälte bis tief in seine dürren Knöchelein.

Also hieß es in ein altes Schlafzimmer umzuziehen, das scheinbar mal einen Ehepaar gehört hatte. Wurmschwanz hatte es halbwegs instand gebracht und hielt es Bereit, falls Voldemort dann doch da schlafen wollte. Feelicitas war es gleich, ob sie nun in der Nische neben dem Kamin schlafen musste, oder auf den faserigen Teppich vor dem alten Bett. Wenigstens war hier das Fenster nicht kaputt und es zog nicht so. Ihr Körper war noch jung genug, um solch eine Behandlung erdulden zu können. Aber Wurmschwanz gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er schien von so was Rückenschmerzen zu bekommen. Feelicitas krümelte sich zusammen und hüllte sich in ihren Umhang. Bald schlief sie ein und fiel in einen Traum. Zum ersten Mal seit langen, konnte sie jenseits des Schlafes daran lange festhalten.

Sie spürte den sanften Hauch des Sommerwindes, spürte die Kühle eines nahen Bergsees, spürte dann eine wohlige Wärme von ihren Rücken ausgehend, sich über den ganzen Körper ausbreitend. Immer tiefer versank sie im Schlaf, doch irgendetwas ließ sie nicht so richtig einschlafen...

Diese Wärme, dieses Gefühl im Nacken, fast greifbar wirklich. Diese Nähe...

Entsetzt erstarrte Feelicitas und riss die Augen auf. Sie wagte sich nicht zu rühren, denn es konnte ja auch die Schlange Nagini sein.

Nein, sie hatte wirklich nicht nur geträumt. Wurmschwanz hatte sich von hinten an sie geschmiegt und schlief tief und fest bei ihr im Schatten des Teppichs. _Warum hab ich das nicht direkt gemerkt?_ Sie wollte aufspringen und ihn verscheuchen, doch Feelicitas besann sich anders.

Das Zimmer war still und Voldemort war sowieso etwas empfindlich, wegen der Kälte. Und was immer Wurmschwanz auch von ihr wollte, er schlief. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie das Monster aufwecken, nur weil sein Diener bei ihr lag.

Hatte Wurmschwanz nicht von einem Preis gesprochen, den sie bezahlen musste? Das konnte er doch nicht damit gemeint haben. Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter und legte ihren Kopf wieder nieder. Alles mögliche fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. Hätte sie ihm doch besser zugehört, dann könnte sie ihn am nächsten Morgen, den Zahn der Zeit ziehen. Falls das hier aber nur „harmlos" gemeint war, dann verriet sie ihre Angst bei einer Szene und er konnte das gegen sie benutzen. Feelicitas wollte Stark sein für das was kam und so ließ sie ihn weiter in ihren Nacken schnaufen.

Es gab bei weiten schlimmeres zu entdecken, wenn sie nur mal drei Tage in die Zukunft blickte. Und solange nichts wirklich eindeutiges geschah, konnte sie sich das Spiel anschauen und nachdenken. Vielleicht wurde Wurmschwanz wieder unachtsamer, wenn sie so tat als ob er sich solch ein Verhalten erlauben dürfte.

Aber... genau wie Barty Crouch schon bemerkt hatte, Wurmschwanz roch nicht gerade angenehm, wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig schlimmer als sie selbst.

Über diese Gedanken schlief sie dann doch ein. Die Zeit zog sich dahin und die aneinandergeschmiegten Körper und ihre Umhänge bildeten einen großen Haufen aus mehr oder minder gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Trügerische Stille herrschte, doch niemand ahnte, wie trügerisch es wirklich war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Schwieriges Unterfangen

Warnung: Hier gibt es Tierquälerei, wer das nicht mag, der sollte vorsichtig lesen.

**8. Schwieriges Unterfangen**

Feelicitas wachte auf als ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch das halbvernagelte Fenster fiel, sie wach kitzelte. Es war ausnahmsweise mal früh und sie entwirrte sich aus Wurmschwanz zaghafter Umarmung, der kurz grunzte und dann weiterschlief. Auch im Bett rührte sich noch nichts.

_Die richtige Zeit um einen kleinen Ausflug zu starten_, dachte sie spontan, war aber dann doch nicht so wagemutig, das direkt vor Voldemorts flacher Nase zu versuchen.

Schlaftrunken, doch wunderbar erholt trotz der Umstände der vergangenen Nacht, tapste sie aus dem Zimmer und suchte sich im Kaminzimmer ein anderes Kleid, aus ihren Sachen.  
Eigentlich führte sie ja ein komisches Leben, wer schlief schon neben einen Kamin, das kam bestimmt nicht oft vor. Das Zimmer war dunkel und sie fand nicht das gewünschte unter ihren Sachen. So ging sie zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Draußen schien am diesen Tage wieder ein herrlicher Frühsommertag werden zu wollen. Warum es in der vergangenen Nacht so kalt war, blieb ein Rätsel. Feelicitas lauschte auf Geräusche, als aber sich nichts tat, zog sie sich schnell ihr Kleid über den Kopf und tauschte es durch das gewaschene aus.

Danach erhob sie sich und musste einmal ganz tief gähnen. Noch nie hatte sie in diesen Raum so ein freies Gefühl gehabt. Voldemorts Anwesendheit erstickte alles sogleich im Kern. Feelicitas reckte sich und streckte die Arme zur Decke, während sie immer noch verhalten gähnte. Sie stand gerade vor dem kaputten Fenster als sie entsetzt zurückwich da etwas durch den Riss in der Scheibe flog. Erst als sich dieses Etwas flatternd und flügelschlagend auf der Fensterbank niederließ erkannte sie das es ein Uhu war, oder eine Eule so genau konnte man das nicht sagen. Dieser trug etwas am Fuß. _EIN BRIEF?_ Zögernd trat Feelicitas einen Schritt zurück, als der graue Federknäuel versuchte sie anzupieksen und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Doch das Tier war aufdringlich.

Feelicitas konnte sich nur zu gut denken, vom wem der Brief sein musste. Barty Crouch hatte seinen Herrn sehr schnell eine letzte Bestätigung vor dem Finale zukommen lassen können. Ja, aber was sollte sie jetzt machen? Den Brief heimlich an sich nehmen und lesen? Doch dieser Uhu, war eindeutig das Tier seines Besitzers und ließ sich nichts vormachen. Er hackte ihr nur die Finger blutig. Feelicitas gab es auf, sie hatte gegen das Federknäuel keine Chance. Sollte sich Wurmschwanz doch damit rumärgern. Sie schlich sich leise über den Flur und die Treppe hinein in das Schlafzimmer.

Wurmschwanz war nicht mehr da, so konnte sie ihn auch nicht wecken. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über das Bett um herauszufinden um irgendwo unter den vergilbten Laken noch der Meister verborgen war. Er war noch tief am schlafen. Feelicitas hatte aber das Gefühl, das es vielleicht gerade jetzt nicht das schlechteste wäre ein wenig Mut zu zeigen. Innerlich jubilierte sie. Wurmschwanz hatte sie alleine gelassen und wenn sie nicht so lieb gewesen wäre, hätte sie jetzt alles mit seinen Herrn tun können. Doch das lag ihr fern, sie konnte diesen Wesen nichts tun. Nicht nur, weil er ein wenig wie ein Baby wirkte.

Der Uhu kam ihr hinterhergeflogen, man hörte ihn im Treppenhaus rumoren. _Jetzt oder nie_, dachte sie und zog die Decken von dem kleinen Körper. Die Augen öffneten sich und schauten sie argwöhnig an. Als er so plötzlich erwachte sank Feelicitas auf dem Bett zusammen und stieß hastig hervor, was ihr Begehren war. Der Uhu hatte mittlerweile den Weg ins Zimmer gefunden und setzte sich an die Bettkante und hob ein Bein. Plötzlich war er ganz lieb. Feelicitas nahm ihm den Brief ab, öffnete das Siegel des Pergamentes und reichte dem Monster den Brief. Ein paar kleine Blutflecken hinterließ sie schon darauf, wo das Tier sie gekniffen hatte.

Feelicitas hatte sich den Inhalt nicht angeschaut, sondern hoffte, das die Blutflecken nicht sein Missfallen erregten. Wer weiß, wie er heute drauf war. Voldemort schaute auf die deutlich sichtbar, sehr kurz gehaltene Nachricht und stieß in einen als triumphierend geltenden Tonfall hervor: „Endlich ist die Zeit gekommen, meine Vision geht in Erfüllung."

Feelicitas ließ dieser Gefühlsausbruch nicht gerade in Jubel verfallen und so blieb sie einfach stumm und vermied aufzuschauen. Hoffentlich wollte er nicht das sie sich dazu äußerte. Doch Voldemort schien es egal zu sein, ob er seinen wohlgehüteten Plan, an eine Muggel verriet. Wen hätte sie es denn auch weitererzählen sollen?

Sie schwor sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, das sie den Absender der Nachricht erst gestern kennen gelernt hatte. Ob er es nicht schon längst wusste war fraglich, aber man musste es ja nicht herausfordern. Ein Trampeln schwerer Tritte kam die Treppe hinauf und den Flur entlang. Wurmschwanz stürzte außer Atem hinein, Feelicitas blickte schüchtern auf und entgegnete seinen verdatterten Blick. Offensichtlicher konnte es gar nicht mehr werden, das er der Annahme gewesen war, das er sie verloren hatte.

„Komm her Wurmschwanz." Äußerte sein Herr leise: „Crouch hat alles nach Plan unter Kontrolle. Er kann mir wie versprochen den Jungen liefern." Äußerte er etwas gedankenverloren. Wurmschwanz lächelte dümmlich und erleichtert als Beifall. Dann aber wandte sein Herr sich wieder direkt an ihn und sein Lächeln erstarb: „Wir unterhalten uns später über das was gerade vorgefallen ist. Du hast Glück, das im Moment andere Dinge höhere Priorität haben. Es wird Zeit, das du die Formel übst und dich vorbereitest, damit nicht ein unglücksseliger Irrtum geschieht, während der Zeremonie, nicht wahr? Nimm das Mädchen mit, aber lass sie bloß nicht laufen." Der eben noch so weiche Ton wurde hart und er betonte jedes Wort einzeln. „Aber das machst du natürlich nicht, oder Wurmschwanz? Ich kann mich also getrost noch ein wenig ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln." Feelicitas hatte die ganze Zeit über unbeteiligt, doch zuhörend auf dem Bettrand gedrückt gelegen, und als sie ins Gespräch kam erhob sie sich zögernd und wartete folgsam an der Türe auf ihre Begleitung.

„Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen." äußerte Wurmschwanz und Feelicitas wäre am liebsten zusammengezuckt. Wie konnte jemand so blind gegenüber seinen eigenen Makeln sein? Sie erwartete ein Gewitter – das nicht kam.

„Aber sicher doch." kam es ironisch von seinen Herrn. Doch er hielt Wurmschwanz zurück und befahl Feelicitas: „Geh schon mal vor, er kommt gleich nach."

Feelicitas traute ihren Ohren kaum. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Hatte das etwas mit diesen Zauberspruch zutun? Riskierten sie nicht vollends, das sie die Situation ausnutzen würde?

Doch natürlich war sie nicht alleine, denn kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, hörte sie Voldemort erstaunlich klar zischen. Als sie das, zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, hatte es sie noch erschrocken, nun aber nachdem ihr Wurmschwanz den Rat gegeben hatte, das Nagini womöglich dadurch seine Zustimmung beziehen könnte, sie auffressen zu dürfen, war sie schlicht entsetzt von seinen Gebrauch der Schlangensprache. Was war das für ein Altraum in denen Schlangen, die keine Ohren haben und demzufolge gar nicht hören können, mit Monsterbabys durch Zischlaute kommunizierten? Sie war noch auf der Treppe als Nagini um sie herumzischelte und sich wand.

Als Wurmschwanz später wieder zu Feelicitas stieß, hatte Nagini die Frau schon überall hinbegleitet, vor allen Dingen zu Orten, wo selbst Wurmschwanz seinen Blick geradezu Scheu von ihr abwand. Aber es hatte einen Vorteil gehabt, das Nagini nicht immer verstand was Feelicitas tat. Vielleicht würde ihr das noch nutzen. Sie konnte es sich jedenfalls gut vorstellen, denn als sie in die Küche kam und dort die verdorbenen Reste des Maisbreis gefunden hatte, war ihr wieder einmal eine ihrer seltsamen Eingebungen über den Weg gelaufen. Der Brei war jetzt noch matschiger als zuvor und hatte wirklich das aussehen, als könnte man darauf ausrutschen. Ihr kam wieder der heftig schnaufende Wurmschwanz in den Sinn und unwillkürlich sah sie, wie er ausrutschte und auf seinen fetten Hintern fiel. Vielleicht würde er sich ja was brechen, das ihn nutzlos für das Monster machte. Feelicitas würde dann nur noch die Schlange loswerden müssen und könnte dann diesen Alptraum entkommen.

Obwohl sie nicht so ganz daran glaubte, nahm sie eine der leeren Fläschchen aus dem Vorratsraum, wo eigentlich Blut hineingehörte und kippte einen Schwall Brei hinein. Nagini schien derweil doch was besseres zu tun zu haben und wuselte in einen kaputten Küchenschrank herum. Ein erschrockenes Quieken ertönte und dann war plötzlich Stille. Feelicitas hatte Nagini noch nie fressen sehen, und wusste, das so eine Schlange von einer Maus niemals satt werden würde. Egal was die Zukunft bringen mochte, hoffentlich fand sie kein Ende im Maul dieser Schlange.

Wurmschwanz ging mit ihr nach draußen hinter das Haus, wo scheinbar niemals die Sonne hin schien. Von hier aus konnte man sie nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer beobachten und wohl auch nicht hören. Er setzte den Sack, den er bei sich hatte ab. Feelicitas erinnerte sich, das ihr dieser Kartoffelsack auch schon aufgefallen war. Er stand in einer Ecke der Speisekammer. Scheinbar kam der üble Geruch doch nicht nur vom Einhornblut, sondern aus dem Inhalt dieses Dings. Wenn man genau hinschaute, schienen sich dunkle Flecken durch den Stoff zu drücken. Feelicitas blieb erstaunt stehen.

Wurmschwanz zog zwei Zettel aus seinen Umhang, der eine sah wie eine uralte Buchseite aus. Der Andere schien neueren Datums zu sein. Feelicitas konnte nicht erkennen, was drauf geschrieben stand. Vielleicht war es Latein, das konnte sie noch nie. Irgendwie sah es aber auf dem alten Pergament sehr mittelalterlich aus und das Papier hatte eine dermaßen braune maserige Färbung, das man die Schrift kaum noch entziffern konnte.

Dann beschwor er plötzlich aus dem Nichts einen Kessel hervor, der mit lauten Scheppern so knapp Feelicitas Füße verpasste, das sie vor Schreck laut aufschrie. Er fand das nicht so bedauerlich, stattdessen meckerte er: „ Pass gefälligst auf deine Füße selber auf, wenn ich schon alles andere machen muss. Was stehst du da überhaupt rum?" Doch schien er so nervös, das er ihr ganz fremd erschien. Das alles hätte sie total in Unruhe versetzt, doch dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich weicher und er schaute sie entschuldigend an. Aber das machte es auch nicht gut.

„Geh zur Seite, hier ist es gefährlich." Riet er ihr leise und sie befolgte diesen Ratschlag nur zu gerne und lehnte sich neben einen ziemlich krumm wachsenden Baum. Wurmschwanz schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten und so entschied Feelicitas sich häuslich einzurichten und kroch auf den Baum hinauf. Da warf er ihr einen kurzen, aber missbilligenden Blick zu, den sie schulterzuckend erwiderte. Er hatte doch gesagt, sie sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn er jetzt nicht ausgerechnet den Baum abbrennen wollte, war das doch der ideale Ort.

Dann fing Wurmschwanz an verschiedene Dinge vor sich hin zu murmeln. Wasser erschien im Kessel und bald auch ein Feuer darunter. Doch so faszinierend das auch auf Feelicitas wirken musste, das hatte sie schon öfters von ihm gesehen und ihr Blick blieb erst mal auf den Kessel hängen.

Was machte man mit einen Kessel, der so groß war, das selbst Wurmschwanz mit seiner Körperfülle darin versunken wäre? Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, das sie geglaubt hätte.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzuschauen um etwas mehr Ahnung zu bekommen. Als das Wasser augenblicklich anfing zu kochen, schien Wurmschwanz entgültig die Nerven verloren zu haben. Er ließ den alten Bogen Pergament sinken und widmete sich dem Neueren. Doch das schien ihm keine große Hilfe zu sein. Fast als hätte er Feelicitas Anwesendheit vergessen, lief er unruhig hin und her, seinen Blick auf dem geschriebenen, eine Hand im Haar vergraben und sich raufend.

Feelicitas hütete sich ein Wort zu sagen, was immer sie jetzt gleich zu sehen bekam, es war wohl besser ihn nicht auch noch zu nerven.

„Wie soll ich das nur schaffen?" murmelte er leise, aber gut hörbar.

Dann schien ihm aber aufzufallen, das er irgendwann mal einen Anfang finden musste und legte das Pergament hin und hockte sich neben den stinkenden Sack. Er kramte darin herum und zog einen schwarzen Lappen heraus, der um irgendwas gewickelt war. Zudem holte er noch eine Phiole aus dem Sack und legte sie dazu. Es war eindeutig rotes Blut in dem Fläschchen, doch das war es nicht, was so gestunken hatte. Wurmschwanz Nase kräuselte sich vor Ekel, doch dann packte er mit beherzten Griff noch ein drittes Mal in die Tiefe des Sackes und holte etwas heraus, das wie ein zerrissener, brauner Pelzschal aussah.

Doch dieser Schal, war voller Blut und zuckte leise vor sich hin. Feelicitas atmete schwer aus und ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr ihr. Wurmschwanz warf ihr nur einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

Was Feelicitas als Pelzschal angesehen hatte, besaß vier Pfoten und einen langen schlaffen Körper, sowie einen ziemlich zerschmetterten Schädel. Und doch es lebte noch. Es war eine Katze, und ahnungsvoll erkannte Feelicitas welche Katze es sein musste. Sie gehörte zum verlassenen Gärtnerhaus. Feelicitas hatte sie schon mal in der Nähe herumstreunen gesehen, doch das war schon länger her und mittlerweile war sie davon ausgegangen, das Nagini sich das arme krank aussehende Tier einverleibt hatte. Nun, da hatte sich Feelicitas wohl getäuscht.

Erst jetzt begriff sie so Ansatzweise, was Wurmschwanz mit dem Tier machen wollte und wirklich, nach einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf das zerrissene Etwas trat er zum Kessel und ließ sie hineinfallen.

Feelicitas hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch der schrille Schrei der verbrühten Katze blieb aus, sie sank einfach bin auf den Grund und gab keinen Laut von sich. Nur ein Zischen im Kessel war hörbar.

Wurmschwanz nahm noch mal die beiden Pergamentseiten zur Hand und man sah ihm an, das er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihm dieses komische Ritual bringen sollte.

Schließlich fasste er nach dem schwarzen Lappen und wickelte das darin eingeschlagene Ding aus. Ein Knochen kam zum Vorschein, der in Länge und Größe wohl auch von einer Katze stammen musste.

Feelicitas verstand gar nichts mehr, versuchte aber trotzdem den Sinn zu erfassen.

Wurmschwanz nahm den Knochen und seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn über den Kessel, emsig bedacht, keinen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit abzubekommen.

Er sprach: „ Knochen des V-" und stutzte, sah sich um und blickte Feelicitas ziemlich unsicher an: „Das war ein Weibchen oder? Minky ist doch der Name einer Katze, oder kann man seinen Kater so nennen?"

Feelicitas blickte ihn nur verwirrt an und deutete mit fragenden Blick auf den Kessel und den Knochen.

„Der Knochen natürlich. Auf dem Grabstein hinter dem Gärtnerhaus stand Minky. Also, was meinst du was es ist?" fragte er angespannt.

Ach das erklärte die frischen Erdflecken an seinen Umhang, er hatte eine tote Katze ausgebuddelt. Feelicitas entschied nach Gefühl: „Mädchen." Wurmschwanz nickte und hub wieder an zu sprechen: Knochen der Mutter unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deine ...deinen Sohn erneuern."

Woher der Zauberer die Sicherheit nahm, das es sich dabei um die Mutter handelte, erschien ihr als sehr wagemutig. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht stand es ja auf dem Grabstein.

Er ließ den Knochen in die rauschende Menge des Kesselinhaltes fallen. Sogleich teilte sich die Oberfläche zischend und Funken stoben auf. Das Gebräu nahm ein giftiges Blau an.

Wurmschwanz schien zufrieden, raufte sich aber wieder kurz durch die Haare und beäugte die Anweisungen seines Zettels. Dann zupfte er etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche. Eine lebende und zappelnde Maus hervor, und zog seinen Dolch aus der anderen Tasche.

Die Maus wehrte sich und versuchte zu beißen, doch Wurmschwanz ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Fleisch des Dieners willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben." Rief er und schlitzten die Maus mit einen Streich seines Dolches auf schmiss die Hälfte in den Kessel. Der immer noch zuckende Rest kam daneben zum liegen. Wurmschwanz Blick legte sich mit einigen Unwohlsein auf das ausblutende Hinterteil, dann erforderte der Kessel wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Feelicitas hatte irgendwie das Gefüphl, das an diesen Punkt etwas falsch verlaufen war. Eine Maus war doch niemals freiwilliger Diener einer Katze, das passte nicht. Das Gerbäu wurde rot. So brennend und hell, das Feelicitas die Augen für einen Moment abwenden musste.

Wurmschwanz hingegen fasste schon nach der Phiole und ließ den Inhalt in den Kessel fallen: „Blut des Feindes mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen." Lamentierte er verhalten und starrte den Brodelnden Kessel mit einigen Unbehagen an.

„Na komm schon." Flüsterte er und tatsächlich, das eben noch rotstrahlende Gemisch, nahm einen blendend weißen Ton an. Wurmschwanz schien höchst erleichtert. Er schaute noch mal zur Kontrolle auf den neueren Pergament nach, aber alles schien nach seinen Wünschen verlaufen zu sein.

Der Kessel brodelte und versprühte riesige diamantene Funken, die man selbst beim hellen Licht des Tages noch meilenweit sehen musste.

Es war so blendend, das Feelicitas es nicht mehr auf dem Baum aushielt und runterglitt und sich dahinter rettete.

Plötzlich gab es eine Verpuffung und die Funken schienen verschwunden, stattdessen wurde die Umgebung jetzt von weißen Dampf eingenebelt. Man sah kaum noch etwas und Feelicitas merkte, als der Nebel sich lichtete, das der auch ins Haus gezogen war. Ein stechender und bestialisch in der Nase brennender Geruch lag über dem ganzen. Was immer das alles zu bedeuten hatte, Wurmschwanz schien plötzlich auch nicht mehr so sicher, das sein Experiment gelungen war und hüpfte wild mit den Armen wedelnd um den Kessel herum. Er wimmerte irgendetwas, das wie: „Lass es ihn nicht mitbekommen." klang.

Feelicitas wusste, das es wohl vergebliche Mühe war. bei den vielen kaputten Fenstern, war das Haus bestimmt schon voll mit dem Gestank. Voldemort würde schon lange wieder wach sein.

Schließlich hatte sich der Nebel so verzogen, das man den Kessel wieder erkennen konnte. Feelicitas kam hinter dem Baum hervor, Wurmschwanz näherte sich neugierig dem Kessel und beugte sich mit zwiespältiger Miene darüber. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und er prallte zurück und sank daneben nieder. Was immer er gesehen hatte, es schien ihn total unglücklich zu machen und er brach im wilden Verwünschungen und Flüchen aus, zudem schien es, als würde er heulen.

Feelicitas hatte zwar Vorbehalte, schaute aber trotzdem nach. Sie hätte es lieber sein lassen sollen, das Wesen im Kessel hatte nun wirklich keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit irgendwas, das sie kannte. Selbst Voldemorts Anblick war erheblich besser, als dieses zuckende Ding anblicken zu müssen, das weder Fell noch Form hatte, aber eindeutig Leben in sich trug. Es sah aus, als hätte man die Inneren an die Außenseite des Körpers gelegt. Schnell wandte Feelicitas sich ab und erbrach sich bitter ins Gras.

Das Schnufen von Wurmschwanz, verhallte und er rappelte sich wankend auf. Er nahm den schwarzen Lappen und holte damit das Ding aus dem Kessel. Feelicitas sah aus den Augenwinkeln, das es immer noch erbärmlich zuckte.

„Mach es bitte tot." Bat sie flehend und Wurmschwanz schien dieser Bitte gerne nachkommen zu wollen und sprach einen Spruch. Aus seinen Stab kam ein grüner Strahl und dann regte sich das arme Tier nicht mehr.

Einen Moment trat Stille ein. Wurmschwanz wickelte das Tier in den schwarzen Lappen und schien dabei abzuwägen, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Machst du das noch mal?" fragte Feelicitas leise, erntete aber nur ein stilles Kopfschütteln.

Dann sagte er doch etwas: „Es ist misslungen, neuer Versuch ist unmöglich, dauert zu lange. Ich habe kein Tier mehr dafür und die anderen Sache bekomme ich auch nicht in drei Tagen zusammen." Er schaute plötzlich auf und betrachtete Feelicitas unheilverkündend. Feelicitas wurde übel, wenn er ihr nicht gerade erst gesagt hatte, das es unmöglich wäre, dann hätte sie annehmen müssen, das er erwog sie als nächstes Versuchsobjekt zu nehmen. Langsam wich sie wieder zurück, doch er schien entschlossen es hinter sich zu bringen. Er packte sich das eingewickelte Wesen und zog Feelicitas am Arme und zerrt sie mit sich.

Voldemort schien alleine in seinen Sessel im Kaminzimmer gekommen zu sein. Er schaute ziemlich wissend auf Wurmschwanz und seine Miene ließ schlimmes vermuten. Doch zuerst sagte er nichts.

„Nun Wurmschwanz, du hast es wieder vermasselt, oder?" äußerte er mit einiger Schärfe: „Zeig her, was du da hast."

Wurmschwanz sank vor dem Sessel zusammen und hielt seinen Herrn, das entwickelte Katzending entgegen. Voldemort schien von der Gestalt unbeeindruckt.

„Du weißt, das der Fehler nicht in meiner Formel liegt. Du weißt das ich solche Fahrlässigkeiten nicht dulden kann, oder?" er sagte es so leise, das nur ein Hauch aus seiner Stimme zu hören war, doch Wurmschwanz bebte. Feelicitas erwog sich zurückzuziehen, hatte aber Angst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wenn sie sich rührte.

„Herr, vielleicht das Mädchen-" wimmerte Wurmschwanz und Feelicitas wurde es schwindelig. Doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn sanft: „Das Mädchen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Hat sie Feinde, tote Familie oder Diener? Ich glaube es nicht."

Es klang wirklich so, als würde er Wurmschwanz umbringen wollen – doch er tat nichts.

„Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz, wenn deine Dienste nicht in drei Tagen schon von höchster Wichtigkeit wäre, könnte ich meinen Unmut ausdrücken. Du wirst ihn aber noch genügend zu spüren bekommen, glaube mir ich werde dir deinen Teil noch zukommen lassen. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab. Ich glaube du wirst ihn nun nicht mehr brauchen." Wurmschwanz zitterte auf, scheinbar war er von den sanften Worten überhaupt nicht überzeugt, trotz dessen reichte er dem Lord seinen Zauberstab.

„Herr, bitte..."

„Herr was?" kam es unwirsch zurück: „Spar dir dein Flehen für die Zeit in der du es brauchen wirst. Ich empfehle dir bis dahin noch ein wenig zu üben. Vielleicht findest du in Trockenübungen noch ein wenig Erfolg."

Wurmschwanz nickte und stand auf. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und seine Augen gerötet. Feelicitas konnte Verstehen, welcher Druck das für ihn bedeuten musste. In drei Tagen musste dieses komische Ritual funktionieren, wenn nicht würde er wohl den Morgen des nächsten nicht mehr erleben.

Ob sein Herr dann noch dazu in der Lage wäre, war ungewiss, aber Feelicitas würde Wurmschwanz in Ruhe lassen. Wer weiß ob er nicht doch einmal in die Lage käme sich an ihr zu rächen. Sie sah den kommenden Geschehnissen mit Sorge entgegen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich habe mir mal gedacht, das ein in seinen Auswirkungen so dunkelmagischer Fluch, entweder von Voldemort persönlich Wurmschwanz beigebracht worden ist, oder das dieser sehr intensiv üben muss, bis es sitzt. Also ist eine Generalprobe doch optimal. Aber obwohl sein Experiment scheitert, zeigt es wieder einmal, das Wurmschwanz alles andere als dumm ist. Er kann komplizierte Flüche ausführen und sogar mit Avada Kedavra morden. Man sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen, was er will da schreckt er nicht vor zurück. Hüte dich Feelicitas…

Übrigens der schwarze Lappen hat in HP4 noch eine weitere Funktion. Der wahre Fan wird wissen, was ich meine. Armer Harry.


	9. Neuerungen und

9. Neuerungen und Wiedergeburt

In den darauf folgenden Tagen lebte Feelicitas wie auf eine Vulkan, der jederzeit zum Ausbruch kommen kann. Man konnte deutlich spüren, das eine heftige Spannung in der Luft lag, die sich laufend zu steigern schien und am späten Nachmittag ihren unerträglichen Höhepunkt erlebte.

Wurmschwanz war dermaßen angespannt, das er in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte und da sie wieder sehr dicht aneinander schliefen, ohne das Feelicitas etwas dagegen tat, schrak er immer hoch, wenn sie sich bewegte. Dennoch schien er auch so eine distanzierte Art zu entwickeln, die es ihm ermöglichte den Durchblick zu behalten. Er wusste sogar welches Datum sie hatten. Feelicitas waren solche Nebensächlichkeiten unwichtig geworden. Doch irgendwie versetzte es ihr einen Stich zu erfahren, das es mittlerweile der 24. Juni war. So lange war sie schon hier und es sollten erst zwei Monate sein?

Doch nicht nur Wurmschwanz verbreitete ein hohes Maß an Unsicherheit.

Feelicitas schien es, das vielmehr Voldemort das Flackern in die Luft brachte. Es hatte einen Grund. Heute war der große Tag, von denen sich alle Drei Bewohner des alten Riddlehauses unterschiedliche, doch gleichsam grundlegende Änderungen versprachen.

Feelicitas selber war sehr nervös und wartete nur darauf, das es endlich dunkel würde. Mit stummen Blicken hatte sie Wurmschwanz heute den ganzen Tag bei seine Verrichtung der Aufgaben und des immer wiederkehrenden Herunterleierns dieser magischen Formel beobachtet. Irgendwie hörte es sich bei ihm wie ein altes Gebet an, was seltsam unpassend wirkte.

Dennoch genoss sie es, das sich mal wieder niemand speziell um sie scherte. Feelicitas hatte mittlerweile eigene Pläne zu ihrer Rettung entwickelt, die auf Wurmschwanz Unachtsamkeit basierten. Der Maisbrei, den sie vor ein Paar Tagen an sich genommen hatte, war mittlerweile grau und schleimig. Doch durch die konstante Körperwärme , fing es mittlerweile an zu stinken, so das sie Angst haben musste überführt zu werden.

Je länger die Spannung in der Luft auf die Drei drückte, um so unwahrscheinlicher erschien Feelicitas das mögliche Gelingen ihres Traumes. Stille lastete auf ihren Ohren, die Stunden vergingen so träge und zähflüssig das sie glaubte verrückt zu werden, wenn das noch lange so ging.

Keiner rührte sich, keiner wagte es die drückende Stille zu beenden und Voldemort selber schien nicht mehr ansprechbar. Er merkte nicht einmal wie Feelicitas ihn verstohlen musterte. Der dunkle Lord lag einfach da, verdeckt durch die Flut seines Umhangs und sein abscheulicher Blick, lag wohl irgendwo hinter den lodernden, wärmenden Flammen des Kamins. Unerreichbar tief in einen Reich jenseits des Verstandes, das er nur mit sich selber teilen konnte. Es war ein düsterer und unheimlicher Anblick und schnell wandte Feelicitas ihren Blick wieder auf Wurmschwanz, der in einer Ecke hockte und auf seinen Fingern kaute. Auch sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Genauso wie sein Gebieter hatte er sich von der Welt distanziert und wartete.

Eine Art von Schlaf überkam Feelicitas und so schreckte sie ruckartig auf, als Voldemort sich plötzlich regte, seine Nüstern erregt blähte und sich an Wurmschwanz wendete: „Es ist soweit Wurmschwanz. Bind das Mädchen fest und beeil dich!" Wurmschwanz erhob sich beflissen und zog Feelicitas auf die Beine, schleifte sie fast quer durchs Zimmer hinter sich her und beschwor zu ihren Entsetzen eine Kette hervor, mit der er einen Fuß von ihr ans Kamingitter fesselte. Voldemorts Nüstern zitterten und er zischte ungeduldig. Nagini kroch, irgendwie ziemlich freudig klingende Zischerein von sich gebend, durchs Zimmer und ehe die Schlange ihnen folgen konnte hatte Wurmschwanz, Voldemort aufgenommen und war durch die Tür verschwunden.

Das ging schnell und Feelicitas brauchte noch eine Weile um die plötzliche Stille zu erfassen. Es war wie immer, sobald Voldemort aus diesen Zimmer raus war, hatte es die Hälfte seines Schreckens verloren. Feelicitas blieb alleine zurück, das Feuer brannte langsam nieder. Die magische Unterstützung schien ihm zu fehlen.

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen sich nichts tat. Ein Vogel schrie draußen und man hörte die Küchentüre im Untergeschoss zuschlagen.

Die junge Frau lauschte noch eine Weile, doch sie hörte nun wirklich nichts mehr außer dem Rauschen und Rascheln der wenigen nahestehenden Bäume.

Dann besann sie sich auf ihr eigentliches Vorhaben und besah sich die Fessel um ihren Fuß. So was altertümliches, hatte sie noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Zauberer hatten wohl noch nie etwas von modernen Handschelle gehört.

Doch Feelicitas konnte nicht meckern. Mehr Glück hätte sie gar nicht erwarten können, deswegen atmete sie erleichtert aus. Sie zog ihren ehemals weißen und nun ziemlich grau-beigen Textilschuh aus und zog mit allen Kräften an der weiten Fessel. Wurmschwanz war mal wieder etwas nachlässig gewesen. Doch es war leider nicht locker genug, der Fuß blieb gefangen.

Doch warum sollte Feelicitas in Panik ausbrechen? Das Schicksal wollte es, das sie gerade ein sehr gutes Schmiermittel in der Tasche hatte. Feelicitas musste noch nicht aufgeben. Sie holte das Flächchen mit glitschigen verdorbenen Maisbrei hervor, das sie unter Naginis Aufsicht nicht weggeschüttet, sondern umgefüllt und aufbewahrt hatte. Sie schüttete den nunmehr sehr unidentifizierbaren Inhalt über ihren Fuß und ignorierte den säuerlichen Geruch. Es half und die Fessel rutschte ein weites Stück in Richtung Freiheit.

Kurz bevor es ihr gelang die Fessel abzustreifen fiel ihr ein, das sie die Zeit vergessen hatte. Es war schon einiges davon vergangen, bestimmt fast mehr als eine Stunde. Feelicitas schaute irritiert auf und wollte aufgrund des Mondstands Aufschluss finden, doch dann hörte sie etwas, das sie alles andere abermals vergessen ließ.

Einen Schrei, den verzweifelten Schmerzensschrei eines gequälten Kindes oder Tieres. Sie wusste nicht was es war, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. So genau hatte sie sich über die derzeit stattfindenden Dinge, keine Gedanken gemacht. Da es aber nicht Voldemort war, der so schrie, musste dieser wohl einen Triumpf erlebt haben und irgendwas musste darunter leider.

Einen Moment saß sie nur erstarrt da und war unfähig sich zu rühren. Doch dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Feelicitas wurde zum erstenmal das drückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust bewusst. Ihre Handrücken stachen bei den angestrengten Bemühen auch die letzten Zentimeter zu überwinden und endlich diese verfluchte Fessel loszuwerden. Feelicitas hörte wieder Geräusche, wollte aber gar nicht wissen was sie bedeuten mochten. Waren wirklich schon Stunden vergangen?

Die Angst pocherte in ihren Herzen und ein stechender krampfhafter Schmerz fuhr in ihr Handgelenk, genau dort wo ihr die kleine gewundene Narbe verblieben war.

Das hatte doch was zu bedeuten, aber sie mochte nicht dran denken. Wohl doch nur die Nerven. Sie zog und zerrte, sodass ihre Haut feucht wurde vor Anstrengung. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis sie, während sie immer noch auf die tosenden Geräusche die von draußen hereinplatzten lauschte, die Fessel mit einen Ruck doch noch von ihren Fuß streifte und von der plötzlichen Freiheit hinten rüberfiel.

Einen Moment lag sie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem dreckigen Boden im Schein des Mondes und musterte die Spinnwebenverhangene Decke.

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, doch Feelicitas erhob sich hastig mit einen Stöhnen und warf ihren Umhang um die Schultern, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Schuh wieder anzog. Dann lief sie stolpernd los, verließ das Zimmer und wäre um ein Haar auch noch die Treppe hinuntergefallen und konnte sich gerade noch am Geländer festhalten. Das alte Holz ließ ein trockenes Bersten hören, hielt aber ihrem Gewicht stand. Feelicitas hastete aus dem Haus und durch den Garten. An dem Gärtnerhäuschen. Sie wollte diesmal die entgegengesetzte Richtung als das letzte Mal nehmen und hoffte schnell in das rettende nahe Dorf Little Hangelton zu gelangen. Aus der Ferne hörte man nichts mehr außer dem schrillen Schrei eines Vogels.

Aber sie achtete nicht einmal mehr darauf, das die Geräusche längst verstummt waren. Nur entkommen war noch wichtig. Der Mond der sich kurzzeitig hinter einer Wolke versteckt hatte, kam hervor und zeigte sein fahles Gesicht als sie gerade um die Hausecke des kleinen Häuschens bog.

Feelicitas sah kurz etwas großes, dunkles und spürte einen sehr harten Aufprall. Sie fiel hin, versuchte aber sofort auf die Füße zu kommen um zu ergründen gegen was sie gerannt war. Sie warf den Kopf hoch und ihre entrüstete Miene schwand dumpfen Erstaunens und sie wich ruckartig zurück. Beinahe starr vor Entsetzen kroch Feelicitas rückwärts, bis zum nächsten Baum, der ihr wegkriechen behinderte. Sie konnte ihren Blick immer noch nicht von der großen Gestalt wenden, doch sank sie zusammen und schlang die Arme um ihren geschundenen Körper.

Vor ihr stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in eine dunklen Umhang. Das war doch nicht möglich. Dennoch erkannte sie ihn sofort und drückte sich noch näher gegen den Baum und ein leises Wimmern durchfuhr ihre Glieder. Sie sah Voldemorts Gesicht, die roten, ihr nur zu bekannten Augen, die spindeldürren langen weißen Finger, die in den Umhang griffen um zweifellos nichts anderes als ihren Tod herauszuholen.

Mit einen Entsetzensschrei sprang Feelicitas plötzlich auf und rannte los. Was immer Voldemort nun mit ihr machen wollte, sie wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen sie zu kriegen. Das hier würde nicht angenehm werden, wenn sie nicht machte wegzukommen.

Doch natürlich, hatte sie nicht mit dem Einsatz von Zauberei gerechnet. In Richtung Toreinfahrt gewandt musste sie doch umkehren, als wie durch Zauberhand das schwere, rostige Tor mit Ächzen und Kreischen zuschlug und ihr kein Entrinnen mehr bot. Sie hörte wie Voldemort hinter ihr anfing zu lachen, kalt, grausam, freudlos, unerbittlich. Sie verstand, warum er es überhaupt zugelassen hatte, das sie vor ihm wegrannte.

Doch in ihrer Panik, wollte Feelicitas nicht aufgeben. Statt einfach zu verhaaren, versuchte sie den Zaun zu überwinden, und trotz ihrer eigentlich guten Kletterkünste, war es vergeblich. Unsichtbare Klauen griffen nach ihr, umfassten ihren Körper so hart das ihr die Luft wegblieb und rissen sie zurück.. Feelicitas fiel in den überwachsenen Kies der Einfahrt und stieß sich den Kopf an einen Randstein. Und dann war da nur noch ein heftiger wirbelnder Schmerz, der ihr die Besinnung nahm.

Feelicitas hatte nicht lange besinnungslos dagelegen. Als sie langsam wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, befand sie sich immer noch vor dem Haus und nichts schien mittlerweile geschehen zu sein. Was war passiert? Doch ihre Erinnerung kehrte schnell zurück, als sie sich unter einen tiefen Stöhnen, ächzend erhob.

Feelicitas erblickte Voldemort und Wurmschwanz ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Wurmschwanz wand sich in scheinbarer Verzweiflung auf den Boden, während die dunkle Gestalt Lord Voldemorts einen drohenden Schatten auf ihn warf. Sein rattenartiger Diener hub gerade an zu sprechen und es hörte sich an als ob er die letzen Reste seines erbärmlichen Mutes zusammen nehmen musste um überhaupt einen Ton herauszubringen.

„Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, wie sie entkommen konnte, eure Lordschaft. Glaubt mir ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Die Ketten waren fest. " Beteuerte er, doch sein Herr schenkte ihm kein Gehör

„Schweig Wurmschwanz und hör mit dem Gejammer auf!" fuhr Lord Voldemort ihn Unheil verkündend an. Egal was er heute für ein schönes, triumphales Erlebnis gehabt hatte, das dazu geführt hatte, das er seinen Körper bekam. Er war trotzdem wie nach einer schweren Niederlage schlecht gelaunt.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du nichts gewusst. Wie kannst du es wagen so unachtsam zu sein, gerade wo dir das letzte Mal, eine Lehre gewesen sein sollte. Und ist sie nicht erst vor kurzen dir fast wieder entkommen? Du lernst nie aus deinen Fehlern, du Narr. Langsam bin ich es leid. Immer und immer wieder lässt du dieselben Dinge geschehen."

Wurmschwanz zuckte noch mehr zusammen. Feelicitas fiel gerade ein, das er wohl der einzigste im Haus war, der es nicht wahrhaben wollte, das sein Herr zuviel mitbekam.

„Ja, ich weiß davon, du törichter Narr. Aber solche elendigen Kreaturen wie du, lernen wohl nie dazu und du trägst die Verantwortung. Ich mache dich dafür verantwortlich. Ich dulde es nicht das du meinen Befehle so absichtlich missachtest und du wirst dafür bestraft werden. Wir haben sowieso noch einige Dinge offen, erinnerst du dich noch?"

Wurmschwanz Stimme war nur noch ein ersticktes Wimmern: „Bitte, Meister, habe ich euch nicht gerade Heute bewiesen, das meine Hingabe zu euch unumstößlich ist und ich in meiner Treue zu euch niemals zu wanken gedenke?"

Voldemort trat näher zu ihm und Wurmschwanz duckte sich unter dem dunklen Schatten.

„Wurmschwanz du hast deinen Lohn bereits erhalten." Sagte er milde: „Du warst nützlich. Doch Helfer die andauernd Fehler machen, kann ich nicht in meinen Reihen dulden. Also?"

Wurmschwanz gab keine Antwort, er bebte nur.

„Du antwortest nicht? Dann sehe ich mich gezwungen dir begreiflich zu machen, was solche Diener von mir zu erwarten haben, wenn sie uneinsichtig und verstockt bleiben." Das klang ganz so, als sei nun Wurmschwanz letzte Stunde geschlagen. Feelicitas hatte in den letzten Tagen reichlich mitgeholfen, das Wurmschwanz Fehler immer so auffällig waren, wie es nur ging. Sie wollte damit erreichen, das die Ratte in Ungnade fiel, aber keinesfalls wollte sie schuld sein, das er nun nach der Erfüllung seines Nutzens einfach um die Ecke gebracht wurde. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht geschehen war, es konnte nicht nur gutes gewesen sein. Voldemort schien sich wieder abreagieren zu wollen. Feelicitas traf eine Entscheidung, sie hätte jetzt einfach sich still und zurückhaltend benehmen können, doch ohne Wurmschwanz Anwesendheit und seine Schusseligkeit, würde sie hier nie wieder herauskommen. Also musste sie handeln.

Voldemort ging ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete kritisch den Abstand zu seinen zitternden Diener. Dann suchte er seinen Zauberstab. Feelicitas schrie entsetzt und seine Hand die sich gerade in die Falten seines Umhangs verlieren wollte hielt inne, während er sich umwand und sein infernalischer Blick nun sie erstaunt musterte: „Ja?" fragte er leise und emotionslos: „Hast du etwas zu sagen. Muggel?" Das letzte Wort sprach er mit so einer Betonung, das Feelicitas sich ganz entmutigt fühlte. Hätte sie mal einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen.

Die junge Frau rappelte sich auf so gut es ging und kroch, trotz Schwindels und Schmerzen auf die beiden zu. Voldemort schaute mit einen Hauch von verblüffter Verwirrung auf sie herunter und Feelicitas versuchte noch näher auf ihn zuzukriechen. Es gelang ihr aber nur schwer, weil sie einen Fuß nachzog und vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, wenn dieser den Boden berührte.

„Wartet" sagte sie drängend und war über sich erstaunt, was sie zu solch einer Tat wohl treiben mochte. Doch sie war sich so sicher, das wenn Wurmschwanz jetzt sterben müsste, sich ihre Fluchtchancen sehr minimieren würden, das ihr alles egal war.

„Er kann wirklich nicht viel dafür. Lasst ihn bitte am Leben und ich erzähle alles darüber, wie ich es gemacht habe." Voldemort schien nicht allzu erbost über ihren fast schon unverschämten Ausruf und schien sogar geneigt ihr belustigt zuzuhören und senkte seinen Zauberstab etwas.

„Sprich!" sagte er kurz und drohend „Aber mach es nicht zu lang!" Und dann wandte er sich wirklich von Wurmschwanz ab, der erleichtert und dankbar blickte und froh war, seiner Strafe, wenn auch nur vorerst, entrungen zu sein und zusammensank.

Feelicitas gestand, wie sie unter Naginis unwachsamen Blicken, den Maisbrei verschwinden ließ. Wie sie dadurch aus der Fessel schlüpfen konnte und weglaufen wollte und machte dann eine Pause in ihrer Fluchtschilderung. Wurmschwanz hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt und verhielt sich still, doch Lord Voldemort hätte ihm auch ohne dieses Bemühen nicht mehr beachtet. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz auf Feelicitas gerichtet. Wie eine Katze eine Maus anschauen würde, war sein Blick. Er hatte einfach dagestanden und zugehört, den Zauberstab immer noch in ihren Blickfeld, falls er doch noch Lust verspürte ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Doch als ihre Stimme erstarb, bohrte sich sein Blick geradezu in ihren Körper und hinterließ dieses Brennen, der eisigen Leere, die sie so fürchtete.

Feelicitas hatte wie von selbst geredet, doch jetzt am Ende überkam sie das Gefühl noch lange nicht fertig zu sein. Ihm sah man nicht an, was er dachte oder tun wollte. Ob er verärgert war, oder ihm das eigentlich an den Interessen vorbeiging. Nur Feelicitas machte es etwas aus. Ihr Körper schien zu platzen vor Schmerz und die Ironie ihrer Situation, brachte sie nahe an den Wahnsinn. Wenn er doch wenigstens sauer würde, doch diese Tatlosigkeit und der stille Blick der auf ihr lag war zuviel. Alles wäre besser, als diese Augen weiter zu ertragen.

Und ehe Feelicitas sich der Tragweite der möglichen Folgen bewusst wurde, oder gerade weil es ihr bewusst war, kam es ihr und sie stieß herausfordernd aus: „Ich bedauere es zutiefst das es mir nicht gelungen ist zu fliehen, denn dann bräuchte ich nicht länger an diesen Spiel teilzunehmen, das ihr hier spielt. Mir reicht es, ihr wolltet mich doch umbringen, also macht es doch." Sie lachte kurz auf, bitter und ohne Hoffnung, aber erschrocken darüber wie weit es schon mit ihr gekommen war. Niemals hätte sie so ein Verhalten von sich erwartet. Sie war nicht so. Sie war eigentlich jemand, der andere machen ließ und zusah, das man sie nicht über den selben Kamm scherte. Feelicitas war nicht mutig, sie war nur verzweifelt.

Lord Voldemort tat nichts, nur die Spannung in der Luft wurde intensiver. Himmel, was muss ich denn noch tun, damit er endlich ein Ende macht, fragte sie sich zutiefst verletzt, doch scheinbar war es zwecklos, er würde ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Also weiter versuchen, irgendwann würde dieser Irre so wütend werden, das er endlich aufhörte ihr weh zu tun: „Ach ja, ich weiß meine Zeit ist wohl noch nicht gekommen, natürlich habt ihr anderes mit mir vor, aber glaubt mir, ich kann es kaum erwarten hier wegzukommen, egal ob auf die eine oder andere Weise. Was ist, beeilt euch mal mit eurer Reaktion, damit ich eure kranke Anwesendheit und diese kriecherische Ratte nicht mehr ertragen muss, statt mich so blöde anzustarren!" brach es schließlich laut aus ihr raus und sie funkelnde ihn mit tränenverschleierten Blick an. Dann wollte sie aufstehen, aber ihr Bein wollte sie nicht tragen. Es reichte nur für ein aufrechteres Knien, das zwar etwas unpassend erschien, aber sehr wirkungsvoll war, besonders als sie die Arme noch ausbreitete und dann stumm und erwartungsvoll verhaarte und ihm tief in die roten Augen sah.

„Das sehe ich." Sagte er einfach nur, aber ihr bitten und Flehen, ließ ihn nur noch ruhiger werden. Wer weiß, vielleicht geschah es nicht alle Tage, das man ihn um den Tod anbettelte, wenn er noch nicht einmal mit seinen üblichen Strafen angefangen hatte.

„Na, dann tut nicht wie blind. Was ist nun mit meiner Bestrafung? Warum zögert ihr immer noch? Haltet ihr eure Versprechen etwa nicht?" Feelicitas sah, das er sich endlich regte und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie war dermaßen wütend über ihn, sich selbst und das Schicksal der Welt und konnte keine Angst vor dem kommenden empfinden.

Doch sie konnte sich was schöneres vorstellen, als das der letzte Mensch den sie sehen sollte, gerade dieses Monster sein sollte und so dachte sie an jemand der ihr Nahestand, aber lange schon nicht mehr bei ihr sein konnte. Sie fühlte, wie der dunkle Lord näher kam und ein Stück vor ihr innehielt und ein wutverzerrtes oder auch abfälliges Schnauben ausstieß. Doch noch immer traf sie kein Fluch, gab es kein Ende.

Dann nach einem kurzen Zögern oder einen Momentes des Nachdenkens hörte sie die Schritte nackter Füße noch näher auf sich zukommen. Feelicitas verkrampfte sich und erwartete das schlimmste.

Die junge Frau spürte einen harten Stoß im Gesicht, als ihr eine kräftiger Schlag verpasst wurde. Es war noch fester, als Wurmschwanz vermocht hatte und die Kruste ihrer Platzwunde brach wieder auf. Heiße Blutstropfen liefen an ihrer Wange hinab. Sie fiel zur Seite und prallte auf der harten feuchten Erde des Rasens auf. Sobald sie wieder klar denken konnte, stütze sie sich sogleich hastig, aber ernüchtert wieder auf und warf Voldemort, der nun unmittelbar vor ihr stand einen verschleierten, dennoch fest entschlossenen Blick zu.

Während sie mit der anderen Hand das Blut aus ihren Mundwinkel wich und ihre Augen von den Schmerzenstränen befreite, brach sie in leises freudloses Gelächter aus und erwiderte ihm verachtend und deutlich: „Was soll man nur von euren Worten halten? Eure Anhänger müssen ein Haufen von Dummköpfen sein, wenn sie vor euren Zorn Angst haben..."

Nachdem sie immer noch in diesen rausfordernden Ton gesprochen hatte, verwandelte sich seine Miene für einen Moment in schlecht verhülltes Erstaunen, dann gewann seine Wut wieder überhand über ihn und er unterbrach sie.

„Schweig still du törichter Muggel! War das nicht genug für dich? Oder soll ich mich tatsächlich dazu herablassen mich zu fragen, ob ich so ein Gewinsel einer törichten Hündin glauben schenken sollte. Wünscht du dir wirklich den Tod, kleine Muggel?" zischte er „Der Tot ist das schlimmste. Niemals solltest du dir das wünschen." Bei seinen Worten schien ein wenig Nachdenklichkeit dabei zu sein. Feelicitas ernüchterte es ungemein. Voldemort gab ihr gerade einen Ratschlag, der von bloßen ewig gleicher Einschüchterungsversuche, weit entfernt war. Er sprach nach einen kurzen Augenblick weiter und seine Augen klärten sich wieder, sein Tod wurde schärfer.

„Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, ich werde deinen Wunsch einmal erfüllen. Du wirst sehen, nur zu bald ist dein Tag gekommen. Beizeiten werde ich dich lehren, was deine Impertinenz für Folgen hat. Heute nicht, aber ich werde mein Versprechen halten und dann werde ich dich lehren was es heißt um den Tod zu flehen. Denn du wirst dann genug Grund dafür haben. Du wirst leiden müssen, Muggel, bevor ich ihn dir gestatte." Er sagte das in einen wahrhaft höllischen Ton und seine roten Augen stießen sie in den Sog der Verzweiflung und ließen sie bereuen wozu sie sich hinreizen gelassen hatte, doch in ihren Inneren stand sie zu ihren Worten. Sie konnte nicht mehr und er sollte sie endlich in Ruhe lassen. Und wenn Ruhe einen grauenhaften, aber sofortigen Tod bedeutete, dann wollte sie alles dafür wagen. Voldemort wandte sich schlagartig ab und sagte ruhiger: „Aber für Heute gab es genug Tod."

Er wandte er sich wieder Wurmschwanz zu, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort an ihn richten konnte, sah er wie sein Diener große Augen bekam und auf etwas hinter seinen Herrn starrte. Als Voldemort dann immer noch ihre aufmüpfige Stimme vernehmen konnte wandte er sich Feelicitas mit einer Drehung wieder zu. Egal was es war, das sie hinter seine Rücken getan hatte sie war noch nicht fertig. Sie hatte sich wieder so weit es ging aufgerichtet und sagte gefühlskalt und doch deutlich verzweifelt und jedes Wort langsam und einzeln betonend: „Wer es glaubt wird selig!" Dann während der dunkle Lord noch sein wahrhaft unüberlegenes Entsetzen zu verbergen suchte, über soviel törichten Unvernunft, schloss sie ihre Augen und spuckte ihn vor die nackten Füße. In den Moment des Entsetzens hinein sprach sie Wurmschwanz an: „Wurmschwanz" flüsterte Feelicitas, tonlos und versuchte seinen Blick zu erringen.

„Schau dir genau an, wie der große Lord Voldemort reagiert wenn man ihn auf die Füße spuckt. Sieht nicht gerade beeindruckend aus, nicht wahr?" Wurmschwanz zuckte noch mehr zusammen und wagte sich kaum zu gucken.

_Stimmt, Wurmschwanz sprach den Namen ja nie aus, und hat mir unter schwersten Drohungen davon abgeraten ihn zu gebrauchen_, stellte Feelicitas fest. _Erbärmliche Ratte_.

Doch Wurmschwanz war neugieriger als man dachte. Nachdem er nun wirklich noch am wenigsten Grund für Ärger gab, nahm er sich ein Herz, schaute doch auf und musterte verstohlen seinen Herrn und sah, was das Mädchen meinte.

Alles hätte man nun nach den verhängnisvollen Stunden der Wiederauferstehung, und dem Maleur mit Harry Potter vermuten können. Noch vor wenigen Minuten, schien sein Zorn ja wirklich nach draußen zu wollen. Doch der dunkle Lord, schien abgelenkt. Es war kein Zorn in seinen Zügen, sondern etwas, das Wurmschwanz als leichte Anerkennung von Einsatz und Durchsetzungsvermögen ansah. Es hinderte ihn wohl daran, das er irgendwas tat um ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

_Jedenfalls noch nicht_, dachte sein Diener und sah vor seinen inneren Auge schon ein Gewitter auf sie herabkommen, das jedes da gewesene bei weiten übertreffen sollte. Nachdem er heute nicht nur Harry Potter verloren hatte, sondern auch jegliche Aussicht auf baldigen Erfolg in dieser Sache, konnte das nur schlimm enden. Natürlich gewann das Mädchen dadurch Zeit. Wenn die Pläne des dunklen Lordes funktioniert hätten, wären ihr nur noch wenige Tage geblieben. Der dunkle Lord hätte Askaban einfach überrannt und ein Fest gegeben. Niemand wäre dann da gewesen, der ihn noch hindern konnte. Doch nun dauerte es noch ein wenig. Aber wenn die Zeit der Rache gekommen war, würde niemand von ihnen mehr etwas zu lachen haben.

Feelicitas verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie wusste, wenn es denn soweit kommen würde, dann würde sie sich noch Jahre später wundern warum dieses Monstrum sie so verschonte. Wurmschwanz hätte er bestimmt schon der Schlange zum Futter vorgeworfen. Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade deshalb. Wurmschwanz war einer seiner Getreuen und die mussten Loyal sein. Aber wie Barty Crouch schon angemerkt hatte, Feelicitas war keine Anhängerin, sondern eine Muggel ohne jede Bedeutung. Es war ihr Glück, das sie so wenig Wert hatte, so zog Voldemort sich das alles gar nicht an und tolerierte es. Aber es war ein solch unverdientes Glück gewesen. Feelicitas wusste, sie hatte es nicht verdient das es so ausgegangen war, ganz ohne das sie ihren Verstand oder ihr Leben unter Schmerzen verlor.

Hätte er sie in diesen Moment umgebracht, wäre ihr zwar so vieles erspart geblieben...doch auch bestimmt viel entgangen.

Die Aura von Schrecken, Macht und Größe hatte sie wohl trotzdem für einen Moment durchbrochen. Voldemort zeigte deutlich sein Befremden darüber, das sie es wagte so mit ihm umzugehen. Wer weiß was er heute schon alles zu hören bekommen hatte. Feelicitas hatte seine verwunderte Miene gesehen und einen kaum merklichen Zug von Bewunderung in seinen unmenschlich roten Augen wahrgenommen, bei dem es ihr ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Dennoch, während sie ihn provozierend anflackerte und um ihren Tod schacherte, verlor sie die Lust an diesen Spiel. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht und sie machte sich nur lächerlich. Voldemort war bestimmt niemand, der sich zu irgendetwas einfach so hinreißen ließ. Ganz plötzlich hatte der dunkle Lord dann den Blickkontakt gebrochen und war an ihr vorbei, sie einfach ignorierend zum Haus gegangen. Als er an Wurmschwanz vorbeistrich hielt er inne und sagte ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihn anzublicken und verhältnismäßig ruhig: „Steh auf und hilf ihr zurück ins Haus! Pack meine Sachen und kümmere dich darum, das sie wieder laufen kann. Wir werden noch heute Nacht abreisen und ein Zwischenquartier aufsuchen. Hier ist es zu gefährlich, der Verräter weiß wohin sein Zeichen ihn führt. Ich habe nicht vor, das Dumbledore an meine Haustüre klopft, also werden wir umziehen. Ihr begebt euch schnellstmöglich dorthin. Ich werde dir gleich den genauen Standort nennen. Erwartet mich dort in drei Tagen, unterdessen habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

Als er sich wieder zum gehen wandte hielt einen Frage von Wurmschwanz ihn auf.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor eure Lordschaft?" Voldemort wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Wurmschwanz und klang beinahe belustigt, also hatte er den Zwischenfall mit Feelicitas überwunden.

„Ich habe viel zu erledigen, Wurmschwanz. Ich kann zum ersten mal seit 14 Jahren wieder Leben. Meinst du nicht, das ich Zeit brauche mich von dir und deiner Pflege zu erholen? Aber wenn du wissen willst, was mit dem Mädchen weiter geschieht kann ich dich zufrieden stellen. Ich werde mich zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt noch eingehend mit ihr beschäftigen. Je besser ich meine Pläne verwirklichen kann, umso schneller befreie ich uns von dieser Plage und du wirst von deiner Aufgabe entbunden. Bis dahin aber solltest du dir wirklich noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Fehler leisten, nicht wahr Wurmschwanz?"

Dann ging er weiter. Wurmschwanz murmelte fasst schon überdankbar. „Ihr seid zu gütig, Meister." Dann stand er langsam auf, als ob ihm immer noch schwindelte und ging mit steifen Schritten auf Feelicitas zu.

„Komm mit!" forderte er sie trocken auf.

Feelicitas fühlte sich nun nach der ganzen Aufregung ganz schlapp.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich glaube ich habe mir den Fuß gebrochen." sagte sie leise und zog ihren Fuß unter schmerzhaften Stöhnen unter ihren Körper hervor. Wurmschwanz beschwor eine Schiene hervor und befestigte sie ohne rechtes Geschick an ihrer Ferse und half ihr aufzustehen, indem er sie unter den Armen packte und hochhob. Dann fasste er Feelicitas Arm mit so festen Griff, das sie einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. _Ich kann doch wirklich nur humpeln, was sollte diese Gewalt? Außerdem habe ich dich um deine Bestrafung gebracht, und so dankst du es mir?_ Als sie protestieren wollte fiel ihr Blick auf die silbrige Hand und ihr aufschwellender Protest erstarb im Keim. Nachdrücklich quetschte er sie noch einmal, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und Feelicitas nickte verstehend.

„Ich werde mich benehmen, ich schwöre es dir, nur breche mir nicht den Arm, du Rüpel." Sagte sie matt und er ließ lockerer.

Sie traten wieder ins Haus und kamen in das Kaminzimmer. Lord Voldemort saß in seinen Sessel und hatte sich wie schon am Morgen, wieder in sich zurückgezogen. Was war nur seitdem alles geschehen? Er sah so fremd aus und es wirkte surreal, diesen Menschen in dem kleinen hilflosen Wesen wiedererkennen zu können.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte eine fast schon entspannten und seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Nagini hatte sich zufrieden zu seinen Füssen zusammengekringelt. Sie war die einzigste, die den Eintritt zu bemerken schien. Wurmschwanz stupste Feelicitas in ihre Ecke und befahl ihr ihre Sachen zu packen, während er sich auch schon wieder aus den Zimmer wandte. Sie hörte seinen eiligen Schritt die Treppe heruntersteigen. Sie schaute auf ihr massakriertes Handgelenk das sich gerade lila färbte. Wurmschwanz hatte eine neue Hand, aber das war natürlich nichts zu der Gestalt vor ihr. Blinzelnd schaute sie ihn wieder an. Trotz dessen das sich ihre Lage verschlimmert hatte empfand sie es als Besserung.

Na gut, vor ihr saß ein Mensch, der vielmehr wie ein Geist aus der Unterwelt wirkte. Aber es war ein menschlicher Körper. Alleine der schlangenartige Kopf und die Nüstern erinnerten noch an das kleine, schleimige, geschuppte Wesen mit den zerbrechlichen, an ein Baby ähnelnden Körper. Sie verstand nicht wie es so etwas geben konnte, wie er sich von Drachenblut und Schlangengift am Leben halten konnte. Sie verstand auch nicht wie er zu diesen Körper kam, doch eines verstand sie.

Nun war er ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Und ohne zu ahnen, wie recht sie hatte damit, das als Schwachstelle bewerten zu können, nahm er ihr alle restliche verbliebene Angst, die sie aufgrund seiner Existenz empfunden hatte. Es fiel ihr auf, das man ihn irgendwie besser angucken konnte in dieser neuen Gestalt. Vielleicht weil man sich nicht mehr ganz von irgendwelchen Schutzgefühlen befreien musste, wenn man das arme Babymonster gesehen hatte. Eigentlich musste sie das als Erleichterung sehen, zumal sie jetzt auch nie wieder Windeln zu wechseln brauchte. Doch Feelicitas sorgte sich und die Worte die der Lord zu ihr gesprochen hatte, am Anfang und auch gerade noch, wirrten tief in ihren Kopf. War sie wirklich so verrückt, das er sich nicht einmal darauf einlassen wollte?

Was würde die Zukunft wohl bringen?

Wurmschwanz kam wieder und sank neben dem Sessel zusammen. Davor war jetzt wegen der Gestalt des Lordes und der Anwesendheit der Schlange kein Platz mehr. Voldemort gab seinen Diener preis, wohin sie sich wenden sollten. Irgendwas mit Seite an Seite Apparieren kam ins Gespräch und Wurmschwanz äußerte beunruhigt, das er das nicht schaffen würde. Was immer das auch war, es handelte sich um eine Fortbewegungsart, denn Voldemort schien das ein wenig zu verstimmen und er entschied, dann müsste Wurmschwanz es lernen, oder laufen. Und dann entließ er seinen Diener und Feelicitas folgte Wurmschwanz eilig nach unten.

Was für ein Tag. Voldemort wusste gar nicht ob er nun wenigstens etwas Zufriedenheit verspüren sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war ein großer Teil des Planes in Erfüllung gegangen. Er genoss es wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen zu können und sich selber fühlen zu können. Er genoss das Gefühl des Umhangstoffes, der sich sanft an seine Gestalt schmiegte, statt ihn in seinen Falten zu vergraben. Er genoss es, das er endlich wieder jemand war.

Und vor allen Dingen gefiel ihm, das ihm das Mädchen zu verfallen schien. Warum hatte die Dumme Angst und konnte seine Anwesendheit nicht ertragen? Vielleicht irrte er sich ja, doch sie schien es ihm sehr übel zu nehmen, das er nicht das Baby geblieben war, das sie in den Arm nehmen konnte. Vielleicht wäre es ganz interessant noch ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen, ehe er sie ihren eigentlichen Zweck zuwandte.  
Muggel waren ja so einfach gestrickt und er hatte schon lange niemanden mehr zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Irgendwie erinnerte dieses Mädchen mit ihren kurzen Kinderkleidern ihn an die Kinder aus dem Waisenhaus. War sie nicht auch eine Waise? Sie hatte am Anfang ihrer Zeit mit ihm etwas in der Richtung angedeutet, das sie aus einen englischen Waisenhaus kam, oder so ähnlich.

Nagini wachte auf und kam ihm näher. „Geht es dir gut, mein Herr?" fragte sie liebevoll und ihr Parsel wurde gefühlvoll von ihm beantwortet: „Aber sicher doch meine Liebe, jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

„Bekomme ich einen von den beiden zu fressen? Ich habe Hunger."

„Nur Geduld, wenn ich dir auch nicht versprechen kann, das es einer der beiden ist, so weiß ich doch, das wir ein paar leckere Happen für dich finden, an denen du nicht erstickst." Zischte er sanft.

„Das ist gut." Äußerte Nagini befriedigt und kuschelte sich wieder zusammen.

Das Haus war still, und Voldemort empfand das als zutiefst erholsam. Niemand lief trampelnd über die alten Böden, niemand bedurfte seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit und doch... etwas fehlte.  
In den letzten Jahren schien ihn niemand vermisst zu haben. Lucius schien zwar weiter in seinen bösen Sinne Unfrieden gestiftet zu haben, über den er seinen Herrn noch näher informieren sollte. Aber eigentlich war der harte Kern seiner Anhängerschaft nicht vorhanden. Wurmschwanz und Crouch hatten ihm zwar von den Lestranges und Rookwood erzählt, aber wer weiß wozu die noch zu gebrauchen sein würden, wenn man sie mal aus Askaban holte. Raus sollten sie auf jeden Fall. Lohn würden sie auch bekommen, aber ob er dann noch weiter mit ihnen arbeiten konnte?

Die Zeit verging und langsam wurde Voldemort unruhig. Er hatte seinen Diener Barty Crouch schon lange zurückerwartet, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, das er im Kommen war.

So wartete der dunkle Lord einfach weiter und versuchte nicht dem Glauben zu schenken, was er längst ahnte. Barty Crouch hatte es vermasselt. Irgendwas hatte er getan, was er lieber hätte lassen sollen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach vollends verrückt geworden. Es schienen mittlerweile zwei Stunden nach der Entlassung seiner Todesser vergangen zu sein. Sie würden sich allzu bald wieder zusammenfinden und er würde erste Aufträge verteilen. Die Wachen von Askaban mussten unterwandert werden. Zur Zeit sah es nicht aus, als könnte man sich ihrer Loyalität sicher sein. Damals war das mal anders, doch eigentlich hatte ihm das nur Ärger bereitet. Es war wohl besser niemanden einzubeziehen und lieber sofort zu stürmen.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte der dunkle Lord müde über die Geschehnisse seiner ersten Herrschaft, die ein so bedauernswert unzufriedenstellendes Ende für ihn nahmen. Teilweise, weil ihm der große Rückfall dazwischen gekommen war, teilweise weil einige Leute versagt hatten oder sich von ihm abwandten. Er schwor noch heute darauf, wenn ihm irgendeiner der darin verwickelten Personen über den Weg laufen sollte, dann wäre eine Vierteilung bei lebendigen Leibe, noch das gnädigste, was sie zu erwarten hätten. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Todesarten angewandt.

Severus Snape und Igor Karakoff würden da einen guten Anfang machen. Er erhob sich aus seinen Sessel und ging zum Fenster. Draußen war es sehr dunkel, aber fast als wäre dies das Stichwort, sah Voldemort, wie sich eine Gestalt im dunklen Umhang dem Haus von der Seite näherte und bald drangen von unten Geräusche hinauf und Schritte kamen die Treppe hoch. Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und blickte zur Tür.

Doch es war nicht Barty Crouch, der den Raum betrat. Das sah er sofort. Die Gestalt war größer und er erkannte sie genauso gut wieder, wie er auch seine anderen Anhänger erkannt hatte. Es war die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt von Severus Snape, der sich nun langsam und still näherte. Voldemort war mehr als nur gelinde überrascht. Mit dem hätte er nicht gerechnet. Demzufolge war sein Erstaunen groß, als sein untreuester Anhänger seine Kapuze zurückzog, seinen Blick senkte und zu einen ehrerbietenden Knäuel zu seines Herrn Füßen wurde. Severus nahm einen Zipfel der Robe und küsste den Saum, dann blieb er einfach verhaarend liegen.

Voldemort schaute auf ihn herab und begriff langsam, das er seinem großen Glück trauen musste, obwohl er es noch nicht ganz glauben konnte. Tausend Fragen stiegen in ihm hoch. Eine sprach er aus, obwohl er wusste, das ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde:

„Severus, wo ist Barty Crouch?"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Uh, spannend. Aber da das keine SS/LV Geschichte ist, bleibt es dabei. Ich fühle mich schriftstellerisch auch nicht so begabt um Severus folgende Aktion richtig schildern zu können. Sagen wir einfach. Voldemort war total hingerissen und es machte ihm nur noch halb soviel aus, das er den verrückten Barty verloren hatte.


	10. Heimliches Domizil

Dafür, das alle immer sagen, das diese Geschichte so schon nicht so schlecht ist, bekomme ich wirklich zu wenig Reviews um viel Kreativität zu entwickeln sie noch besser zu machen.

10. Heimliches Domizil 

Feelicitas Lefay und ihr Hüter Wurmschwanz hatten nichts davon bemerkt, das Severus Snape aufgetaucht war. Wurmschwanz hatte sich sofort mit ihr vom Riddlehaus entfernt und schien total froh zu sein endlich mal rauszukommen. Bis zum frühen Morgen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume traten, lief das komische Paar ohne Unterlass. Während der Nacht, als der Schutz der Dunkelheit sie umhüllte, waren sie die meiste Zeit, Strassen und Wegen gefolgt, auf denen um diese Uhrzeit nur spärlicher Verkehr herrschte. In den vier Fällen, wo ihnen ein Auto oder sogar Menschen begegneten, zog Wurmschwanz sie hastig hinter einen Baum, einen Busch oder in einen Graben, wo sie geduckt verhaarten bis sie wieder alleine waren.

Feelicitas bezweifelte das dieses Verfahren sehr geeignet war um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken, denn zwei nicht gerade sehr dürre Menschen, die hinter einen Gebüsch hocken, das nicht mal einen Hasen verdeckt hätte, mussten doch unfreiwillig ins Auge fallen.

Aber sie sagte kein Wort zu Wurmschwanz und es war ihr ziemlich egal, wie bescheuert das aussah, wenn doch nur einmal Polizei auftauchen würde oder ein Krankenwagen, dann könnte sie umkippen und wäre dem völlig verdutzten Wurmschwanz entkommen. Doch es kam niemand. Die Morgendämmerung war schon fast gewichen, als er sie weg von der Straße in ein Wäldchen führte.

An einer schwer einzublickenden Stelle blieb Wurmschwanz plötzlich stehen. Feelicitas Augen waren auf die Umgebung gerichtet, sie hatte schon vor Stunden aufgegeben auf irgendwas anderes zu achten, als wenn es ihr beim weiterlaufen half. Sie trottete einfach stumm hinter ihm her und verlor sogar jegliches Zeitgefühl. Und so war sie fast in ihn hineingerannt und konnte dies nur knapp verhindern, indem sie einen Satz zur Seite machte und Wurmschwanz sie erschrocken anblickte. Dann ließ er sich stöhnend an einen Baumstamm heruntersinken und blickte ihr auffordernd zu. Sie machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu setzen und so packte er einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs und zog ruckartig dran so das sie mit einen lauten Plumps neben ihn aufkam. Nach dem sie sich von ihren Schock erholt hatte, rutschte sie ein wenig aus seiner Nähe, aber das gelang ihr nicht so gut, da er immer noch ihren Umhangzipfel in der Hand hielt.

Diese verfluchte Hand! Ihr fiel zum ersten Mal auf das wie silbrig-schneeweiß und künstlich sie aussah. Diese Hand war ein Problem wenn man sich gegen den kleinen Mann zur Wehr setzen wollte und Feelicitas rutschte noch ein Paar Zentimeter von ihm ab. Er beachtete ihre Anstrengungen nicht und nach einen kurzen Seitenblick in ihre Richtung ließ er aber doch den Umhang los.

„Wir bleiben erst mal hier!" klärte er sie auf. „Heute Abend werden wir wohl weitergehen können." Feelicitas hörte ihn kaum zu. Jegliches Erwähnen von Dingen, die mit Laufen zu tun hatten, schob sie erst mal weit von sich.

„Wir können uns glaube ich ein wenig Verspätung leisten, schließlich hast du einen verstauchten Knöchel." Er schaute dabei auf den dicken Fuß den sie gerade massierte und es war als würde darin eine Anschuldigung stecken. Feelicitas war sich schon im klaren darüber das es keinesfalls entschuldbar wäre, wenn sie ein wenig später kämen, als Voldemort verlangt hatte. Schließlich müsste sie es doch ausbaden, denn es war ihr Knöchel. Wurmschwanz war wirklich ein Schwein.

Einen Moment versuchte sie einen Grund zu suchen, der Voldemort dennoch dazu veranlasste, dafür seinen getreuen Diener zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, doch sie fand keinen. Sie blickte zu Wurmschwanz auf, als dieser laut aufseufzte: „Ich bezweifle mal, das du hier bleibst, wenn ich nur darum bitte, also müssen wir andere Maßnahmen anwenden."

Feelicitas warf ihn einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Wie weit soll ich denn mit diesen Fuß kommen?" fragte sie mit deutlicher Geringschätzung und deutete auf ihren massakrierten Knöchel.

„Wahrscheinlich weiter als du mir vormachen willst!" sagte Wurmschwanz: „Aber du bräuchtest dafür auf jeden Fall länger, als ich um dich wieder einzufangen." Er erhob sich ohne sie zu Fesseln und warf ihr nur noch mal einen mahnenden Blick zu, um sich sodann zu entfernen und in einiger Entfernung sich zu erleichtern.

Feelicitas sank gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen. Sie war müde, aber wenn sie einschlief, erwarteten sie nur Alpträume von einer stinkenden Kreatur die sich an sie schmiegte und so verschob sie den Gedanken noch ein wenig. Wurmschwanz kehrte zurück und breitete seinen Umhang aus, um sich darin einzuwickeln. Feelicitas sah ihn fragend an und war ziemlich erstaunt, das er keinen Annäherungsversuch machte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und wandte sich um

„Du solltest jetzt auch schlafen" Dann legte er sich hin und bald hörte man sein gleichmäßiges Schnaufen, wovon sie froh war das es nicht gegen ihren Nacken ging.

Sie wickelte den Umhang um sich und schlief noch im Sitzen ein. An diesen Tag träumte sie, während sie im Schattigen Sonnenschein des Baumes lag, von einer Kapuzengestalt, die sie packte. Sie fror so sehr und es war als packten eisige Hände sie und umfassten ihren Hals, während ihr Körper erlahmte. Dann war da nur noch dieses grässliche Geräusch, das sie an einen gurgelnden Abfluss erinnerte...

Feelicitas fühlte, wie sie sich nicht mehr regen konnte. Es war so echt, als ob das alles gar kein Traum wäre. Aber sie wusste das es garantiert einer sein musste. Noch mal versuchte sie ihre Arme zu bewegen, doch es ging einfach nicht, irgendetwas hielt sie krampfhaft fest.

Sie wachte richtig auf und einen Moment war alles verschwommen und sie hörte immer noch das Geräusch, das wie ein Abflusswirbel klang in ihren Ohren und dröhnte. Doch dann stand die Welt wieder still und sie bemerkte das die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt hatte und es schien, das die Temperaturen sehr abgesunken waren. Sie fror, ein kalter Windhauch strich über ihren schweißnassen Körper, als sie ihren Kopf wendete und schon roch sie es, bevor sie sah was sie umklammert hielt. Wie hatte sie das nicht früher wahrnehmen können? Sie lag in Wurmschwanz Armen und versuchte sich jetzt noch mal entgültig zu befreien, doch sofort wurde sein Griff fester und er ließ sich einfach nicht lockern. Dafür musste diese verfluchte Hand schuld sein. Sie spürte wie er seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr legte und flüsterte.

„Pssccchhh. Sei still! Ich tue dir doch nichts." Feelicitas musste recht widerstrebend einsehen, das dies wenigstens für diesen Moment zutraf, doch ihr Ekelgefühl brachte sie dazu zu schreien: „Lass mich los! Lass mich sofort los, Wurmschwanz sonst schreie ich solange bis das ganze Dorf angerannt kommt!"

Doch Wurmschwanz ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Sein Blick wurde spöttisch und er hob seinen Zauberstab gegen sie „Silencio!" Und es ward Ruhe. Und sie blieb auch stumm, soviel sie sich auch bemühte und so versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und starrte Wurmschwanz trotzig an.

„Na also." sagte er leise „Ist doch viel besser so. Ich bin aufgewacht, da du gewimmert hast." Erklärte er und fuhr fort.

„Du hast dich richtig hin und her gewälzt" sagte er mit bedauernden Blick und es war, als ob er sie noch näher an sich heranzog.

„Du scheinst sehr schlecht zu träumen und so dachte ich mir das es besser ist, ich wecke dich auf. Doch du hast noch mehr um dich geschlagen und gewimmert." Er schaute sie jetzt wirklich besorgt an und Feelicitas wurde es unheimlich übel. Die Situation war ihr zu unpassend und ekelhaft als das sie sich schämen konnte für ihre Misere.

„Geht es dir jetzt etwas besser?" Sie nickte tapfer und er ließ sie los. Sie zog sich zurück und hockte sich wieder ganz nah unter den Baum und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du zitterst ja immer noch." hub er an und legte ihr ihren Umhang um die Schultern, der sich gelöst hatte, als sie weggekrochen war. Dennoch zog er wieder seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas und Feelicitas spürte, das sie wieder reden konnte, sie verspürte aber keinerlei Neigung dazu und erhob sich immer noch trotzig blickend um sich sodann wieder richtig anzukleiden. Wurmschwanz mied ihren Blick und wandte sich ab.

Kurze Zeit später zogen sie wieder los. Feelicitas Knöchel war noch mehr angeschwollen und so ging es Wurmschwanz viel zu langsam. Er hatte wohl doch beschlossen nicht zu trödeln.

„Ach verdammt noch mal, warum hat er den Knöchel nicht heilen können, er hat sich doch denken können, das man so nicht in drei Tagen das halbe Land durchqueren kann." Er sah sie bestätigungsheischend an und Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Ganz einfach, Wurmschwanz. Er wollte dir wohl die Schande ersparen, das ich dir weglaufe und du ohne mich bei ihm ankommst. Also hat er die Umstände günstig genutzt. Sehr einfach und effektiv, wirklich! Du bist ihm doch sicher dankbar dafür! Was bekommst du bloß dafür das du hinter ihm her rennst?" Wurmschwanz funkelte sie wütend an: „Genug." rief er: „Jeder, der seiner Lordschaft treu ergeben ist und seinen Anforderungen Folge leistet, erhält mehr als reichlich Lohn!" Er hörte sich nicht gerade sehr überzeugend an und Feelicitas erwiderte „Wenn du das glaubst... Im Moment sieht es aber eher nach dem Gegenteil aus..."

Er sprang auf und Feelicitas dachte schon, das er sie schlagen wolle, aber er lief nur auf die Straße und schaute an ihr entlang. Das tat er den Rest der Nacht und Feelicitas machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn anzusprechen und kümmerte sich lieber um ihren Knöchel. Am Morgen war er endlich so verzweifelt, das er einen Muggelbus anhielt, indem er sich winkend auf die Strasse stellte. Der Busfahrer hielt wirklich an und als er Feelicitas Fuß sah, vergaß er alle Vorbehalte gegen diese komischen Hippies und erlaubte ihnen mitzufahren. Feelicitas machte das Spaß. Jetzt würden sie wirklich auffallen. Der Bußfahrer würde sie nicht so schnell vergessen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, ohne von Wurmschwanz erwürgt zu werden, so konnte es doch sein, das irgendwer sie auf einen Vermisstenfoto wiedererkannte. Doch scheinbar hatte sie sich ein wenig zu viel erhofft und von den überall herumhängenden Plakaten war keine Spur zu sehen. Feelicitas war schwer getroffen, niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern.

Sie setzten sich in die letzte Reihe und schliefen kurz darauf beide ein. Es war nicht sehr lange, denn Wurmschwanz boxte in ihre Rippen und sie fuhr auf. Er hielt ihr eine Hand auf den Mund, bevor sie was sagte und zeigte ihr, sie solle aufstehen und zum Fahrer durchgehen. Sie tat es, wenn auch widerstrebend. Außer ihnen saßen noch drei Gestalten im Bus und Wurmschwanz wurde deutlich blasser, als er die ältere Dame erblickte die ihn und Feelicitas deutlich interessiert musterte. Feelicitas schaute zurück, erkannte aber erst, als der Fahrer nach Wurmschwanz Aufforderung und der Ausrede seiner Frau sei schlecht, die Türe öffnete, das diese exzentrische Frau womöglich eine Hexe sein konnte.

Doch bevor sie irgendetwas planen konnte schob Wurmschwanz sie aus den Bus und sie konnte nur noch verfolgen, das der Busfahrer ihnen einen zweifelnden Blick hinterher warf und sich aber freute kein Erbrochenes in seinen Bus zu haben. Er schloss die Tür und fuhr weg, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Nach dem Verschwinden zog Wurmschwanz sie wieder am Ärmel und zog sie vom Weg hinein ins Unterholz.

Sie gingen ein Stück wortlos nebeneinander her. Feelicitas merkte, das ihr Knöchel längst nicht mehr so weh tat, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Nach einer Weile warnte Wurmschwanz sie

„Wir kommen bald ins Moor. Du darfst nicht stehen bleiben, hörst du? Auf keinen Fall und außerdem lässt du mich führen." Sie sah ihn ein wenig verdutzt an. „Warum ?" Dachte sie bei sich „Ich mache doch den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als hinter ihn herzudackeln." Er erkannte ihre Verwirrtheit und erklärte. „Hier gibt es eine Menge magische und hinterlistige Kreaturen, die einen in die Irre führen wollen. Immer hinter sich her, bis du verloren bist." Erklärte Wurmschwanz eifrig und Feelicitas konnte einige Angst in seiner Stimme hören, er fiepte sogar ein wenig.

Tatsächlich wich der leblose Wald einer sumpfigen Fläche, die ihnen bei jedem Schritt es schwerer machten weiter durchzuwaten. Und die Sicht wurde auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil sogar, denn zu dem dichten Nebel der aufloderte, kam ein schwefelartiger oder auch verwesender Geruch hinzu.

„Bleib bloß in meiner Nähe." mahnte sie Wurmschwanz. Plötzlich saß nicht unweit von ihnen ein kleines Wesen auf einen Stein, der aus dem Wasser ragte. Als es ihrer Ansichtig wurde, erschrak es ein wenig und Feelicitas bemerkte, wie es eine alte Petroleumlampe hastig hinter seinen dünnen Rücken versuchte zu verstecken. Es versuchte ihnen wohl die Richtung zu weisen, denn als es sich beruhigt hatte fuchtelte es mit der freien Hand heftigst in der Luft herum. Es kam näher und wollte neben ihnen hergehen. Wurmschwanz duldete das aber nicht und verjagte es mit einem Zauber. Ihnen begegnete auch kein anderes, noch so kleines Lebewesen mehr, das die blubbernde Landschaft auch nur im Geringsten interessanter machen konnte. Mal steckten sie beide bis zu den Knien im Moor, mal wurde der Boden wieder fester.

Gegen Nachmittag erreichten sie eine Anhöhe und nun machte ihnen zusätzlich die Steigung das Gehen beschwerlich. Eine ganze Weile, war es schon fest unter ihren Füssen und in der Abenddämmerung schien sich langsam aber sicher, der Nebel zu lichten. Doch bevor sie Wurmsschwanz fragen konnte, wann sie endlich hier herauskämen, blieb er vor einem gewaltigen Moorgebiet stehen. Er holte pfeifend Luft und seufzte „Das wird schwer werden. Wir müssen hier rüber, bevor es dunkel ist" und er sah sie warnend an. „Du hältst dich gut an mir fest, nicht loslassen, auf gar keinen Fall" Sie gingen weiter und wateten bald bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Morast. Sie steckte oftmals fest und musste von Wurmschwanz befreit werden. Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie, während sie Minute für Minute den Kampf um die Zeit immer mehr verloren. Wie es schien hatte es eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie langsam merkte, wie der Grund unter ihren Füssen fester wurde. Erleichtert stapften sie weiter und erreichten bald abermals Wald.

Doch kaum einen Stunde später standen sie vor einen neuen Hindernis. Einem so gewaltigen, das Wurmschwanz für einen Moment entnervt aufstampfte und weinen laut des Überdrusses von sich gab Vor ihnen lag nämlich ein breiter Fluss, der offenbar sehr tief an einigen Stellen zu sein schien. Sie wanderten einen Weile an seinem Ufer entlang und erreichten so schließlich glücklicherweise eine seichtere Stelle, an der Steine vom Grund zu sehen waren und an der sie überqueren konnten. Leider hatte Feelicitas Pech und rutschte in das kalte Wasser, so das Wurmschwanz und sie abtrieben und klitschnass waren, als sie das andere Ufer erreichten.

Wurmschwanz sah in der Schwärze der Nacht bleich wie eine Leiche aus. „Ich dachte schon du würdest ertrinken." sagte er atemlos, da sie ihn fraglos anstarrte. Er schnaubte Wasser aus der Nase. Sie selber hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie gefährlich die reizende Strömung war, die sie sogleich als sie ausgerutscht war, ergriffen hatte. Doch Wurmschwanz hatte sie noch am Arm packen können.

Zum ersten mal war sie froh, das er diese Hand besaß. Sie war reines Gold wert. Beide zitterten in der eisigen Nacht und gingen schlotternd Hand in Hand um sich zu vergewissern, das der andere noch da war. Doch nicht lange später stoppte Wurmschwanz und sagte „Wir sind da. Hier in der Nähe muss es sein"

Er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Komm her." sagte er leise. „Wir haben noch Zeit."

Sie kuschelten sich aus reiner Notwendigweit eng umschlungen zusammen und schliefen zitternd ein.

Am Morgen wachte sie auf, weil etwas in ihrer Rippe stupste. Sie richtete sich auf, Wurmschwanz schlief noch, das hieß..

Sie drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Voldemort und sein Gesicht zeigte Zufriedenheit und gehässige Freude, über ihren nassen zusammengedrängten Anblick

„ Einen schönen Morgen wünsche ich." sagte er kalt und trügerisch sanft. Er nickte in Wurmschwanz Richtung und sprach schon deutlich gereizter zu ihr:

„Was ist? Willst du Wurmschwanz nicht aufwecken.?" Sie tat es und stupste ihn hektisch an. Er hatte immer noch nichts von der Ankunft Voldemorts mitbekommen. Und er erhob sich sogleich hastig, während sie gelassen sitzen blieb und Blicke von einen zum Anderen gleiten ließ

„Meister, ich habe euch so schnell noch gar nicht erwartet." Er klang sehr nervös.

„Schweig Wurmschwanz!" fuhr Voldemort ihn an und wanderte um sein Gefolge herum und musterte sie mit unleserlicher Miene: „Dich hätte man im Schlaf ermorden können. Nicht alle Menschen sind so friedliebend wie unsere kleine Muggel, nicht wahr?"

Er drehte sich mit einem Schnauben um: „Kommt mit." sagte er leise und Feelicitas erhob sich schnell um ihnen zu folgen. Sie gingen eine Viertelstunde und standen plötzlich vor einer efeuberankten Felsenformation. Er suchte eine Zeitlang die Wand ab und wandte sich wieder ihnen zu

„Endlich habe ich wieder die Möglichkeit mich hierhin zurückzuziehen." Er spreizte seine Finger und nach kurzen Anblick legte er sie auf einen Stein und murmelte etwas. Erst geschah gar nichts, doch dann ertönte ein Rumoren tief aus dem Felsen und er öffnete sich vor ihren Augen und es entstand ein Eingang.

Feelicitas war doch überraschter als sie angenommen hatte, als sie erkennen musste, wie brillant seine Idee doch gewesen war, sich hier in der Einöde dieses Versteck anzuschaffen. Hier im Moor würde sie keiner finden. Nur Voldemort kannte den genauen Standpunkt seines Versteckes und jeder Fluchtversuch war zwecklos, da sie ihre Geschichte dann nicht mehr erzählen konnte. Alleine würde sie nicht wieder durch das Moor zurückfinden.

Im Inneren des Felsens war eine Höhle. Voldemort stand in der Mitte seiner Wohnung und sah sich im Kreis um. Sie war ihm langsam und vorsichtig gefolgt während Wurmschwanz immer noch haderte, doch dann hastig hinter ihr herschlich Sie sah um sich und bemerkte, dass das Mobiliar so aussah wie sie sich immer eine Zauberhöhle vorgestellt hatte. Es gab einen mittelgroßen Kessel, jede menge Bücher und in einer Ecke sogar einen offenen Kamin im Gestein. Doch alles war grau vor Staub. Sie hörte wie Voldemort Wurmschwanz ansprach und wandte ihren Blick von der Einrichtung ab und hörte zu.

„Wie du siehst Wurmschwanz, hast du gerade eines meiner größten Geheimnisse kennen gelernt. Dir ist meine alte Residenz ja bekannt gewesen, aber bevor sich meine Gestalt änderte, habe ich mich hier oft aufgehalten. Nun... leider konnte ich in den letzten Jahren nicht hierhin zurückkehren, da zum Öffnen meine Hand notwendig ist. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dir der Ehre bewusste sein, die ich dir verliehen habe und dieses Geheimnis verwahren, nicht wahr? Zuviel reden bringt dich nur ins Unglück, du willst doch nicht dasselbe Schicksal erleiden, wie Barty Crouch." Wurmschwanz starrte seinen Herrn verwirrt an. Feelicitas selber wusste nicht so ganz, was das sollte. Ahnte aber schreckliches, was das Fernbleiben des Todessers erklären würde.

„Ach, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, er sitzt gerade in Askaban und hat seine Seele verloren." Äußerte Voldemort ungerührt, doch scheinbar ärgerte er sich ein wenig über diese Verfehlung seines liebsten Anhängers. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er ja schon einen neuen.

Wurmschwanz sank vor Voldemort mit einem kleinen das Bild störenden Ächzen auf die Knie und stammelte: „Ich danke euch, ihr seid zu gütig Meister. Ich werde alles tun um euch zufrieden zu stellen." Er störte sich überhaupt nicht an den schlechten Nachrichten.

„Ab sofort solltest du mich auch nicht mehr enttäuschen, dein Leben hängt davon ab, ob du nicht ganz so wertlos bist, wie es im Moment ausschaut, sondern noch so nützlich werden kannst, wie du noch vor kurzen gezeigt hast, werde ich sehen müssen. Dann zögerte er einen Moment, den Wurmschwanz nutzte um ihn rasch den Umhang zu küssen.

Wahrscheinlich war ihm dieses Schweigen unheilverkündend vorgekommen. Er stammelte hastig „Ich werde eurer Lordschaft zutiefst treu und ergeben sein." Voldemort blickte kurz auf ihn zu seinen Füssen, dann schaute er in ihre Richtung und sein Blick verharrte dort. Sie hatte bisher unbeachtet neben dem Bett gestanden und beiläufig die Staubmäuse in der Decke begutachtet. Feelicitas dachte schon, er wollte was von ihr, aber er schaute sie nur von oben bis unten an und sah recht belustigt aus, wahrscheinlich, weil sie immer noch ziemlich nass war und der Teppich vor dem Beet sich dunkel färbte. Dann aber sprach der zu Wurmschwanz.

„Du kannst direkt deine ergebenden Dienste beweisen und hier saubermachen. Bis heute Abend, will ich hier kein Staubkorn mehr sehen und wenn doch, dann werde ich mir noch einmal überlegen ob du nicht ersetzbar bist." Wurmschwanz nickte beflissen und sein Herr begann im Raum herumzuwandeln und beiläufig mit den Fingern einigen Staub aufzuwischen. „Wir werden ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Morgen werde ich entscheiden, welche meiner Sachen ihr zusammenpacken werdet. Jetzt, wo ich wieder auf der Höhe meiner Kräfte bin, sollte ich mein Werk vollenden und mich auch um die Dinge hinter Potter kümmern." Damit machte er sich ohne weitere Erklärung von Wurmschwanz los und verschwand nach draußen.

Nagini blieb wo sie war, vielmehr schaute auch sie ihm kurz hinterher und wandte sich dann Richtung Bett. Aus der Ferne ertönte ein Ploppen.

„Er scheint weg appariert zu sein" sagte Wurmschwanz leise. Feelicitas schaute ihn fragend an. Was war bloß Apparieren schon wieder? Doch dieser Frage konnte sie keine große Beachtung schenken, da sie eiligst sich von der leise zischende Nagini entfernte, bevor diese ihr noch um die Beine schlängelte. Sie kletterte seelenruhig am Bett hoch und kroch zusammen.

Wurmschwanz unterbrach ihre Überlegungen und machte sich mit einem erneuten Ächzen daran aufzustehen und dann die Lage der Räumlichkeit zu begutachten. Bisher hatte er nur Augen für seinen Meister gehabt. Er wandte sich entschlossen Richtung Bücherregal und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er zur Tat schritt, verhaarte er leicht unentschlossen und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Ähm... zieh dich um und dann hilf mir!" Sie zögerte und er bemerkte beiläufig, den Blick fest auf das Regal gerichtet. „Du kannst dich ruhig umziehen, ich bin hiermit vollauf beschäftigt."

„Das sehe ich. Sag mal, wie soll ich ohne Feuerzeug den Kamin anbekommen?"

„Was?"

„Ja du hast richtig gehört. Starr nicht so dumm das Regal an, als wüsstest du nicht, was zu tun ist. Wenn du keinen Putzzauber oder so kannst, mach doch wenigstens mal Feuer an, denn zumindest mir ist kalt."

Als ob er nur nach der Ablenkung gesucht hätte, stützte er sich auf den Kamin und wenige Minuten später war es behaglich warm in der Höhle und Feelicitas zog sich unter einer Decke, die sie vorher auf den Teppich ausschüttelte um. Danach leistete sie Wurmschwanz vor dem Regal Gesellschaft, dieser sah sehr angespannt aus.

„Kannst du etwas sauberzaubern?" fragte sie behutsam.. Schließlich war es auch in ihrem Sinne das auf so engen Raum keine Missverständnisse stattfanden.

„Es sind alte Bücher und so wie es aussieht Dokumente." Stellte sie mit einem Seitenblick fest, als er ihr keine Antwort gab. „Sehr alte und kostbare Bücher. Vielleicht sollte man sie mit der Hand abstauben, bevor sie noch beschädigt werden. Schließlich könnte es sich dabei um die Dinge handeln, weswegen wir herkamen, oder?" Es war wohl ein Rettungsanker für ihn. „ Das machst du dann." sagte er mit verräterischer Hast. „Aber wehe, wenn du es kaputtmachst. Ich sorge dann schon dafür, das du deinen Teil erhältst."

Feelicitas staubte vorsichtig ab und Wurmschwanz schaffte mit Müh und Not einen alten Eimer mit Wasser von Fluss zu füllen und mit einer Bürste den Boden zu scheuern. Gegen Abend, nachdem sie so ziemlich alle Decken ausgeschüttelt hatten, wagte sich Feelicitas an Nagini. Sie zog ihr rasch die Decke untern Körper hervor und machte sich Wurmschwanz im Gefolge hastig davon. Nagini würde viel zu erzählen haben, was zwar unvermeidlich war, aber auch nachteilig sein könnte. Nachdem sie fertig waren, hieß Wurmschwanz sie an, sich nicht zu rühren und ging auf Nahrungssuche weg. Nun war Feelicitas im Angesicht Naginis, doch wenn sie gedacht hatte, diese wäre noch immer aggressiv hatte sie sich zum Glück geirrt. Sie schlief schon wieder tief wie es schien.

Trotzdem schlich Feelicitas still in eine warme Ecke neben dem Kamin und verhaarte dort schlummernd, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte, das sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Sie waren gerade noch fertig geworden als Voldemort wiederkam. Feelicitas, die gerade von den Büchern im Regal träumte und diese katalogisierte, schreckte aus einem inneren Impuls auf und schaute sich verschlafen um. Sie sah wie Voldemort scheinbar erstaunt auf das Ergebnis der Putzaktion stehen blieb und zischend die Luft einzog. Sogleich schlängelte Nagini zu seinen Füssen und zischelte, als ob ein Unglück geschehen wäre. Er hörte ihr zu und trat dann erst richtig ein. Feelicitas ahnte was nun kommen würde. Wurmschwanz war nicht wieder da, also würde sie sein Opfer sein.

„Wo ist Wurmschwanz?" fragte er sie, während er langsam immer noch den Raum durchforschte und das ein oder andere Stück von den Regalen nahm und betrachtete, bevor er es wieder zurückstellte. Er wandte sich fragend zu ihr.

„Er wollte nur mal kurz nach draußen und etwas zum Essen suchen, das ist aber schon lange her." Er starrte sie unergründlich an und mit seinem Blick auf den Kamin sagte er leise „Wie ich sehe, hat Wurmschwanz dir nur ein wenig Hilfe geben können. Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte hier jemand Magie angewandt, nicht wahr?" Feelicitas nickte stumm und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich bin zufrieden, allerdings kamen mir von Nagini Klagen zu hören. Sie sagte, das ein bestimmter Jemand, sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf geworfen hat und dieser Jemand zu bestrafen sei."

„Das war Wurmschwanz Vorschlag." sagte Feelicitas leise trotzig, doch er hatte sie verstanden.

„So, so... du kannst natürlich rein gar nichts dafür, nicht wahr?"

„Genau." erklang es trotzig.

„Ich werde mich also an Wurmschwanz wenden müssen, wenn dieser den Weg zurück findet." Nagini, die wohl nicht begeistert war , Feelicitas nun doch nicht verspeisen zu dürfen, zischelte eifrig und hatte dabei einen gereizten Unterton. Feelicitas zischte in ihre Richtung: „Man hat dir wohl noch nie gesagt, das Haustiere nicht ins Bett gehören." Wenn Voldemort das gehört hätte, wäre seine Reaktion wohl anders ausgefallen. Stattdessen antwortete er Nagini mit einem kurzen Zischeln und ging dann zu dem Regal und zog nach kurzer Suche ein Dokument heraus und ging zu seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Nagini sperrte hinter ihren Rückenden Rachen drohend auf, so das Feelicitas ihre gewaltigen Giftzähne sah und unbehaglich zurückwich. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen Nagini zu verärgern. Sie merkte nicht, das Wurmschwanz am Eingang erschien und stockend stehen blieb, als er sah wer vor ihm eingetroffen war. Erst als Voldemort ihn ansprach schreckte sie auf.

„Wurmschwanz!" Dieser näherte sie vorsichtig „Ja Herr?"

„Komm sofort her!" Dieser zögerte immer noch „Komm ruhig her, dein Sträuben macht es nicht besser!" Wurmschwanz schlich zum Sessel und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. „Wo warst du?" fragte sein Herr gereizt. Feelicitas war sich sehr sicher, das er gereizt war.

„Ich... ich habe etwas zum Essen gesucht."

„Und dann lässt du sie einfach hier alleine? Wie oft muss man dich darauf hinweisen ihr gegenüber alle Vorsicht walten zu lassen? Sie mag zwar nur ein armseliges Muggelmädchen sein, aber weglaufen kann sie sehr gut."

„Ja Meister, ich werde ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr geben zu türmen."

„Das will ich dir gerne glauben. Aber nun etwas anderes, ich hörte von Nagini Klagen, über deine Art sie zu behandeln. Wie willst du ihre Gunst erhalten, um an Gift heranzukommen, wenn du ihr Vertrauen brichst?" Er wollte keine Antwort, das war klar. Wurmschwanz hatte auch keine parat.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht Herr."

Daraufhin hielt sich Feelicitas einfach die Ohren zu. Es tat ihr nicht gut, wenn sie das mitbekommen sollte, was nun geschah. Sie legte sich hin und irgendwann herrschte wieder Stille, nur Wurmschwanz keuchte, Nagini zischelte und ihr selbst liefen einige Tränen das Gesicht herab.

Später kroch er in ihre Ecke, blieb aber nach einem schmerzhaften Ellebogenstoß in Entfernung. Nagini kroch auf das Bett und thronte wieder befriedigt über ihren Platz und schaute auf die beiden zusammengekauert Schlafenden. _Haustiere_, dachte sie verächtlich, _Haustiere schlafen auf den Boden, da hatte das Menschenkind wahrlich recht gehabt._ Sie zischelte zufrieden und kuschelte sich zum Schlaf zusammen.

In den folgenden Tagen packten sie die Gerätschaften und Bücher, die er in der Ära seiner letzten Herrschaft dort hinterlassen musste zusammen und machten sich mit Apparieren zurück zum Riddlehaus. Kurz vor dem verlassen des Moores, verschloss Voldemort den Eingang und beschwor eine Erschütterung herbei, die das Innere der Höhle wohl schwer schädigte und den Eingang unkenntlich machte.

Hierher würde er wohl nie wieder zurückkommen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Bevor mich jemand erschlägt. Nein, das ist keine Geschichte in der alle plötzlich Parsel können. Schlangen haben aber auch keine Ohren, deswegen ist mir das ganz egal, ob Nagini Feelicitas Gedanken gelesen hat oder nicht. Falls sie wirklich ein Horxrux ist, dann wird sie das wohl auch noch können.


	11. Askaban

11. Askaban

In den nächsten Tagen nach Feelicitas Rückkehr ins Riddlehaus verlief die Zeit so gut wie ereignislos für alle. Feelicitas erschien es jedenfalls so. Sie wusste aber selber nicht, ob ihr das behagen sollte, oder nicht. Einerseits war es schlecht, denn dadurch das nichts besonderes geschah, boten sich ihr auch keine Möglichkeiten sich einen Weg einfallen zu lassen, wie sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft entringen konnte. Doch es hatte auch viel gutes, wenn auch nur indirekt für die junge Frau. Der Lord schien für seine Umwelt nicht sehr ansprechbar und arbeite schon wieder fleißig an irgendwelchen Plänen zur Erreichung seiner Ziele. Wurmschwanz schien nun sehr viel Freizeit zu haben, schließlich brauchte ihn der Lord nicht mehr in der Nähe. Scheinbar war die einzigste Aufgabe die er noch hatte, das er auf sie aufpassen musste. Feelicitas begrüßte seinen mangelnden Elan dabei.

Er lag die längst Zeit des Tages im Bett, hatte sich in irgendeines der alten Schlafzimmer verkrochen und man sah und hörte nichts von ihm.

Doch es war auch unnötig geworden, die junge Muggelfrau auf Schritt und Tritt zu beschatten. Denn genau darin lag ihre größte Freiheit und Einschränkung. Bevor der dunkle Lord einen Körper hatte, spielte sich das Alltagsleben im Riddlehaus, vorwiegend im Kaminzimmer ab. Dort wurde sogar nachts geschlafen und ansonsten die meiste Zeit verbracht.

Doch jetzt war die unbedingte Erreichbarkeit in der Nähe Voldemorts nicht mehr notwendig und auch nicht gewünscht. Wurmschwanz suchte sich ein Zimmer, und wie schon angemerkt, er kam kaum noch raus. Feelicitas tat es ihm gleich und machte sich auf die Wanderschaft. Als erstes war ihr natürlich ihre plötzliche Bewegungsfreiheit aufgefallen. Mit einigen Argwohn, hatte sie einige Tage das einfach mal akzeptiert, sich aber keinen Meter zu weit weggewagt. Doch dann versuchte sie auszutesten, wo genau ihre Grenzen lagen.

Feelicitas verließ das Haus, ging durch den Garten, am alten Gärtnerhaus vorbei und kam schließlich an den Grundstückszaun. Hier in dieser verlassenen Ecke, war es seltsam ruhig und es zog von der Seite. Feelicitas dachte einen Moment nach, dann aber nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und fasste nach einen der schmiedeeisernen Zaunstreben.

Nichts geschah. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, einen Stromschlag, einen Alarm einen Blitz der vom Himmel fuhr und sie erschlägt. Aber das rein gar nichts geschah, war unheimlicher als alles andere.

Und einen Moment lang, hatte sie es auch geglaubt. Doch dann fasste sie fester um den Zaun und merkte, das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Etwas seltsames lag in der Luft, das einen mahnte fern zu bleiben. Doch man sah und hörte nichts, nur ein leichtes, kaum zu fühlendes Beben ging durch den Zaun.

Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie damit anfangen sollte, erkannte Feelicitas doch, was es sein musste. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie Voldemort sie einfach mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte vom Zaun gerissen hatte, ohne das irgendetwas darauf hingedeutet hatte. Es gab keinen Blitz und kein buntes Leuchten, es pfiff nicht und nur ein Gefühl in ihren Körper hatte sie spüren lassen, das es nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, das sie vom Zaun plumpste.

So schwer es ihr auch viel, in den letzten Tagen hatte sie genug von diesem schrecklichen Zauberer gesehen um einsehen zu müssen, das er nun mit Körper sehr wohl fähig war mit einem einsamen Bannspruch und Fluch sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen.  
An Flucht war nicht mehr zu denken.

Feelicitas war wie ein Hofhund, bis vor kurzen noch an eine Kette gebunden, deren Ende Wurmschwanz in der Hand hatte. Doch nun war sie in den Zwinger gesperrt und der Schlüssel lag in sehr sicheren Händen verwahrt.

Einen halben Tag lang verzog sich Feelicitas in eine stille Ecke unter dem Treppenabsatz nahe der Küche. Doch nachdem ihr alle Tränen ausgegangen waren, beschloss sie, nicht die schlechten Seiten zu betrauern, sondern die guten Seiten zu entdecken. Und davon gab es auch einige.

Ihre Grenzen beinhalteten nicht, was sie machte, sondern kontrollierten alleine wo sie es machte.

Also nahm sie sich Wurmschwanz Suche nach einen neuen Domizil zum Vorbild und stieg zum ersten Mal in ihrer Anwesendheit in diesen Haus in die Stockwerke über dem Kaminzimmer und dem Schlafzimmer der Herrschaft.

Wie wohl in vielen alten Herrenhäusern, bei denen man nie einen Umbau gemacht hatte, war das Stockwerk unter dem Speicher, dem ehemaligen Dienstboten vorbehalten gewesen. Mit viel Neugier und doch etwas Angst schaute sie sich die Räume an. Es waren bestimmt zehn Zimmer auf dem Gang. Viele ganz klein, das kaum mehr als ein Bett und ein Stuhl hineinpassten. Teilweise war die Decke eingerissen und das morsche Holz des Speicherbodens kam zum Vorschein und der Staub lag Zentimeterdick auf den nackten Matratzen. Auch hier schienen die Mäuse gehaust zu haben und die Matratze stank nach Urin und alten Kot. Wer immer hier einmal gehaust haben mochte, er hätte sich nicht versklavter fühlen können als Feelicitas. Innerlich sah sie schon arme kleine Küchenmädchen in die dunklen Zugigen Räume gepfercht, die für wenig Lohn harte Fronarbeit leisten mussten.

Doch scheinbar gab es auch Dienstboten, denen mehr als eine schmale Pritsche zustand. Ein abgelegeneres Zimmer, das am Ende des Gangs lag, bot mehr als die doppelte Größe und wesentlich mehr Inventar. Dieser Raum schien wohl einmal der Wirtschafterin gehört zu haben. Jedenfalls lag ein uralter und muffiger Geruch nach Lavendel und ähnlichen auf den Möbeln. Was immer man hier versprüht hatte, es schien gegen den Verfall geholfen zu haben. Das Bett hatte zwar fadenscheinige Vorhänge und war grau vor Staub, doch die Matratze beherbergte keine Mäusekolonie und auch die Decke schien noch in Ordnung zu sein. Feelicitas trat vorsichtig ein und ihre Füße hinterließen dunkle Spuren in der unberührten Staubschicht. Ihre Lungen fingen an Geräusche von sich zu geben, der Staub den ihre Schritte aufgewirbelt hatten, beschwerte ihr das Atmen. Fest entschlossen dem Abhilfe zu schaffen, riss sie das alte Fenster auf. Mit einen schrillen Knirschen konnte man es aufziehen.

Wenn sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht haben sollte, die Fenster von außen zu vernageln, dann war es mit der Zeit abgefallen. Von den Fensterläden ließ Feelicitas wohlweißlich die Finger, denn sie sahen mehr als instabil aus. Ein Windstoß fuhr ins Zimmer und ein Staubwirbel entstand und verhinderte die Sicht ins Zimmer. Heftig Hustend hielt sich Feelicitas einen Kleiderzipfel vor die Atemwege und türmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie klatschte die Türe hinter sich zu und lief mit trommelnden Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Wer immer sich daran stören mochte, war wohl gerade mit was anderem beschäftigt, doch wozu gab es noch die Ratte? Wurmschwanz erschien aus seinen kleinen Zimmer, das wohl einmal von einen Familienmitglied der Herrschaften bewohnt worden war und sah Feelicitas missbilligend an.

„Wurmschwanz du musst-" sagte sie mit einen krächzen in der Stimme, doch der Angesprochene packte sie nur hart am Arm und zog sie mit sich ins Erdgeschoss hinab.

Dann in der Küche ließ er sie los. „Was machst du für einen Krach? Der Herr hat gerade Besuch, also wird er Störungen nicht so gerne sehen."  
Das ernüchterte Feelicitas und sie vergaß für einen Moment ihr staubiges Problem.

Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war niemand außer Bartemenius Crouch je hergekommen. All die treuen und so talentierten Anhänger, die es da noch geben sollte, waren bisher nichts weiter als ein Luftgespinst, an das Feelicitas nicht so ganz geglaubt hatte. Sollte das hier der Anfang einer regelrechten Besuchswelle werden? Langsam erholte sie sich wieder von ihrer Überraschung und trank am leckenden Wasserhahn etwas Wasser.

„Wurmschwanz, kannst du mir helfen?" fragte sie nun mit klarerer Stimme: „In dem Zimmer, wo ich schlafen möchte, tobt gerade ein staubiger Orkan und ich kriege das Fenster nicht mehr zu."

War es ihr bittender Ton, oder sein Überdruss, darüber, das sie solche Dinge nicht selber regeln konnte, Wurmschwanz erbot sich wirklich zu helfen und zusammen schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf. Feelicitas versuchte ein Paar Geräusche aus dem Kaminzimmer mitzubekommen, denn die Türe, war mal wieder nicht ganz im Schloss. Doch man hörte nichts, das man verstehen konnte.

Oben angekommen wagte sich Wurmschwanz in das Zimmer und nach ein paar kurzen Schlenkern mit seinen Zauberstab, war kaum noch Staub zu finden. Das Zimmer sah 100 Jahre jünger aus.

Wurmschwanz steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Feelicitas erinnerte sich kurz daran, wie er ihn bekommen hatte. Von einen auf den anderen Tag, hatte er ihn einfach. Was er dafür jemanden angetan haben musste, jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Sein Blick lag auf ihr. Es war mal wieder einer jener Blicke, die sie hasste. _Ich werde mich wohl bedanken müssen, oder?_ Fragte sie sich im Stillen und brachte es zugleich kurz hinter sich und murmelte ein leises Danke.

Er verzog sich gleich wieder und murmelte leicht verstimmt, das er nicht weiter gestört werden wollte.

Doch aus seiner Ruhe schien nicht viel zu werden. Der Besuch den Voldemort gerade hatte, brachte wohl einige Neuigkeiten, die einer sofortigen Erledigung bedurften.

Während Feelicitas noch ein wenig durch die verlassenen Zimmer strich um ab und an, etwas hübsches für ihr Zimmer mitzunehmen, hörte sie trappelnde Schritte die durch das Haus eilten. Der Herr hatte wohl nach seinen Diener gerufen. Manchmal fragte sich die junge Frau schon, wie er das machte. Man hörte ihn nie schreien und doch kam es oft vor das Wurmschwanz plötzlich aufsprang und an seine Seite stürzte. Vielleicht hatte es ja was mit diesen Erkennungsmal zu tun, doch so genau wollte sie es auch nicht wissen.

Kurze Zeit später war wieder Ruhe im Haus und Feelicitas hätte eigentlich nicht ans Fenster treten müssen um die drei weggehenden Gestalten zu sehen. Voldemort und Wurmschwanz erkannte sie sofort unter ihren Umhängen, doch die dritte Gestalt blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Aber das sie einfach gingen, war auch eine Neuerung.

Man beachtete sie nicht nur nicht mehr, sondern ließ sie manchmal ganz alleine. Feelicitas deutete das nicht als mangelndes Interesse, sondern als eine Freiheit die fast schon dumm zu nennen war. Aber immerhin besaß sie Freiheiten. Und von denen konnte Wurmschwanz nur träumen.

In den nächsten Tagen, verblieb Feelicitas fast vollständig alleine im Riddlehaus. Und es machte ihr eher Angst, als das sie es als schön empfinden konnte. Das größte Monster saß bis jetzt im Kaminzimmer, doch wenn man im leeren Haus war, kamen einen die immer wieder auftretenden Geräusche schon etwas komisch vor. Obwohl Feelicitas Streifzüge durch das Haus gemacht hatte, gab es immer noch zwei Orte die sie nicht betreten hatte. Den Keller und den Speicher.

Wobei ihr der Speicher entschieden unheimlicher war. Vielleicht waren es wirklich nur ein paar verrottete Dachschindeln, deren Fehlen dieses Geräusch erzeugten, doch nach allem was sie in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte, glaubte sie fast schon an etwas viel schlimmeres.

Voldemort und Wurmschwanz waren also gut wie verschwunden aus Feelicitas Leben, sie sah sie nur noch in der späten Nacht, wenn sie von wer weiß wo her erschienen und zumindest Wurmschwanz von den vielen Erledigungen und Aufträgen erschöpft war. Er betrachtete sie scheinbar neidisch, aber Feelicitas zog es sich nicht an. Sie hatte anderes zu tun und sie schlich um Wurmschwanz herum, auf der Suche nach einem Schwachpunkt, den sie ausnutzen könnte für ihre Zwecke, doch sie fand kaum etwas.

An diesen Tag hatte sie sich an den ans Grundstück grenzenden Wasserlauf verkrochen. Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, das auf dem Hügel Wasser zu finden war, aber genau das war der Fall. Natürlich hatte es keine natürlichen Ursachen. Vielmehr schien irgendwo eine Wasserleitung geplatzt zu sein und das austretende Wasser hatte sich einen neuen Weg gesucht an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Wenn man sich den dürftig tropfenden Wasserhahn in der Küche und Bad anschaute, dann stimmte es auch. Feelicitas rechnete jeden Morgen damit, das überhaupt kein Wasser mehr kommen würde, doch bis jetzt hatten sie immer noch Glück gehabt.

Sie setzte sich an das Wasserrinnsal um dort mit dem sanften Rauschen der falschen, kleinen Quelle in ihren Ohren nachzudenken. Als sie später zurück zur neuen Festung ging, die immer noch wie eine Bruchbude aussah, und sie das Haus schon fast erreicht hatte, sah sie das Lord Voldemort und sein Helfer mal wieder zurückkehrten. Voldemort trug eine triumphale Miene und Wurmschwanz mied ihren Blick, als sie an Feelicitas vorbeigingen.

Sie gingen rein. Feelicitas hatte nun gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis das Selbe zu tun. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was geschehen war, aber doch war ihr so, als ob sie nichts sehnlicher erhoffen würde. Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens kam Wurmschwanz tatsächlich wieder aus dem Haus geschlichen und schaute sich um.

Er erschrak beinahe, als Feelicitas sich im Dunkeln ihm näherte: „Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Irgendwas das mich interessieren würde?" fragte sie beiläufig. Er antwortete nicht und so schaute sie ihn weiter an. Ihr Blick traf auf sein schuldbewusste Gesicht. Feelicitas verwirrte es. Normalerweise schaute er entweder etwas dumm, kriecherisch oder versaut rein, aber noch nie hatte er so geschaut und sie erkannte erst spät, das es wohl etwas bedeuten musste.

„Was ist los, Wurmschwanz ?" fragte sie leicht beunruhigt. Feelicitas war neugierig und doch ängstlich gespannt. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr immer stärker, das es was mit ihr zu tun hatte. Er schaute weiterhin an ihr vorbei und sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihn trotz ihrer unguten Vorahnungen noch mal an: „Sag schon was ist?" Langsam schlich sich die Panik in ihre Stimme: „Ich sehe doch, das du was sagen musst."

Sie schrie ihn fast an, nur gehindert durch ihre Angst, das auch andere mitbekommen würden, was hier zwischen ihnen vorging. Inwieweit der dunkle Lord das tolerieren würde, wollte sie nun wirklich nicht austesten. Nervös schaute sie sich um, doch Voldemort war nicht am Fenster zu sehen. Doch sie wandte sich schnell wieder Wurmschwanz zu, denn er sagte etwas.

Leise und mit brüchiger Stimmer, als ob er es selbst nicht ganz ergreifen könne: „ Wie kannst du schon wissen was geschehen wird, wenn ich es bis eben noch nicht wusste?"

Dann schien er einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er ihr wirklich sagen sollte, was der morgige Tag bringen würde. Doch Feelicitas auffordernde Blicke, schienen ihn eine Entscheidung abzunehmen und er fing abwägend an: „Morgen werden wir Askaban stürmen. Die Dementoren werden sich dem dunklen Lord anschließen und wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, werden wir am Ufer der Festung Askaban die Anhänger in Empfang nehmen können, die einzig und alleine dicke Mauern und die Eiseskälte der Dementoren und ihres Atem hindern konnten zu uns zu stoßen."

Er sagte das so tonlos, als hätte er es auswendig gelernt. Feelicitas fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie wusste nicht was Askaban war, begriff aber sehr schnell, dass es wohl so etwas wie ein Gefängnis sein musste. Ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis ähnlich, dem von Muggeln, doch mit den niederträchtigsten Anhängern von IHM gefüllt. Es graute sie und dennoch, was war daran so schwierig zu erzählen? Das war also nicht alles. Und sein Blick verriet ihr, das er die Hälfte ausgelassen hatte. Aber auch eine andere Frage kam ihr in den Sinn. _Warum erzählt er es überhaupt? _

„Aber." begann sie schließlich hilflos, doch das undefinierbare an Wurmschwanzes Verhalten zwang sie dann doch wieder zum schweigen.

Er schaute immer noch so komisch: „Wir werden einen Triumph erlangen. Und am Abend werden wir unseren Sieg feiern. Mit allem was dem dunklen Lord und seiner Macht zu Ehren würdig ist."

Es hörte sich so an, als würde er sich selbst vom gelingen der Aktion überzeugen müsste. Aber warum? Und dann, als sie es schon begriff, schaute er sie an. Kurz und zögernd, aber voller feiger Resignation. Feelicitas war zu geschockt um sich groß zu fragen, warum er es ein wenig bedauerte, da sie ihm doch nur lästig war. Doch da zog er sich wieder zurück und das machte sie sauer. Es machte sie plötzlich unheimlich wütend, das sie alles nicht mehr verstand und das diese irrwitzige Situation der vollen Realität entsprechen sollte. Was war nur geschehen?

„Warum?" spie sie ihn an und er zuckte zusammen: „Warum hast du Angst? Und weswegen wagst du es vor mir zu stehen und so zu tun, als ob dein Kopf als Nachspeise dienen müsste. Das muss dir doch immer klar vor Augen stehen, das dein Schicksal mit jeden Triumph deines Herrn ungewisser wird. Also was ist? Warum hast du mir das gesagt? So wie du ausschaust macht es dich nicht an, mich mit dem Wissen quälen zu können. Soll ich etwa jetzt doch weglaufen, weil du dir in deinen verräterischen jämmerlichen Stück Herzen Vorwürfe machst? Bedauerst du etwa, das du die ganze Drecksarbeit hier alleine zu verrichten hast, wenn ich weg bin?"

Er stand nur da, als ob er 13 Jahre alt wäre und ein Mädchen ihn auslachen würde, wegen seiner Pummeligkeit. Doch Feelicitas sah, das sie in den meisten Dingen Recht gehabt hatte. Männer, darauf konnte man sich nie verlassen. Ihr Blick glitt über die armselige Gestalt und dann legte er sich auf das erhellte Fenster in den oberen Stockwerken. Der fahle Mond beleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Wurmschwanz rührte sich nicht, sondern blickte sie nur jämmerlich an.

„Nun, was soll ich machen?" sagte sie schließlich und ihr Blick drang tief in Wurmschwanz Gestalt: „Über den Zaun klettern kann ich nicht, weil dort ein Fluch drauf liegt. Und du kannst ihn nicht brechen. Du willst es auch gar nicht. Nun was soll das hier dann? Ich weiß ja, das ich von dir keine Hilfe zu erwarten habe, ich bin ja schließlich eine machtlose Muggel und du immerhin wenigstens ein minderbegabter Zauberer und trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das du hier und jetzt auch noch was von mit willst. Der Zeitpunkt ist sehr schlecht gewählt Wurmschwanz."

Während sie das sagte, beobachtete sie Wurmschwanz Miene sehr genau und alles was ihr das Mondlicht enthüllte sagte ihr, sie hatte recht. Die feige Ratte, empfand wirklich etwas für sie. Es stieß sie noch mehr ab, als alles was zuvor geschah.

„Soll ich dich etwa von aller Schuld freisprechen, nur weil du deine Felle wegschwimmen siehst? Willst du Vergebung haben?" platze es ihr schließlich raus.

Er reagierte nicht und Feelicitas verfiel in ungläubigen Kopfschütteln und griff ihn erneut scharf an, konnte ihre Enttäuschung aber nicht ganz verbergen: „Glaub mir, es macht keinen Sinn weiterzureden. Also ich weiß ja dann, das du Morgen furchtbar beschäftigt sein wirst. Ich auch, also muss mich dann jetzt von dir verabschieden."

Einen Moment hielt sie inne, doch er sagte rein gar nichts. Noch nie in ihren Leben hatte sie so eine Verachtung für jemanden empfunden. Es gab viele Menschen die sie nicht leiden konnte, aber gerade jetzt übertraf er sie bei weiten. Deshalb konnte sie nicht an sich halten: „Ich für mich, hätte nicht wirklich geglaubt, das du so abgebrüht sein könntest, schließlich hast du dir noch andere Seiten bewahrt, die ich erdulden musste. Das war eigentlich noch das positivste an dir. Doch wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Nur noch eines, wenn das der Weg ist, denn du zu gehen bereit bist, dann wünsche ich dir noch sehr viel Spaß und sei ruhig glücklich wie du bist." sagte sie sarkastisch und wollte nun wieder Richtung Haus gehen. Doch seine Hand packte sie energisch am Arm und zog sie zurück. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, und im Licht des Mondes sah sein Gesicht noch fahler aus als normal: „Nein geh nicht, Feelicitas. Du irrst dich, ich.. du...du solltest wissen, ich habe doch keine Wahl." schlurzte Wurmschwanz leicht und sah sie bittend an: „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

Feelicitas kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das sagte. So was liebte sie ja. Er war erwachsen, er war eindeutig älter als sie und doch schien er die einzig richtige Antwort darauf nicht zu kennen.

„Dem dunklen Lord sagen, das ich viel mehr Nutzen bringe, wenn ich vorerst nicht als Festaktivität dienen muss? Das wäre nicht einmal gelogen." Feelicitas wollte sich von ihm zu befreien, doch seine Hand ließ sich nicht öffnen. Stattdessen stürzte er sich auf sie und krampfte seine Hände in ihren Umhang und Feelicitas verzog angeekelt und leidend ihre Augen. _Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?_ Fragte sie sich verzweifelt, doch erst einige Momente später kam ihr eine Rettung in Sicht.

„Ach Peter hör auch zu weinen." sagte sie kalt. „Es gibt immer eine andere Wahl. Doch du entschiedest dich bisher immer für die falsche. Das ist aber etwas, das du ändern kannst. Jederzeit. Vieles kann man auch versuchen wieder gutzumachen. Wir verstehen uns doch oder?"

Es schien als ginge ein Nicken durch seinen krampfdurchschüttelten Körper, der an ihr hing wie ein Mehlsack und sie hörte ein schwaches: „Ich hätte vielleicht sterben sollen." Das war jetzt nicht gerade passend, aber wer wusste schon, was dieser Mann an Leichen im Keller hatte. Näher wollte sie das aber nicht aufgreifen. „Oh verzeih mir bitte." Heulte er ziemlich undeutlich. Fest entschlossen, das nun sie selber wieder gemeint war, ging sie in die Offensive und schaffte es, das er zu Boden plumpste. Er wehrte sich auch nicht gegen ihren Rückstoß.

„Verzeihen? Wofür?" fragte sie kalt und war selbst erstaunt, das ihre Stimme noch kälter wurde. Er sank auf die Knie und wischte sich die Augen ab, dann erwiderte er schniefend ihren eisigen Blick und war wieder im Begriff sich festzuklammern.

„Du willst wirklich, das ich dir verzeihe?" fragte sie entsetzt „Das musst du schon selbst machen." Dann riss sie ihr Kleid los und ging.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein heftiges Aufheulen. Doch Feelicitas fühlte nichts außer heftigen Überdruss. Sie wollte weg und nichts anderes mehr. Wie hatte sie annehmen können, das es ihr erträglich wäre?

Diese Kreatur namens Wurmschwanz war armselig und hatte auch weder Mitleid noch Gnade verdient, doch Feelicitas Lefay die in den letzten Monaten durch die Hölle gegangen war und nur das schlechteste dieser Welt erblickte, wurde entgegen all ihres besseren Wissens nach einer Weile von einen leichten Hauch Mitgefühl gepackt durch den Kontakt mit dieser verlorenen Seele.

Wie leicht war es wohl, Verrat zu begehen und wie schwer damit noch leben zu müssen? Sie war aufgewühlt und zum erstenmal seit sie sich ihres Todesdatums gewiss wurde, schlich sich ein leichtes Zittern ein und die Angst drückte ihr die Luft weg. Doch trotz ihrer widerstrebenden Gefühlen brachten sie ihre Füße zurück zum Haus.

Sie ging durch den Dienstboteneingang herein in die Küche und wischte sich ihre nun auch brennenden Augen mit kalten Wasser und blickte auf zu den welligen Spiegelbild, das ihren müden abgestumpften Anblick preisgab.

Sie musste handeln, es gab kein Warten auf Rettung oder gute Momente mehr. Jetzt oder vielleicht nie mehr. und als sie sich umsah, fasste sie ihren Plan ins Auge. Verzweifelter brauchte man nicht mehr dafür zu sein. Und sie würde hier herauskommen und wenn es der letzte Versuch wäre. Sie nahm die Waffe ihrer Rettung und steckte sie ein.

Keinen Moment wollte sie weiter darüber nachdenken, was sie wieder vorhatte. Keinen Moment wollte sie damit verschwenden. Es musste sein und obwohl die Stimmen in ihren Inneren protestierten, beachtete sie sie nicht. Jetzt würde sie erst einmal Schlaf brauchen. Morgen war morgen und das immer noch früh genug.

Als sie auf den Weg nach oben, am Kaminzimmer vorbeikam, erblickte sie die offene Türe und sie schaute gewohnheitsmäßig hinein.

Der Anblick hätte nicht trügerischer sein können. Alles so wie immer. Frieden innerhalb der Hölle. Voldemort machte sich nicht die Mühe weiter irgend welche Pläne zu ergrübeln. Er döste scheinbar recht tief im Sessel vorm Kamin sitzend und gab ein leises Zischeln von sich. Nagini verfolgte sie ebenso schläfrig, aber mit wachsamen Blicken, wie sie da stand. Feelicitas beachtete das Vieh nicht weiter.

Sie ging weiter die Treppe herauf, bis zu den alten Quartieren der Dienstmädchen, in deren Zimmer sie sich eingenistet hatte und schlich zu ihren alten Bett und schlief sofort ein. Fiel hinab in ein Reich jenseits von Schmerz und Erinnerung und fast hoffte sie schon, am nächsten Tag nicht mehr erwachen zu müssen.

Als Wurmschwanz sich soweit beruhigt hatte, das er sich vom kalten Boden aufrappeln konnte ging er mit langsamen Schritten ins Haus. Was immer auch gerade geschehen war, sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das er es total vermasselt hatte. Warum hatte er ihr das überhaupt anvertraut? Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach in sein Zimmer begeben und in den Schlaf geheult. Gemerkt hätte es niemand. Wer achtete denn auch auf die Gefühle des kleinen Wurmschwanz. Selbst in den Zeiten als er noch ein Leben und einen Namen gehabt hatte, war es so gewesen. Er schüttelte die unglücklichen Erinnerungen ab und stieg das dunkle und enge Treppenhaus hinauf. Er schlich den Dienstbotenflur entlang und kam an die angelehnte Türe. Hier hielt niemand etwas davon Türen zu schließen, und das ermöglichte ihm geräuschlos einzutreten. Einen Moment zögerte er. Das Zimmer lag still da und in der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht ausmachen, ob sie überhaupt da war. Deswegen trat er ans Fenster und zog den Vorhang etwas zurück. Der Mondschein erhellte das Zimmer und er trat zurück ans Bett und stutzte. Wurmschwanz war zutiefst geschockt, das sie so fest schlief. Sie lag einfach da, ihr Atem ging ruhig ohne sich unruhig zu rühren wie sonst immer. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, selbst wenn sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen wäre, hätte es ihn nicht sehr überrascht. Doch so?

Dieses Kind hatte Nerven, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen liefen. Einen Moment starrte er gedankenlos auf ihre Gestalt herab, dann aber nahm er sich ein Herz und legte sich vorsichtig neben sie, ohne ihr zu nahe kommen zu wollen, oder sie aufzuwecken.

Sie pustete Warm gegen seine Hand, als er ihr sanft eine der gelösten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Wurmschwanz dachte an die ganze Zeit zurück, die sie zusammen waren, doch kaum stellte er sich diesen Gedanken, tobte in ihm ein heftiger Widerstreit auf. _Was mache ich hier überhaupt?_ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich etwas beruhigte. Er hätte sich sowieso nichts erklären können, was er nicht verstand.

Er drückte sich näher an sie und überlegte einen Moment sich mit unter die Decke zu legen. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken aber bald wieder. Auch wenn es seinen Wünschen vielleicht Erfüllung schenken würde, so erstickte die derzeitige Situation doch alle Gelüste. Nein, auch wenn sie ihn hasste, deswegen sollte sie es nicht tun müssen. Manchmal war es aber schön diese Art der Nähe zu erleben. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er an ihr Gespräch zurückdachte. Er ging auf die Vierzig Jahre zu, warum sagte er solche dummen Sachen zu einen Kleinen Mädchen? Und warum schaffte sie es, ihn zum heulen zu bringen? Sie war eine Muggel, sie war wertlos und sie verachtete ihm. Er sie eigentlich auch und doch hatte sie etwas an sich, das ihn faszinierte.

Er würde ihr das nie sagen. Er würde ihr nie die Macht geben, die sie haben könnte. Doch sie war stark, stärker als alle Frauen, die er in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Auf jeden Fall war sie stabiler als er selber.

Bertha Jorkins zum Beispiel hatte gejammert und gezittert und geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Eigentlich war ihm nichts anderes von ihr in Erinnerung geblieben, bevor der dunkle Lord ihr Leben beendete. Doch bei Feelicitas war das anders. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, der ihr zur Seite stand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von irgendwas und doch wurde sie nicht verrückt, wie etliche Muggel zuvor, die auf Zauberer trafen. Sie gab nicht auf und doch konnte sie sich fügen. Sie war so wandlungsfähig, wie kaum jemand. Mal war sie einfach ein Mädchen und dann war sie wieder eiskalt.

Wenn es auch am Anfang nur ihre langen roten Haare waren, die ihm imponiert hatten. Mittlerweile schätze er ihre Art. Und doch hasste er sie, für ihren Einfluss. Irgendwann würde er wegen ihr in sein Unglück rennen. Und doch konnte er sich nicht einfach so ansehen, das sie nur noch einen Tag zu leben hatte. Das konnte er nicht noch mal ertragen. Diesmal wollte er es anders machen. Obwohl auch sie es ihm niemals danken würde.

Doch nach einer Weile erhob er sich wieder vom Bett, ihn blieb der Schlaf Fern und so verließ er sie wieder und suchte sich sein eigenes Bett. Auch sein Herr hatte sich mittlerweile in das Prachtschlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Wurmschwanz schlief irgendwann doch ein, aber von Zeit zu Zeit schlurzte er noch verhalten. Doch so richtig halfen auch seine Tränen nicht gegen sein verlorenes Leben.

Schon am frühen Morgen wurde Feelicitas von Voldemort mit einen schmerzhaften Tritt aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Sie krümmte sich vor Schreck und fuhr geschockt zusammen, während sie schon sah, wem das dürre Beinpaar direkt vor ihr gehörte. Sie lag auf ihren Bett und fragte sich gerade noch, wie gelenkig er sein musste um sie in dieser Höhe zu treffen, da fiel seine Robe wieder hinab und schliff auf dem Boden. Feelicitas sah weiter auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Irgendwas stimmte nicht und ihr war übel. Voldemort packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Bett auf die wackeligen Beine.

„Na los aufstehen." Sie sah sich irritiert im Zimmer um und fröstelte in ihren dünnen Kleid, das sie als Nachthemd benutzte, doch außer Nagini war kein Lebenszeichen dort zu sehen. Wie als ob er ihre stumme Frage mal wieder gehört hätte sagte er: „Wurmschwanz ist nicht da. Deine Sehnsucht nach ihm wirst du also noch etwas aufsparen müssen, denn er hat etwas für mich zu erledigen." Feelicitas erschrak, konnte diesem Scheusal denn nichts entgehen?

„Aber sei dir gewiss, er wird später noch zu uns stoßen. Also keine Zeit um feindselig zu werden." Damit drückte er ihr ihren Umhang in die Arme, denn er von einen Stuhle aufgehoben hatte.

Feelicitas erblasste, ihr neuster Plan zu ihrer Rettung, befand sich in der Tasche des Umhanges. Und obwohl sie an was anderes denken wollte, für einen Moment sah sie vor ihren geistigen Auge, wie der dunkle Lord in die Tasche packte und den dort verborgenen Inhalt mit spitzen Fingern herauszog. Sah sein hämisches Gesicht auf ihren zerstörten Traum blicken und hörte das schrille Lachen das ihr die letzte Hoffnung nehmen würde.

Doch obwohl ihre Gedanken sie verraten konnten, geschah gar nichts. Wieder einmal hatte er wichtigeres im Sinn, als sich um sie zu scheren. Wozu auch, er wollte sie ja loswerden.

Er schmiss ihr den Umhang nur in die Armen und wandte sich kurz um, während er befahl: „Zieh dich an und dann gehen wir." Feelicitas war noch ein wenig geschockt vom Tritt und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie in ihren Umhang schlüpfte. Da fuhr er sie aber bereits schon wutschnaubend an: „Beeil dich, sonst könnte sich meine Geduld mit dir vorzeitig erschöpfen!" währende sie sich hastig bückte um ihre Schuhe zu binden.

Sie brauchte bei ihren verletzten Fuß etwas länger, manchmal stach er immer noch, da dachte sie unwillkürlich, _So sieht also das Ende aus, aber was hast du anderes erwartet?_ Wenn sie nicht gerade im Angesicht Voldemorts gestanden hätte, hätte sie vielleicht etwas eingewendet, was sollte sie sich denn auch mit Siebzehn Jahren für Erwartungen zu ihren Tod machen? Doch das ließ sie einfach mal stehen und tastete sich zum Eingang, an dem Voldemort wartete. Er stieß sie in den Rücken und sie stolperte. Auch Draußen war weit und breit nichts von Wurmschwanz zu sehen und sie war also wirklich mit ihm alleine. Er zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Haus, bis sie zu der Baumlichtung hinter dem Haus kamen und dann hieß er sie zu stoppen. Sie musste feststellen, das sein Ton sich etwas gemildert zu haben schien in der letzen Minute, doch für weitere Überlegungen blieb ihr keine Zeit.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sie fuhr zusammen. Zaubern war in seinen Händen immer etwas schlechtes. Nagini war näher gekrochen und er zischte ihr etwas zu Offenbar war sie noch zu entfernt für das was er vorhatte. Er wollte wohl apparieren. Nagini schloss einen Kreis um sie beide und er murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Feelicitas spürte wie sich sein Griff noch fester klammerte, als sie den Boden unter den Füssen verlor und in einen wirbelnden Strom aus Farben geschleudert wurde und nach einer Ewigkeit hart auf den Boden aufschlug, von etwas abpralle und sich ihr Hinterteil stieß. Er hingegen stand Grade, wie eh und je. Naginis aufgeregtes Schlängeln drang an ihr Ohr, aber viel mehr sah sie noch nicht. Was war nur geschehnen?

Der Wirbel verschwand, aber sie konnte kaum etwas sehen, da dichter Nebel in der Luft lag. Es war windig und ihrer losen Haare wurden zerzaust in der frischen Brise die nach Meer roch. Sie erhob sich von ihren schmerzenden Hintern und sah sich um. Sie hörte ein schwaches Rauschen. Wenn sie auf dem Meer waren mussten sie an der Küste sein. Und die Brandung schlug tosend gegen irgendwelches Gestein. Sie wollte Voldemort fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch bevor sie anhub zu sprechen bemerkte er ihren Blick und sagte leise aber mit drohenden Tonfall.

„Sei still!" dann schaute er sie durchdringend an. „Sei still und folge mir!" Und bevor er sich abwandte, warf er ihr noch einen letzten beiläufigen Blick zu und sagte „Gib mir nur einen Grund und..." er machte einen verheißungsvollen Schlenker mit seinen Zauberstab und leichte glitzernde Funken bläulicher Art lösten sich und verschwanden sogleich. Sie nickte gezwungen und er wandte sich zum gehen. Nagini folgte ihr, als sie den steilen Aufstieg begangen. Bald sah Feelicitas hohe, schreckenserregende, gewaltige Mauern aus dem Nebel auftauchen. Sie ragten hoch bis der Nebel sie verschluckte und sahen dick und stabil aus. Als sie durch ein offenes Gittertor traten hatten sie einen guten Ausblick auf das Innengelände, einen Hof und mehrere Gebäudeteile. Feelicitas war vor Erstaunen stehen geblieben und zuckte zusammen als sie von Nagini mit einen nicht sehr sanften Schlag ihres Diamanten gespickten Schwanzes ins Schienbein getroffen wurde.. Sie stolperte vorwärts und wäre fast mit Voldemort zusammengelaufen, denn dieser war stehen geblieben und wandte seinen Blick in die Ferne des Nebelmeeres. Feelicitas versuchte angestrengt Schemen auszumachen, doch der Nebel gab sein Geheimnis nicht preis, Doch von Ferne hörte sie ein dumpfes Rascheln. Schritte. Die scheinbar auf sie zukamen.

Bald sah man wirklich schattige Umrisse von drei Gestalten. Doch das Rascheln erklang nur von einer. Die anderen Beiden schienen riesig, passend zu einer Burg mit solchen Ausmaßen Voldemort schien sie erwartet zu haben und ging langsam auf sie zu. In der Mitte lief doch tatsächlich Wurmschwanz, die Gestalten waren vermummt und schienen recht unwirklich, wahrscheinlich lag es am Nebel. Sie kamen vor dem dunklen Lord zum stehen. Voldemort wandte sich direkt an Wurmschwanzes Begleiter.

„Seit ihr bereit mit zu folgen?" Eines der Wesen nickte unter seinen schwarzen Umhang, der eindeutig besseres Tage gesehen haben mochten und nur noch aus Lumpen bestand. Irgendwie schien es, als neigte es sich sogar mit seinen Kumpan etwas herab. Eine Verbeugung? Feelicitas entschied, das ihr immer stärker werdendes, ungutes Gefühl sie nicht trügen konnte. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Wurmschwanz schaute ebenso gebannt zu seinen Begleitern, hatte er bis eben noch so ängstlich gewirkt, ein großer Teil dieser Last war abgefallen.

„Sie warten auf der anderen Seite, eure Lordschaft. Sie warten nur auf euer Zeichen." klärte Wurmschwanz, Voldemort leise auf. Voldemort nickte ihm kurz zu. „Gab es irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?" Wurmschwanz schüttelte sein Haupt. „Keiner hat unsere Anwesendheit bemerkt. Die Zaubererbrigade hat gleich Dienstablösung. Bis die nächste Schicht wieder zuende ist haben wir drei Stunden. Voldemort schien zufrieden zu sein. „Das sollte für unsere Zwecke genügen. Doch sollten wir in unserer Achtsamkeit nicht nachlassen. Ein Fehler kann unser Vorhaben vereiteln. Jeder der Beteiligten sollte dafür beten, das nicht er derjenige ist, dem das geschieht." Er wandte sich wieder zum Meer.

„Nun, dann werde ich bald den Beginn verkünden, doch zuerst muss ich mich anderen Dingen widmen. Wurmschwanzes Aufmerksamkeit wurde in diesen Moment auf Feelicitas gelenkt, als diese sich vergeblich um ein wenig mehr Wärme unter ihren faserigen Umhang bemühte und anfing sich die Arme zu reiben. „Warum habt ihr das Mädchen mitgebracht, eure Lordschaft? Ich dachte..." fragte er schüchtern und beäugte seinen Herrn mit gewisser Neugier. Dieser schien an Ablenkung nicht interessiert.

„Sei still Wurmschwanz, das ist jetzt nicht von belang. Es geht daran meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Kein Wort darüber Wurmschwanz!" Dieser war deutlich eingeschüchtert und erwiderte unterwürfig, mit einer ordentlichen Portion Kriecherei. „Ja, Herr bitte verzeiht mir meine Unverfrorenheit. Doch Voldemort war schon längst beim nächsten Gedanken. Er zischte leise. „Sie verlassen die Burg. Es ist nun Zeit. Wurmschwanz komm her zu mir!"

Zuerst zögerte Wurmschwanz, wie selbst Feelicitas seinen erschrockenen Blick ansah, doch dann fügte er sich und näherte sich Voldemort.

Dieser nahm seinen linken Arm und schob den Umhang bis zum Ellebogen zurück. Trotz dessen das Feelicitas in einigen Abstand verhaarte fuhr es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter als sie sah, was nun geschah. Wurmschwanz hatte ein brennend schwarzes Mal auf dem Arm, das Voldemort nun mit seinen Finger berührte. Wurmschwanz schrie laut auf, als seine Haut anfing zu verbrennen unter diesen Druck auf den Totenkopf mit der Schlange. Er krümmte sich und verkrampfte sich, seine Füße gaben unter seinen schwachen Beinen nach und er stürzte auf die Knie.

Voldemort presste noch einen Moment sein Handgelenk, dann ließ er urplötzlich los und Wurmschwanz zog den Arm unter seinen zuckenden Körper und wand sich vor Krämpfen. Feelicitas war geschockt. Konnte das auch mit ihrer Narbe etwas zu tun haben? Er trug auch eine Schlange. Doch es war einen Narbe und kein Brandmal, das sie selbst zeichnete. Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein Rauschen die Luft erfüllte. Voldemort nickte nun in Richtung der Kapuzenwesen.

_Das müssen Dementoren sein_, durchfuhr es sie, als eines sich zum gehen wandte und an ihr vorbeistrich. Woher dieses Wissen plötzlich kam war ihr nicht bekannt, aber es wurde begleitet von einen ganzen Haufen halbverlorener Erinnerungen. Dinge an die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr dachte, rauschten ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Und es wurde ihr noch viel kälter als ihr so schon war. Es war ihr plötzlich als sei sie in Eiswasser getaucht worden.

Die Frau von der sie damals so oft geträumt hatte, sie weinte wieder und diesmal war es kein Traum, sie war doch wach und wie kam sie da jetzt überhaupt drauf? Doch es war, als gäbe es keinen anderen Gedanken mehr in ihren Kopf. Sie registrierte das komische Wesen, das sich Dementor nannte nicht mehr. Erst als er an ihr vorbeigerauscht war konnte sie sich wieder soweit besinnen um sich an die graue Mauer zu lehnen, damit diese Stütze sie bewahren mochte vor dem was kam. Diese Stimmen. Gedämpft und alle redeten sie über Kuchen und Kaffe, Blumen und Steine. In den Wirren der Erinnerung vergangene Gestalten. Dunkel gekleidet. Sie näherte sich ihnen, manche lachten, wabberten ihr näher und schienen sie zu erdrücken. Dann kamen welchen, oder waren es dieselben, die schwiegen. Viele schwiegen stille und bildeten einen unheimlichen Wall, eine Decke aus Angst, die sie niederdrückte..

Sie rannte vor den Schatten davon durch Zimmer die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen bis sie schließlich zu der rothaarigen Frau kam. Sie war die einzigste die nicht bloß ein Schatten war. Sie hatte etwas bekanntes an sich, doch das war nicht schön. Es war schrecklich, denn sie weinte. Weinte bitterlich und ohne Unterlass. Feelicitas wusste nicht warum. Weinte sie wegen den Schatten? Nein, sie weinte wegen ihr, wegen der bösen kleinen Feelicitas, die alles Schuld war. Ein Wimmern entstieg ihrer Kehle. Die Szene verschwand.

Sie fand sich wieder, eng an die Wand gedrückt, keuchend und unbeachtet von Voldemort. Dieses Dementoren wesen war im Nebel verschwunden, sie hatte gar nicht gesehen wie er ging.

Ihre Beine waren wacklig und ihr Herz raste. Was war das bloß für ein Zauber der sie umgab? Diese Wesen, sie waren... irgendwie hatten sie etwas, war ihr vertraut wirkte. So als ob sie in einer ferne Vergangenheit in einer anderen Welt schon einmal, welche kennen gelernt hatte.. Da war irgendetwas, doch es kam ihr nicht in den Kopf. Sie vertrieb den Gedanken.

Plötzlich wimmelte es in ihrer Umgebung von maskierten Gestalten, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Alle hatten Zauberstäbe gezückte und sie kamen auf Voldemort zu. Auch wenn sie nicht mitbekommen hätte, wie einer nach den anderen näher kroch um Voldemorts Umhang zu küssen und vor ihm katzbuckelte, hätte sie erkannt wer sie waren. Das waren sie also, die Anhänger des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt, wie Voldemort nach eigenen Aussagen verlauten ließ. Nach dem Küssen stellte sie sich in einen Kreis auf und eine gespenstige Stille, nur unterbrochen durch das Tosen des Windes kehrte ein. Sie lauschten auf ihren Herrn. Und Feelicitas war erstaunt wie still diese Zusammenkunft abging. Musste doch hören, das Feinde im Außenhof waren, aber vielleicht gab es dafür auch ein passenden Zauber.

„Meine getreuen Todesser. Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um mit vereinten Kräften diesen Ort der Qualen zu stürmen und uns den dort Gefolterten, die aus Treue zu mir dieses Leben auf sich nahmen, anzunehmen. Lasst uns die Schrecken dieser Mauern den Erdboden gleichmachen und meine getreuen Todesser mit unseren Werk ehren, wie sie es sich nie zu träumen wagten." Daraufhin erklang ein tobendes Brausen entschlossener Zustimmung im Kreis.

„Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Also gehet hin und verbreitet meine Worte. Wer sich meiner Macht nicht beugen will, den vernichtet. " sagte er leise, als auch schon aus weiter Tiefe des Gesteins ein tosendes Dröhnen ausbrach. Die Dementoren begehrten gegen ihre alten Herren auf.

Die ersten Todesser verteilten sich und liefen in die Gebäude. Bald hörte man die ersten Schreie und die Luft war erfüllt mit ängstlicher Gespanntheit und zischenden Flüchen. Voldemort blickte sich zu Wurmschwanz um, der in seiner Nähe geblieben war. „Wurmschwanz, du kommst mit mir. Du wirst die Ehre haben dich um die Lestranges zu kümmern." Wurmschwanz zeigte ehrliche Überraschung, das war wohl etwas, was ihm wohl nicht bekannt gewesen sein mochte. Ob er sich sehr freute, konnte Feelicitas nicht exakt sagen, es war ihr aber egal.

„Was ist mit ihr, Herr?" fragte er. „Sie läuft doch weg, sobald man ihr den Rücken kehrt. Sollte nicht jemand bei ihr bleiben? Ich..."

Doch er wurde in seiner hoffnungsvollen Rede unterbrochen.

„Und du willst das natürlich übernehmen, nicht wahr Wurmschwanz? Wenn man bedenkt, das sie solches Verhalten nur in deiner Anwesendheit zeigt, wäre das kein weiser Beschluss von mir. Bei mir war sie sehr zahm, also könnte man erwägen, ob dein Anliegen doch nicht so närrisch ist, wenn man jemanden mit mehr Geschick als du es besitzt diese Sache anvertraut."

Er sah sich um und erblickte einen ca. 35 jährigen Mann, der gerade aus einen scheinbar sonst leeren Gebäude kam.

„Avery, komm her." Der mit Avery angesprochene, erschrak sich deutlich und näherte sich mit dem Geruch der Angst anbehaftet.

„Was.. was wünscht eure Lordschaft von ihrem Diener?" fragte er so schleimig, das seine Angst nicht zu überdecken war. Voldemort schien genervt, sobald der Kerl den Mund auch nur öffnete.

„Genug! Sei einfach still. Achte auf das Mädchen und nehme sie mit, während du dich nützlich machst." Scheinbar erleichtert entspannte er sich deutlich, nachdem er einen abschätzigen Blick nach ihr geworfen hatte. „Wie ihr befehlt, ich werde euch folgen." Er verbeugte sich tief, doch Voldemort hatte sich schon einige Schritte entfernt und verschwand mit Wurmschwanz im Schlepptau.

Dann beäugte er nochmals Feelicitas und umkreiste sie langsam. Wenig erinnerte an sein unterwürfiges verhalten von eben „Na was macht so ein hübsches Mädchen wie du an diesen Ort?" Feelicitas schwieg. Sie war sich sicher das dieser Kerl vor nichts zurückschrecken würde, wenn sie auch nur den kleinen Finger gegen ihn richtete. Gegenwehr würde nichts bringen. Avery schien nicht wie Wurmschwanz zu sein. Ihn würde es nicht kümmern, ob sein Auftrag Folter Inbegriff oder nicht. Solche Typen waren zu allen bereit, wenn man ihnen nur einen Grund gab. Seine eisgrauen Augen funkelten leicht und zeugten von mehr als gelinden Interesse.

„Ah ein stummer Fisch. Man hat dir doch nicht etwa den Silentius aufgehalst oder?" er lachte über den scheinbaren Scherz. Und schien sein Spiel zu genießen. „Wo wir beide so ganz alleine sind, sollten wir es uns ein wenig gemütlicher machen, oder?" Feelicitas zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. Da nahm er plötzlich ihren rechten Arm mit seinen kalten Händen und führte sie über den Hof hin zu einer Nische, wo in früheren Zeiten einmal so etwas wie ein Brunnen gewesen sein mochte, der nun aber zugemauert war. Er hieß sie sich zu setzten und drückte sich dann unangenehm nahe an sie heran. Sie ließ ihn geschehen und hoffte im stillen, das irgendeiner vorbeikäme und das unterbinde.

Und nach kurzer Zeit, die ihr sehr lang deuchte, hörte man leise Schritte sich nähern und Avery sprang fast einen halben Meter zurück, das er dabei nicht in die Überreste des Brunnens fiel, war ein bedauerliches Wunder. Eine hohe schlanke Gestalt erschien. Gekleidet in einen Schwarzen Umhang.

Beinahe wäre sie auch drauf reingefallen, doch da Voldemort offensichtlich keine schwarzen, kinnlangen, strähnigen Haare besaß, war es doch ein anderer aus Voldemorts Gefolgskreis. Als dieser sie und Avery sah und gewahrte das sie alleine waren, blieb er stehen und musterte sie mit forschenden Blicken. Avery lachte als er seine leicht verwirrte Mine sah.

„Snape hast du nichts zu tun?" er lachte wie ein Nilpferd „Dann kannst du mir ja helfen." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weil diese gemeingefährliche Muggel strengste Bewachung braucht?" Avery zuckte und warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Eine Muggel?" fragte er dümmlich. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich meine du irrst dich nicht?" Dieser Snape reagierte nicht auf das offensichtliche Erschrecken Averys, stattdessen musterte er sie eigentümlich und sagte abwesend „Es mutet so an. Und was man so hört..."

Avery wurde an weiteren Einsprüchen gehindert, als ein paar Zauberer aus dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, verfolgt von Dementoren an ihren vorüber um ihr Leben rannten. Avery schrie auf: „Mann, Rookwood, Mulciber, ihr solltet eigentlich den Patronus kennen." Er sprang auf und stürzte hinterher um seinen Leuten beizustehen und ließ Snape wohl unfreiwillig zurück. Ob Avery sich noch einmal um sie scherte bezweifelte sie stark. Doch nun war dieser Snape bei ihr. Ob er wohl eine Schwäche für Muggel hatte? Doch er starrte an ihr vorbei, den Dementoren hinterher und sah aus, als ob er gerade ein großes Geheimnis enträtseln müsste. Schüchtern und doch mit Ironie versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen: „Entschuldigen sie bitte, mir wurde gesagt, das die Dementoren Askaban aufgeben wollen, warum nur werden jetzt auch eure eigenen Leute angegriffen? Irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht..." Doch statt einer Antwort erstarrte er und warf ihr nur einen merkwürdig funkelnden Blick zu, als hätte sie ihm irgendwas bestätigt. Aber was hatte sie getan?

Feelicitas verfolgten die argwöhnigen Blicke von Snape noch immer, als Avery, dem Schreien nach zu urteilen, nach einer grausamen Tat, aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes auftauchte und mit zufriedener Miene auf sie zukam. Feelicitas hatte auch unter Snapes Bewachung keinen Fluchtversuch starten können. Anders als Avery ließ sich Snape nicht gehen und schien es auch nicht zu bereuen, nicht bei den anderen zu sein. Nachdem sie ihm angesprochen hatte, war er so merkwürdig geworden und musterte sie so intensiv, als ob er noch nie einen Muggel gesehen hätte. Aber vielleicht war es genau das. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab eingriffsbereit in der Hand und antwortete, nach einer halbwegs als Flucht zu deutenden Aktion ihrerseits, das er sie warnte nichts zu tun, was sie sicher danach bereuen würde.

Vom ersten Moment an fand sie, es sei anders. Nicht nur verschieden, sowie Wurmschwanz und dieser Avery, sondern anders. So was wie ihn konnte sie hier lange ein zweites mal suchen. Doch was der Grund dafür hätte sein können war ihr unklar. Es lag sicher nicht an seinen Äußeren, oder an seiner Ausstrahlung. Nein, sein schwarzer Umhang, der sich im Wind um seinen großen schmalen Körper bauschte, sein fahler Teint und die schulterlangen fettigen Haare sowie die äußerst krumme Nase, ließen sie nicht auf diese Vermutung kommen. Es war einfach dieser Blick., der auf ihr lastete. Und der scheinbar nicht im Gedanken etwas schlimmes ausheckte, was man ihr antun könnte.

„He, Snape! Du brauchst nicht gleich so zu übertreiben. Wir sind in Askaban und sie springt sicherlich nicht auf und appariert." rief Avery und kicherte als er näher kam. Doch sogleich entgegnete ihm Snape mit leisen, eisigen Ton: „Avery, an deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht gewillt so leichtsinnig zu urteilen. Du hast recht, wir sind hier in Askaban. Schau zu, das du deinen staubkriechenden Körper hierher bewegst, wie es dir eigentlich aufgetragen war. Wer weiß, wenn jetzt der dunkle Lord um die Ecke käme, dann würde dies hier vielleicht auf ewig zu deinen neuen Heim. Wenn das hier nämlich nur irgendein Muggelmädchen ist, dann frage ich mich doch wozu der ganze Aufwand an ihr getrieben wird. Wahrscheinlich ist sie von großen Wert. Das solltest du nicht ganz unterschätzen."

Averys widerliches Kichern schwand und er erinnerte sie wieder daran wie er eben noch vor Voldemorts Angesicht gezittert hatte: „Ich bin ja nun wieder da und du mein alter Freund, bist wohl kaum jemand, der diese gewisse Sache anderen Ohren zuträgt. Vergiss es also." Dann als Snape kurz nickte, kam ein erleichterter Zug in sein Gesicht und er schaute sie neugierig an.

„Wenn sie Wert haben sollte, wie du vermutest, was könnte unser Herr mit ihr vorhaben?" Snape zuckte die Schultern und schien desinteressiert, stattdessen musterte er die verschiedenen Eingänge im Hof. „Vielleicht verbirgt sich hinter ihr ein Geheimnis, das wohl keiner von uns jemals ergründen wird..." ließ Avery gedehnt vernehmen. Dabei glotzte er gierig an ihr hinauf. _Das garantiert nicht, du kleiner Schleimbeutel_, durchfuhr es Feelicitas, mit deutlichen Ekel und konnte sich kaum vom inneren Bild seiner Vorstellung befreien. Zugleich kam ihr ins Bewusstsein, das sie hier ja auch nur ansatzweise wusste, wofür sie letztendlich da war. Aber viele Enden waren erfüllt von Schrecken.

Einige Zeit später schreckten sie aus der eingetreten Stille auf, weil plötzlich aus der ferne ein wildes Triumphgeheul auftrat. Ein lautes Getöse kam aus allen Ecken und hallte an den Wänden wieder. Verwirrt wandten sie sich um und versuchten den Ursprungsort zu deuten.

„Na toll." murrte Avery „Alles vorbei und ich habe nur gemerkt wie wenig ich hier tun konnte." Snape reagierte nicht drauf. Er winkte sie hinter sich her und Avery folgte ihm, zog Feelicitas unsanft am Arm und so stolperte sie ihm hinterher in das muffige Dunkel. Bald hörten sie, wie die Stimmen lauter wurden und als sie um eine dunkle Ecke bogen prallten sie mit Snape zusammen, der einfach stehen geblieben war. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Feelicitas wie Voldemort in Begleitung von Wurmschwanz gerade in eine Zelle verschwinden wollte.

„Was ist den los?" zeterte Avery verhalten, er war zu klein um zu sehen. Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an Voldemorts Lobhudelei über ein Ehepaar, das er Ehren wolle. War das nun der Höhepunkt des Sturms? So viele Tote um zweier Verrückter willen? Nun schien es jedenfalls vollbracht. Der Abend und seine Veränderungen, die ihr Leben betreffen sollten rückte immer näher.

Snape schien irgendetwas zu haben, denn er setzte sich mit langsam zögernden Schritten in Bewegung. Ganz anders, als wie sie ihn sonst gesehen hatte. Weg war die Sicherheit und Stärke. Vielleicht kannte er ja die Beiden? Als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit den Zellen waren, sah sie, wie Avery Snapes Blick suchte und mit der Hand auf die Gitter zeigte, wobei der mit dem Mund ein stummes Wort formte. Snape nickte kurz und nach kurzen Zögern näherte er sich der offenen Türe. Auch Avery drängte es dorthin. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah sie die ganze Szene. Sie sahen es alle und ihre Reaktionen waren gleich. Snape schaute kurz Avery an und seine Miene bestätigte, das er alle seine Vorstellungen bestätigt sah, während Avery selber schier entsetzt schien und zitterte als sein Blick wieder auf Wurmschwanz fiel und dieser sich gerade zu zwei zusammengekrümmten Gestalten herunterbeugte, die kaum noch leben konnten.

Feelicitas registrierte jetzt erst den Gestank nach Krankheit und Fäkalien, der hier herrschte. Bleich wie der tot, war Wurmschwanz Blick. Selbst Voldemort schien etwas überrascht zu sein, wegen des elendigen Zustandes der misshandelten, kleinen, zitternden Haufen, die nicht mehr fähig schienen den Kopf zu heben um zu sehen, das ihre Rettung gekommen war. Es übertraf wohl bei weiten seine Vorstellungen davon, was aus den beiden Treuesten der Seinen geworden war. Doch selbst bei diesen Anblick zeigte sein Gesicht keine Rührung. Diesen Zug der Menschlichkeit verlor er vor langem, das er selbst gar nicht mehr wusste, wann genau und annahm alles sei wie es immer wahr.

Es war als hätte die Zeit beschlossen, in diesen grausamen Gemäuern unmögliches zu vollbringen und einfach still stehen zu bleiben, während sie, die im Raum anwesenden Personen, vollkommen in ihren Bann zog. Diese Sphäre jenseits von Raum und Zeit wurde erst jäh unterbrochen, als Avery ein tiefes Durchatmen vernehmen ließ, das ankündigte, das er sich im Begriff befand sich wieder fangen zu können. Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun den Dreien an der Türe zu und Wurmschwanz hatte seine vergeblichen Bemühungen entgültig eingestellt.

„Ah Avery, Snape, welch promptes Erscheinen. Ihr kommt gerade recht, ihr könnt Wurmschwanz unter die Arme greifen und euch um die Lestranges kümmern." sagte er mit noch leiserer Stimme als sonst. Dann fiel sein Blick auf sie: „Wurmschwanz, hier wird deine Hilfe nicht mehr weiter von Nöten sein, sag den anderen Bescheid, wo wir uns Treffen und warte mit dem Mädchen draußen auf uns." Dann fuhr er wieder an Snape gewandt fort, der immer noch mit unergründlichen Augenausdruck an der Türe stand.

„Warum zögerst du, Snape? Je eher wir hier weg können, um so besser für alle, aber ganz besonders für diese Beiden wie es scheint, Sie haben doch für ihre opferreiche Tat eine großzügige Belohnung verdient."

Dann wandte er sich zum gehen. Snape antwortetet ihm in vorübergehen mit unterdrückter Stimme, die wie es zumindest Feelicitas schein, irgendetwas verbarg.

„Wie ihr befehlt, Herr. Sie haben wahrhaft große Ehren verdient." Doch Voldemort, der sonst sehr hellhörig war, hatte es nicht bemerkt und verschwand. Dann schritt Snape auf Avery zu, der schon eines der beiden zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellten Wesen auf sich wuchtete und tat es ihm ebenso bei Mrs. Lestrange nach.

Jedenfalls sah Feelicitas lange verfilzte, wohl ehemals rabenschwarze Haare und erkannte noch bevor sie Wurmschwanz fortzog, die Überreste eines alten Kleides. Sie folgten den Beiden auf denselben Weg bis zum Hof. Mrs. Lestrange schien aufgrund des mangelnden Einflusses der Dementoren und dem Kommen ihres Herr, unerwartet neue Lebensgeister zu gewinnen. Sie schaute mit ihren leeren Augen zu Snape auf und Feelicitas hörte eine Stimme, wie sie zu einen kleinen Mädchen gepasst hätte und doch sehr trocken klang. „ Sev... bist.. . bist du das wirklich?" Dieser zuckte zusammen und antwortete mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Ja, Bellatrix, ich bring dich hier weg. Sag nichts mehr!"

Wurmschwanz zog sie in eine andere Richtung und so konnte sie dem Wortwechseln nicht mehr folgen. Wenn dieses Ehepaar hier einsaß, dann waren sie schlecht. Wenn sie von Voldemort gelobt wurden, waren sie noch schlechter, wenn aber Snape sich mit denen zusammentat wurde ihr schlecht.

Immerhin, taten sich ihr neue Welten auf und sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, das es noch mal eintraf. Sie war mit Wurmschwanz alleine.

Da sie Wurmschwanz auf seinem Rundgang folgen musste, sah sie die grauenerregenden Ausmaße der Vorgänge, die geschehen waren, während Snape, Avery und sie, im verlassenen Hof gestanden hatten. Scheinbar hatte es in Askaban viele menschliche Wachen gegeben., die bei der Verteidigung lieber den Tod erlitten hatten, als das sie der dunklen Übermacht Voldemorts erlagen. Sie trafen auf einzelne versprenge Truppen von Todessern, die sich langsam wieder zusammenfanden und Dementoren, die als sie in ihre Nähe traten wiederum ein nebliges Schwindelgefühl in ihr aufwirbeln ließen. Sie hielt sich von ihnen fern.

Dann fand sie doch ein paar wenige gestalten, ohne Todesserkutte. Das mussten die sein, sie ihre Meinung der Situation anglichen und lieber Voldemort anhängen wollten, als sterben.

Als Wurmschwanz befand, das er alle vom Treffpunkt unterrichtet hatte, machte er sich wieder mit ihr auf den Weg in den Innenhof, wo er bald wieder auf Voldemort stoßen musste. Dann wäre ihre Chance vertan aus der Gefangenschaft zu entrinnen. Ihre letzte Chance.

„Wurmschwanz, können wir nicht, bis der Lord kommt im Gebäude warten? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen vom Wind." Und tatsächlich war mittlerweile ein ziemlich unangenehmer Wind heraufgezogen und das Tosen der Böen hatte sich sogar im Innenhof verstärkt. Das Tosen der Brandung gegen die Mauern hatte eine nervtötende Intensität angenommen. Auch Wurmschwanz schien zu frösteln und führte sie durch eine Tür ins Innere eines Lagerschuppens, wie es ihr schien, als sie die großen Getreidefässer und Wasserbehälter sah. Wurmschwanz schloss hinter ihr die Türe und wandte sich im dämmerigen Halbdunkel besorgt zu ihr um, als sie die Arme um ihren Kopf schlang und sich in scheinbar heftigen Schmerz krümmte.

Doch sobald sich sein Arm um ihren Rücken legte um sie zu einem niedrigen Fass zu geleiten, schnellte ihr Ellebogen vor und hieb ihn schmerzhaft in die Schläfe. Er ließ augenblicklich etwas lockerer und sie drehte sich zu ihm um und grub ihr Bein in seinen Magen, worauf er mit schweren Ächzen zusammensank. Feelicitas lief zur Türe, doch bevor sie, sie öffnen konnte, prallte ein Strahl des Zauberstabs in das Schloss und sie stieß ernsthaft gegen die Klinke, als sie verzweifelt daran zerrte. Sie blickte zu Wurmschwanz um, der mit dem Zauberstab in den Händen immer noch kniend vor ihr verhaarte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich tief ihrer Brust. Sie konnte ihn mit ihren Mitteln bekämpfen, aber gegen seinen Zauber war sie doch machtlos. Welche Hoffnung sollte sie jetzt noch haben?

Sie schaute Wurmschwanz in die farblosen Augen und sah Wut und wie es schien eine Art von unterdrücktem Verständnis. Ganz langsam stand er auf, während er sich mit einigen schmerzhaften Lauten die Hand mit dem Zauberstab den Bauch umklammerte und mit dem anderen Arm sich schwer auf eine Kiste stützend sich wieder auf die Beine ziehend, sie musterte. Feelicitas stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall Wurmschwanz die Macht geben, zu sehen, wie sie vor ihm haltlos zusammenbrach. Nein, das wollte sie ihm nicht eingestehen. Doch stattdessen merkte sie, wie ihre zittrigen Beine langsam anfingen einzuknicken unter der Last ihres verstörten jungen Lebens.

Sie sank an der schweren Türe nieder und konnte ihren sehr offenen Blick nicht aus Wurmschwanz Augen lenken. Dieser hatte sich soweit wieder gefasst. Da er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und leise, schon fast flüsternd zu ihr sprach: „Schön ruhig Feelicitas. Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich werde dich jetzt fesseln, du willst es ja nicht anders." Dann noch beruhigender: „Es hat doch keinen Sinn wegzulaufen. Du machst es dir nur noch schwerer." Doch Feelicitas erkannte in seiner Sorge, das er sich nicht so ganz an sie ran traute und sie ergriff wieder das machtvolle Gefühl der Überlegenheit, das sie im Wurmschwanz Anwesendheit immer wieder über fiel. Und sie entgegnete ihm mit deutlichen, offenen Tonfall: „Sei still, Wurmschwanz. Gerade du hast es nötig mir zu sagen, was sinnlos ist und was nicht? Und leicht werde ich es bestimmt nicht haben, wenn ich bleibe."

Daraufhin verstummte Wurmschwanz. Feelicitas sah aber an seinen Augen, das ihr Ausbruch keinesfalls ihm in das Gefühl erweckt hatte, das es unnötig wäre ihr Fesseln anzulegen. Deshalb versuchte sie mit sehr versöhnlich und scheinbar unterwürfigen Blick diesen Eindruck zu erwecken.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu fesseln." Wurmschwanz hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Schön." erwiderte er scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrer Unterwerfung.

„Weißt du eigentlich könnte es egal sein, für mich. Aber weil du es bist werde ich dich warnen. Aus dieser Festung ist noch kein menschliches Wesen geflohen und schon gar kein Muggel. Kannst du schwimmen? Sicher kannst du es, aber trotzdem wirst du ertrinken, wenn du noch keinen Kilometer vom Ufer entfernt bist." Langsam kam er auf sie zu. „Das Wasser ist eisig" Erlegte ihr seine Hand auf die Knie. Du würdest gegen die Flut ankämpfen müssen und verlieren."

Genau in diesen Moment stürzte sie sich auf ihn und kratzte und biss ihn, wo sie nur konnte. So einfach würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Sie bildeten einen Knäuel auf den Boden und einen Moment sah es aus, als ob Feelicitas die Oberhand gewinnen würde, nachdem sie sich mehrmals unter Wurmschwanz schweren Körper aus den klammernden Griff seiner Arme und den Gewicht seiner Beine befreit hatte. Sie versuchte von ihm wegzukommen, um vor dem zurückkehren seines erschlafften Körpers und dessen Kraft fliehen zu können, doch er war noch weit von einer Ohnmacht entfernt und umklammerte ein Bein um sie so zum Stolpern zu bringen. Sie stürzte schwer auf seinen Oberkörper und ehe sie es sich bewusst wurde umklammerte seine starke Hand ihren Hals und zwang sie zu Boden.

Feelicitas versuchte krampfhaft sich aus diesem Griff zu lockern, doch schon bald hatte sie keine Luft mehr und der Griff würgte sie dermaßen, das sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Nebel erschien und sie konnte Wurmschwanz nicht mehr sehen. Sie sackte zusammen und merkte undeutlich, das der Griff sich etwas löste.

Als Feelicitas die Augen aufschlug, drückte Wurmschwanz reflexartig wieder zu, diesmal aber eher um sie am Aufstehen zu hindern. Feelicitas mühte sich krampfhaft nicht aufgrund der erschrecken niedrigen Luftzufuhr in Panik zu gerasten und stattdessen ruhig und tief durchzuatmen, um klar denken zu können. Wurmschwanz machte keine Anstalten, seinen Griff noch einmal zu lockern. Nein stattdessen legte er sich auf sie und schob sein Gesicht so nah an ihres, das sie seinen Geruch wahrnahm. Er roch sehr verschwitzt. Sie fand er roch nach Angst. Deutlich unterschied sie diesen ihr bis jetzt so gut bekannten Geruch von den anderen, die seiner Kleidung entstiegen.

Mit einem freien Arm drückte er ihre Hände von ihrem Hals und sie ließ sie sinken. Dann ließ er seine Hand einfach, vielleicht nur unbewusst, denn er stand nicht so auf Frauen auf ihren Oberkörper liegen und tätschelte sie gedankenlos am Bauch.

Sollte er doch tun was er wollte, wenn er nur seine Hand wegnahm. Ihr Hals schien bald zu platzen und sie hatte das dringende Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Urplötzlich nahm sie wahr, wo ihre eigene Hand zum liegen gekommen war und sie atmete so tief durch wie es ging und versuchte mit abgewendeten, verschleierten Blick, Wurmschwanzes Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln.

„Na hast du jetzt ein für alle mal genug? Ich hoffe doch du hast dich beruhigt. Glaub mir es ist zu Ende..." Doch genau in diesen Moment packte sie das, was sie haben wollte und zog es behutsam aus seinem Umhang.

Nein, in einem war sie sich sicher. Noch nie hatte sie Wurmschwanz so wenig geglaubt wie jetzt. Es würde noch lange nicht zu ende sein.

Wurmschwanz bemerkte nicht, das sie ihm das Wichtigste in seinen Leben gerade gestohlen hatte. Feelicitas versteckte es in den Falten ihres Umhangs und wandte sich wieder Wurmschwanz zu.

„Wenn du noch länger auf mir liegst, dann komme ich auf die Befürchtung, du machst das absichtlich." Dabei machte sie ihn auf seine Hände aufmerksam. Betroffen wich er zurück und erhob sich. Dann gab er ihr eine Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen. Doch sie beachtete ihn nicht. Er ging zur Tür und lauschte ob sich draußen etwas regte. Doch auch Feelicitas vernahm keinen anderen Laut, als das im geschlossenen Raum gedämpfte Tosen des Meeres. Als Wurmschwanz sich wieder zu ihr wandte, blickte er in seinen eigenen Zauberstab, der auf ihn zielte.

Es schien als ob er nicht wusste, ob er sich vor Lachen auf den Boden schmeißen sollte oder in Deckung gehen musste. Doch das war nur ein kurzes Zögern.

„Feelicitas gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, du machst ihn nur kaputt." sage er mit leichter Belustigung. Doch obwohl Feelicitas es keinen Augenblick geplant hatte, zögerte sie keinen Augenblick. Es kam ihr in diesen Moment nicht einmal in den Sinn, das es einfach lächerlich sein musste. Sie hörte sich selbst plötzlich mit ihr ungewohnt, gefährlich klingender Stimme zu ihn sprechen.

„Nein Wurmschwanz, das werde ich garantiert nicht. Sag mir nur wie die Tür aufgeht!" Nun konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und sagte lachend und ohne Arg.

„Es heißt Alohomora. Was schadet es mir, dir das zu sagen? Du kannst doch gar nichts, dumme Muggel. Also, bist du jetzt zufrieden? Gib ihn zurück." Feelicitas merkte in sich immer noch diese neue Kraft, die sie Dinge sagen ließ, die sie sonst nur dachte.

„Ach ja?" fauchte sie „Du meinst also, ich kann das nicht? Dann muss ich dir sagen du hast dich getäuscht! Stupor!" Ein blendender Blitz schoss aus dem Stab und traf Wurmschwanz, der starr wurde und geschockt liegen blieb.

Es schien, als hätte Feelicitas sich nie großartiger gefühlt, als in dem Moment, in dem sie in sich die Macht der Magie, das erste Mal vollkommen spürte. Sie fühlte sich unbesiegbar und so hilflos wie ein kleines Kind und was tiefgeschockt darüber, was sie gerade angestellt hatte. Fassungslos starrte sie auf Wurmschwanz herab, dessen starre Augen entsetzt zur Decke blickten. _Wie habe ich das tun können? Warum habe ich das gekonnt?_ Doch die andere Stimme in ihr ertönte und sie wurde sich aller ihrer Möglichkeiten bewusst. Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen wandte sie sich zur Tür. „Alohomora!" Nichts geschah und Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie saß fest und Voldemort konnte jeden Moment auftauchen. Wenn es doch nur Zufall war? Wenn das ganze wirklich möglich war, gab es das dann? Vielleicht hatte Wurmschwanz nachgeholfen? Aber wie konnte sie nur verzweifeln? Sie schreckte aus ihrer Angst auf und spürte wieder die Sicherheit der Waffe in ihrer Hand. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Alohomora." drang es erneut durch die gedämpfte Stille. Feelicitas spürte die Wärme des Strahles, der sich auf die Türe ergoss und mit einem Knallen schwang sie auf. Sie war mit einem Satz draußen und um die nächste Ecke. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn wenige Sekunden später hörte sie, wie sich dem Hof Schritte näherten. Voldemort. Sie war sich klar darüber, das es an ein Wundere grenzen würde, hier wegzukommen. Doch war an diesen Tag nicht schon etwas unmögliches wahr geworden? Sie rannte weiter und hörte hinter sich, wie er einen heftigen Fluch ausstieß. „Morsmordere!" Doch das war wohl nicht ihr geweiht, doch sie hielt trotzdem erschrocken inne, als sie das riesige dunkle Mal über Askaban sah.

Dasselbe, wie Wurmschwanz am Arm trug. Das Zeichen des Todes. Ihr schwindelte und sie bemerkte erst spät, das sich Nagini ihr von hinten genähert hatte. Welches Pech, die Schlange würde alles verraten und Voldemort auf ihre Spur bringen. Aus einen inneren Antrieb ergriff Feelicitas einen ziemlich kompakten Steinbrocken von der Küste und schmiss ihn auf Nagini. Diese wurde am Kopf getroffen und ein Knirschen zwischen ihren Kopfwirbel ertönte und dazu ein jämmerliches Zischen, dann lag die Schlange still. Irgendwie tat ihr Nagini leid, doch sie dachte, das es der einzigste Weg sei, das so eine riesige Schlange wie Nagini sich bändigen ließ. Ein Schockzauber würde wohl nicht genügen.

Sie fing an zu rennen, rannte um ihr Leben und hatte doch noch, den wutverzerrten Schrei Voldemorts in ihren Rücken, als er merken musste, dass das Band zu seinen Schützling reißen musste, da sie ihren letzten Lebenshauch ausstieß. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur auf Wurmschwanz gestoßen. Und schon hatte er sie erblickt, wie sie auf einer der kleinen Klippen stand. „Neinnnn!" kreischte er und sie sprang in die Wellen. Und als sie in das kalte Wasser trat, durchfuhren sie schmerzhafte Stiche. Das war nicht nur Wasser, das war ein todbringender Ozean. Sie schwamm und kam kaum weiter. Wellen überspülten ihren Körper und sie stieß schmerzhaft nach Luft. Eine Ewigkeit kämpfte sie mit den Geistern des Meeres, nicht selten hatte sie dabei das Gefühl verloren zu haben, als sie unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Hinab zum Grund der ihr letzter Ruheort zu sein vermochte. Der Sturm pfiff um ihre Ohren und irgendwann war ihr alles egal und sie drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Ewigkeiten später spürte sie Grund unter ihren Bauch scharren und sie mühte sich die salzvertränten Augen etwas sehen zu lassen. Kroch immer weiter, bis sie nur noch den trockenen Grund des Ufers unter sich hatte. Kraftlos sank sie zusammen und spuckte Wasser, welches ihr die Luft nahm aus, um dann die Füße immer noch von Wellen umspült, entgültig vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen und zu schlafen, schlafen um nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Das falsche Vorhaben

12. Das falsche Vorhaben 

Die Nachtdämmerung war bereits wieder eingetreten, als Feelicitas aus ihren tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf erwachte. Im ersten Moment war sie verwundert über ihre Lage, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie sie hier ans Ufer gekommen war. Es war ein Wunder, das ihre Flucht glücken ließ, doch wie hätte sie den Zauberstab benutzen können, wenn sie die Gabe der Magie nicht besaß?

Feelicitas konnte sich keine Erklärung geben und so rappelte sie sich mühsam auf. Ihre Kleider waren noch klamm vom Wasser und ein eisiger Hauch zog durch ihren Umhang und dessen Risse. Als sie über das dunkle Meer zurückblickte erschrak sie, bevor sie das dunkle Mal wiedererkannte, das immer noch giftig grün über den Mauern von Askaban lag. Vermutlich würde unterdessen, in der Zeit in der sie hier gelegen hatte, einiges dort geschehen sein. Irgendeiner musste doch die Leichen, die unter dem Mal vereint waren, entdeckt haben.

Askaban schien ihr so nahe, als ob sie Geräusche von dort vernehmen könnte und doch konnte es nur der Wind sein, der über das Wasser fegte. Wenn sie noch dort wäre, hätte sie bestimmt jetzt jemanden, den sie um Hilfe bitten könnte. Doch Feelicitas Erinnerung an den wilden Kampf gegen das ertrinken, waren noch zu frisch, als das sie sich getraut hätte zurückzuschwimmen. Warum nur hatte sie hier niemand entdeckt, schließlich hätte sie hier am Ufer doch auffallen müssen? Doch all die vielen Fragen, die sie aufwarf und die tief aus ihren verstörten Inneren klangen, brachten sie nicht weiter und schon gar nicht von hier fort. Ihr war klar, das sie hier schleunigst wegkommen musste, denn hier war sie nicht sicher. Weder vor Voldemort, noch vor anderen Gefahren. Eine plötzlich tiefe Unruhe ergriff Besitz von ihr und ließ Angst in ihr aufsteigen.

Es wurde Nacht. Ein tiefer Wald voller unbekannter gefahren lag vor ihr und ein Reich des Schreckens hinter ihr.

Ihr war schwindlig von den Wellen und ihre linke Hand tat weh. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich wohl verstaucht. Vielleicht, als sie Nagini abwehrte, doch dann stutzte Feelicitas. Das Handgelenk. Warum nur hatte sie nicht direkt daran gedacht? Ihre Narbe tat weh. Ihre Erinnerung zog zu dem Tag vor gar nicht so langer Zeit zurück, als sie das letzte Mal dieses komische Pochen gespürt hatte.

War es ein Zeichen, oder nur ein Produkt ihrer überreizten Nerven? Verwirrt konnte Feelicitas keinen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen. Die Erlebnisse, die ihr heute geschehen waren, übertrafen bei weiten ihr angespanntes Nervengerüst. Langsam und frierend, teils aus Kälte doch vielmehr aus einen inneren Antrieb der Angst heraus, ging sie in den Wald und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen.

Feelicitas bewegte sich nicht gerade auf einen gutbefestigten Weg, doch war der Wald nicht so schwer zu begehen, wie sie angenommen hatte. Der nächtliche Wald, durch dessen nicht allzu dichte Baumkronen man den immer deutlicher werdenden Sternenhimmel sehen konnte, lag still und friedlich da. Auch hörte man außer dem Gezwitscher nächtlicher Vögel keinerlei Laute, die auf größere Geschöpfe hinwiesen. Feelicitas fand langsam in sich zurück und der Schreck der sie ergriffen hatte, als Wurmschwanz durch ihre Macht vor Schock bewusstlos wurde, ließ langsam nach.

Vielleicht hatte sie geträumt und alles war nur ein großer Irrtum Sie hätte gerne versucht einen Lichtstrahl am Zauberstab hervorzurufen. Doch aus Angst davor das dann irgendwas oder irgendjemand sie aufspüren würde, hinderte sie sich daran es zu tun. Vielleicht wurde es ja auch gar nicht funktionieren, dachte sie gerade als sie überrascht stehen blieb. Da war ein Licht, das sehr weit entfernt durch die Bäume auf sie zu schien, doch bevor sie genau den Ursprung deuten konnte, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. War sie in der Nähe einer Siedung oder auch nur eines Hauses, oder irgendetwas, das sie der Zivilisation näherbrachte und sie endlich aus diesen Alptraum befreite?

Feelicitas spürte wie ihr Verlangen danach, bei diesen Gedanken wuchs und fiel in eine Art Halbschlaf, träumte von dem Leben, das sie nun erwartete und spürte einen Hauch von Erinnerung aus früheren Zeiten, als kleine Mädchen sich nach guten Zureden ein Herz nahmen und alleine in die Ferien fuhren. Wo die Welt noch gut war und das Leben schön. Dadurch merkte sie nicht die Gefahr, die sich näherte. hörte lange nicht das Rascheln leiser Schritte auf dem ersten Laub und ignorierte das Schmerzen einer möglichen Warnung.

Ein Knacken, als ob ein Baum einen Ast fallen ließ, machte sie schließlich doch stutzig. Da war wirklich irgendetwas, oder eher jemand. Sie war nicht alleine. Sie blieb stehen und horchte auf ein neues Geräusch. Erinnerte sich an den Stab in ihrer Tasche und nahm ihn in die Hand. Wenn es doch nur ein Tier wäre. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, das es kein Tier war. Es war das, was sie seit dem Aufsteigen des dunklen Mals schon befürchtete. Diesmal würde es keine neue Chance geben, wenn sie unterlag. Schon sah sie zwei Gestalten durch die Bäume treten und eine Stimme rief „Expelliarmus!" Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, entriss eine unsichtbare Macht ihr wie von Zauberhand den Stab und sie spürte wie sie nach hinten gestoßen wurde und gegen einen Baum prallte. Schmerzhaft schlug sie auf und blieb zusammengesunken sitzen, während sich mit siegreichen Schritten, die zwei Fremden gestalten näherten.

Als die Schritte erstorben waren, nahm sie wahr, das jemand in ihrer Nähe stand und zwang sich hoch zuschauen. Sie erkannte ihn trotz der Dunkelheit sofort, als Wurmschwanz ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte, während sein Blick still auf ihrer kleinen, zusammengekauerten Gestalt lag. Sie nahm sie an und er half ihr hoch. Ihre Beine waren etwas wackelig, doch das war jetzt alles nicht mehr wichtig. Genauso, das es nie eine Rolle spielen würde, das die Ereignisse die zwischen ihnen beiden vor ein paar Stunden geschehen waren, etwas an ihrer Beziehung geändert hatten. Doch Feelicitas war weit von diesen Dingen entfernt und traurig blickte sie an Wurmschwanz und Avery, der sich nun auch näherte, den sie aber kaum beachtete, vorbei in diese von Sternen beschienene Nacht.

Wurmschwanz fing an ihren verrutschten Umhang zurechtzuziehen und hielt kurz inne. Dann reichte Avery ihm seinen Zauberstab und dann er nicht weiter, sondern steckte ihn weg. Er versuchte ihren Blick zu fangen, doch sie war so abwesend, das sie nicht darauf reagierte. Resignierend gab er sein Unterfangen auf und wandte sich an Avery, dessen Miene Erleichterung zeigte aufgrund ihres Fanges.

„Nimmst du sie mit?" Avery reagierte sofort und packte bereits ihren Arm, doch bevor Wurmschwanz weg apparieren konnte, fragte er in die eingetretene Stille

„Was soll das eigentlich? Was ist passiert?" Doch Wurmschwanz schnitt ihn hektisch das Wort ab und sagte. „Das geht dich gar nichts an." Es hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugend an. „Na schön, aber was passiert denn jetzt? Du musst das doch wissen." Wurmschwanz wandte sich erneut um. „Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen, Avery."

Dabei schwang etwas so bestimmtes in seiner Stimme mit, das Avery nichts mehr sagte und ihren Arm fester packte und etwas murmelte, bevor Feelicitas Gefühle durch das Wirbeln im bunten Nebel und dem heftigen Schwindel noch einmal aufblühten. Doch bald kam die Ernüchterung in Folge eines harten Aufpralls, bei dem sie mit ihren Hüftknochen hart auf eine Baumwurzel stieß. Als sich der Nebel rund zum ihren kopf gelichtete hatte, sah sie das Licht von nahem Feuer und hörte laute ausgelassene Stimmen.

Es erinnerte sie an das tosende Triumphgeschrei als die Gefangenen befreit worden waren. Urplötzlich merkte Feelicitas den eisigen Hauch in ihrer Seele einziehen. Es schien ihr ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl, hatte sie es doch erst heute morgen, das erste mal in ihren Leben vernommen. Schon sah sie einen Dementor zwischen den Bäumen auf sie zukommen und Wurmschwanz, der ihr zugewandt aufkam entging der Dementor komischerweise auch nicht. Er fuhr herum und man konnte das Weiße seiner Augen deutlich sehen. Averys Stimme hallte laut. „Verschwinde! Hau ab!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er verschwand sogleich wie er gekommen war. Avery half ihr auf, indem er sie unter dem Arm packte und ging dann an Wurmschwanz vorbei auf die Lichtung zu. Wurmschwanz nahm ihre Hand und es schien, als ob er sie drückte. Dann zerrte er sie hinter sich her, dem Feuer entgegen.

Kurz bevor Wurmschwanz in den Lichtkreis der Lichtung eintrat blieb er stehen und bedeutete ihr vorzugehen. Als sie über die Lichtung schritten, schienen nicht viele Todesser sie zu bemerken. Feelicitas sah nun auch unter den ausgelassenen, gelösten Gestalten, das Gesichter darunter waren, die am Morgen nicht dabei waren. Doch die Leestranges sah sie nicht. Doch es gab auch welche, denen entging die Prozession am Rande der Lichtung nicht und so folgten ihnen bald mehrere Todesser. Besonders fiel dabei ein Mann auf, mit kalten grausamen Augen und langen hellblonden Haar und sie erkannte auch Snape, der sich von einer Gruppe recht aufgeheiterter Zauberer löste. Er selber schien noch bei klaren Verstand zu sein und blickte an Wurmschwanz vorbei zu ihr. Wieder hatte er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, der von Unnahbarkeit zeugte und kalt und verbittert wirkte, als ekelte ihm alles an was er hier sah. Dieser teilnahmslose Blick, den er auch auf sie legte tat ihr weh und verursachte ihr stechenden Schmerz.

Doch war ihr als sei dieser Mann ihr schon seit ewigen Zeiten bekannt. Sie blieben stehen und sie sah wie Voldemort auf sie zukam.

„Ah mein Ehrengast ist eingetroffen. Welch eine Überraschung. Sie hat sich zu uns zurückbegeben. Doch ich versichere dir, du kommst noch rechtzeitig zum Höhepunkt der Stimmung." Er lachte kalt und grausam. Doch Feelicitas reagierte nicht auf sein höhnisches Lachen, seine eisige Stimme oder seinen bösen bedrohlichen Blick. Er würde ihr nicht mehr viel tun können. Er wandte sich ab und rief seine Todesser um sich zusammen. Er sprach mit ihnen, doch sie verstand keines seiner Worte. Sie merkte kaum wie sie zusammenkamen. Hörte nur wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht, wie sie bei ihren Anblick lachten.

Spürte kaum wie sie einen Kreis bildeten. Um sie herum standen. Blieb einfach stehen und schaute in den schwarzen Himmel. Es würde nicht die erste oder letzte Gräueltat sein, die unter ihm geschah. Sie wurde von einen Zauberstab angestupst und tat ein paar Schritte. Merkte die Gasse die sich bildete, spürte wie sie in die Mitte des Kreises gestoßen wurde von vielen Händepaaren und blieb dort nach einigen Stolpern schwankend stehen. Spürte wie sich die Gasse um sie schloss und immer enger zog. Sah die verzerrten Gesichter und hörte das Rascheln der Umhänge auf den Boden, während sie den Kreis immer enger zogen. Sie konnte nicht verhindern wie deutlich und sichtbar für alle anderen sein musste, als ihr die Beine einknickten. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und in der unentrinnbaren Mauer aus Gestalten ertönte murmeln und ein Zischen.

Feelicitas hatte Angst und es nütze nichts, das sie sich sagte, das sie nicht dran denken sollte was sie täten. Es blieb und ihr war elend. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und schwieg still wie es auch bald die Menge tat.

Als der erste Strahl sie mit eiskalter Gewalt traf, entwich kein Laut ihrer Kehle außer einen gequälten Stöhnen, wobei sie sich auf dem Boden wand, krümmte und bäumte. Sobald der Anfang gemacht war schien der Kreis Feuer zu fangen für diese seltsame Spiel, das sich ihnen bot, und fast augenblicklich erhob sich ein Hagel aus Blitzen und Flüchen. Sie schienen Feelicitas Körper zu zerbersten und bei jeden neuen Treffer wurde sie hin und her gerissen. Sie spürte förmlich wie sich von allen Seiten immer stärker werdenden Qualen in sie hineinbohrten und sich in ihren verkrampften Körper ergossen. Schon lange hatte der Schmerz ihr Schweigen durchbrochen und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, wie sie noch nie hatte schreien müssen. Feelicitas glaubte verrückt werden zu müssen, sie hörte keinen einzigen Laut mehr als ihre eigenen Schreie. So bekam sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt mit, je intensiver ihre Folter wurde umso näher schien ihr ein schwarzer Nebel am Horizont. Ein warmer, dunkler Nebel, der sie umarmen, schützen, betäuben, bewahren und schließlich erlösen wollte. Sie wünschte sich das es aufhörte, wollte endlich die Besinnung verlieren, doch je mehr sie dies erstrebte um so ferner rückte der schwarze Schatten.

Schließlich sehnte sie sich nur noch nach dem Einen, das machen konnte, dass es aufhörte. Sie kannte keinen anderen Gedanken mehr. Mit einen panischen Schrei des Entsetzen merkte sie, wie sich etwas änderte und spürte wie sie die Orientierung um sich herum verlor. Mit wilden Strampeln und Winden fand sie sich schließlich kopfüber in der Luft hängend vor. Ihre Kleider und ihr Umhang rutschten ihr in einen langsamen aber stetigen Ruck hinauf über die Ohren und enthüllten ihren Bauch und ihre Unterhose. Das erregte ein Lachen am Boden, wie sie es in ihren doch ziemlich behüteten Leben erst selten vernommen hatte. Langsam ebbten ihre Krämpfe ab, doch ihr Körper schien den Schmerz nicht loszulassen und drückte sie, wie ein nasser Sack voll Mehl. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger. Warum beendeten sie es nicht einfach. Doch noch sollte es nicht so sein, und mit einen schwachen doch grundtiefen Seufzer merkte sie das sie anfing zu schwingen und sich zu drehen, wirbelte von vielen Zauberstäben gehalten durch die Äste der Bäume. Dabei löste sich mit einen letzen Ruck der Rest ihres Kleides und versperrte ihr größten Teils die Sicht auf das wohl Unabwendbare. Wenigstens blieb ihr nun erspart mit anzusehen was geschah.

Feelicitas hatte es aufgegeben, ihre Empfindungen zu verarbeiten und merkte allmählich wie ihr Körper immer mehr erschlaffte, während sie stöhnend über der Menge ihrer Schänder jegliches Gefühl verlor. Der Schwindel betörte ihre Sinne und die Überzeugung zu Tode geschüttelt zu werden, gewann immer mehr Gewissheit. Es warf sie gegen Bäume und durch Äste und bald konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und ihre Schreie erstarben nach und nach und ihr Körper erschlaffte entgültig bis sie nur noch wie eine leblose Puppe in der Luft pendelte. Das Leben sickerte aus ihr heraus und als wieder ein schmerzender Blitz in sie einschlug konnte sie keine Schreie mehr aufbringen und zuckte nur noch, wie ein verendendes Tier, wovon sie auch sonst nicht mehr viel unterschied. Doch wo es nichts mehr zu holen gab, verloren die Todesser bald das Interesse und ihr Körper senkte sich ab, während sie mit halboffenen Augen es verfolgte wie jemand sich an ihr zuschaffen machte und ihr den Umhang aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

Eine Hand fasste sie im Genick und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, so das sie aufstöhnte.

„Lebt noch." stellte jemand fest. Trotz dessen zog der Todesser sie noch mehr nach hinten und sie erkannte den Mann mit den kalten Augen, der ihr bei ihrer Ankunft gefolgt war. Bekam auch einen Ausschnitt der Todesser in ihrer Nähe mit, konnte durch ihre getrübten Augen ihre Gesichter sehen, wie sie lachten und sich über den Spaß amüsierten. Doch in keinen der verschwommenen Gestalten erkannte sie Lord Voldemort. Jetzt wo die Todesser sich versichert hatten, das in ihren gepeinigten Körper noch Leben steckte, schienen sie bereit dafür auch noch da letzte aus ihr heraus zupressen. Der Mann ließ sie los und sogleich begann sie wieder zu pendeln. Feelicitas schloss die Augen, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Doch dann hörte sie tief unter sich die Stimme Lord Voldemorts. „Halt! Hört auf! Es ist genug." Eine andere Stimme, der Mann mit den kalten Augen, fragte schüchtern „Herr sollen wir es beenden, oder will eure Lordschaft selber? Aber wenn ihr gestattet, würde ich vorher noch ein wenig mit ihr spielen." Voldemort antwortete nach einer Weile.

„Lucius, ich denke unsere kleine Freundin hat eine kurze Pause verdient. Ich glaube sie wird unzufrieden sein, wenn sie so leicht davon kommt. Schließlich konnte sie wie so viele von uns diesen Tag kaum erwarten. Aber vielleicht komme ich später noch auf dein Angebot zurück. Deine letzte Demonstration dieser Art, mit der du uns unterhalten hast, ist schon eine Weile her, wenn ich mich da recht entsinne."

Mit einen Schlenker riss das unsichtbare Band, das Feelicitas hielt und sie stürzte krachend auf den harten Boden. Mit einen Knirschen merkte sie, das etwas in ihre Brust stach und verlor entgültig das Bewusstsein.

Es war still.  
Es war dunkel.  
Es war kalt.  
War es zuende?

Aber Nein! Es konnte nicht zuende sein. Der Schmerz würde vorbeisein. Die Müdigkeit würde vergehen und alle Qual vergessen gemacht sein.

Zudem hatte ER gesagt, das es nach einer kleinen Pause weitergehen würde. Doch dann würden sie vergeblich versuchen sie zum mitspielen bewegen zu können. Hier hielt sie nichts mehr was sich lohnte, das sie blieb. Damit versuchte Feelicitas ihre Augen ein letztes Mal zu öffnen. Jetzt sah sie durch ihre halboffenen Lider, weshalb sie den Eindruck hatte tot zu sein. Sie lag unter dem Schatten eines Baumes, der das Feuer und die Geräusche verschlucken zu schien, der sie in seinen dichten Blattwerk gefangen hielt, sodass sie weit weg von allem war.

Bald würden sie wohl wiederkommen. Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen und merkte sofort das der warme Nebel sich über sie legte und eine süße einschläfernde Wirkung von ihr Besitz nahm. Feelicitas war tief in ihren Träumen verfangen, als sich ein eisiger Schatten über ihre schlaffe Gestalt beugte und etwas ein erregtes Röcheln ausstieß.

Sie merkte lediglich wie sie von zwei Armen emporgehoben wurde und störte sich nicht dran, es war sowieso unwichtig, was sie jetzt noch tat. Es interessierte sie kaum, wie sie in weiter Entfernung zu ihren eigenen Körper spürte, dass sich etwas gegen ihren Rücken legte und sich an sie presste. Doch da war diese tiefe Kälte die sie sogar in der inneren Ecke, in die sie sich verkrochen hatte ereichte und sie zittern ließ.

Irgendetwas war hier nicht richtig, nicht das an diesen Tag irgendwas richtig verlaufen wäre, aber als sie dann den Geruch wahrnahm, brachte dieser sie doch mehr als alles andere in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ein ekliger Verwesungsgeruch durchlief ihre Nase und breitete sich im gesamten Körper aus.

Das Wesen hatte nichts von ihren plötzlichen Erwachen registriert. Es freute sich über den unverhofften Fund und nahm sich vor nicht zu teilen. Es gehörte ihm alleine. Leise setzte es sich in Bewegung um sein Tun weiterhin möglichst geheim zu halten. Feelicitas merkte, wie sie innehielten und sie hörte keinen Laut mehr , als das leise Röcheln in ihrer Nähe, das von ihrer Umwelt zu stammen schien, so sehr dröhnte es in ihren Ohren. Sie war nicht bei den anderen in der Lichtung, aber weshalb stand sie denn dann im Wald? Erst jetzt merkte sie wirklich, das sie nicht alleine war und das ließ sie aufhorchen. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie konnte zuerst nichts erkennen, doch dann begriff sie mit wortlosen Entsetzten, was da vor ihr stand, was ihr bevorstand.

Mit starren, weitaufgerissenen Augen, blickte sie den Dementor an. Er schien nichts von ihren Blick zu bemerken, ganz anders aber fühlte er ihre Angst und dies schien ihn noch mehr zu erregen und sein beständiges Röcheln wurde noch intensiver. Er drückte sie gegen einen Baum und sie sah wie er seinen Hände an die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs führte. Ehe sie ihren Entsetzen Ausdruck geben konnte, da er so vermoderte Finger hatte und es wagte sie damit anzufassen, hatte er mit einen Ruck seine Kapuze nach hinten fallen gelassen und sie wich urplötzlich noch fester gegen den Stamm des Baumes zurück.

ES hatte keine Augen  
ES war blind.

Aber ES hatte einen Schlund, ein unförmiges Etwas, das röchelnd wie der Tot Luft einsog. Nein, es war keine Luft, es war ihr Leben das ES entnehmen wollte. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, packte es sie im Genick und presste mit der anderen Hand ihren Kiefer hoch. Eine sehr dunkle Ahnung von nun kommenden entstand in ihren Kopf und ihr zitterndes Herz klopfte ihr bis zu den Ohren heraus. Ihre Umgebung verlor alle Form und verschwamm um sie herum und ihre Beine verloren ihre Kraft, sodass ES ihr ganzes Gewicht hielt. ES hielt sie dennoch und näherte sich ihren Mund. Sie versuchte ihre Zähne zusammenzupressen, aber ihre zusehends erschlaffenden Arme hatten schon nicht mehr die Kraft ihm zurückzuhalten. Er presste seinen Schlund auf ihre Lippen in ihren Kiefer und in diesen Moment war es als ob ihr etwas entrissen wurde, das vielfach kostbarer war als ihr Atem.

Er sog etwas ein und es war als ob sich ein Hauch von ihr zu lösen begann und verloren ging. Der wabernde Nebel am Rande ihres Blickfelds umschlang sie stärker als jemals zuvor Sie hing an ihm und ihre Hände baumelten um ihren steifen Körper, ihre Augen waren starr auf den Himmel gerichtet, der langsam erlosch. Dann war da nur noch das entrinnende Pochen ihres Herzens und der Sog, der Wirbel, der wie ein Abfluss ihren Lebensatem herausfließen ließ und die entgültige Dunkelheit, des schwarzen Nebels.

Dann riss etwas und sie hörte einen unmenschlichen Schrei. Spürte etwas in sich zurückkehren, doch war es ihr als würde sie es zum ersten Mal erhalten. Der Griff der sie gehalten hatte, ließ urplötzlich nach und sie fiel. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und fiel sogleich in einen tiefen Hustenanfall unterbrochen von heftigen Stößen Erbrochenes. Sie merkte erst gar nicht das der Dementor zwar von ihr abgelassen, aber nicht verschwunden war. Er lag noch vor ihr, und er war tot..  
Nachdem Voldemort den Todesfluch ausgestoßen hatte war die Umgebung plötzlich erfüllt von Dementoren, die sich auf ihren Artgenossen stürzten und diesen schleunigst forttrugen. Keiner hatte den Mut zu widersprechen. Keiner zweifelte die Strafe für diese Tat an. Keiner war wirklich erschrocken. Aber jeder der Anwesenden, Feelicitas ausgenommen, die sich in Krämpfen am Boden wand, war in Ehrfürchtiges Schweigen verfallen, als ob sie einer Zeremonie beiwohnten fielen sie alle nacheinander auf die Knie und beugten ihre Köpfe unter ihren Herrn. Weil Voldemort den Dementoren, die viele von ihnen in Gefangenschaft und Alpträumen schon so lange verfolgt hatten, Einhalt gebot und seine Herrschaft und Macht gegenüber diesen Wesen offenbarte.

Voldemort schaute sich in dem Kreis seiner Anhänger um und wer genau in diesen Moment es gewagt hätte in seine Augen zu schauen, der hätte eine Spur von Zufriedenheit gesehen. Zufriedenheit deren Ursprung Feelicitas verursacht hatte. Und so schaute er auch zuletzt, nachdem er jeden seiner Todesser die sich um ihn versammelt hatten aufs Haupt geblickt hatte, auch auf die Gestalt seines kleinen Muggelmädchens, das gar kein Muggel sein konnte und so vieles in sich verbarg, das es wert war, in seinem Sinne es ihr zu entreißen. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr, aber sie atmete dennoch. Ihre Krämpfe waren verebbt und sie lag kraftlos da. Er ging zurück zum Mittelpunkt des Kreises und seine staubkriechenden Todesser umringten ihn, um ihn die Ehre zu zollen für die Güte mit der er sie befreit und zurückgeholt hatte. Für die Mächtige Führung der sie anhängten. Sie fühlten sich bestärkt in ihrer treuen Gefolgschaft die sie sich vor so langer Zeit schworen. Für die sie gelitten hatten und die ihnen belohnt wurde mit Ehren.

Keine noch so spektakuläre Folterung hätte in diesen Moment das bereits geschehene übertreffen können.

Schnell war der eigentliche Zwischenfall vergessen und keiner kümmerte sich mehr um den leblosen gequälten Haufen von Mädchen unter dem Baum. Lange hatte Feelicitas in der Einsamkeit verbracht. Die Augen in den Himmel gerichtet und tief verwirrt. Nur langsam ordnete sich ihr Inneres und sie bekam Klarheit über ihr schicksalhaftes Glück. ES hatte ihr die Seele ausgesaugt, doch war sie zurückgekehrt nachdem ES verschwand und sie nach heftigen Erbrechen hier zur Ruhe kam. Schon längere Zeit war ihr aufgefallen, das kaum mehr ein Laut durch die Bäume drang. Nicht mal mehr das leiseste Raunen. Und es blieb noch langer so still. Bis sie Schritte hörte die sich ihr näherten und vor ihr zum verstummen kamen.

Sie stellte überrascht fest, das ihre Ohren so gut wie nie zuvor zu hören vermochten. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Neugeborenes. Schon ehe sie ihn wirklich sah, wusste sie das es Voldemort war, der um sie herumschlenderte. Auch Wurmschwanz war bei ihm, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehen. Voldemort beugte sich nach kurzen Blick auf ihre Gestalt, zu ihr runter und stupste sie mit seinen Zauberstab an und schaute mit prüfenden Blick in ihre, von dunklen Schatten umrandeten Augen. Sie blickte müde zurück.

„Ich bin erstaunt" fing er leise an zu sprechen: „Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, ich selbst kann es mir nicht erklären, warum es mir so unerklärlich scheint... Doch genug jetzt davon, ich werde mich mit dir noch ausreichend darüber austauchen können. Weißt du warum ich dich am Leben lasse? Warum du dem Dementor nicht einfach überlassen wurdest? Nein, natürlich nicht. Denk mal darüber nach, ich bin mir sicher du wirst die richtige Erkenntnis darüber gewinnen und dir im Klaren darüber sein, wie sehr du mir doch zu Dankbarkeit verpflichtet bist. Du hast deine Lektion heute gelernt, nicht wahr Feelicitas?"

Dann sprach er weiter als ob er sich gerade noch daran entsinne. „Ach ja, du warst wirklich mehr als zufriedenstellend, auch wenn du deinen Höhepunkt etwas anders ausgestaltet hast, als wie ich es dir zugedachte, war ich wirklich sehr zufrieden. Du hast eine Belohnung verdient, wie mir scheint. Vielleicht steht sie dir wirklich nach den Ereignissen dieses Tages zu. Das entscheidest du ganz alleine mit deinen zukünftigen Verhalten."

Feelicitas schaute ihn teilnahmslos an, doch sagte ihr Blick auch aus, das sie Angst hatte, aber nun mal zu geschafft war um sich zusammen krümeln zu können. Vielleicht sah es so aus als ob sie darum flehte das er ihr nicht wehtun sollte. Er stand auf und machte Wurmschwanz ein Zeichen, das dieser ihr hoch half. Er nahm sie an seine Seite und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Voldemort drehte sich um und schaute sie noch mal so eigentümlich sanft und forschend an: „Ich schenke dir dein Leben." sagte er leise und drehte sich um Nagini zu rufen, die im Gras einen Hasen gefangen hatte und diesen gerade verdaute.

Feelicitas überkam eine Welle abgrundtiefen Abscheus, bei dieser Demütigung, das er von ihr Dankbarkeit und Loyalität verlangte. Und die Wut gab ihr plötzlich die Kraft zurück und bevor der dunkle Lord ahnte was nun folgte, stürzte sie sich auf seinen mageren Leib und stieß ihn mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Es war sogar einfacher als bei Wurmschwanz. Feelicitas zog das alte Küchenmesser, welches sie in ihren Ärmel versteckt gehalten hatte hervor und rammte es ihm in den Leib. Sie traf in seine Brust und man hörte das der rostige Stahl an einer Rippe vorbeischrammte. Feelicitas war es egal, sie wusste genau was das bedeuten konnte und hoffte das es sein schwarzes Herz zerfetzten würde.

Und wirklich eine Blutfontäne spritzte auf, als sie das Messer rauszog und sich fluchtartig mühte wegzukommen, ehe er auf sie fallen würde.

Feelicitas sprang auf und war entsetzt über ihren Mut, doch das währte nur kurz. Denn Wurmschwanz näherte sich mit fahlen Gesichtszügen ihnen beiden. Blickte abwechselnd auf sie und auf den sterbenden Haufen seines Herrn auf dem Boden. Voldemort hielt sich die vollgebluteten Hände auf die Brust, außer sich vor Panik, rief er nach Wurmschwanz, doch Wurmschwanz reagierte nicht, sein Blick lag auf ihr. Und Feelicitas musste in Betracht ziehen, gerade die Dummheit ihres Lebens getan zu haben. Würde er jetzt die Chance am Schopfe packen und sich als Voldemorts Retter erweisen, oder dachte er gar nicht dran? Immer noch starrte er sie sprachlos an, doch als Voldemort anfing nach Nagini zu verlangen und diese aufzuhorchen schien, stürzte er auf sie zu und schüttelte sie heftig.

„Wie konntest du nur!" schrie er.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Peter!" Sie zwang ihre Stimme zu festen Halt. Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab war sie unbewaffnet, sobald er an ihn denken würde, hätte sie verloren. Doch Wurmschwanz sprudelte immer noch hastig hervor „Wie konntest du nur?"

Dann schaute er verzweifelt auf seinen Herrn, der nur noch röchelte und dann rannte er einfach davon. Feelicitas sah aus den Augenwinkeln ein schlängeln im Gras. Nagini war immer noch etwas angeschlagen, doch beißen konnte sie bestimmt noch. Feelicitas verfluchte sich, einiges an ihren Plan war eindeutig schief gelaufen. Hätte Wurmschwanz denn nicht etwas mehr Verstand besitzen können? Dennoch sie rannte Wurmschwanz in einen hastigen Dauerlauf hinterher in den Wald hinein. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht angegriffen. Sein Angst musste ihn wirklich um den gesunden Verstand gebracht haben.

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein. Wurmschwanz hatte den Lauf erschöpft abgebrochen und Feelicitas wurde von ihm misstrauisch beäugt. Doch er sagte nichts und tat noch viel weniger. Der Himmel färbte sich langsam rosa, die Nacht war vorbei und sie war noch am Leben. Unglaublich.

Wurmschwanz stütze sich schließlich gegen einen Baum und als Feelicitas sich wagte ihn einzuholen hatte er wieder einen ruhigen Atem.

„Meinst du er ist verreckt? Oder war alles nur eine große Dummheit?" Er schaute sie missbilligend an. und sagte schließlich mit einer Verachtung, die er ihr noch gegenüber gehegt hatte: „Verschwinde, er wird dich suchen lassen und dann solltest du nicht in meiner Nähe sein. Wie konntest du nur?"

„Du wusstest doch, das ich das Messer hatte und du hast es mir nicht abgenommen. Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich damit wollte? Kartoffeln schälen?"

„Verdammt, ich dachte du wolltest es für dich." Spie er ihr entgegen und näherte sich drohend. Sie wich zurück. „Du bist so dumm, Feelicitas. Weißt du noch was ich dir damals sagte? Über den hohen Preis, den man zahlen muss um durch zukommen? Aber ich hatte Recht, du weißt gar nichts."

„Was meinst du damit?" Angst schlich sich in Feelicitas. Diese Seite kannte sie an Wurmschwanz noch gar nicht.

„Mädchen, du glaubst doch nicht, das er daran sterben wird?" Eigentlich hatte sie das, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird sich wieder erholen. Ein, zwei Tränke und er ist wieder in der Lage dich gebührend zu strafen."

„Warum hast du ihn den Rücken gekehrt, du hättest mich fesseln und ihm helfen können?" Langsam wich sie zurück.

„Hätte das gereicht? Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte dir das Messer abnehmen sollen. Er weiß das, ich sah es in seinen Blick. Mein Herr weiß immer, wenn wir fehlen. Er hat jetzt wieder alle seine Anhänger um sich rum. Das hätte er mir nie verziehen. Ich hätte dir zugestanden, den Zeitpunkt deines Endes selbst zu bestimmen, aber du hast alles nur kaputt gemacht. Wegen dir habe ich alles verloren was ich hatte. Oh, aber keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts. Geh ruhig. Er wird dich finden, und dann will ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken noch in deiner Nähe sein. Wenn er sich an dir gerächt hat, dann kann ich immer noch seine Verzeihung erflehen. Ich glaube, er wird sich bis dahin etwas beruhigt haben."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und Feelicitas ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er war zwar dumm, doch manchmal konnte er richtig schlau und gemein werden. Sie lief fort und sah erst zurück, als sie ihn nicht mehr sah.

Gegen Morgen suchte sie sich einen stillen Ort im Gebüsch und legte sich dort zum Schlafen hin, die Strapazen des letzten Tages ließen sie sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen. Doch schon gegen Mittag wachte sie auf und merkte, das Regen eingesetzt hatte.

Sie fror schrecklich in ihrer dünnen Kleidung. Langsam wurde es richtig Herbst. Sie fühlte sich als ob es ihr nie wieder gelingen sollte aufzustehen, während der Regen auf ihren wunden Körper tropfte. Sie blieb einfach noch liegen und genoss die Stille. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr an das Vergangene erinnern, denn es war vorbei.

Ein Häschen hoppelte in ihre Nähe und blinzelte sie an, es kaute auf etwas Klee und Feelicitas blickte mit einen entrückten Lächeln zurück. Ihr wurde klar, das sie wohl hohes Fieber haben musste. Doch sie musste weiter und kämpfte sich in die Höhe. Das Häschen blieb sitzen und musterte sie mit stillen Blick. Mit einen schmerzhaften Stöhnen presste sie die Hände auf die Seiten um nicht sogleich wieder niederzusinken. Sie setzte sich schleppend in Bewegung und der Schmerz ließ sie zittern. So konnte sie nicht lange weitermachen, doch nichts war in der Nähe.

Seit ihrer Flucht waren drei solcher Tage und Nächte vergangen und sie hatte immer noch kein Dorf gefunden, ihr Magen litt lautstarke Qualen, die paar Dinge die sie zum Essen gefunden hatte, schien er nicht zu vertragen und ihre Schmerzen besserten sich nicht gerade und wurden sogar immer schlimmer, so das sie kaum gehen konnte. Sie machte sich fortwährend Gedanken darüber, als plötzlich etwas durch die Bäume huschte und sie aufschrecken ließ. Doch dann war es wieder verschwunden. Es alarmierte sie, doch ihre Schlappheit verhinderte, das sie sich wirklich darüber Klar war, was sich gerade an sie heranschlich. Kaum zehn Minuten später sah sie schon wieder etwas und da beschloss sie zu laufen. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn ihr Verfolger ließ einen Zauberstrahl auf sie los, verfehlte sie auch nur knapp, sie taumelte fort, ohne zu wissen wohin.

Irgendwann hatte Stille sie umschlossen und sie fiel zurück in ein kantiges Stolpern und blieb schließlich an einen Baum gelehnt stehen. Darauf hatte ihr Verfolger gewartet, und sogleich brannte sich etwas ihn ihre rechte Bauchseite. Blut lief an ihr herab, ihr wurde Schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel zu Boden.

Als ihr Verfolger in die Lichtung trat brauchte er nicht mehr viel zu tun, sie sank zusammen bei seinen Anblick und verfiel in Bewusstlosigkeit.

Lucius Malfoy beugte sich über ihren Körper mit einen befriedigenden Ausdruck.

Es lief gerade sehr gut in seinem Leben. Er stand auf der Gewinnerseite. Er war es, den der dunkle Lord zur Hilfe gerufen hatte. Er war es, der ihm den Heiltrank besorgte. Er war es, der den Auftrag bekam, die Frau zu suchen und er war es, der sich zum Lohn nun unbeschränkt ihrer bedienen durfte. Gerade erst hatte der Lord es ihm eröffnet und er genoss es. Wie lange hatte er davon geträumt.

Doch niemals wäre ihm sein Wunsch über die Lippen gekommen, wenn nicht der Lord selber es verlangt hätte. Ein wenig unwohl war ihm schon. So lange beobachtete er das Mädchen schon, doch niemand außer ihm schien sie zu erkennen. Dabei sah sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und auch ihr Name, hätte dem Lord längst etwas sagen müssen.

Lucius Malfoy, war dankbar, das der dunkle Lord es endlich selbst erkannt hatte und das er scheinbar vergessen hatte, wer das wiederauftauchen zu verschulden hatte. Lucius selber hätte sie vor 14 Jahren umbringen müssen, doch das kleine Biest war ihm damals entkommen.

Lächelnd hob er sie auf und nahm sie per Apparation mit. Wenn er genug von ihr hatte, würde er ein „Obliviate" an ihr durchführen und sie zum Lord zurückbringen. Falls er die Ehre ein zweites Mal bekäme, dann würde die neue Angst , die er in ihren wieder Augen erwecken würde noch viel kostbarer sein, als das Erinnern an das letzte Mal.

Er war sich ganz sicher, nach dem wenigstens zeitweiligen Verschwinden von Wurmschwanz, beträchtlich in seinen Rang an der Seite seines Herrn zu steigen. Fast schon bereute er, das Verbot zu haben, Wurmschwanz etwas anzutun, falls er ihn erwischte. Doch die Jämmerliche Ratte, hatte lebend immer noch zu viel Nutzen, als das man auf seine Dienste verzichten konnte. Und er würde zurückkehren, da war sich der Lord ganz sicher. Würde kriechen wie eine Ratte, nur damit er sich schlagen lassen konnte wie ein Hund.

Er drückte die leblose Gestalt fester an sich. So weich. Das war mal was anderes, als die dürren Knochen seiner Frau zu bedecken. Innerlich jubilierte er. Ein alter Traum ging in Erfüllung

Fortsetzung folgt...

Hier an dieser Stelle, will ich auf das Folgende nicht weiter eingehen. Wenn, doch dann nur in Tdau. Vergessenszauber sind ja nicht immer so wirksam und können schon mal brechen.


	13. Die verliehene Fähigkeit

13. Die verliehene Fähigkeit

Als der Nebel sich langsam zu lichten begann, spürte Feelicitas, das sie auf etwas Hartes geschmissen wurde und krümmte sich vor Qual zusammen. Was war geschehen? Sie wusste nichts mehr, nur das sie in den Bauch getroffen wurde und umkippte. Sie hörte ferne Stimmen die sprachen, und sie kannte sie. Langsam öffnete Feelicitas die Augen und erkannte auch wo sie war. Sie roch den mittlerweile vertrauten, abgestandenen Geruch der alten Küche vom Riddlehaus. Dicht vor ihr stand Voldemort und seine große dunkle Gestalt warf einen Schatten auf sie. Er sprach mit seinen Todesser. Was er ihm sagte konnte Feelicitas nicht verstehen, ihr tat alles weh und sie fühlte sich seltsam schwach. Doch sie verstand, das Voldemort ihm wohl Belohnung versprach für seine hilfreichen Dienste. Voldemort schaute auf sie und sah endlich das sie wach war.

„Ahh, meine kleine Freundin ist erwacht. Lucius du musst uns jetzt entschuldigen. Ich habe zu tun. Du kannst gehen." Ein leises Plopp und weg war Mr. Malfoy. Woher wusste sie, wie er hieß? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht, oder?

Voldemort kam langsam und bedrohlich näher auf sie zu: „Feelicitas, du warst ein sehr böses Mädchen." sagte er leise zischend und doch irgendwie bedächtig. Warum sollte er denn auch in Eile sein, sie lag vor ihm und nichts und niemand konnte ihm seine Beute wegnehmen. Feelicitas hatte keine Angst vor dem was er machen würde.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er sie halb zu Tode foltern lassen, dann aber seine Pläne umgeworfen und ihr einen neuen Zweck zugedacht. Was immer es war, dafür musste sie lebendig sein und scheinbar auch ziemlich unversehrt. Er ging langsam um den mitten im Raum stehenden Tisch herum, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen. Feelicitas war zu müde um irgendwas bei seinen Blicken empfinden zu können. Sie schaute ihm nur hinterher. Dann sprach er wieder: „Man könnte es sehr dumm nennen, was du getan hast. Aber du bist nicht so dumm, wie es erscheint. Du wusstest längst, das ich dich wiederhaben musste, oder?" Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern sprach weiter: „Ich kann es mir selbst nicht wirklich erklären, das du es gewagt hast dich aufzulehnen und ich das nicht erkannt habe. Deine Ungehorsamkeit, deine Dummheit und noch einige andere Anzeichen. Und ich habe nicht gesehen was du bist, ein verhängnisvoller Fehler meinerseits."

Sein Ton war irreführend. Statt das er immer zorniger wurde und es dann doch in einer heftigen Strafe gipfelte, wurde seine Stimme immer weicher. Es schien fast so, das er das mit dem Messerstich längst vergessen hatte.

„Nein, Feelicitas, so was vergesse ich nicht." sagte er plötzlich und sie zuckte etwas zusammen, doch immer noch war seine Stimme eher huldvoll als grausam. Er war ganz nahe und seine Hand hob sich und wanderte zu ihren Bauch und wollte sie packen. Doch bei seiner Berührung krampfte Feelicitas sich noch mehr zusammen.

„Na, was soll das denn? Sei brav Samtpfote, sonst garantiere ich dir, das deine Erfahrungen, die du kürzlich gemacht hast, nichts sein werden zu dem was du erleben wirst!" Feelicitas erstarrte.

Samtpfote hatte sie schon mal jemand genannt, von dem sie sich lieber hätte fern halten sollen. Samtpfote und Wildkatze, der passende Ausdruck für ein Mädchen, das selber oft nicht wusste, was sie eher war. Sie versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu rollen, doch scheinbar nicht schnell genug. Er schaute kurz mit zufriedenen Blick auf ihre Gestalt dann flüsterte er: „Das tut weh, nicht wahr Feelicitas?" Er ließ seine knochigen langen Finger sanft über ihre Brandwunde kreisen und zog ihr Kleid und Umhang bis über die Rippen hoch. Feelicitas wurde etwas rot, denn sie fühlte sich etwas entblößt. Doch Voldemort verschwendete keinen Blick auf die schmuddelige Unterhose, sondern blieb an ihrer Wunde hängen. Feelicitas merkte die Wunde, doch gesehen hatte sie sie noch nicht. Mit aller Kraft die sie hatte, zog sie sich etwas hoch und warf selber einen Blick drauf. Es war nicht schön, obwohl sie bereits einige Narben auf dem Bauch hatte, würde dieses Loch wohl besonders gut zur Geltung kommen, wenn es den einmal verheilen würde.

Die ungute Vorstellung ergriff von ihr Besitz, das sie an inneren Blutungen sterben konnte, wenn nicht bald irgendwas getan würde.

Doch dem dunklen Lord lagen diese Sorgen wohl noch fern. Er ließ sich nicht stören und sagte leise: „Du bist mehr als dumm, eine so überaus gnädige und zuvorkommende Belohnung einfach auszuschlagen. Wenn Wurmschwanz in einer deiner Situation ähnelnden Lage wäre und so etwas von mir zu erwarten hätte, hätte er nicht solch eine Dummheit gemacht. Doch es scheint Wurmschwanz hat gedacht dein Zauber könne ihn mehr schützen als meiner. Du musst ihn schwer beeindruckt haben mit dem plötzlichen Ausbruch deiner Kräfte. Ich gebe zu, es erstaunte mich auch ein wenig, eröffnete mir aber den Weg zur Wahrheit. Tja Wurmschwanz hat in der Schule wohl nicht aufgepasst, als das Thema der sogenannten unentdeckten Zauberer behandelt wurde."

Obwohl Feelicitas immer müder wurde und sie die Finger auf ihren Bauch gar nicht mehr spürte, erweckte es ihr Interesse.

„Sprich ruhig, du erscheinst mir heute sowieso seltsam still. Dir wird doch nichts die Sprache verschlagen haben?"

Was immer er damit meinte, er sah sie so forschend an, das es schon verdächtig war. Feelicitas ergriff aber gleichzeitig ein unwohles Gefühl. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie am späten Morgen im Wald erwischt und nun war es gerade mal kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Wo war die restliche Zeit geblieben? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und versuchte ihrer Neugier Ausdruck zu geben: „Heißt das...das ich schon immer hätte Zaubern können?" fragte sie mühsam, doch Voldemort schien sie wohl verstanden zu haben.

Seine Reaktion war schaurig, er lächelte leicht und sagte: „Erstaunt dich das? Ich nehme mal an, das du selber noch am besten weißt, weshalb du mit den Muggeln nicht gut zusammengelebt hast."

Feelicitas konnte nichts anderes, als leicht Nicken. Natürlich war ihre Art vielen Menschen ein wenig unheimlich, doch ob das nur mit Magie zusammen hing, wagte sie mal zu bestreiten. Doch so leicht ließ sich ihre Neugier nicht beantworten: „Warum-?" Doch Voldemort schien keine weitere Geduld mehr zu haben.

„Genug jetzt davon. Ich garantiere dir, das ich die Antworten zu deinen Fragen kenne. Doch vorerst behalte ich mein Wissen für mich."

„Also wird es keinen Mord geben?" fragte sie gepresst, denn sie konnte ihm einfach nicht den plötzlichen Sinneswandel glauben.

Er nahm es ihr nicht gerade übel: „Das kann man nicht grundsätzlich ausschließen. Wurmschwanz ist ja noch nicht zu mir zurückgekehrt. Er weiß um die Gefahr und trotzdem floh er. Er ist nicht mehr da, wir sind alleine. Dich nun umzubringen wäre also nicht nur deshalb bedauerlich, du könntest von Nutzen für mich sein..." Dann stieß er plötzlich mit eine Finger tief in ihre Fleischwunde und Feelicitas japste schmerzerstickt nach Luft. So konnte sie sich gar keine Gedanken um seinen letzten Satz machen. Scheinbar war Voldemort zufrieden mit seinen kleinen Sieg und ließ von ihr ab und ging zur Kochecke auf der ein Kessel brodelte. Feelicitas hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, doch roch es schon die ganze Zeit etwas komisch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Voldemort mit etwas wiederkam und sie rappelte sich etwas höher auf. Er packte ihr linkes Handgelenk, gab ihr einen dampfenden Becher und befahl: „Trink das! Es hilft gegen die Schmerzen." Sie erinnerte sich wieder an das letzte Mal, als sie mit einen Trank in Berührung gekommen war, damals mit der Milchflasche.

Sie wollte sich sträuben, doch was sollte sie machen? Wenn es Gift war, würde er es ihr auch gewaltsam einflössen, war es Schmerzmittel, könnte es sein, das sie es verdiente weiter Schmerzen zu haben, falls sie sich weigerte und so trank sie es gehorsam.

Als sie das ekelhafte Gebräu in sich hatte wurde sie plötzlich müde und sank zurück auf den Tisch. Es war ihr plötzlich egal, wo sie sich befand. Es war ihr egal was aus ihr wurde und was er wollte. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Halb eingeschlafen bemerkte sie, wie er ihr den Becher entnahm, aber stutzend stehen blieb. Ihr Ärmel war hinaufgerutscht und entblößte ihr Zeichen. Sie sah noch teilnahmslos zu, wie der dunkle Lord scharf die Luft einzog, Feelicitas und ihren Arm anstarrte und dann umfing sie der Schlaf vollends.

Als Feelicitas wieder aufwachte, schien es als hätte sie gar nicht lange geschlafen. Voldemort stand noch vor ihr und drehte an ihren Arm herum. Doch als sie blinzelnd ihre Augen öffnete, merkte sie das der Raum dunkler war, das Feuer im Ofen war heruntergebrannt und musste neu entfacht werden. Es war Abend geworden. Als Lord Voldemort ihrer gewahr wurde blickte er sie mit einen unidentifizierbaren Lächeln an, so schien es wenigstens. Es erinnerte sie daran, was als letztes geschehen war. Ihre Schmerzen hatten deutlich nachgelassen.

„Das hier ist bei unseren ersten Zusammenstoß geschehen, oder?" fragte er leise. Sie nickte kaum merklich.

„Weißt du was es bedeutet?" Er wartete aber nicht darauf, das sie was sagte und antwortete selbst. „Nein, das kannst du nicht gewusst haben, höchstens geahnt. Sicher hast du das. Habe ich nicht recht? Antworte mir!" Sein Ton war drohend. „Ich..." begann Feelicitas: „Ich dachte... das es nicht gut wäre... und Wurmschwanz hat so panisch reagiert, als... als er es sah."

Voldemort schaute sie sanft an. „Ja, Wurmschwanz tat gut dran mir das vorzuenthalten." fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu: „Nun ich wusste von Anfang an, das du Geheimnisse verbirgst. Doch ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du wirklich die sein kannst, die ich suchte. Aber dieses Zeichen, welch ein Zufall, ich hatte nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt... Du machst mir ein großes Geschenk, größer als ich es jemals von einen Menschen erwarten konnte. Erst dachte ich ja dein Opfer wäre Bestandteil meiner Wiederauferstehung, doch dann. Die Zeit wird zeigen, was ich von dir zu erwarten habe. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Narbe und ihre Form hat nicht wirklich eine große Bedeutung. " Er stockte und wandte sich ihren Bauch zu. Feelicitas hatte nichts von dem verstanden was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe die Brandwunde geheilt, außerdem hattest du noch drei gebrochene Rippen und viele Blutergüsse. Eigentlich wenig, dafür das du von meinen Anhängern gequält worden bist und dabei fast umkamst. Sie scheinen noch nicht zu ihrer früheren Übermut zurückgefunden haben. Aber in ein Paar Tagen merkst du nichts mehr davon."

Er befühlte die Stelle, die ihr vor einigen Stunden noch Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und ging wortlos raus. Sie verblieb allein und verwirrt in der Küche.

Was war an ihrer Narbe, das ihn so außer sich brachte, dann aber gar nichts heißen sollte? Langsam erhob sie sich und ging. In der Ecke ihrer Kammer, lagen noch ihren Sachen und hastig zog sie sich ihre dreckigen zerfetzten Lumpen aus und stellte fest, das sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Selbst in ihrer Unterhose war alles voller Blut. Na ja, das konnten auch zu früh eingesetzte Tage sein, schließlich hatte sie immer noch etwas Bauchschmerzen und so vergaß sie es schnell wieder und huschte noch ins Badezimmer.

Zu Feelicitas großen Erstaunen lag Nagini in der Wanne zusammengerollt und schien ein Bad zu nehmen. Feelicitas erschrak so sehr, das ihr das aberwitzige an der Situation nicht in den Sinn kam. Nagini schien sich nicht gerade zu freuen, das die zweite Frau im Haus zurückgekehrt war und zischte sie böse an. Feelicitas schnappte sich einen Lappen und verschwand sofort wieder.

Oben in ihren Zimmer angekommen, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren beigen Umhang, der auch sehr mitgenommen aussah. Doch der Umhang, der immerhin noch in einen besseren Zustand war als der Rest, war das einzigste, das sie im Winter wärmen würde, und so behielt sie ihn.

Einen Moment setzte sich Feelicitas auf das Bett und starrte ins Leere, irgendwie behagte ihr die ganze Situation nicht. Wurmschwanz war weg und in Ungnade gefallen. Sie selber war fast zur Mörderin geworden und erhielt nicht mehr Tadel als einige Worte. Etwas ungenanntes lag in der Luft und irgendwie erschien ihr das Riddlehaus seltsam ruhig. Es fehlte ein großer Teil, der ihr vertrauter gewesen war als sie es wahrhaben wollte. Immer schon hatte sie sich irgendwie gewünscht, das Wurmschwanz einfach verschwinden würde, doch jetzt wo es Wirklichkeit war, musste sie sich schon fragen, warum das so war.

Sie kannte die Antwort, wollte es sich aber nicht eingestehen. Nein, egal was sie fühlte, sie durfte nicht resignieren und musste weiterhin alles dafür tun, fliehen zu können. Gerade jetzt, wo ihre Zukunft so ungewiss erschien.

Feelicitas schlich langsam zurück in die Küche und machte sich am gefüllten Wassereimer zu schaffen.

Mittlerweile hatten die Wasserleitungen ihren Dienst ganz aufgegeben und so musste man wirklich das gesamte Wasser aus dem Wasserlauf holen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an die badende Nagini. Wer hatte wohl das ganze Wasser geholt? Oder war die Wasserleitung wieder ganz?

Sie entschied, das Voldemort fähig war so was aus der Luft heraufzubeschwören und langsam wurde ihr die Tragweiter der Neuerungen wirklich bewusst. Nun gab es niemanden mehr, der sie von Voldemort fernhalten konnte. Nun war sie die einzigste, die ihm noch in nächster Nähe zur Verfügung stand.

Als Voldemort von draußen zurückkehrte blickte er kurz auf und bedeutete Feelicitas ihm nach oben zu folgen. Sie beschlich ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl und doch folgte sie ihm, was hätte sie denn auch tun sollen?. Er machte es sich in seinen Sessel gemütlich und sie näherte sich von der Seite.

„Komm näher heran und setz dich nieder." Sie machte es und wartete angespannt auf das kommende. Irgendwie erinnerte es sie an die unzähligen Abende, als er noch keinen Körper gehabt hatte. Wie viel hatte sich seitdem geändert?

Voldemort sprach eine Weile nicht zu Feelicitas und sie saß ängstlich gespannt vor ihm. Dann sprach er leise, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gewand holte und sie nur seitlich musterte: „Obgleich du 18 Jahre als Muggel gelebt hast, ist es noch möglich dir ein wenig Wissen zu vermitteln. Doch wie in vielen Dingen des Lebens, ist es immer am besten, wenn man sehr jung damit anfängt. In deinen Alter ist die Schulung in Magie eigentlich gerade abgeschlossen und in den vielen Jahren des Studiums sind Fähigkeiten gefördert worden, die ansonsten verkümmert geblieben wäre. Was ich sagen will ist, das ich will, das du ein wenig Ahnung von der Zauberei bekommst. Deine Dienste mir gegenüber werden in Zukunft nicht ohne das zu bewerkstelligen sein. Es ist nicht mehr möglich dein volles Potenzial in diesen Gebiet zu entwickeln, denn dein Geist hat sich schon längst verfestigt. Aber es ist auch nicht unmöglich, das du soviel erlernen kannst, das man dir diesen Makel nicht ansehen wird. Also sollte ein zügiges Lernen auch in deinen Interessen sein, du willst dir sicher nicht meinen Unmut zuziehen, nicht wahr?" Feelicitas hatte seltsam gespannt zugehört. Schließlich war es fast das erste Mal, das er ihr etwas vom Leben als Zauberer enthüllte. Es hörte sich so an, als ob man die Magischen Kräfte keinesfalls in die Kinderwiege gelegt bekam, sondern hart daran arbeiten musste, das sie sich entfalteten.

Es verwirrte sie zutiefst, das er plötzlich so ein Interesse an ihr hatte und das war schlimmer als alles, was sie sich je gewünscht hatte. Doch so sehr sie auch ein wenig Zaubern lernen wollte, umso besser wusste sie auch, das gerade er, der schlechteste Lehrer für so was sein musste.

Und damit war es noch nicht getan, denn er reichte ihr doch tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab, Feelicitas wäre bald vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen und als sich sein Blick verdüsterte nahm sie ihn nur zögernd an. Erst ließ er nicht los, mahnend keine Dummheiten zu begehen, doch dann übergab er ihn.

Feelicitas Gedanken wirbelten herum, und es fiel ihr schwer ihm weiter zuzuhören.

„Die simple Kunst des Feuermachens ist unser Anfang. Der Spruch lautet _Incendio_. Sprich ruhig und klar jede Silbe, wenn du nuschelst kann es geschehen das dir die Ohren abfackeln, also sei niemals nachlässig in deiner Konzentration."

Feelicitas dachte mit merklichen Unmut, das sie wohl kaum eine Chance hatte, das irgendwas anderes geschah, als das die Luft stickiger wurde. Doch zielte sie auf den Kamin und sagte die Worte. Und... es rauchte in der alten Schlacke. Ein Feuer war aber meilenweit davon entfernt. Er nickte nur nichtssagend und so was von widerlich, das sie ihn den Zauberstab am liebsten wer-weiß-wohin gesteckt hätte. Doch seine Hand kam ihr zuvor, den Zauberstab zurückverlangend und so begnügte sie sich damit, ihn demonstrativ zu überreichen. War das jetzt zufriedenstellend?

„ Du brauchst einen eigenen Zauberstab. Scheinbar ist meiner sehr ungeeignet, aber das habe ich schon vermutet." Sagte er nur und blickte in die Flammen. Scheinbar hielt er damit sein erstes Experiment für gelungen oder beendet. Nun, Feelicitas wusste ja jetzt, wie sie Feuer anbekam, aber was half es ihr ohne Zauberstab. Trotz seiner Worte glaubte sie keinen Moment daran, das er auch nur einmal die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er nur etwas damit austesten. Was sollte sie den mit seinen Zauberstab?

„Darf ich mich zurückziehen?" fragte sie schüchtern und nach einen kurzen Seiteblick gestattete er es ihr und sie erhob sich hastig um fortzukommen, weg von dieser bösartigen Kreatur und doch... war es ihr irgendwie nach mehr von diesen Experimenten mit dem Zauberstab.

Auf ihren Weg nach oben, dachte sie erst so richtig darüber nach, warum ihre Strafe so ungewöhnlich ausgefallen war. Doch es war nicht so wichtig zu wissen warum, das er ihr nichts schlimmes tat, war ihr erst mal genug.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen herrschte zu Feelicitas großer Überraschung Stille zwischen ihnen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, das er überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete. Voldemort schien sie einfach vergessen zu haben und verbrachte viel Zeit außer Haus und Feelicitas war eigentlich froh darüber, Doch das mit der Zauberei hätte sie doch gerne vertieft. Wenigstens hätte sie einen Zauberstab haben wollen, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Andersherum atmete sie innerlich auf, je mehr Tage zwischen seiner Aufforderung ihr etwas beizubringen und ihrer Ablehnung ihm gehorchen zu wollen lagen, umso mehr stieg die Gewissheit, das sie beim nächsten Mal nicht mitmachen würde. Doch das legte sich wieder etwas. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich etwas einsam, alleine im Haus. Mittlerweile war sie auch bereit den Speicher zu erkunden und wühlte sich durch alte staubige Kisten und robbte vorsichtig über den teilweise brüchigen Boden. Doch das Haus schien nicht viel zu verbergen zu haben. Ein paar alte Möbel standen herum, ein paar graue Gemälde und alte Teppiche, von denen Feelicitas die Finger ließ, denn es fiepste verdächtig in den Rollen.

Doch andererseits fand sie gerade das sehr spannend. In einer Kiste fand sie ein paar halbzerfallene Bücher, die wohl mal einen Jugendlichen gehört hatten. In den halbdunklen Schein des kaputten Daches, verbrachte sie Stunden damit, die altmodische Schrift zu entziffern und las sich in ferne Welten. Wenn Voldemort dann wiederkam fragte er nicht und es schien ihm alles total egal zu sein. Selbst als er einmal einen Moby Dick auf ihren Nachttisch sah, hob er ihn nur mit spitzen Fingern auf und schaute sich die Widmung an.

Der Name Tom Riddle schien ihm etwas zu sagen, doch er sagte nichts und äußerte nur, das in der Küche etwas zum essen lag, was einer der Todesser großzügigerweise mitgebracht hatte.

Feelicitas war auch schon aufgefallen, das diese jetzt immer öfter kamen. Vorzugsweise zu Zeiten in denen jeder anständige Mensch schlafen sollte. Aber scheinbar waren nur die Hälfte der Besuche dringender Natur. Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte jemand ihr einfach einen etwas komisch aussehenden Vogel ohne Kopf hingelegt. Was es war, konnte Feelicitas nicht sagen, aber sie rupfte trotzdem die Federn ab, und steckte ihn in die Bratröhre. Was sie später davon übriggelassen bekam, schmeckte auch nicht mal so schlecht.

Irgendwie wurde es von Tag zu Tag besser und man merkte deutlich, das Wurmschwanz nicht da war. Niemand schien diese nervöse angespannte Stimmung im Haus zu verteilen. Niemand missfiel und alle schienen zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich klappten Voldemorts Pläne gerade hervorragend. Und ohne das sie es groß merkte wurde alles anders.

Feelicitas wurde von selber gefügiger und stiller, als jemals zuvor und schien in ihre neue Rolle sich zu ergeben. Sie war immer noch Voldemorts Gefangene doch nichts war zwischen ihnen wie bisher.

Immer wenn sie besonders müde und resigniert war, oder Nachts schlaflos im Bett lag dachte sie darüber nach, was für Vorteile und Nachteile ihr Leben erhalten hatte. Und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, das es entschieden mehr Vorteile gab, wenn man es nicht zu eng sah. Und wenn sie auch erst diese Gefühle untergrub so kam sie doch im laufe der nächsten Tage zu einer Erkenntnis. Voldemort konnte ihr zweifellos etwas beibringen, er konnte ihr erzählen, was es mit dieser Schicksalshaften Geschichte und ihren Hintergrund auf sich hatte. Er wusste so viele Dinge von denen sie manches auch gerne wüsste. Sie erkannte wie klein und unbedeutend ihr Leben bis jetzt verlaufen war und sah einen Weg aus dem lebenslangen Hausarrest, zu den schon ihre Eltern sie verurteilt hatten, nur weil sie vor langer Zeit einen Fehler beging.

Nie mehr wenn sie zurück zu ihnen käme, würde sie eine vergleichbare Grenze haben ihr Leben zu gestalten. Und sie wollte auch nie mehr zurück, nie wieder. Sie begann ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen, nicht das er ihr sympathisch werden konnte, doch schaute sie ihm so einiges ab, nach dem sie, als unglückliches Waisenmädchen aus der Provinz nur gefleht hatte...

Und so änderte sie sich. Jetzt war Wurmschwanz nicht mehr da und auch Voldemort behandelte sie mit einer gewissen Art herablassender Gleichberechtigung, wem sonst gab er seinen Zauberstab?

Natürlich wusste sie um das gefährliche ihres plötzlichen Sinneswandels und sie wollte dem Wahn nie ganz nachgeben. Zu lange hatte sie bei den anderen Kindern in der Psychatrie beobachten können, wie schnell man auf diese Art richtige Verrücktheit entwickelte. Sie selber hatte immer nur so getan. Es lag ihr einfach zu provozieren und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, egal was es für Auswirkungen hatte. Inwieweit sie bei ihren Gedanken vernünftig blieb, konnte sie selber nicht sagen, doch Feelicitas schloß für sich persönlich aus, das sie jemals freiwillig diesem Verrückten Zauberer huldigen wollte. Es musste noch andere geben, vielleicht konnten ihr diese weiterhelfen.

Sie entschloss sich, bevor sie den dunklen Lord eines Tages verließ, bei jeder Chance die sich ihr bieten sollte, ihn um einiges seines Wissens zu erleichtern.

Und irgendwann kamen plötzlich so viele Gelegenheiten, denn er erinnerte sich wieder an sie. Abends, wenn sie ihn nicht allzu sehr missfiel, verlangte er nach ihrer Anwesendheit und obwohl sie es nicht verstehen konnte, erzählte er ihr von seinen Plänen und der Ideologie seiner Anhänger, oftmals grausam; doch sehr wissenswert um zu erfahren, was das für eine Welt es war, in der sie lebte.

Scheinbar unterschieden sich die Ziele deutlich voneinander. Die Geschichte fing an, als er wohl noch ein Schüler war. Er enthüllte ihr, das er ein Waisenkind war. Weder Vater noch Mutter gekannt hatte und sich wohl ein falsches Bild von ihnen gemacht hatte und auf die Suche ging. Feelicitas überkam das seltsame Gefühl, das er ihr das nicht ohne Grund erzählte. Sie hatte zwar nie Probleme damit gehabt, das sie von ihren richtigen Eltern nichts wusste, aber das mit der Zauberei warf doch einige Fragen auf. Sie vermutete, das er etwas wusste, doch wenn sie fragte, blockte er nur ab.

Im Laufe seiner Lebensgeschichte kamen plötzlich Morde auf und Dinge, die Feelicitas nicht verstehen konnte. Von Zauberern, die vor tausend Jahren gelebt hatten war die Rede und dann kam er irgendwann auf sein Problem mit den Muggeln zu sprechen.

Die größte Enthüllung dabei war, das es sich herausstellte, das sein Vater Tom Riddle war und man ihn selber so genannt hatte. Feelicitas erstaunte es doch und ihr Bild von ihm wandelte sich. Plötzlich fand sie in seinen Zügen einen Hauch derer, die sie auf zahlreichen Bildern im Haus gesehen hatte. Doch sich ihn als Kind vorzustellen übertraf ihre Vorstellungskünste erheblich.

Doch in dieser Nacht schien er überhaupt nicht mehr aufzuhören zu reden und nach einigen Stunden musste Feelicitas ihn fast schon dafür bewundern. Bis jetzt war ihr noch nie ein so gebildeter Mensch begegnet.  
Sie hatte immer gedacht, das sie hier an die magische Variante des Ku Klux Clans geraten war, die Todesserroben sprachen da ja schon für sich. Doch dem war wirklich nicht so.

Seine Anhänger gewann er dadurch, das er ihnen eine Aufgabe gab, mit denen sie vollauf beschäftigt waren und die in der magischen Welt für viel Aufheben sorgte. Doch je mehr Jahre vergingen umso weiter entfernte er sich von seiner Muggelhetze. Ihm war plötzlich etwas anderes wichtiger geworden, nämlich seine Unterblichkeit.

Jeder andere, der Feelicitas jemals was über die Unsterblichkeit erzählt hatte, war innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer Zwangsjacke abgeführt worden, außer der Patre im Dorf, der war davon ausgeschlossen.

Doch das bösartige Geschöpf vor ihr, erklärte ihr das so einsichtig, das sie erkennen musste, das er zwar wahnsinnig war, aber doch ein Ziel hatte.

Dann äußerte er sich ein wenig über das mit Harry Potter, doch Feelicitas merkte, das es nicht das glorreichste Kapitel seines Lebens war und dankte es ihm im Stillen, das er sich schnell wieder davon entfernte.

Alles in allen, erkannte sie in dieser Nacht mehr als jemals zuvor in ihren Leben. Und genau da geschah es auch, das sie den Entschluss fasste irgendwann mal ihr Geheimnis aufdecken zu wollen. Sie bildete sich keineswegs ein alles zu wissen, doch es kam der Tag an dem Voldemort ihr das zutraute und ihr eine neue Aufgabe verschaffte.

Voldemort hatte Feelicitas im ganzen Haus gesucht, aber nicht gefunden. Schließlich fand er sie auf dem Dachboden, vor einer offenen Truhe sitzend, wo sie gerade in muffigen alten Kleidern herumwühlte. Sie erstarrte als sie ihn sah und ließ gedankenverloren das grüne Kleid in ihren Armen sinken. „Komm näher." Befahl er ihr und nach einen kurzen Moment tat sie es auch.

Das Mädchen kam ihm gerade recht. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte, so konnte sie davor doch noch von einigen Nutzen sein. Er erwog es zum ersten Mal sie fortzuschicken um Botengänge zu machen. Nachdem er Wurmschwanz , zwar wieder aufgenommen hatte, aber immer noch zürnte, so das er ihn dafür nicht mehr einsetzten konnte, musste halt dieses Muggelartige Wesen herhalten. Und seit er beim Durchsehen seiner alten Sachen diesen Violetten Stein gefunden hatte, der ihn sehr stark an seine Vision vom Mädchen erinnerte, meinte er, das genau das der Weg war den er gehen musste. Er hatte von Lucius ein silbernes Band besorgen lassen und den Stein umfunktioniert.

Das Mädchen stand leicht zitternd vor ihm und wusste nicht was er wollte. Ihr gingen viele Dinge durch den Kopf und innerlich für sich musste er lächeln. Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie wenig sie sich im Gegensatz zu seinen Anhängern von ihm irritieren ließ. Solange sie es nicht zu weit trieb, konnte das recht dienlich sein.

Er sprach sie schließlich an, doch mit nichts was sie erahnt hätte.

„Zieh dich an, ich will das du etwas für mich tust. "

„Wie bitte? " entfuhr es ihr verwirrt und er verlor seine Geduld allmählich.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich." giftete er sie an.

„Also mach das du dich anziehst und komm dann wieder runter!" Feelicitas nickte und lief nach oben. Als sie wenig später mit Schuhen und Umhang runterkam überreichte er ihr wortlos einen dünnen silbernen Armreif mit einen violetten Stein daran.

„Das ist ein Portschlüssel, du wirst ihn benutzen und dann eine Botschaft überbringen."

„Was ist ein Portschlüssel?" sie fragte leise und er entschied für sich doch noch nicht völlig die Geduld zu verlieren. Als er damals Bella Nachhilfestunden in gewissen Dingen gegeben hatte, hatte sie seine Geduld auch immer Strapaziert. Manchmal brachte es da mehr, nachsichtig zu sein. Also beobachtete er sie eingehend und sie mied endlich seinen Blick.

„Ein Portschlüssel transportiert dich, das ist wie Apparieren. Das du ja kennst, aber auch dir, als der Magie so unkundig wie ein Muggel, alleine möglich ist. Du wirst draußen erst ihn einmal anfassen, dann ist er aktiviert, dann fasst du ihn noch mal an. Wenn du zurückkommst, dann machst du das ganze noch einmal. Verstanden? Was sollst du machen?"

Sie wiederholte unter seinen strengen Blick was er verlangte.

„Nun gut. Du wirst natürlich nicht versuchen wegzulaufen. Ich habe das Band mit einen Ortungszauber versehen und zudem weiß ich besser als du, wo und wie man dich finden kann. Ich erwarte dich in zwei Stunden zurück. Wenn du dich zufälligerweise nicht imstande siehst zurückzukehren, dann glaube mir, wenn du mir das nächste mal begegnest, dann kannst du froh sein wenn du noch einmal das Tageslicht zu sehen bekommst."

Dann schickte er sie mit einen Brief fort und mit zitternden Schritten verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich so ihre Gedanken, mit so jemanden wie Avery wollte sie nicht noch einmal alleine zusammentreffen. Sie schaute auf den Brief und sah das Lucius Malfoy der Empfänger war, alle Aufregung war also umsonst.

Dieser edel aussehende Todesser war ihr zwar ungeheuer, doch immerhin kannte sie ihn und wusste durch den Lord um seine Frau und Familie und hatte nichts weiter an diesen Auftrag auszusetzen.

Natürlich hatte sie darauf hin versucht das Band wieder abzubekommen, doch das Band war mit einen Zauber verschlossen.

Sie kam in einer einsamen Gegend in der Nähe eines alten Landsitzes aus und Sie ging entschlossen darauf zu und sobald sie das Tor durchquerte wurde sie empfangen.

Mr. Malfoy begrüßte sie knapp und hatte scheinbar beschlossen, nicht mehr an ihren zusammenprall erinnert werden zu wollen und behandelte sie so als ob er nicht wisse, ob sie zum Club dazu gehörte. Er wirkte etwas verwirrt. Er überreichte ihr nach dem Lesen des Zettels einen Beutel und ein Kästchen. und gab ihr noch gute Hinweise bezüglich des Gebrauches. Dann entließ er sie. An der Türe stolperte sie über irgendetwas und das nächste an das sie sich erinnerte, war das sie an der Türe standen und er sich von ihr verabschiedete. Hatte er ihr aufgeholfen? Vollkommen der französische Charmeur. Doch sie kannte ihn auch anders und glaubte kein Wort von seiner Sorge und kehrte zurück in die Hölle der Schlange.

Im Wald hinter dem Haus angekommen, war das erste was sie sah, rein gar nichts. So früh am Morgen umhüllte der Nebel alles mit dichten Schleiern. Langsam suchte sie den Weg und achtete darauf, das ihre Füße nicht im Morast einsanken, es war wirklich schlammig geworden. Irgendwie fand sie den Weg zurück und trat nicht ganz unfreiwillig in das dunkle des Hauses ein. Voldemort saß immer noch im Sessel wie vor drei Stunden, als er sie weggeschickt hatte. Sie glaubte schon bald, das er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, doch als sie den Beutel auf dem Tischchen ablegte, und ihren Umhang öffnete stand er auf.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Ich hoffe es ist nicht dein eigenes Verschulden, das du eine Stunde zuspät bist." Hatte das so lange gedauert? Sie hatte doch nur kurz den Brief abgegeben und die Sachen angenommen?

„Hat Lucius dir alles gegeben?" Sie erzählte, während sie die Kräuter und den Kasten herausnahm und es ihm reichte. „Was ist da drin?" ergänzte sie ihren Bericht mit einer Frage und schaute ihn gespannt an. „Mr. Malfoy meinte nur, das seien die Reste, seines eigenen Vorrats und dies seien ganz, wie hat er sich ausgedrückt? Spezielle Tränke." Voldemort streichelte den Kasten fast so zärtlich wie Nagini und dann öffnete er es. Feelicitas verfiel in ehrfürchtigen Staunen als sie erblickte, was drinnen war. Sechs Flaschen gefüllt mit den schönsten Flüssigkeiten, die sie je gesehen hatte, umrandet von schwarzen Samt glänzten durch den Raum.

Brennender als Feuer

Glänzender als Gold

Schwarzer als Schwarz

Grüner als Frühlingsgras

Sie war verzaubert und wurde jäh aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen, als er lauter als gewöhnlich sprach. „Ich bin zufrieden, aber im Moment sind sie mir noch nicht dienlich." Er schloss das Kästchen und ihr war, als das die Sonne verschwunden war zumute. Er stand auf und stellte das Kästchen in einen alten Schrank, der früher einmal Porzellan enthalten haben mochte, aber nun gefüllt war mit den Gerätschaften aus der Höhle. Den Dingen, die ihr beim Saubermachen immer entgegenfielen und deren Nutzung Fragen aufwarf. Er nahm eines, das wie ein Wage aussah und sich auch als eine entpuppte und wog die Kräuter ab. „Das sollte genügen." murmelte er vor sich hin und seine Selbstvergessenheit nahm sie als Anlass sich zurückzuziehen.

Der Anblick der Zaubertränke ging ihr nicht aus den Kopf, sie fand ihn schöner als alles, was sie jemals aus dieser Welt zu sehen bekommen hatte, trotz dessen das es Gift sein musste. Sie träumte Nachts von den funkelnden Tränken, wie konnte es nur so etwas Schönes geben?

Den Abend über und den gesamten nächsten Tag ließ Voldemort sie in Ruhe, dann aber fing er an sie jede Nacht hinauszuschicken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Vergangenheit, Aufträge und ein Mord

14. Vergangenheit, Aufträge und ein Mord

Es war eine dieser Wochen.

Angefüllt mit Tagen die man am liebsten auf immer aus seinen Gedächtnis entfernen möchte.

Feelicitas Lefay wusste nichts von den wundervollen Eigenschaften eines Denkariums und so musste sie damit vorlieb nehmen das ihr solche Tage für lange Zeit unvergessen blieben.

Am frühen Morgen schon erwachte sie und schlich auf leisen Sohlen barfuss über den dunklen Flur. Kein Laut erschall aus dem Hause und so bemühte sie sich um so mehr keinen aufzuwecken. An solchen Tagen vergaß sie fast, das sie eine Gefangene war.

Sie fühlte sich frei – bis zu dem Moment in dem ihr klar wurde das sie nie mehr frei sein konnte. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Ihr war unwohl dabei, wenn sie an ihre erwachten Gefühle dachte. Eindeutig litt sie unter der Anfangsphase eines Stockholm-Syndroms oder einer manischen Depression. Nach so vielen Jahren in denen sie von ihren Eltern von einem Psychologen zum anderen gekarrt wurde, kannte man sich mit so etwas aus. Es machte sie unglücklich, konnte aber ihre Euphorie nicht eindämmen.

Sie ging ins Erdgeschoss und schaute sich verstohlen in der dreckigen Küche um. Voldemort und Nagini schienen nicht da zu sein. Ansonsten gab es niemanden in diesen Haus, außer sie selber. Wurmschwanz ließ sich immer noch nicht hier blicken. Der Lord hatte wohl anderes mit ihm vor. Leise öffnete sie die kleine Hintertür und wagte einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Ihr Blick glitt wie immer über die betörenden Ausmaße des wildwachsenden Gartens. Von vielen als Unkraut abgetan, doch ihr machte das nichts aus.

Denn zuhause war es genau so gewesen. Ihre Familie in der Provence, dem Dorf nahe Briancon, besaß ein altes Anwesen. Das einzigste was von früheren Reichtum übriggeblieben war. Das Dach hatte Löcher, so das der gesamte Speicher nach Schimmel und Verfall roch. Die Wände bröckelten, die Tapeten waren rissig, doch das alles war ohne Belang. Man war immer noch stolz auf sich und obwohl Feelicitas nie eine Blutsverwandte war, erwartete man von ihr das gleiche. Die Menschen im Dorf hatten immer noch das Wissen um frühere Zeiten inne und behandelten die Herrschaften de Fresy mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt. Feelicitas selbst hatte nur zu gut erfahren müssen woraus dieses gründete, ihre Maman hatte ihr die Geschichte vor drei Jahren erzählt, als ihr Pflegevater Louis einen Tag mal nicht da gewesen war.

Damals um 1900, als die Familie de Fresy noch mächtig war, gehörte ihr fast alles Land im Umkreis. Unliebsame und störrische Pächter verschwanden nur zu schnell, wenn sie dem Herrn auffällig wurden. Nicht das jemand umgebracht wurde, aber es war schon ein harter Schlag, wenn man von einen zum anderen Tag mit der gesamten Familie auf die Straße gesetzt wurde. Der letzte dem diese Macht inne war, auf diese Art seine Herrschaft zu führen, so erzählten die alten Frauen auf dem Marktplatz immer noch, war ihr Großvater Laurent de Fresy gewesen. Dieser war zu Anfang des Jahrhunderts sehr jung, einer schweren Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen, die ihn für den Rest seines Lebens an Haus und Rollstuhl zu fesseln drohte.

Doch der entmutigenden Diagnose aller hinzugezogenen Ärzte zum Trotz, nach denen ihr entsetzter Urgroßvater Edward schicken ließ, ließ sich Laurent nicht davon unterkriegen. Sei es weil ihr Urgroßvater in seiner tiefen Enttäuschung darüber, das dass Schicksal seinem einzigsten Sohn und Erben zu einen unnutzen Krüppel machen wollte tobte, oder aus anderen Gründen. Doch das er auf eben jene körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten keinerlei Rücksicht und Schonung verwandte und Laurent dazu drängte trotz dessen das zu tun, was er ihm zugedacht hatte, war wohl der Hauptauslöser, für die folgenden Begebenheiten.

Die Leitung des Gutes und den Fortbestand der Familie zu sichern erschien ihm wohl dringlicher, als die Bedürfnisse seines Erbens zu berücksichtigen. Da seine Frau schon früh gestorben war und er keinerlei Neigung verspürte ein weiteres Frauenzimmer auszuhalten, war das sein einziges Streben. Oder war es auch weil dieser Teil in der Person Ihres Großvaters schon immer unter der Oberfläche gedümpelt hatte, entwickelte sich ihr Großvater wohl unter vielen Schmerzen und Strapazen zu einen kaltherzigen, selber rücksichtslosen Despoten, der für seine Umwelt nur eines übrig hatte, nämlich Hass. Er hasste alles und jeden dafür ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben und am allermeisten das Schicksal und seinen Vater. Sobald er herangewachsen war und sich zu einen bei seinen Umständen doch recht vitalen Mann entwickelt hatte, brach er mit Edward. Er nahm von einen Tag zum anderen die Macht selbst in die Hand und verbannte seinen Vater in einen Winkel des Küchenherdes. Drohte ihn sogar an, ihn herauszuwerfen, wenn er sich weiter einmischen würde in die Wirtschaft des Gutes.

Und er gewann, sah doch Edward seine Wünsche erfüllt, das der Sohn der Verantwortung gewachsen sein mochte. Das war wohl auch ihren Großvater Laurent klargeworden und er strebte nach weiterer Rache. Den Töchtern anderer Gutsbesitzer, die man ihm geben wollte warf er keinen Blick hinterher, stattdessen nahm er sich eine aus dem Dorf zur Frau, ohne sie oder andere groß zu fragen. Seinen Vater gab das den Rest. Er war damals schon alt und so kam der Tag an dem es mit ihm bergab ging schon bald nach den Einzug des Mädchens Claire. Laurent, sobald er sie geschwängert hatte, vergaß sie auch bald und verlor das Interesse, schließlich diente sie nur dem Trotzen gegenüber dem Urgroßvater. Dieser saß Tag für Tag still in der Küche und verwahrloste immer mehr im Alter.

Laurent verbrachte seine Tage im speziell für ihn angefertigten Sattel seines Pferdes und herrschte mit Stock und Zorn über seine säumigen Pächter. Ihre Großmutter, das Mädchen aus dem Dorf, war zwar von einfachster Herkunft, eine Waise die auf den Feldern half und kaum jemals eine Schulbank sah, doch musste sie ein wahrer Engel gewesen sein. Sie war ein sehr frommer Mensch und nahm es sich trotz ihres persönlichen Leides zur Pflicht, sich für ihre Familie um das Haus und den alten Mann zu kümmern. Sie hätte sich auch um den jähzornigen Herrn gekümmert und ihm trotz allem Liebe geben wollen, doch dieser ließ das nicht zu. Nach Monaten intensivster Pflege des alten Edwards, war sie ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen und immer mehr sah er seinen Sohn mit Argwohn walten.

Er hatte seine eigenen Fehler erkannt und fürchtete nun um seinen ungeborenen Enkel. Doch er hatte keinen Einfluss, vielmehr siechte er dahin. Als nun die Wehen frühzeitig kamen, gerade als Claire ihn badete, war der zukünftige Vater Laurent in den Gütern unterwegs ums die Pacht einzutreiben und so erblickte Feelicitas Pflegevater Louis das Licht der Welt neben einer Wanne kalten Wassers.

Bei der Entbindung hatte Edward sein letztes gegeben zu helfen und erlag bald dem Spätfolgen, die er sich zuzog, als er aus der Wanne fiel. Zuvor aber verriet er Claire ein großes Geheimnis, das angeblich im Garten verborgen lag und eine Zuflucht bei Gefahr bieten konnte.

Adelaide de Fresy konnte Feelicitas keine weitere Auskunft dazu geben. Das einzigste was sie von ihrer Schwiegermutter Claire erfahren hatte, war das Edward de Fresy ihr eine sehr komische Geschichte aus seiner Jugend erzählt hatte, die sie selber nicht so ganz glaubte. Wahrscheinlich lag im Garten nur ein Haufen verrottetes Geld, den niemand je gebraucht hatte.

Edward war diese Sache aber sehr wichtig gewesen und so hatte Claire ihm teilnahmsvoll gelauscht. Sie verstand es so, das er sie gemahnte, im Hinblick auf die Mentalität der grausamen Männer in der Familie de Fresy, dieses Wissen nur an ihre Töchter und Schwiegertöchter weiterzugeben, damit diese in der Not versorgt sein konnten.

Dann starb er.

Und wahrscheinlich tat er recht daran. Claire war der Ansicht, das ein kleines Vermögen im Garten verbuddelt war, obwohl er von Geld nichts gesagt hatte. Die komische Geschichte entsetzte das gläubige Mädchen sehr und insgeheim hatte sie Zweifel ob Edward in den Himmel gekommen war. Doch sie akzeptierte das kein männliches Wesen etwas davon wissen sollte. Keine fünf Jahre nach der Geburt von Louis und dem Tod des alten Herrn verlor die Familie durch Krieg und Misswirtschaft ihren Reichtum und Einfluss. Claire war kurz davor das Geheimnis im Garten preis zu geben, doch wie weit sie damit ging, wusste keiner mehr. Sie hatte ihrer Schwiegertochter gegenüber einmal Andeutungen gemacht, das sie versucht hatte es auszugraben, doch auf halben Wege war etwas geschehen, das sie zur Umkehr brachte. Feelicitas hatte von Adelaide schließlich auch erfahren das etwas ihm Garten verborgen war. Adelaide war zwar auch recht fromm, doch eindeutig weltoffener und gab ihre eigene Version hinzu und mahnte Feelicitas, das es kein Geld sein konnte, denn das hätte im Krieg sehr gut helfen können. Warum sie nicht hinging und selber mal schaute, verstand Feelicitas nicht. Aber so sehr sie selber das tun wollte. Adelaide verbot es.

Doch es gab noch andere Geschehnisse in der Familie. Claire führte noch lange Jahre das Haus. Ohne Ansprüche zu stellen oder Rechte einzufordern.

Laurent der heimliche Herrscher des Dorfes, hatte einen schweren Sturz von seinen Pferd nicht unwunden, da war Louis 14 Jahre alt. Claire bedauerte seinen Tod nicht sehr und doch mehr als er die Erlösung seines Vaters. Schließlich kannte sie keine Freiheit. Das gemeinsame Kind entkam so den ehrgeizigen Träumen des alten Invaliden, das Gut wiederzubeleben und wurde einfach ein sehr angesehener und gefürchteter Dorflehrer. Ganz wie seine Ahnen war er geboren um zu herrschen. Er entschied über die Zukunft der Jugend im Dorf. Seine Beurteilungen bedeuteten die Zulassung an höheren Schulen, oder die Verdammung zum Hilfslanger und den Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Und weiß Gott er hatte diesen Einfluss oft genug geltend gemacht.

Selbst vor seiner eigenen Pflegetochter zeigte er keine Gnade. Feelicitas hatte mehr unter ihm zu leiden als andere jemals zuvor. Er mochte sie nicht, sie mochte ihn nicht, aber keiner konnte dem anderen aus dem Wege gehen.

Vielleicht war es die Furcht, die alle Leute davon abhielt viel zu reden über die Dinge die waren. Und so stieß Feelicitas immer wieder auf eine Mauer des Schweigens, oder wurde grob zurückgewiesen wenn sie gewisse Dinge ansprechen wollte, die ihre Herkunft betrafen. Ihre Mutter hatte einmal verlauten lassen, das ihre Großmutter Claire stolz auf eine Enkelin gewesen wäre, doch sie sei ja so früh gestorben. Feelicitas rechnete nach und erkannte das sie schon 2 Jahre alt war, als die alte Grainné starb. Da musste sie doch schon längst im Haus gewesen sein, wenn man sie doch als Säugling, aus diesen miesen englischen Waisenhaus holte. Ihre Mutter sagte nichts, als sie damit konfrontiert wurde. Sie sagte eigentlich nie viel. Im nachhinein verstand Feelicitas besser. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Ihren Vater Louis war sie egal gewesen, als sie ins Haus kam, es sollte nur kein Gerede geben und Adelaide war glücklich. Ihre Mutter konnte sich aber noch so viel Mühe geben, Feelicitas unheimliches Erbe konnte sie aber weder enthüllen noch unterdrücken. Komische Dinge umgaben Feelicitas seit ihrer frühen Kindheit und so war sie schon vor dem schlimmen Vorfall in ihren Leben, die meiste Zeit zuhause von ihren Pflegevater unterrichtet worden, kannte kaum andere Kinder und lernte so den Garten lieben.

Sie spürte als sie an diesen Morgen im erwachenden Schein der Sonne mit nackten Füssen stand, das sie trotz allem Grauen doch irgend wie zuhause war. Immer waren verfallene und düstere Gemäuer um sie herum gewesen. Aber das hier war ihre Welt und niemand konnte das ändern, denn sie war magisch. Feelicitas musste es akzeptieren. Langsam strich sie durch die Wildnis und kam bald an das alte Haus des Gärtners. Dort an der Tür war noch ein altes verwittertes Schild. Frank Bryce. Ob er denn Garten freiwillig den Verfall überlassen hatte? Sie glaubte es nicht.

Weiter als bis hierhin, konnte sie nicht gehen, denn ein Bannzauber lag um das Grundstück, das niemanden direkten Zugang erlaubte und auch nicht möglich machte noch einmal zu entkommen. Voldemort hatte nach ihren ewigen Versuchen zu türmen, schließlich selbst eingegriffen.

Es war sowieso alles anders geworden, seitdem er seinen Körper hatte war so viel geschehen. Das zeitweilige Exil im Moor und dann die vermeintliche Flucht mit Wurmschwanz und noch so vieles mehr. Die Sonne war mittlerweile aufgegangen und Feelicitas drängte es. Sie ließ sich immer noch nur mit ihren Hemd bekleidet im Knie hohen Gras neben der Hütte nieder und erleichterte sich. Danach schlich sie wieder herein, schließlich war es kalt und sie begegnete Nagini auf dem Treppenaufsatz. Feelicitas wich ihr aus und verzog sich in ihre Kammer. Wenig später kam sie angezogen herunter und stellte sich dem was im Kaminzimmer ihrer harrte... Es wurde ein Tag voller Aufträge und er brachte auch Neuerungen.

Wie oft in den letzten Tagen war Voldemort wieder in dieses Dokument aus der Höhle vertieft und merkte erst nicht das sie hereinkam. Das hatten sie nun schon seit einigen Tagen so gemacht. Sie meldete sich morgens und er sagte ihr, wie sie den Tag verbringen musste. Putzen oder kochen (Was selten vorkam, er aß so gut wie nie) oder sonstiges. Manchmal auch ein einfacher Spruch, denn sie üben sollte. Doch das kam selten vor, denn seinen Zauberstab gab er nun wirklich nicht gerne von sich. Was heute dran war, konnte sie nicht erahnen. Aber so ganz frei würde sie an diesen Tag nicht bekommen. Voldemort legte das Dokument zur Seite und blitzte sie aus seinen schmalen Augen an.

„Wo warst du? Du kommst heute spät."

„Verzeiht, ich habe mich im Garten aufgehalten."

„Nun gut, ich erwarte heute Besuch, also du weißt, das dein Platz in deiner Kammer ist. Wenn du meinst das du irgendetwas anstellen musst, dann sei gewarnt Nagini wird in der Nähe sein."

„Ja, Herr."

Dann klingelte es plötzlich und Feelicitas zuckte zusammen. Die Haustürklingel war das nicht. Aber auch wenn ihr dieser Laut neu war, so erahnte sie doch den wahren Sinn.

„Das ist das Warnsystem, das jemand das Grundstück betritt. Geh nach oben!" Voldemort erhob sich und sie folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer heraus und wunderte sich insgeheim, das ein so böser Zauberer einen so einladenden Klingelton benutzte.

Gegen Nachmittag hörte sie, wie seine Gäste verschwanden und sie wagte einen Blick in das Kaminzimmer. Es stand leer, aber ihr fiel das Pergament ins Auge. _Neugier dein Name sei Weib_! ging ihr durch den Kopf und so schaute sie sich noch einmal kurz um, Voldemort war nicht zu sehen. Und ging dann zum Tisch und kramte das Dokument heraus.

Dort stand geschrieben in einer fremden verschnörkelten Schrift

_18. Juni. 1980_

_Mylord, wie mir heute aus einer höchst zuverlässigen Quelle zuteil getragen wurde, hat der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Dumbledore eine Prophezeiung erhalten, mit für unsere Interessen höchst brisanten Inhalten. Mein Informant, der Zeuge dieses Gespräches war, gab mir gegenüber folgenden Wortlaut wieder:_

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunkeln Lord zu besiegen naht heran. . jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der dunkel Lord wird ihn sich... Er wird ebenbürtig sein. .!" _

_Seinen Angaben nach konnte er den Rest der Worte nicht verstehen, da er entdeckt wurde und sich in Gefahr befand. Er beteuert aber, trotz gewisser Maßnahmen, das nur noch wenige Worte fehlen, die nichts am Sinn des ganzen verändern würden. _

_Hochachtungsvoll euer ergebender Diener_

_L. M. _

Lucius Malfoy? Wenn sie das Pergament betrachtete schien es schon gut ein Jahrzehnt alt zu sein, weshalb war diese Nachricht so wichtig? Und plötzlich fiel ihr Harry Potter ein, der Erzfeind des Lordes. Wenn nun das Kind dort, dieser Potter wäre, dann würde es natürlich schon älter sein. Schrecklich wenn man aufgrund der Worte einer dusseligen Hellseher/in sein ganzes Leben über auf der Flucht ist. Doch als sie näher das heutige Alter bedachte, wurde ihr schlecht, er war gerade mal 15 Jahre alt. Zugleich entwickelte sie aber ein eigenwilliges Verständnis der Umstände. Was Voldemort ihr jemals gesagt hatte, erschien ihr nun ihm klareren Licht.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn sie hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und so legte sie das Buch wieder über das Pergament und ging ein paar Schritte weg zum Fenster. Voldemort bemerkte offenbar nicht, das sie in seinen Sachen gestöbert hatte, er blickte sie nur kurz an und setzte sich dann hin.

Am Abend wagte er es ein weiteres Mal sie fortzuschicken, nachdem sie bisher immer verlässlich gewesen war. Er verzauberte ihren Anhänger wieder und schickte sie fort ohne ihr zu erläutern, wen sie besuchen musste. Mit zitternden Schritten verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich so ihre Gedanken, mit so jemanden wie Avery wollte sie nicht noch einmal zusammentreffen. Sie schaute auf den Brief und sah das Severus Snape der Empfänger war, alle Aufregung war also umsonst. Der verbittert aussehende Todesser war ihr zwar ungeheuer, doch immerhin kannte sie ihn ein wenig mehr und hatte nichts weiter auszusetzen. Jedenfalls musste man von ihm keine sexuellen Übergriffe erwarten.

Als sie dort ankam stellte sie fest, das sie in einen Wald stand. Mutterseelen alleine und in der ferne lag ein altes Schloss. Das waren einige Probleme, denn so konnte sie ja, wer weiß wem über den Weg laufen. Deshalb meinte der dunkle Lord also, das sie wohl Talent mitnehmen sollte, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Die Nacht war vollends hereingebrochen, als sie endlich das Schlossgelände erreichte. Sie hatte sich mehrmals im Wald verlaufen und heftige Ängste ausgestanden weil viele Tiere hier nachtaktiv zu sein schienen. Unheimlich drohend stand das Tor vor ihr und Wildschweine schauten auf sie herab, doch es war offen. Das Schloss näherte sich ihr immer mehr und vereinzelte Lichter blickten trotzend in die Nacht, doch diese lagen hoch in den Türmen. Dieser Snape sah nicht so aus als ob er viel Höhenluft abbekäme. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Eingang fand, den Voldemort ihr beschrieben hatte und auch hier war wiederum nichts verschlossen. Sie fand sich in einen Kerkergang wieder und zögerte, nun wusste sie nicht mehr weiter. Aber eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht mehr weiter. Wenn sie nun von jemanden erwischt würde, der nicht Voldemort nachhängte, dann war sie doch gerettet? Oder?

Sie irrte durch die Gänge und hörte in der Ferne ein Geräusch, sollte sie ihm folgen ? Doch bevor sie einen Schritt getan, hörte sie hinter sich eine klare Stimme drohend und scharf ertönen: „Wer ist da?". Eine große und dunkle Gestalt näherte sich im dunklen Gang. Feelicitas trat etwas näher an den Schein seiner Lampe am Stab und sah gerade wie Severus Snape mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis der Situation den Zauberstab auf sie richtete und sprach: „Halt keine Bewegung, sonst tu ich dir ein Leid an!" Dann näherte er sich ihr lauernd und stand vor ihr und fragte sich wohl, ob er noch richtig sähe. Vielleicht erkennt er meinen Umhang? Dann zog er fast ruckartig ihre Kapuze in den Nacken, wirkte plötzlich noch bleicher und in seinen Augen stand dieses eigentümliche Flackern. Er schien seine Stimme wiederzufinden, doch Schritte ertönten auf einer Treppe in nächster Nähe. Er packte sie hart am Arm und drängte sie in einen Raum der an der Seite lag und stieß sie hinein. Dann während seine dürren Hände wie ein Schraubstock sie schmerzten zischte er leise: „Halt den Mund, sonst war es das letzte Mal, das du einen Ton von dir gegeben hast!" Er schloss die Türe und sogleich hörte man eine Stimme rufen: „Professor Snape, waren sie das? Ich habe Stimmen gehört und...". _Er wird ihn wohl vertrösten_, dachte sie und wandte ihren Blick von der Türe ab und sah sofort die Regale mit den Einmachgläsern, den Schreibtisch und die Stühle um den Kamin. „Professor Snape?" dachte sie erinnernd bei sich, _Aber bin ich denn in einer Schule?_

Kurze Zeit später trat Snape hinter ihr ins Zimmer und fand sie vor dem Kamin stehend vor. Als sie die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah in sein wütendes Gesicht. Er war nun keinesfalls mehr überrascht davon, das sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte, hatte der Dementor sie doch so offensichtlich umgebracht, wie alle erzählten. Feelicitas beeilte sich einen Umschlag aus ihren Umhang zu ziehen und ihn artig mit einen Knicks und den Worten zu überreichen.

„Ich sollte herkommen um eine Nachricht zu übermitteln." Er nahm ihn beinahe zögernd an. _Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mr. Malfoy, _dachte sie unwillkürlich, der diese Art von grünversiegelten Pergament nahezu ersehnte, genauso wie ihre Anwesendheit. Während er las und sie mit nichts weiter als einen kurzen Seitenblick beachtete, konnte sie in seinen Zügen forschen. Er verzog mehrmals die Mundwinkel und seine Augen wechselten den Ausdruck in tiefstes Nachdenken. Feelicitas setzte sich hin und wartete bis er wieder aufsah und das einzige Blatt des Umschlags neben sich auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Er schaute sie an. „Soll ich irgendwas ausrichten?" fragte sie schüchtern. „Ich kann auch warten, wenn sie noch etwas zum aufschreiben haben..." Doch scheinbar wollte er beides nicht und funkelte sie an, als hätte in diesen Brief irgendwas gestanden, das mit ihr zu tun habe.

„Sie werden vorerst nirgendwo hingehen." Sagte er hart und Feelicitas Eindruck verstärkte sich. Was stand bloß immer in diesen Briefen, das zuerst Mr. Malfoy sie so komisch betrachtete und sich jetzt Severus Snape genauso verhielt?

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, den Stuhl aber in ihre Richtung gerückt. Jetzt wirkte er leicht gierig, als ob er einen Schatz vor sich hätte. Sie sollte also wirklich bleiben, fragte sich nur warum? Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen und Feelicitas wurde immer unsicher. „Sind sie hier Lehrer?" Er wirkte erstaunt und antwortete leicht zynisch: „Ja ich unterrichte hier." Der Tonfall ließ sie nicht weiter bohren.

„Und das ist wirklich eine Schule für Zauberer?" Er antwortete ihr nicht und hastig fügte sie hinzu. „Ich. finde das erstaunlich, keiner hat mir etwas gesagt."

Etwas strahlte in ihm auf, fast als ob sie etwas grundlegendes verraten habe: „Warum starren sie mich so an, ich meine sie sind zwar nicht der einzige dem ich merkwürdig erschiene, aber es ist doch etwas übertrieben, zumal sie mir auch nicht gerade als normal durchgehen." empörte sie sich und hätte am liebsten dafür die Zunge abgebissen. Doch er blieb ruhig, sein Triumph hatte ihn für alles entschädigt, was sie noch sagen könnte: „Nun, Ms. Lefay, das ist doch so richtig , oder?" Sie nickte.

„Vermeintliche Muggel, wie sie einer sind, können keine Dementoren sehen geschweige denn etwas anderes als eine Ruine in diesen Mauern erblicken. Sie sehen also das meine Interesse diesen Differenzen gilt und keineswegs ihnen persönlich."

Sie atmete erleichtert auf: „Das mag vielleicht daran liegen, das ich durch ein schicksalhaftes Erlebnis ins Bezüglich ihres Herrn hatte und wahrscheinlich davon Zauberkräfte erlangt habe, oder da sind sie erstmals ausgebrochen oder vielleicht war ich auch schon immer so, wer weiß. Aber ich kann sagen, das ich trotz mangelnder Kenntnisse nur wenig Muggelhaft bin."

Er schien interessiert „Was ist wirklich geschehen, nachdem sie Askaban den Rücken gekehrt haben?"

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa den Erklärungen ihres Herrn misstrauen wollen?" sagte sie spöttisch, doch dann, wer weiß warum, erzählte sie ihm einfach alles. Sollte er ihr nicht glauben, so hatte sie wenigstens die Bestätigung, das alles vollkommen verrückt gelaufen war. Aber zuhören konnte er wirklich gut.

Feelicitas blickte nach einer kurzen Schilderung der Ereignisse in seinen Augen, er schien wieder irgendwas zu überlegen und sie verstand plötzlich etwas, worauf sie noch vor einer Stunde nicht gekommen wäre, das sie jetzt aber noch einmal aufnahm. „Es sind nicht alle so, oder?"

Er blickte sie verdutzt an: „Wer ist nicht wie? Äußern sie sich klar, Ms. Lefay sonst werden sie schnell missverstanden."

„Ich meine diese Schule hier, oder einfach alle anderen. Gibt es noch welche die Anders sind? Ich bin bis jetzt nur ziemlich ... bösen Zauberern begegnet. Aber sie sind da anders, habe ich Recht?"

Sie stockte, da sein Gesichtsausdruck so hart blieb wie je zuvor, doch vielleicht noch etwas härter wurde und erstarrte.

„Vielleicht ist es ihnen nicht ganz entgangen, das ich nicht freiwillig hier bin, also ich habe doch Recht, oder?" versuchte sie es noch mal. Sein Blick sprach Bände, aber er überging ihre Frage: „Hier werden keine dunklen Künste unterrichtet, man mag es bedauerlich nennen. Und es gibt viele, sehr viele, die gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Ansichten sind und seine Herrschaft verhindern wollen. Ich unterrichte Zaubertränkeunterricht, falls es sie interessiert. Nicht gerade die geeignete Stelle um hier meinen Herrn von weiteren Nutzen sein zu können, mehr als ein paar Tränke kann ich nicht geben."

Es war als ob Glocken bimmeln würden und sofort vergaß sie ihre eigentlich bissige Erwiderung, die ihren Unglauben zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. _Nur ein paar Tränke?_ So wie sein Herr von ihm sprach stand er in der Anhängerfolge kaum hinter Mr. Malfoy. Doch sie fragte nur: „Sie kennen sich mit Zaubertränken aus?"

„Ich würde es nicht unterrichten, wenn das nicht einer meiner Vorzüge wäre."

Feelicitas stutzte, sie wollte ihm von den Kästchen erzählen, aber unterließ es doch, weil sie sich nicht sicher genug sein konnte. Stattdessen versuchte sie mehr zu erfahren. „Ich...ich finde es sehr interessant, wie man so etwas herstellt., doch leider ist es mir ein Geheimnis welche Bewandtnis diese bunten Mixturen haben. Aber der Anblick alleine ist schon faszinierend genug um zu Bedauern nie in diese Schule aufgenommen worden zu sein, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. Na ja, hat nicht sollen sein. Ich... ich muss jetzt langsam gehen, wenn es ihnen recht ist. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald mal wieder." Snape stand auf und öffnete die Türe; im Vorbeigehen sprach er sie noch einmal an.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, das wir uns öfters sehen werden." sprach er im Gedanken auf die Vorhaben des morgigen Tages an, doch sie reagierte nicht weiter.

„Beeilen sie sich, ich habe nicht viel Zeit und bringe sie noch zum Wald, nicht auszudenken, was ihnen geschehen mag, wenn sie Mr. Filch oder Mrs. Norris über den Weg laufen." Sie reagierte nervös „Wer ist das?"

„Der Hausmeister, ein begnadeter Squib mit dem selbst sie es leicht aufnehmen sollten und seine Katze, welche mehr Probleme machen dürfte. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, das über sie ein Aufsehen gemacht wird. Wenn sie wieder etwas von mir wollen, wissen sie ja nun wo ich zu finden bin."

Sie nickte und ließ sich rausschmeißen.

Severus Snape blieb zurück und wandte sich erst nach einer Weile wieder ab. Das Mädchen war ihm zuerst, wie von den Toten auferstanden vorgekommen. Ihr zerlumpter Umhang, das blasse Gesicht, die blaugefrorenen Lippen und die Gänsehaut an ihren Armen. Ein bemitleidenswerter Anblick. Er konnte kaum seine Gedanken von dem Brief lösen und es erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu, wenn er daran dachte, was in nächster Zeit alles von ihm verlangt wurde. Er konnte es nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore im vollen Ausmaß schildern. Doch dieser Auftrag des dunklen Lordes musste nicht von heute auf morgen erledigt werden und dafür war er dankbar. Das gab ihm Zeit zum planen. Zeit um Dumbledore aufzusuchen und ihm von den Plänen des morgigen Tages zu erzählen. Während er sich zum Wasserspeier aufmachte, überlegte er woher dieses Mädchen kommen könnte. Ihr leichter Dialekt verriet eine französische Ader, doch da konnte man sich auch irren. Richtige Französinnen waren anders. Immerhin Feelicitas Lefay war nie in Hogwarts und Beaubatonx konnte man auch ausschließen. Doch selbst er spürte, das wilde Flackern von magischer Energie, wenn er sie anfasste. Sie sollte mal diesen Überschuss abzaubern, es war nicht gut, wenn man seine magischen Kräfte staute. Besonders nicht, wenn sie siebzehn Jahre nicht benutzt wurden. Hatte man einmal den Wasserhahn aufgedreht so konnte man nicht mehr verhindern das es immer weiter tropfte. Er vergrub diese sinnlosen Gedanken tief in seinen inneren, denn wenn Albus Dumbledore davon erfahren würde, dann hätte er keine Ruhe mehr vor ihm.

Kurze Zeit später trat Feelicitas wieder in die Flure des Riddlehauses und versuchte Voldemort davon zu überzeugen, das sie nichts zu erzählen hatte, weil Snape überhaupt nichts gesagt hatte. Ihm schien das nicht gerade zufrieden zu stellen und das sie so früh wieder zurück war, machte ihn misstrauisch. Zum Schluss forderte sie ihr Glück heraus und fragte noch: „Ich wusste gar nicht, das es sogar eine Schule für Magie gibt, warum wohl bin ich nie in diese Aufgenommen wurden?"

Er schaute sie höhnisch belächelnd an: „Das stand zu erwarten, du weißt so vieles nicht. Das hat auch Vorteile. Aber sogar Hogwarts nicht zu kennen ist ein großer Fehler. Ich war meinerzeit der beste Schüler dort. Alle Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien gehen dorthin und werden Ausgebildet. Nur du nicht, wie mir scheint, weil du dich in Frankreich anmelden hättest müssen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber die Kinder, deren Eltern keine Magie haben?" Seine Augen glommen voll Verachten. „Die werden dort auch aufgenommen. Dieser Närrische Muggelfreund Dumbledore kann nicht eines nach Hause schicken." Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Fenster und ließ sie alleine knien. Kurz darauf erhob sie sich und zog sich auch in ihre Kammer zurück. Sie schlief erst spät ein, zu sehr war sie mit Plänen beschäftigt, wie sie Voldemort das Kästchen klauen könnte. Vielleicht musste sie sich nur an Severus Snape halten. Ob er etwas von Dankbarkeit kannte, würde sie noch früh genug erfahren. Aber noch ein anderer Gedanken beschäftigte sie. Warum ging Voldemort davon aus, das ihre wahren Eltern Magie besessen hatten?

Der nächste Tag verging schnell. Feelicitas wurde immer unruhiger, da sie nicht wusste, ob Snape etwas unternommen hatte. Er war sehr interessiert gewesen, als sie ihm auch das letzte, was sie an Plänen des Lordes wusste mitteilte, sogar von dem Treffen bei den Johnsons erzählte sie.

Es wurde dunkel und als sie gerade ihre Decken ordnete trat Voldemort von hinten an sie heran. Sie erschrak heftig, weil sie ihm nicht beim eintreten vernommen hatte.

„Du kommst heute mit!" Das hatte sie schon geahnt: „Warum wollt ihr diese Menschen umbringen, haben sie irgendetwas getan, was euch stört? Oder ist es nur, weil sie halt gerade in der Nähe wohnen?"

„Ahh, schön das du dir im Klaren bist, wie wichtig der heutige Tag ist. Vielleicht gibt es heute keinen einzigen Mord, wer weiß. Also beeil dich ein wenig, wir müssen los!" Er drehte sich herum und sie zischte ihm verhalten hinterher „Wenn du von mir verlangen würdest mich dir und deinen Zielen anzuschließen, würde ich den Tod wählen." Sie bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt, als er sich noch mal umwandte. Sie hatte zuviel gewagt, doch hörte sie ihn ganz unbeteiligt sagen: „Dann bist du ein sehr törichtes Mädchen, aber warum sollte ich dich fragen, wenn du mir schon längst gehörst?" Dann warf er ihr noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und war weg.

Seine Worte und sein Verhalten trafen sie tief. Sie konnte es nicht abstreiten. Dafür das sie keine wirkliche Anhängerin war und eigentlich nur eine Gefangene, verhielt sie sich eindeutig zu duldend. Was sie dachte, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, was sie machte aber schon. Nur, das sie ihm da keinen Kritikpunkt bot. Sie war brav und tat was er wollte, mehr verlangte er nicht.

Nach einer Weile in der sie sich etwas mehr Zeit als nötig gelassen hatte, stand sie neben ihm auf der Lichtung und hoffte, das alles nicht so schlimm werden würde. Das Anwesen der Johnsons war ein einsam gelegenes, nicht allzu großes Grundstück auf dem Lande. Diese Familie schien sich wohl irgendwas zu schulden kommen lassen. Obwohl sie laut des dunklen Lordes Aussage seine Getreuen waren, irgendwas hatten sie falsch gemacht und nun sollten sie sterben. Noch lag alles still im nächtlichen Dunkel, doch das würde sich bald ändern. Als sie dort ankamen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich eine Gestalt durch das Dunkel auf sie zu bewegte und Feelicitas erkannte Lucius Malfoy mittlerweile noch bevor, er seinen Herrn zu Füßen fiel und begrüßte.

Lord Voldemort bemerkte ihm in selben Moment und deutete ihm näher zukommen Er trug ein dunkles Bündel in den Armen und reichte es nun seinen Herrn um danach direkt sich ihm zu Füßen zu schmeißen und seinen Umhang einzusabbern. Feelicitas Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Bündel abgelenkt. Es rührte sich nichts darin, aber sie hätte das Opfern von Babys als Möglich eingestuft und war wachsam. Das konnte sie nicht tolerieren und sie war sich sicher, das dass kaum jemand einfach so geschehen ließ. Voldemort schaute kurz auf das Bündel und legte es dann auf eine Baumwurzel. Er wendete sich Malfoy zu und fauchte ziemlich ungehalten: „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, gib mir deinen Arm." Mr. Malfoy zögerte keinen Augenblick, aber als der bleiche Finger seinen Unterarm berührte, schaute er etwas gequält herein, kein Laut entrann seinen Körper.

Bald war die Luft erfüllt von apparierenden Todessern. Feelicitas hielt sich im Schatten, während sie einen Kreis bildeten und ihr Herr ihnen kurz erläuterte wie vorzugehen sei. Unter den Anwesenden sah sie die Gestalt von Severus Snape und musterte ihn ungehalten. Sie fragte sich erneut, ob sie ihn richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Wenigstens hatte er ihr nicht widersprochen. Aber hatte dieser Kerl irgendetwas getan, oder hatte sie sich so in ihm geirrt?

Er schien ihren Blick zu spüren, wie so viele es Menschen zuvor schon fühlen mussten. Bald kam Bewegung in die durch Umhänge verhüllten Körper und sie bewegten sich leise auf das Haus zu, indem kein Licht mehr brannte. Feelicitas blieb zögernd am Gartenzaum stehen und bettelte still, das niemand von ihr verlangen würde dort reinzugehen. Doch keiner achtete auf sie und so setzte sie sich mit ihren schwachen Beinen auf einen Stein. Es wäre dumm von ihr gewesen einfach in die Nacht herauszulaufen und ihr war klar, das es einen besseren Weg geben musste. Sie schrak heftig auf, als ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Die Türe hing nur noch in zersplitterten Rahmen und im ersten Stock ging ein Licht an. Entsetzen packte Feelicitas und ihre letzte Hoffnung, gesetzt in Snape, schwand dahin im Rinnstein.

Sie erfüllte die Gewissheit, das in dieser Nacht alles was dort sein Leben lebte, dieses auch verlieren würde und sei es nur ein Kanarienvogel. Noch mehr Lichter gingen an und ein Schreien erfüllte die Luft. Eine Frau die den Schock ihres Lebens hatte. Es war so grausam und Feelicitas hatte schon lange ihre Augen geschlossen und wimmerte vor sich hin, doch das Geräusch, welches kein Ende nahm durchdrang sie und sie konnte nicht anders als zuhören zu müssen. Voller Entsetzen über sich selbst wünschte sie, das die Frau endlich still werden würde.

Von einem Moment zum anderen herrschte Stille. Das Schreien war erstorben. Es war geschehen. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah wie ein paar Gestalten aus dem Haus traten. Plötzliches Licht blendete sie, grünliche Helligkeit strahlte zum Himmel und bildete dort ein ihr mittlerweile vertrautes Zeichen des Todes. So machten sie es wohl immer mit ihren Opfern dachte sie gerade, als eine plötzliche Unruhe in ihr ausbrach und sie von diesen Gedanken ablenkte. Irgendwas war geschehen und das sogar in der nächsten Nähe. Als nun sogar Todesser aus dem Haus brachen und etwas riefen das nach: „Auroren!" klang und daraufhin alle anfingen in entgegen gestreute Richtung zu flüchten und sie allein ließen war sie sehr alarmiert.

Panik herrschte überall rundum und Feelicitas deutete das als Hilfe, die sich nähern musste. nur würde es keinen mehr wirklich helfen. Selbst wenn sie ein paar Todesser fangen würden und einsperren oder sonstiges, die Leben der Familie Johnson waren für immer verloren und konnten nicht mehr lebendig gemacht werden, mit keiner Magie der Welt. Sie blickte ziellos umher. Sollte sie einfach zum Haus gehen und dort warten? Aber worauf sollte sie warten? Hatte sie denn Beweise, das sie hiermit nichts zu tun hatte, außer unbeteiligte Zuschauerin zu sein, und das auch noch gezwungenermaßen. Gerade als sie nach einen entnervten ratlosen Schulterzucken entschieden hatte, das es wohl egal war, wenn sie den Anderen nach links folgen würde, packte sie von hinten eine Hand am Arm und eine Stimme sprach.

„Komm mit, sonst wirst du noch getroffen." Es war Snape, wie sie nach einen Kopfdrehen erkannte und der sie nun nach rechts hin zu einer Anhöhe führte. Sie folgte ihm wie betäubt während er ihr nur noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuwandte. Sie stolperte hinterher, er war sehr schnell und das auch nicht umsonst, denn unten am Haus schienen wohl doch noch ein paar Todesser verblieben zu sein, die nun auf die andere Partei stießen und heftiges Zauberstrahlgetöse war das Ergebnis. Feelicitas konnte nicht bedauern, von ihrem Gedanken abgekommen zu sein, der sie in diese Richtung führen wollte. Natürlich mussten es Schockzauber sein, die da wild durch die Nacht zurrten, aber wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmeres.

Als sie die Anhöhe erreicht hatten, drückte Snape sie hinter einen Baum auf den Boden und hockte sich dicht an sie. Sie ignorierte ihn und schaute auf das sich bietende Schauspiel. Von hier aus konnte man alles sehen, wurde selbst aber höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wahrgenommen stellte sie erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich fest.

Fast als ob Snape geahnt hätte das etwas schief geht und sich sogleich um einen Rückzug gekümmert hätte. Natürlich war er früher schon hier gewesen, sie hatte es ihm ja anvertraut. Er hielt sie immer noch am Arm und umkrampfte mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem wie er an ihrer Schulter über ihren Nacken vorbei konzentriert auf die Geschehnissen unten am Haus spähte. Sie merkte es umso stärker, da der nächtliche Wind sehr kalt war. Sie schienen Stundenlang so verhaart zu haben, von unten hörte man keinerlei Geräusche mehr. Sie drehte sich langsam zur Seite ihm zu, mittlerweile waren ihre Beine eingeschlafen: „Was haben die Johnsons gemacht?"

Er schaute sie einen Moment verwirrt an: „Valentina Johnson hat geschrieen, das reichte schon."

Wieder erinnerte sich Feelicitas daran, das Voldemort gesagt hatte, das er vielleicht von einem Mord absehen würde.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam zu den anderen stoßen. Ich glaube ich werde bald vermisst und das wäre für keinen von uns beiden sehr gut?" Er stimmte ihr wortlos bei und half ihr hoch. Scheinbar hatte er keine Probleme mit seiner Blutzirkulation und so machte er ein ziemlich ungehaltenes Gesicht, als sie sich verhalten die Beine rieb und nicht voranmachte. Sie wendeten sich nach links und sprachen kein Wort miteinander, sahen sich auch nicht einmal mehr an. und trotz dessen oder auch deswegen erkannte Feelicitas was sie schon länger ahnte. Hier hatte sie gefunden was sie suchte. Er würde ihr helfen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht, entschied sie. Wenn er es tat, würde sie ihm das Kästchen mit den Zaubertränken geben wollen. Es schien wertvoll genug um einen Gefallen erwarten zu dürfen. Nach einer ¾ Stunde erreichten sie nach vielen Umwegen und suchen einen Großteil der anderen. Lord Voldemort war auch dabei.

Ihre Wege trennten sich automatisch, er machte, das er so weit wie möglich aus dem Kreis seines Herrn kam und sie suchte die Nähe aus puren Zwang. Dieser sah sie nur kurzweilig an und hieß sie von Malfoy das Bündel nehmen und mitzukommen. So als ob nichts gewesen wäre an diesen Tag, der ihn aus den Tausenden anderen der Zeit heraushob, kehrten sie zum Riddlehaus zurück. Sie hätte diesen Tag am liebsten aus ihren Gedächtnis gestreift, doch so gut konnte sie nicht verdrängen und so legte sie sich bald in ihr staubflockiges altes Bett und versuchte wenigstens zu flüchten und von Flucht zu träumen. Am nächsten Tag sollte sich der wahre Grund für die Demonstration vor ihren Augen zeigen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Johnson ist ein gebräuchlicher Name, es waren nicht Angelinas Verwandte. Aber lest mal Hog62. Wir werden mehr erfahren als gut ist. Und was Snapes Auftrag angeht... Weiterlesen

Ähm, habe ich eigentlich schon gesagt, das ich ab sofort nur noch einen breiten Publikum veröffentliche, wenn dieses mir auch Reviews schreibt?

Ansonsten werden weitere Kapitel von mir an jeden treuen Reviewer geschickt und der Rest muss warten bis die Storie fertig ist.


	15. Der Auftrag des Tränkemeisters

15. Der Auftrag des Tränkemeisters 

Als sie an diesen Morgen aus den Tiefen des bewusstlosen Schlafes erwachte, fühlte sie eine Gefahr in nächster Nähe, und sie täuschte sich nicht . Voldemort hockte auf ihren Bett und tastetet an ihren Arm herum. Sie lag still und regte sich nicht. Erst nach einer Weile registrierte er ihr Erwachen.

„Dein Schlaf ist unnatürlich, aber sehr praktisch. Ich dachte schon, das du was genommen hast."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Wurmschwanz hat die Tabletten alle mitgenommen. Er war es, der sie benutzte, nicht ich." Aber trotzdem hätte sie alles für eine Schmerztablette gegeben. Ihr Kopf zerbarst fast. Feelicitas setzte sich auf und strich ihre langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster.

Es war beinahe Mittag, und niemand hatte sie behelligt? Sie blickte sorgenerfüllt in seine Richtung. War er verstimmt? Doch er schien nicht ungehaltener als sonst, sie konnte also nicht der Grund sein. Fast als ob er ihren Gedanken erfasst hatte, sagte er: „Gestern war eine lange Nacht. Aber das kann geschehen, wenn man sich mir nicht unterwirft." Und ging dann einfach.

Sie stand auf und bedauerte es sofort wieder. Es war eisig, es zog wieder durch die Ritze im Fenster. Schnell zog sie ihren Umhang drüber und machte sich auf in die Küche um den Wasser Eimer zu holen. Als sie von der Quelle wiederkam und sich selbst gerade waschen wollte, rief er nach ihr und sie machte sich auf Folge zu leisten. Als sie vor ihm stand reichte er ihr ein Bündel und sie erkannte es als dasjenige, welches Mr. Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte: „Ein Umhang für dich. Es wäre Verschwendung, wenn du bei deinen zukünftigen Botengängen erfrieren würdest. Zudem ist beige, keine passende Farbe und viel zu auffällig."

Sie nahm zögernd an und breitete ihn aus. Das war ein richtiger Zauberermantel. Schwarz mit Kapuze, doch eindeutig nicht derselbe Schnitt wie die Todesser hatten. Eher femininer. Mrs. Malfoy hatte wahrscheinlich auch so was ähnliches. Wahrscheinlich aus Paris.

„Zieh ihn an. Lucius sollte doch erfahren ob der Geschmack seiner Frau nicht versagt hat." Sie legte ihn über.

„Perfekt" murmelte er und zog dann noch etwas aus seinen Umhang. Ein Zauberstab, sie zuckte zusammen, doch es war nicht der seinige.

„Ich bin sicher der wird gut zu dir passen. Man konnte keinen besseren auftreiben, er ist nicht neu, aber ungewöhnlich. Nimm!" sagte er mit gespannter Stimme und das konnte sie nicht ablehnen.

Feelicitas nahm ihn und merkte, das sie etwas stören würde an dieser Waffe. Sie gehörte Mrs. Johnson und die war mit ihm in der Hand, auch dafür gestorben.

Scheinbar war das der ganze Sinn des Mordes. Was war in dem Ging wohl drin?

Sie spürte sofort, das er richtig war. Das heißt, das der Zauberstab gut zu ihr passte, doch die Herkunft ließ ihr keine Ruhe und stieß sie ab. Sie blickte auf und sah Zufriedenheit in seinen Zügen. Dieser Zauberstab war wohl das optimalste, was zu kriegen gewesen war. Leise und doch fest sagte sie.

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen." Und reichte ihn zurück und wartete auf den Sturm, der aber ausblieb.

„Das wirst du aber müssen" sagte er leise zischend, als sie die letzte Silbe kaum ausgesprochen hatte.

„Es soll ja keine Belohnung sein, denn du willst keine. Doch sehe es als Anerkennung für das was du verwirklichst hast."

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte sie leicht neugierig.

„Weißt du das wirklich nicht, Feelicitas? Schließlich hat sich seit unseren ersten Zusammentreffen viel geändert. Aber wenn du es nicht selber zu erkennen vermagst, werde ich nicht die Güte besitzen es dir zu sagen. Du warst Wurmschwanzes Imperiusfluch kaum drei Tage unterworfen, als du ihn überwandest, eine Tat die viel erfahrenere Zauberer als du es bist, nie von selbst taten. Die wenigen, denen es gelungen ist, haben dafür lange Zeit gebraucht. Manche kämpfen immer noch damit. Du bist mir nicht nur einmal entflohen, sondern so oft, das es zusammengezählt bei weiten öfter gewesen ist, als alle meine Gefangenen zusammen. Dir ist es gelungen mich oft schwer zu beleidigen und noch zu Leben, und das nicht nur einmal. Aber ich habe dich immer Leben lassen. Du hast Wurmschwanz mir entfremdet und in die Flucht getrieben und Nagini halbtot geschlagen. Das an sich ist eigentlich unmöglich. Fast wäre dir entgültig die Flucht gelungen, wenn du nicht einen Fehler gemacht hättest, der alles zunichte machte. Und vor allen Dingen hast du dir Zauberkräfte zu eigen gemacht. Das hat alles geändert, oder nicht ? Ich weiß nicht ob sie schon immer tief in dir schlummerten oder nicht, aber das ist auch nicht von Belang." Während dieser Erklärung hatte sie stumm dagestanden, doch wusste nichts dagegen zu sagen. Es überraschte sie doch ein wenig, wie viel er gemerkt hatte, aber nichts unternahm. Wie, als ob er ihr die Gedanken aus dem Gesicht gelesen hatte, sagte er: „Ich habe oft genug nichts unternommen, und wusste selbst es mir nicht zu erklären, warum ich dich jämmerliche Kreatur nicht einfach umgebracht hatte."

Feelicitas hatte sich diese Frage schon seit langer Zeit gestellt und tief in ihr brannte ein heftiges Verlangen auf, ihn die Antwort mit allen Mitteln zu entreißen. Und doch war es nicht weise sich das anmerken zu lassen. Sie fragte dennoch gespielt desinteressiert und schaute ihn nicht an: „Warum habt ihr mich im Wald mitgenommen?"

Er schnaufte: „Diese Art Neugier steht dir nicht. Aber es ist eine berechtigte Frage. ich selber war mir lange über die Antwort nicht sicher." Feelicitas fiel auf, das er es selbst nicht wirklich wusste, bis heute. Egal was er behaupten würde, er wusste es nicht, und das war der einzigste Grund, das er es noch nicht gewagt hatte sie umzubringen, dennoch erstaunte sie seine Antwort die folgte.

„Ich weiß es nun. Ich hatte damals eine Vision von dir. Gewöhnlicherweise gebe ich mich damit nicht ab, doch es gab schon einmal eine Vorhersage die sich mir in den Weg stellte und großen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre hatte und so schickte ich Wurmschwanz aus dich zu finden."

„Wie habt ihr den Traum gedeutet? Ich würde es gerne wissen, wenn es wirklich um mich gehen sollte." fragte sie leise. Er schaute sie strafend an. „Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Muggel sehen nie die Vielschichtigkeiten dieser Dinge. Sie erfordern Zeit. Doch du wirst es noch erfahren, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Dir fehlt noch sehr viel Wissen und Erfahrung mit unserer Welt. Denn sie ist jetzt auch die Deine." Feelicitas wollte unbedingt darauf etwas erwidern, doch ihr viel beim besten Willen nichts ein, das ihre Frage gerechtfertigt hätte. So schwieg sie still bis er sie entließ.

Die kurzen kühlen Tage des Herbstes zogen dahin und der Park des Riddelhauses sah schon seit langen von Blättern leergefegt aus. Die ganze Pracht war die Anhöhe hinuntergeweht worden und die kahlen Bäume und Pflanzen verbreiteten eine depressive Stimmung in ihr. Seit ihrer Unterhaltung machte sie sich Sorgen. Er nutze sie oft als Botin und sie gelangte an viele Ferne Orte, kehrte aber jedes Mal zügig zurück. Das Umfeld der Briefe Empfänger behagte ihr nicht sehr und sie war sich im klaren, das sie zwar in Besitz eines Zauberstabes war, aber noch längst nicht die Kenntnisse vom Gebrauch desjenigen hatten, zudem hatte sie kein Geld und keine Freunde wo sie sicher gewesen wäre. Severus Snape hatte sich merklich von ihr distanziert, und sie war nicht noch einmal nach Hogwarts geschickt worden, was sie bedauerte.. Und sie war ein zu einem Gewohnheitstier geworden. Ihr ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt und gewohnt Regeln zu wahren , Befehle zu achten, tat sie das was sie am besten hielt, abwarten und beobachten. Sie war sich im klaren, das Briefbote zu sein nicht die eigentliche Aufgabe war, die er ihr zu bestimmte und sah es mit Sorge, das er um sie herum scharwenzelte.

Die Tage vergingen schnelle und immer mehr wuchs Feelicitas in ihre neue Rolle hinein. Es hatte so viele Vorteile zaubern zu können, das sie die Nachteile leicht in Kauf nahm. Er hatte ihr ein paar praktische Tricks beigebracht, die weit über das hinaus gingen, was sie wissen wollte. Aber manchmal griff sie schon ganz automatisch zum Stab, wenn sie den Nachtopf säuberte und alles einfach verschwinden ließ. Das konnte sie gut.

Langsam zog der Dezember herauf und die Tage wurden so kurz, das ununterbrochen ein Feuer in seinem Kamin brannte und sie sich auf den Dachboden nach weiteren Decken umsah, doch sie fand keine mehr. Sie hatte nicht viel zu tun, und konnte sich am Küchenherd wärmen, doch kalt war ihr immer. Voldemort verließ sie eines Tages und sagte nicht, wann er wieder käme. Sie strich durchs Haus und schließlich machte sie auch nicht vor dem Kaminzimmer halt. Sie zog ein Buch unter einem Packen an Pergamenten heraus und blätterte interessiert darin. Sie war entsetzt. Die Dinge die dort standen, waren nicht gut. Und würden sie noch lange verfolgen, doch sie las dennoch. Erst später war ihr aufgefallen, das die Bilder sich ja bewegt hatten. Sie hatte es als Selbstverständlich hingenommen.

Er erwischte sie nicht beim ersten Mal, doch als sie zum dritten Mal ihr Glück herausforderte fand er sie mit dem Buch in der Hand sitzend auf dem Kaminvorleger. Er strich langsam auf sie zu nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und legte es ohne den Titel zu beachten auf das Tischchen. Sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Liest du gerne?"

„Eigentlich schon" sagte sie matt.

„Dann wirst du in nächster Zeit wohl Gelegenheit haben. Du wirst auf ein paar Tage zu den Malfoys gehen. Lucius Malfoys, Frau Narzissa hat zugesagt auf dich zu achten, während wir zu tun haben. Du wirst dich benehmen, oder nicht?" Sie nickte stumm, nicht das er sie doch noch strafen wollte. „Schön, wenn nicht, wirst du dich selbst nicht mehr wiedererkennen, wenn du einen Spiegel erblickst." Er ging zur Seite und Feelicitas machte, das sie wegkam.

Die kurzen Tage des Winters vergingen schnell. Der Dezember kam ins Land und Schnee machte das trübe Umfeld zu einem strahlenden Eisparadies. Die Quelle war fast zugefroren und lag glitzernd vor ihr, wenn sie am Ufer die Eisschollen aus dem Eimer suchte. Immer mehr viel es ihr schwer, Wasser zu holen. Doch scheinbar hielt ihr Herr und Meister nichts davon die zerplatzte Wasserleitung reparieren zu lassen. Gegen Abend war es soweit, das Voldemort sie mit zum Anwesen der Malfoys in Wiltshire nahm.. Die Türe wurde diesmal von Mrs. Malfoy geöffnet, sie lächelte den Lord seicht an und bat sie herein. Feelicitas fand, das der Service, bei so vielen Personal etwas übertrieben war, schließlich machte nicht einmal sie im Riddlehaus das Begrüßungskommando. Sie schaute sich wieder in der großen düsteren Eingangshalle um und bewunderte still für sich das edle Innere des kleinen Schlosses, das wie verwunschen aussah.

So dunkel und Böse wie die Herzen seiner Bewohner. Sie war froh, das sie in die warme Vorhalle kam, denn der Wind strich unter ihrer Kleidung durch. Kaum eine Stunde später, stand sie alleine in einem Zimmer mit Bett und Vorhängen. Mrs. Malfoy schloss hinter ihr die Türe, nachdem sie Feelicitas noch zum Tee eingeladen hatte, während ihr Mann und sein Herr sich anderweitig vergnügten. Feelicitas merkte sofort, das diese Frau nicht nur vornehm war, sondern auch total unter der Fuchtel ihres Mannes und dessen Machenschaften. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus unter ihren sorgsam frisierten Haar und den edlen Umhang. Feelicitas mochte sie irgendwie von Anfang an, egal was sich noch hinter ihrer Fassade verbergen mochte.

Sie schaute sich im kleinen Zimmer um. Ganz wie sie schon vermutet hatte, bot dieses Zimmer ihr beileide nicht nur rauen Stein und eine Pritsche. Sie war hier genauso eine Gefangene wie auch im Riddlehaus, doch eindeutig mit Stil. Die dunkelblauen Vorhänge täuschten über die von außen vergitterten Fenster hinweg. Die Gitter sah man auch kaum, den die Fenster zeigten ein buntes Motiv das irgendwas mit einem Drachentod auf sich hatte. Das Bett sah einfach himmlisch aus, mit seinen bestickten Decken. Nicht gerade neu, doch ausreichend. Unten in der Halle hörte man noch, das Voldemort und Mr. Malfoy gingen. Sie zog ihren im Vergleich zu Mrs. Malfoy und dem Haus, lumpig aussehenden Umhang aus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Mrs. Malfoy hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, sie verstand es sich so mit ihr zu unterhalten, das alle Klippen die auf unangenehme Themen schließen ließen, umschifft wurden. Etwas von ihr sollte man sich als Beispiel nehmen. Es wurde still und noch bevor sie unter die Decke kriechen konnte, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief traumlos ein.

Ein Klopfen weckte sie plötzlich. Sie zog die Kapuze über die Schultern, denn sie war verrutscht. Die Türe öffnete sich und keiner stand davor. Doch kaum 30 Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt stand ein Wesen mit Fledermausohren und einem Tablett. Essen. Seit Monaten hatte sie weder richtiges Essen noch ein anständiges Bett gehabt.. Irgend wie war das schön.

Ein paar Tage später stand sie gerade in der Bibliothek, als sie jemanden in die Halle eintreten hörte. Mrs. Malfoy war wieder da. Doch noch eine andere Stimme klang durch das Haus. Die eines Jungen mit arroganten schleppenden Tonfall. Sie hatten also einen Sohn.. Als die Stimmen verklungen waren, nahm sie das Buch über „Praktische Zauberein für jedermann" unter den Arm und schlich sich hoch. In ihrer Kammer angelangt, legte sie es nur achtlos hin und zog ihren zweiten Umhang über die Schultern. Sie ging wieder nach unten und in den Garten, der mit Eisrosen bepflanzt war. Sie merkte wohl die Blicke, die ihr die verstohlenen kleine Elfengestalten zuwarfen, aber achtete nicht weiter darauf. Lange ging sie unter dem abendlichen Sternenhimmel und merkte nicht, das nicht nur die Kulleraugen der Elfen sie verfolgten, sondern auch die eines 15 Jährigen. Als sie auf den Weg nach oben war, traf sie ihn auf der Treppe. Er schaute sie verdutzt an. Die Gestalt unter dem Umhang, hatte er nur schwer erahnen können, aber sie hatte einen ihrer Zöpfe über der Brust hängen, in dem sich langsam die Eiskristalle zersetzten. Sie standen sich gegenüber und Feelicitas erkannte, das er noch von nichts eine Ahnung haben konnte, er war zu jung..

Seine Mutter kam gerade durch die Türe, die in den Salon führte und bemerkte ihre Situation. „Oh Draco, mein Lieber. Ich wollte gerade zu dir. Ach, Ich habe ganz vergessen dich von unseren Gast zu unterrichten. Miss Lefay wird ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben, während dein Vater und sein Herr beschäftigt sind." Sie meinte das genügte und fuhr fort den mit Draco angesprochenen zu sich in das Gästezimmer zu bitten, dieser starrte aber immer noch auf Feelicitas und rührte sich zunächst nicht.

Auch wenn er so zierlich und sensibel wirkte, dieser Draco erinnerte sie aber doch an seinen Vater. Seine kalten, grauen Augen, die er eindeutig von diesem zu haben schien, wandten sich ihr eindeutig zu interessiert zu. Feelicitas wäre jetzt auch gerne weiter gegangen, doch er stand im Weg.

„Für gewöhnlich geht man sich nach dem Vorstellen aus dem Weg, also hätten sie dann die Güte wegzutreten, oder muss ich sie wie ein kleines Kind zur Seite schieben?" Sie machte eine verscheuchende Geste und verdutzt trat er zur Seite. Es war ihr egal, ob sie in diesen Hause nicht mehr war als eine höflich behandelte Gefangene, dafür hatte Narzissa Malfoy schon noch gesorgt, doch von einen Jugendlichen so behandelt zu werden, ging ihr gegen den Strich. Die Stimme seiner Mutter ertönte und riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Draco, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Hättest du einen Moment Zeit? Wir haben überraschenden Besuch erhalten." Er nickte und folgte seiner Mutter und Feelicitas Blicke folgten ihr ebenfalls. An Mrs. Malfoys Rock gedrückt lief eine kleine Gestalt. Ein Hauself, genauso wie sie jetzt schon so einige kennen gelernt hatte, doch irgendwas stimmte an ihm nicht. Sein Blick der alt und müde war, als sei er schon viel zu lange auf der Welt um noch arbeiten zu können, traf kurzzeitig auf ihren und verhärtete sich. Sie kannte ihn nicht, und die anderen Elfen waren immer sehr zuvorkommend zu ihr. Manche sogar so sehr, das sie, sie mit großen Augen voller Ehrlichkeit anblickten, wenn sie ihnen untersagte, wegen zu viel geziepe beim Kämmen sich selbst etwas anzutun. Doch dieser gehörte scheinbar einer anderen Sorte an. Mrs. Malfoy blickte zurück, als sie merkte, das er ihr sich von ihr entfernt hatte. „Kreacher, was starrst du in die Gegend? Mach, das du deine Füße herbewegst!" sagte sie so gereizt wie Feelicitas sie noch nicht erlebt hatte. Feelicitas wandte sich ab und ging weiter an ihnen vorbei in ihr Zimmer.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie das Mrs. Malfoy jemanden verabschiedete und es hörte sich so an, als schupste sie diesen Jemand fast die Treppe runter. Ihre Stimme ertönter wieder scharf. „Und vergiss, nicht wem deine Treue gilt. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst und auch nur ein Wort über unsere Unterhaltung an dritte weitergibst, dann Gnade dir wenn diese dir ein Ende bereiten. Bei mir solltest du dich dann nicht mehr blicken lassen!" Man hörte ein hastiges erwidern, also war der Hauself der Gast gewesen. Komisch, doch ihr fiel nicht ein was das sollte und so wandte sie sich anderen Dingen zu.

In diesen Tagen lernte sie viel über die Welt der Zauberei. Doch selbst ihr beschränkter Erfahrungsrahmen ließ sie ahnen, das sie mehr schlechtes, als schönes mitbekommen hatte. Zwar konnte sie sich an Narzissa Malfoys fast tadellosen Verhaltens etwas abschauen, doch der Rest war einfach denkwürdig. Auf Draco Malfoy traf sie nicht noch einmal. Dieser verbrachte wohl seine Ferien auf seinen Zimmer.

Und schon drei Tage später, als sie gerade ins Bett gegangen war, öffnete sich ihre Türe. Erst dachte sie verschlafen wie sie wahr, das es eine der Hauselfen sein musste, aber als sie schließlich aufwachte merkte sie, das jemand die Fackeln angemacht hatte und erhob sich gähnend.

„Wie ich sehe bist du offensichtlich einmal dort, wo ich dich zurückließ. Auf Frauen wie Narzissa oder meine Bella ist eben Verlass, nicht wahr? Komm mit, wir gehen!" sagte Voldemort zufrieden. Feelicitas zog sich an und merkte das er ein wenig erstaunt war, das sie es einmal nicht geschafft hatte zu entfliehen. Dann fiel ihr wieder seine Bemerkung ein. Seine Bella? Was in aller Namen des Himmels hatte er mit Bellatrix? Verwundert folgte sie ihm zurück.

Sie empfand ihre Rückkehr als einen schweren Rückschlag, doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Schon am nächsten Nachmittag schickte Voldemort sie wieder weg. Zum Schloss Hogwarts. Als sie durch den Schnee stapfte zog sich ihr die Kälte bis über die Oberschenkel. Es war hart, denn sie musste einen langen Weg bis zum Schloss zurücklegen. Als sie durch die Gänge auf den Weg zu seinen Büro zog, hinterließ sie verräterische Spuren auf den Teppich. Sie klopfte kurz an und innen ertönte ein kurzes: „Herein."

Zögernd öffnete sie die Türe und als sie ihren Kopf um die Ecke wandte erkannte er sie mit einem erstaunten Zug im bleichen Gesicht.

„ Guten Tag Professor Snape." sagte sie leise und trat ein. Sie zog einen Zettel aus ihren Umhang und überreichte ihn. Er wollte ihn lesen, aber sie unterbrach ihn und sagte „Das ist nicht so wichtig, ich habe es eilig, und wäre ihnen verbunden, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal mir zuwenden würden."

Sie stockte und er schaute auf. Sie entschied es kurz zu machen und holte den Beutel unter ihren Umhang hervor.

Sein Inhalt, den sie als Voldemort kurz hinausgegangen war, hastig herein gestopft hatte, war schwer.

„Ich habe es so zu sagen entwendet." sagte sie. „Sie sagten, sie kennen sich mit Zaubertränken aus. Also hier bitte, das dürfen sie behalten und ich möchte dafür einen Gefallen haben."

Er öffnete den Beutel und holte mit verwunderten Blicken das Kästchen heraus. Er stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Verschluss. Als er den Deckel zurück schlug, erkannte sie einen verzauberten Anblick in seinem erhellten Gesicht. Das würde dauern. Nach einer Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder.

Es war nur ein Hauch, aber sehr scharf.

„Woher hast du das bekommen!"

„Mr. Malfoy." sagte sie leicht hin. „Aber ich glaube er hat es nicht selbst gemacht."

„Das glaube ich auch." flüsterte er entrückt.

Feelicitas setzte sich vor den Karmin und genoss den sich bietenden Anblick. Nach einer Weile schaffte er es sich zu lösen und legte das Kästchen wieder aus seinen Händen, auf den Schreibtisch. Bevor er sich umwandte, besann er sich aber noch einmal und öffnete eine verschlossene Schublade.

Erst als er sicher war, das sie gut verschlossen war, steckte er den Schlüssel in seinen Umhang und kam zu ihr.

Er beugte sich über sie mit den Armen auf den Lehnen und zum aller ersten Mal, sah sie nicht Unmut und Verbitterung, sondern Anerkennung und Lob in seinen Augen.

Sein Blick war tief und sie merkte, wie diese schwarzen Augen sie verschlangen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da getan hast? Dem dunklen Lord etwas zu stehlen und dann auch noch glauben es einen Anhänger anbieten zu können, ist entweder sehr listig oder dumm." fragte er mit einem Glitzern, das ihr anders vorkam.

„Ja, ich weiß es." sagte sie leise und merkte wie trocken ihr Mund geworden war. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihre Blicke trennten.

Feelicitas war fasziniert. Ihr war klar, das sie gerade eben eine Seite von ihm kennen gelernt hatte, die andere ihr ganzes Leben lang suchten, oder gar nicht einmal vermuten würden. Was genau dieser Blick aussagte, wusste sie nicht zu denken. Er löste sich vom Sessel und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, seine Gedanken bei dem Kästchen. Feelicitas schaute ihn einen Moment still an. Der prickelnde Moment war vergangen und sie schluckte trocken. Dann wagte sie schüchtern zu fragen: „ Nun Professor Snape, sie haben noch nicht gesagt, was sie darüber denken. Werden sie mich zu ihren Herrn zurückschleppen und meinen Verrat auf den Tisch knallen, oder wollen sie das Ding behalten und mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich denke mal sie wissen was das für Tränke sind?"

„Ja." sagte er Gedanken verloren. „Ja, ich habe aber alle außer einen noch nie selbst gesehen und schon gar nicht ihre Herstellung verfolgt. Aber warum denkst du, das ich die Tränke nicht einfach behalte und dich hinausschmeiße?"

Es war nicht so, das Feelicitas ihm nicht zutrauen würde: „Wir beide haben uns also schon schuldig gemacht. Es sieht ja fast so aus, als hätten sie nicht anders handeln wollen. Nun, sie werden mich nicht hinausschmeißen. In den letzten Wochen haben sie das entschieden zu oft für meinen Geschmack gemacht. Es war ja fast so, als hätten sie Angst vor meiner Anwesendheit. Jedes mal muss ich ihren Herrn berichten was wir gemacht haben und jedes mal sieht es so aus, als würde ihn das wundern. Es ist fast so, als erwarte er eine Antwort, die ich ihm nicht geben kann. Also, was wollen sie mir geben, damit ich nicht den dunklen Lord darüber berichte, welche Freude meine Gabe bereitet hat?"

Was immer sie sich auch vorgestellt hatte, er verzog keine Miene.

„Sagen sie ihm das ruhig. Ich garantiere ihnen, er wird zufrieden sein und nicht auf die Idee kommen, das sie das Kästchen meinen." Erwiderte er klar.

Stille trat ein und Feelicitas dachte wieder an sich. Ihr war immer noch schwindelig zumute.

Erst hatte sie gedacht es sei vor Aufregung. Doch das fort währende Zittern lies nicht nach. Es war doch keine Auswirkung ihrer folgenreichen Tat.

Es fehlte ihr nur noch, das sie innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen Krank werden würde.

„Was werden sie jetzt mit der Kiste machen?" fragte sie ihn um seinen Blick von der Schublade abzulenken.

„Ich werde sie erst einmal nicht an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Warum haben sie es mir überhaupt mitgebracht?" Fast wirkte er verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie dachte ich mir, das es besser wäre ihm solche Dinge aus den Händen zu nehmen."

Er antwortet nicht sofort, wahrscheinlich fiel ihm die Antwort schwer, schließlich aber sagte er leise:

„Ich bin ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet."

„Schon gut." wiegelte sie ab und fühlte sich unruhig. „Ich glaube." sagte sie unsicher während sie auf dem Sessel rumrutschte. „Ich.. ich muss mich jetzt langsam auf den Rückweg machen."

Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„ Vergessen sie den Brief n...!"

Doch noch bevor sie gehen konnte, stand er schon vor ihr und drückte sie zurück in den Sessel. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck stand in seinen Gesicht: „ Sie gehen heute nicht mehr hinaus. Es ist kalt und mittlerweile dunkel. Und bei ihrer ähm... recht unzureichenden Bekleidung, lasse ich sie vor morgen früh nicht gehen. Sie sehen so schon ganz krank aus."

„Ich kann nicht bleiben!" wiedersprach sie schwach. Snape ergriff ihre Hände und man hörte wie er lautstark Luft einsog. Eiskalte Finger, waren aber nicht das einzigste, was sie hatte. Langsam merkte sie wieder ihre Füße durch ihre Textilschuhe, die jetzt aufgetaut und daher völlig durchnässt waren. Einen Moment schien ihn irgendetwas zu beschäftigen, dann lies er ihre Hände los und stand auf.

„Ich rate ihnen noch dazu sein, wenn ich wiederkomme. Der dunkle Lord wird uns beide zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt." damit ging er einfach hinaus und schloss die Türe.

In der abendlichen Stille hörte man keinen Laut. Wahrscheinlich waren gerade Weihnachtsferien. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Müdigkeit sie überkam.

Sie zog ihre nassen Schuhe aus und stellte sie nah vor dem Karmin, kuschelte sich dann in ihren Umhang und zog die Füße unter ihren Körper.

Ihre Gedanke schweiften eine Weile. Wenn sie wieder zurück kam, würde Voldemort sie dafür bestrafen, das sie zu lange weg war, oder weil er das fehlen seiner kostbaren Elixiere mittlerweile gemerkt hatte. Falls dies nicht der Fall wäre, würde er sich einfach einen Grund einfallen lassen um ihr ein Leid anzutun.

Es war wirklich nur die Entscheidung eines kurzen Momentes gewesen. Kurz genug, doch auch so lang. Sie hatte beschlossen es zu klauen und so bald der richtige Moment kam war sie zum Schrank geschlichen.

Dieser war abgeschlossen, aber nicht versperrt, scheinbar schien er so was ihr nicht zuzutrauen.

Erst hatte sie Zweifel, doch schon beim ersten „ Alohomora" sprang die Türe auf und Feelicitas brauchte nur einen Teil von Sekunden, um den gesuchten Inhalt in ihrem Beutel zu verstauen.

Sie hatte die Tür wieder verschlossen und dann hatte sie es natürlich eilig weg zukommen gehabt.

Als Severus Snape wieder kam, war sie friedlich in seinem Sessel am schlummern.

Durch ein Schütteln wurde Feelicitas wach und schrak urplötzlich auf.

„Miss Lefay, sie schnarchen, wie ein Dreiköpfiger Hund." Sie schaute verschlafen auf.

„Habe ich sie erschreckt?"

„Ich bin etwas... Sagen wir mal vorsichtig in letzter Zeit." gestand sie ein. Er hielt ihr einen Becher hin, aus dem es dampfte.

„Hier, ist ein Erkältungstrank zur Vorbeugung, denn können sie gut gebrauchen, wenn sie immer so unzureichend bekleidet durch den Schnee laufen." Ziemlich knurrig gab er ihr den Trank.

Hatte sie nur geträumt? Sie trank ohne Arg und betrachtete ihn still. „ Kommen sie mit, sie können auf meinen Sofa schlafen."

Sie schlief fast vor seinen Augen ein und deshalb war ihr einzigster Kommentar ein müdes „Mmh." Doch sie war noch so weit vom Schlaf entfernt das sie befürchtete, wenn sie mehr sagen würde, würde ihre Stimme zerbrechen. Sie stand langsam auf, nahm ihre Schuhe und folgte ihm.

Er schloss hinter ihr die Türe und führte sie bis zu einer Treppe nach oben. Keiner lief frei durch das Schloss herum, doch er war achtsam wie ein Fuchs. Sie gelangten in eine Art Eingangshalle und zum erstenmal merkte Feelicitas wie geschmückt das Haus war. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. Sie wurde noch trauriger. All die vergangene Zeit. Letzte Weihnachten hatte sie noch eine Puppe geschenkt bekommen (wohlgemerkt eine Sammlerpuppe aus der Creation ihres Lieblingsfilmes) und sich sehr an ihr gefreut. Heutzutage hatte sie nicht mal an ihren Geburtstag gedacht. Ihr Achtzehnter. Aber den hatte sie sowieso nie feiern wollen. Sie kamen an sein Zimmer und schon beim Eintreten merkte sie wie kalt es hier war.

Als er die Türe schloss sah sie in Dunkeln wie er seinen Zauberstab suchte und sogleich schlug ein Feuer im Kamin hoch. „ Setzen sie sich!" Sagte er einfach und deutete auf eine kleine grüne Couch, neben einen niedlichen, aber völlig mit Büchern und Einmachgläsern überfülltem Regal. Sie machte es sich gemütlich und kuschelte sich wegen der Kälte eng zusammen, warum auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie auch schon in seinen Arbeitszimmer geschlafen. Nachdem er kurz verschwunden war in dem Nebenzimmer kam er mit einer Wolldecke zurück und fragte „ Haben sie Hunger?" Sie nickte und ein Schlenker genügte um einen Teller mit Butterbroten, sowie einen Krug mit klarem Inhalt vor ihr auf dem kleinen Beistelltischen erscheinen zu lassen. Zauberei konnte also nicht nur gemein, sondern auch durchaus nützlich sein.

„ Sie können hier heute Nacht ruhig schlafen. Machen sie sich keine Sorge über die Türe, die sichere ich gewöhnlich mit Zaubern, und auch nicht über den Kamin, der ist gesperrt, hier kommt also niemand herein." sagte er und sie merkte erst jetzt mit Verwunderung, das der Kamin recht unbenutzt aussah. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete dieses „gesperrt" soviel wie kaputt. Wie hätte sie auch über die anderen Funktionen eines Zaubererkamins aufgeklärt sein sollen? Ihr entging die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte und so vergaß sie es schon bald.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von kurz von ihr und wünschte ihr nach einen letzten Zögern eine gute Nacht, bevor er in seinen Schlafzimmer verschwand.

„Wenn sie etwas brauchen sollten, dann sagen sie Bescheid." Stille umfing sie in der unangenehmen Kälte, die sich trotz der Decke nicht vertreiben ließ. Einen Moment lang hörte sie noch im Nebenraum Geräusche, dann verebbte auch dies und nachdem sie hungrig alles in sich hineingestopft hatte, fühlte sie sich alleine gelassen. Sie hatte doch deutlich die Bereitschaft zu einem Gespräch in seinen Augen gesehen, warum also distanzierte er sich plötzlich? Hatte sie das denn alles nur geträumt? Sie zitterte leicht und ihre Müdigkeit begann wieder nachzulassen. Er war ein komischer Mann. Ganz langsam aber kamt ihr eine nur zu einleuchtende Antwort in den Sinn. Er hatte Angst vor ihr und dem was geschehen würde. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war konnte sie ja von sich nicht behaupten ganz unschuldig diese Reaktion erwirkt zu haben. Sie war jung und musste in dieser Witterung halbnackt auf jeden wirken, der sie sah. Er war auch nur ein Mann und wenn man ihn so anschaute musste es für ihn auch schwer sein. Dachte er vielleicht wirklich...?

Feelicitas hatte es sich im nachhinein lange nicht erklären können, wie sie es dazu hatte kommen lassen können auf das Angebot mit den verknüpften Anforderungen einzugehen. Vielleicht war sie in jenem Moment einfach von ihrer Einsamkeit übermannt worden und schreckte deshalb nicht zurück, fühlte sich selbst sogar angezogen, doch zu dieser Zeit war es nicht von Bedeutung. Nach einer Viertelstunde etwa, schlüpfte sie vom Sofa und bahnte sich ihren Weg in der Dunkelheit zu seinen Schlafzimmer.

Er schien bereits im Schlaf zu liegen und bemerkte sie erst, als sie schon auf einer Seite des Himmelbettes saß. Wenigstens, hielt er sie nicht für eine Angreiferin und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Er setzte sich halb auf und beschwor ein kleines Feuer im Kamin. Seine Augen funkelten zornig und doch hätte sie fast angenommen, das er sie anlügen würde, und er fuhr sie an:

„Miss Lefay hätten sie die Güte mir zu erklären, was sie in meinem Bett suchen?" Sie zuckte nicht zurück, jetzt wo sie einmal den Entschluss getroffen hatte konnte ihr nicht entgehen, das in seiner Körperhaltung etwas defensives lag, das im Widerspruch zu seinem Ton stand: „ Sie sagten, ich solle kommen, wenn ich etwas von ihnen wolle, Herr Professor. Ich suche eine Unterhaltung die sie mir angeboten haben. Das sollten sie auf so kurze Zeit doch nicht schon vergessen haben, oder?"

Dann brachte sein Blick sie doch zum Schweigen, wenn sie ihn auch weiterhin in die dunklen Augen blickte. Dafür das sie den Blick senkte musste schon ein anderer kommen aber andererseits war sie gerade mal so alt wie seine älteren Schülerinnen. Sie schwiegen beide und waren vollkommen damit beschäftigt sich mit dem jeweils anderen auseinander zusetzen. Lange Zeit, länger als es nötig gewesen wäre, hatte sie ihre Gefühle aufgestaut. Weinen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gekonnt, doch jetzt hier auf dem dunkelbezogenen Himmelbett, vor dem heimeligen Kamin und in der Anwesendheit dieses Fremden, doch aber eines Menschen, eines Lebewesens das ihr nicht so wie die anderen wehtat, was nicht wirklich so richtig böse war, brach es aus ihr heraus. Und als dieser, seine Hand hob und ihr irgendwie schrecklich hilflos mit protestierenden Worten, doch sanft und schüchtern einmal kurz über die Wange strich. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinen Schoß, ob er wollte oder nicht und schlurzte so heftig das sie vor Qual fast erstickte. Schnell hatte er sie von sich runter gebracht und nun lag sie immer noch schlurzend neben ihn.

Alle aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Monate brach en aus ihr heraus und sie vergrub ihren Körper in die Kissen, ohne jegliches Gefühl, das es wieder besser werden würde. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon dagelegen hatte, doch ihr Schlurzen wurde langsam leiser vor Erschöpfung.

„Bitte, ich will nicht wieder gehen. Was wollen sie denn noch, damit sie mir helfen." Schlurchzte sie unterdrückt

Die Decke hatte schon einen getränkten Fleck. Da spürte sie wieder ein leichtes Streichen auf ihren Rücken. Sanft und beruhigend strich, Severus Snape ihr über den Rücken, vielleicht aus Hilflosigkeit oder aus mangelnder Erfahrung, aber sicher nicht aus mangelndem Mitgefühl, hielt er sich zurück und zögerte mit seinen Entschluss. Er war verwirrt, wie er ihr später gegenüber einmal durchblicken ließ. Zu einer Zeit, wo der Entschluss, der ihnen an den Augen abzulesen sein würde Folgen mit sich zog. Er kannte es nicht, das junge Mädchen auf seinem Bett lagen und doch war der wahre Beweggrund ein ganz anderer. Feelicitas ahnte, was vor sich ging, doch ihre Gefühl wollte nicht zulassen, das sie erkannte, das genau den Weg, den sie gewählt hatte die Falle war in die sie lief. Und sie wusste es nicht, das er noch nie zu einem Menschen Gefühle gehegt hatte, die denen entsprachen, die er jetzt hatte. Beide hätten miteinander reden sollen, doch das taten sie nicht. Sie war einsam und er sah den Moment gekommen. Doch nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, nahm er seine Hand von ihren Rücken und sie richtete sich etwas auf. Er konnte ihre tränenverschleierten Augen aus dem Profil heraus erkennen und ehe sie sich aufsetzten konnte um ihn anzublicken, sprang er über einen seiner Schatten und zog sie an sich heran und umarmte sie tröstend. Wenn sie weiterhin, von nutzen sein sollte für die gute Sache, dann sollte sie jetzt nicht den Verstand verlieren, zudem war es viel einfacher, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Er war kein Mensch, der sich vor Aufträgen scheute, doch wusste er, das er damit die Verantwortung gänzlich auf sich nehmen musste. Er wusste, das es ihm einmal Schaden bringen würde, was er jetzt anfing, doch der dunkle Lord wollte es so, Also tat er alles, damit sie nicht merkte, das sie es selber nicht wollte. Severus Snape hasste sich dafür.

Feelicitas kannte seit vielen Jahren selbst schon nicht mehr das Gefühl, umarmt zu werden und musste weiter mit den Tränen kämpfen, wobei sie natürlich verlor. Er machte sich scheinbar doch nichts heraus und strich weiter beruhigend über ihren Kopf, der an seinem Körper ruhte und wurde immer sicherer.

Und obwohl Severus sie am liebsten vor die Tür gesetzt hätte, es war doch etwas anderes, wenn sie weinte, als wenn es eine der Gänse aus seinen Unterricht taten. Seitdem der dunkle Lord ihn den ersten Brief mit seinen Auftra geschickt hatte, kannte er die wahre Geschichte, was Lucius die ganze Zeit schon mit ihr gemacht hatte. Sie hatte einen Grund für Tränen. Sie war ein Kind, ein Mädchen und hatte hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen.

Und er versuchte sie zu trösten, obwohl er selbst seit ewigen Zeiten keine Träne mehr vergossen hatte wusste er wie es ging. Es war einfach, sie wollte es ja auch. Er fühlte Verständnis, nicht jeder war so emotionslos wie er selbst. Jeden anderen hätte er dafür verächtlich nieder getrampelt, aber nicht sie. Obwohl er sonst so gut im Ziehen von Rückschlüssen war, wusste er sich das nicht zu erklären: „ Lass es raus, es ist schon gut." flüsterte er. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, doch die richtigen Worte kamen ihm dann doch leicht über die Lippen. Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur still da und ein leichtes Wiegen ging durch ihren Körper, während sie ihn umklammerte. Feelicitas schaffte es sich los zu eisen aus der erstarrten Verzweiflung und als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Snape traf, war ihr, als ob ein Blitz einschlug. Leise, kaum mehr als ein Hauch fragte er:

„Ist es jetzt besser?" Er klang spöttisch und leicht belustigt, doch scheinbar wollte er nur nett sein.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß gar nicht... Danke"

Schweigen trat ein, während sie ihn weiter verlegen anschaute.

Er räusperte sich. „Miss Lefay, es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, das ich junge Frauen in meinen Bett vorfinde, die mir ein solches Angebot antragen. In Anbetracht ihrer Krise, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das sie das wirklich wollen. Zudem bin ich viel Älter als sie. Ich verstehe, wenn sie darin was eben geschah einen Hintergrund vermuten, der auf unschuldige Gefühle schließen ließe. Doch auch ich bin ein Mann. Sind sie sich da ganz sicher, das sie das wollen? Noch können sie gehen und der dunkle Lord wird nichts merken."

Sie merkte kaum, wie eine einzelne Träne ihren einsamen Weg aus ihren Augen fand, und schüttelte still den Kopf. Okay, sie war entweder extrem dumm oder wusste was sie wollte. Feelicitas zuckte etwas als Snape einen Finger an ihr Gesicht führte und sie sanft wegwischte. Doch es blieb nicht bei einem Finger. Schon bald hatte sie seine Hände im Haar und sie sah deutlich ein Begehren in seinem Blick. Diese schwarzen Augen, unergründlich, kalt und grausam. Doch anders. Er küsste sie zuerst ganz leicht, so als ob es etwas Fremdes sei, das er noch nicht kennen würde. In diesen Moment waren beide unschuldig wie Kinder. In diesen einen Moment.

Es blieb nicht lange ein Spiel von zwei jungen Menschen, die gerade eine neue Welt entdeckten.

Sie überkam dieser Wunsch und es war schon seit der ersten leichten Zärtlichkeiten um sie geschehen, genauso wenig wie er es vermochte, war sie Herrin ihrer Sinne. Es war, als ob ihr etwas genommen wurde oder gegeben. Sie konnte nicht länger an sich halten und sie bildeten einen Knäuel verwickelter Umhänge und Decken. Sie konnte nachher nicht mehr genau sagen, was sie gemacht hatten, doch sie hatten es getan. Es war eindeutig nicht das schönste, was Feelicitas in dieser Hinsicht jemals geboten wurde, aber es war auch nicht schlimm. Man konnte es hinnehmen und behaupten es hätte seinen Zweck erfüllt. Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich etwas besser.

Friedlich schlummerten sie aneinandergeschmiegt ein. Wenn auch vor einiger Zeit die Tiere in ihnen ausgebrochen waren, ähnelten sie jetzt doch eher Kindern, die sich vor langer Zeit im Walde verirrten und nie mehr herausfanden, die lange einsam und alleine umhergeirrt waren auf Pfaden und manchmal in den Sumpf geraten waren, bevor sie zuletzt am Ende ihrer Hoffnungen doch noch zueinadergefunden hatten. Ganz natürlich wie der Lauf des Lebens floss.

Feelicitas erwachte als Erste aus dem Schlaf, der dem süßen Taumel und verführerischen Gefühlsregungen der Nacht folgte. Severus Snape lag auf der Seite zusammengekuschelt und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Scheinbar schien er zu Träumen, denn manchmal zuckte es um seinen Mund. Feelicitas musste verschlafen lächeln und ging zum Fenster. Ein Blick durch den Vorhang zeigte ihr, das es schon hell wurde. Es wurde Zeit entschied sie und wandte sich nicht ohne Bedauern, gestern hatte sie noch nicht so gedacht, von der schlafenden Person im Bett ab. Sie öffnete leise die Türe, aber seine Ohren schienen geschult zu sein selbst im Schlaf zu wachen und ehe sie hinaustreten konnte, hob er den Kopf.

„Ich gehe jetzt." sagte sie, doch sobald das in seinem Verstand eingedrungen war, fuhr er in die Höhe.

„Nein, du kannst nicht gehen. Du musst hier bleiben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, ich finde das geht.. "

Doch er packte sie fest dort wo er sie gerade zu halten kriegte.

„Du bleibst hier, sage ich. Keine Widerrede. Du musst zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Wir brauchen dich für wichtige Aufträge."

Feelicitas hatte das nicht sehen wollen, zumindest zunächst nicht. Doch er durfte sie nicht noch mehr in immer schlimmere Schwierigkeiten bringen, dachte sie entschlossen, ohne zu wissen das sie sich zur Zeit unter dem Haus des größten Zauberers seit mindestens 100 Jahren befand und das in seiner Obhut es keine Folgen mehr geben würde. Doch sie konnte das nicht ahnen und so zog sie den Zauberstab und flüsterte.

„Es tut mir leid aber... Stupor!" Das sie jetzt schon nackte Männer im Bett schockte, erweckte Bedenken. Er fiel weich, wenn das ein Trost sein sollte. Sie stammelte noch einmal. „Hoffentlich verstehst du mich, aber ich kann es nicht verantworten hier zu bleiben."

Er musste doch wissen, wo sie die ganze Zeit war. Sie wandte sich ab und als sie vor Snapes Tür stand fiel ihr ein, das sie mit einem Zauber versehen war. Sie versuchte es mit Alohomora, doch nichts half. Snape konnte sie nun nicht mehr fragen, ohne das er ihr in seiner Wut zunächst den Kopf abriss und sie dann festhielt. Sie hatte nur eine Wahl und sprach den Spruch, den ER ihr geraten hatte, in einem solchen Fall. Bis jetzt hatte er nie eine Wirkung gezeigt. Doch die freigewordene Energie in ihr, hatte wohl gerade einen gönnerhaften Tag.

Sie rannte den Gang entlang und achtete nicht darauf, das jemand sie sehen würde, doch es war auch niemand da, der ihr begegnet wäre und so dachte sie, sie hätte es geschafft. Sie war schon fast im Wald, als sie bemerkte, das da doch jemand war, angelockt durch die dunkle Magie ihres Öffnungszauber. Ein sehr alter Mann. Beim ersten Baum den sie entdecken konnte außerhalb des Hogwartsgeländes packte sie ihr Armband und apparierte weg, noch bevor der Mann in ihre Nähe kommen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder zurückkommen, dachte sie, als sie sich unter dem Baum bei dem sie gelandet war aufrappelte. Doch das machte nichts. Sie konnte wieder hoffen und träumen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Was ist denn in die beiden gefahren? Na, ich glaube diese Geschichte führe ich an einer anderen Stelle fort. Sie klingt jetzt harmonischer als sie ist, aber glaubt mir, Miss Lefay und Professor Snape werden noch viel Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen...


	16. Ihr Schicksal

16. Ihr Schicksal 

Voldemort hatte offenbar nicht bemerkt, das sie etwas gestohlen hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das mit ihr etwas geschehen war. Er hatte rein gar nichts bemerkt. Oder wollte er es gar nicht bemerken? Sie erschauderte unweigerlich bei diesen Gedanken und erinnerte sich an seine kalte zischende Stimme an ihrem Ohr, während sie Halbtot auf einem Steintisch lag. „Vergiss nie." hatte er geflüstert „Lord Voldemort weiß immer!" Doch da alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging, verlor sie rasch ihre Unruhe und schon ein paar Tage, später zweifelte sie ob auch wirklich das geschehen was sie glaubte. Doch Severus Snape hatte dasselbe gesagt. Sie sollte ruhig Voldemort sagen, was sie getan hatten. Voldemort würde es nicht stören. Warum das so war, dachte sie nicht nach.

Nachts träumte sie davon und durch ihre Sehnsucht nach Freiheit und Frieden, wurde sie bestärkt nicht aufzugeben. Feelicitas hatte ein ziemlich bestimmtes Gefühl. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde sich etwas Grundlegendes verändern. Als sie eines Morgens beim Wasserholen von der kleinen fast zugefrorenen Quelle und ihren nur noch rinnsalartigen Fluss zurückkommen wollte fing es an zu schneien. Erst dachte Feelicitas sich nichts weiteres. Und klopfte wieder auf dem Eis, damit sie mehr Wasser schöpfen konnte. Stille lag um sie und wurde durch die Bäume des Waldes nur noch verstärkt. Sie sah auf und als sie plötzlich bemerkte, das ihr Weg verschneit war und um sie nur ein wilder Sturm aus Flocken lag, stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Sie machte sich eilig auf den Rückweg, doch die klirrende Kälte des eisigen Sturm durchfuhr sie bis auf die Knochen und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Feelicitas wusste nicht wie lange sie herumgeirrt war, denn den direkten Weg konnte sie nicht mehr finden. Doch außer das sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte konnte sie auch nichts anderes mehr empfinden. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz, sah nicht mehr auf den verschneiten Weg folgte allein ihren Instinkt den Rand des Waldes zu finden um nach Hause zu kommen.

Sie fühlte auch nicht mehr ihre erfrorenen nassen Füße. Irgendwann stand sie schließlich vor dem Gestein der hohen Gartenmauer des Riddlehauses, die an den Wald angrenzte. Bis sie die Türe erreichte und sich mit letzter Kraft hineindrückte. Dann wurde es dunkel um sie herum und sie glitt auf den Küchenfußboden. Es war kalt, denn die Fliesen wurden vom Wind, der durch die Türe trat abgekühlt. Doch dann merkte sie, wie etwas warmes sich über sie legte und ein im Gegensatz zu ihren eigenen Körper sehr warmer Hauch über ihre Haare, Gesicht und Nacken strich. Es war so einlullend das sie fast sofort wieder gänzlich im warmem Dunkel verschwand der sie ergriff.

Voldemort strich zaghaft über die Stirn von Feelicitas. Sie würde doch nicht etwa die Frechheit besitzen unter ihm wegzusterben, ohne das er ihr es erlaubt hätte. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Ihre Temperatur schien soweit ganz normal zu sein, jedenfalls erschien es so jemanden, der schon seit einer Ewigkeit keinerlei Puls zu besitzen und immer (!) kalte Finger zu haben schien. Aber er hatte sich wohl nicht zu sehr geirrt, denn es dauerte nicht lange nachdem er sie von den kalten Fliesen der Küche entfernt und ihr danach einen Stärkungstrank eingeflösst hatte, das ihre Atmung normaler wurde und sie nicht mehr so heftig zitterte. Aber sie kam nicht zu Bewusstsein.

Er hätte gerne seinen Verdruss an ihr losgelassen, doch das war ja entgegen dem Sinn seiner Bemühungen. Und Wurmschwanz war nicht da. Dafür würde er noch schlimmer zu bezahlen haben, als es bisher geplant schien. Wurmschwanz hätte er jetzt wirklich brauchen können, dafür hätte er ihn auch ohne Strafe ins Haus wieder auf genommen. Voldemort schwor sich, sie nie mehr aus seinen Blickfeld zu lassen, wenn sie es denn überleben würde, denn ihr Tot bedeutete sein Ende und den zweitschlimmsten Rückfall, den er in seiner Existenz jemals erleiden würde. Ohne Feelicitas Lefay war alles zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wozu sollte er da noch Harry Potter besiegen?

Gegen morgen schlug sie mal die Augen auf, ihr Blick leer und ohne erkennen. Doch das nutzte er und zwang ihr noch mehr von dem Trank rein. Das würde ja was werden. Währenddessen legte sich der Schnee wie ein Mantel des Schweigens über das Haus.. .

Als Feelicitas das nächste Mal erwachte, dachte sie klar und ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zu einer unbestimmten Vorstellung zurück, die in ihren Kopf immer mehr zur Klarheit wurde. Sie war krank gewesen. Ja und sie musste wohl bewusstlos geworden sein. Sie merkte wie sich etwas näherte und Voldemort beugte sich über sie. Jetzt merkte Feelicitas auch worauf sie lag. Sie lag in des dunklen Lordes Schlafzimmer, auf dem hinteren Teil seines Bettes unter ihren Decken. Sie schaute etwas irrend und wusste nun gar nichts mehr. Es war wirklich sein Bett, in seinen Schlafgemach, das alte Prunkschlafzimmer seiner Großeltern.

„Guten Morgen Feelicitas." ertönte sein stimme eigentümlich sanft und holte sie damit aus ihren Staunen.

„Du hattest eine Lungenentzündung. Du hast zwei Wochen krank gelegen, und ohne mich wärst du wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Du bist mir zu großen Dank gegenüber verpflichtet, oder nicht Feelicitas. Was wärst du ohne mich? Und so dankst du mir? Aber ich bin mir sicher das wolltest du nicht."

Er erhob sich wieder und nahm einen Becher mit Flüssigkeit vom Nachttisch. „Hier trink das, ich bin es leid, dich damit füttern zu müssen." Da stimmte etwas nicht. „ihr habt mich nicht gefüttert." genau wie sie geahnt hatte sah sie an seinen Blick das sie recht hatte. „Ja du hast recht, scharfsinnig wie immer, aber trotzdem solltest du nicht so unverschämt sein. Oder hast du mir noch etwas beizufügen?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein?" erwiderte er zufrieden auf ihr Schweigen „Das ist auch besser so und zwar nicht nur für dich und mich. Das wirst du bald auch verstehen, sehr bald. Wirklich sehr bald. Wenn sie auch nur den geringsten Anhaltspunkt gehabt hätte, hätte sie ihn gefragt. Aber sie wusste nicht weshalb er ihr nicht mehr wehtun wollte. Das war doch sonst oft seine liebste Beschäftigung gewesen. Sie wusste rein gar nichts mehr.

Was er auch für weitere Interessen betrieb. Ob an ihr, dieser Waffe, wie er die Prophezeiung nannte, den Muggeln oder Harry Potter oder allem zusammen. So war das mit der Waffe gerade sehr interessant.

Mitte Februar hatte er seinen Verdruss über diese komische Zeitschrift namens Klitterer endlich überwunden und diese dem Kamin verfüttert, doch dann kam abends Aufregung ins Haus. Es begann damit, das Einer seiner Anhänger, den sie noch von Askaban kannte und der eigentlich eher unscheinbar war, am frühen Abend auftauchte und eine Audienz verlangte. Feelicitas ließ grundsätzlich die Leute machen was sie wollten, nur Snape, dem gab sie Kontra wenn er ihr im Gang begegnete. Nachdem er empfangen worden war, vergewisserte sich Feelicitas, das Nagini weg war und schlich zur Türe, dort hörte sie einiges.

Sie konnte die Stimmen gut unterscheiden. Einer ging durch den Raum und ein anderer musste auf den Boden herumrutschen, wer, wer war, war ihr leicht zu wissen.

„Wie es scheint hat man mich schlecht beraten. " Ertönte die hohe Stimme ihres Herrn zornentbrannt.

„Herr ich flehe um Vergebung. " Vernahm sie eine leise krächzende Stimme voller Angst. Fast war es ihr, als ob der Boden zitterte.

„Dir, mache ich keinen Vorwurf, Rookwood." zischte Voldemort und sie hörte Schritte. Näher an der Türe fragte er.

„Du bist dir dessen sicher, was du mir berichtet hast, Rookwood ?"

„Ja, euer Lordschaft, ja.. ich habe schließlich in der Abteilung... gear... gearbeitet."

„Avery hat mir erklärt, Bode sei imstande, sie wegzunehmen."

„Bode hätte sie niemals an sich nehmen können, Herr.. . Bode muss das gewusst haben.. . zweifellos ist das der Grund, warum er so verbissen gegen Malfoys Imperiusfluch gekämpft hat"

„Steh auf Rookwood." Ein Rumpeln ertönte so, als ob der Mann es zu hastig meinte.

„Du hast gut getan, mir dies zu sagen."

„Sehr gut... wie mir scheint, habe ich Monate auf fruchtlose Vorhaben vergeudet... nun denn... ab jetzt beginnen wir von neuen. Sei der Dankbarkeit Lord Voldemorts versichert, Rookwood." Er schien wieder ruhiger.

„Eure Lordschaft... ja, eure Lordschaft." Rookwood war es auch. Er klang erleichtert und Feelicitas machte sich fertig zu türmen, wenn er den Raum verlassen würde. Sie verstand nur zu gut die Aufregung des Lordes. Er hatte nur zu oft über diesen Bode geschimpft, weil der ihm nicht diese Kugel bringen konnte und krank wurde. Und auch dieser Podmore war scheinbar ein Schuss in den Ofen gewesen. Sie war nur zu froh, das sie damit nichts zu tun hatte. Ihre Prüfungen waren vorbei. Weshalb auch immer.

Sie hörte weiter zu

„... die du mir geben kannst. "

„Natürlich, euer Lordschaft, natürlich... alles... "

„Nun gut, du kannst gehen... schick Avery zu mir."

Das nahm Feelicitas um möglichst schnell zu verschwinden. Sie rannte die Treppe nach oben hinauf und duckte sich unter den Absatz zum Speicher. Sie hörte wie Rookwood sich verabschiedete und traute sich nicht wieder zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam jemand die Treppe von unten hinauf. Ihr stockte der Atem. War dieser Avery, schon eben draußen gewesen? Seine Schritte klangen nicht begeistert, eher von Angst getrieben. Nachdem Voldemort ihn hereingeheißen und die Türe schließen gelassen hat, regte sie sich wieder. Langsam schlich sie an der Türe vorbei: Innen drin hörte sie jammernde Unschuldsbeteuerungen, ganz anders, als damals in Askaban. Auf gleicher Höhe mit der Türe, fing er an zu schreien. Feelicitas rannte nach unten. Ihr war es egal, wer sie hörte oder sah, nur weg von hier, sonst bekam sie den Zorn auch noch zu spüren. Heute würde sie dem Lord nicht mehr unter die Augen geraten.

In den folgenden Monaten ging sie ihrer Botengängen nach und oft führte sie ihr Weg auch nach Hogwarts. Mit Snape hatte sie zwar nicht wieder einen näheren Kontakt, doch sagte sie ihm oft, was Voldemort ihr gegenüber verlauten ließ und was sie aufschnappte, was er nicht wusste. Snape fand das gut und benahm sich. Redete nicht mehr über die Nacht, oder davon, das sie bleiben müsse. Er redete immer von diesen Dumbledore, dem sie sehr nützlich sein könnte, doch Feelicitas wollte ihm nicht begegnen. Wenn Voldemort ihn fürchtete, dann wohl nicht ohne Grund. Schließlich hatte Snapes Existenz in seinen Haus, etwas von einem Haustier, das man in den Keller sperrte.

Eben diese 2 ½ Monate nach ihrer Krankheit an einem nebligen Morgen, als sie gerade an der Quelle stand erkannte sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage, das Voldemort alles schon sehr lange gewusst hatte. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder einmal übergeben müssen und erkannte, Voldemort hatte alles geplant gehabt und sie für seine Zwecke missbraucht.

Feelicitas war schwanger.

An diesen schicksalsträchtigen Morgen begriff sie alles, was er ihr jemals für komische Andeutungen gegenüber gemacht hatte. Es war so einfach gewesen und sie hatte es nicht durchschaut. Eine tiefe Woge des Hasses überkam sie. Wieso war sie nicht darauf gekommen? Niemals hatte er sie gerügt, wenn sie zu lange bei Snape war. Nie hatte er gefragt, warum es gerade dann angeblich immer schüttete wie Eimer voller Wasser oder meterhoch schneite, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts aufhielt und verspätete. Alles hätte sie für möglich gehalten, doch das...

Wie blöd musste man sein. Wahrscheinlich, waren die Kräuter, die er sich von Lucius besorgt hatte, für die Fruchtbarkeit. Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, hatte ihr Cyclus sich erst seit den letzten zwei Monaten wieder eingestellt, nachdem er lange Zeit sporadisch gewesen war. Sie war schwanger.

Ein Kind. Ein Kind das ihm nicht seine Pläne durcheinander schmiss. Was konnte ihm das nutzen? Es musste ja nicht sein eigenes sein, ein Slytherinkind genügte. Ein Kind der Schlange.

Die Schlange. Überall wimmelte es von ihr und sie hatte nicht begriffen, das sie auch ein Teil dieses Kultes war. Sie selbst trug eine Narbe in Form der Schlange, Nagini war eine, im Hause der Malfoys gab es mehr als genug davon und sogar Hogwarts wimmelte davon. Die Schlange Slytherins, auf jeder Schulfahne, Uniform des Hauses und in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Voldemort hatte ihr einmal erzählt, das er der einigste Nachkomme des berühmten Salazar Slytherins sei, des Schlangenfürsten.

Feelicitas sank vor dem Kamin zusammen und begann zu weinen. Er wollte das Geschlecht der Slytherins wiederbeleben, dachte sie in ihrem Entsetzen. Weswegen auch immer sie musste anfangen zu lachen. Das war verrückt, doch er war verrückt, das konnte man kaum abstreiten. Doch was sollte das? Nur weil er einmal von der Zukunft geträumt hatte? Das hatte doch alles nichts zu bedeuten, außer der Bedeutung die der dunkle Lord dem gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ja nicht geahnt, war wie ein Lamm in die Falle gelaufen. Wie konnte das nur sein? Sie verzweifelte allmählich und nahm nichts von ihrer Umwelt mehr war.

Lange lag sie zusammengesunken auf dem staubigen Vorleger des Kamins und weinte sich die Seele heraus. Schließlich aber verebbte ihr Schlurzen. Zulange schon war sie dem allen ausgesetzt, um daran solch einen Anteil zu nehmen. Eigentlich war es doch egal, das einzigste was wichtig war, war das sie hier fortkam. Keinen Tag mehr konnte sie bleiben. Und wenn es auch nur für das Baby war. Doch wohin? Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Im Gedanken aber nur alle Möglichkeiten abwägend. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen und ging ins Bad.

Der Spiegel zeigte ihr nichts allzu gutes. Sie war älter geworden. Und vielleicht auch reifer. Sie würde sich nicht zu diesen Leben zwingen lassen. Langsam nahm sie eine Bürste und setzte sich auf den Rand der alten Wanne. Stundenlang saß sie dort und kämmte sich gedankenversunken.

Ja, natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit hier fortzukommen, doch dazu brauchte sie Unterstützung und Schutz.

Sie hatte ihren Portschlüsselanhänger im Schneesturm verloren, irgendwo im Wald verloren. Doch als sie nach der Schneeschmelze ihn wieder fand hatte sie das geheimgehalten. Voldemort schien ihn auch nicht zu vermissen. Der letzte Weg des Portschlüssels ging nach Hogwarts und genau dorthin wollte sie nun zurück.

Genau dorthin und diesmal würde sie dort bleiben, nichts oder niemand konnte sie aufhalten.

Als sie ins Kaminzimmer Voldemorts zurückkehrte, empfing sie Voldemort in sehr schlechter Laune. Es herrschte Endstimmung.

„Wo warst du ? Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt dich zu entfernen." fuhr er sie zischend an. Sie schwieg und schaute ihn nur an: „Sag es oder ich überlege mir etwas, das dich aufmuntert."

Sie schwieg aber weiter und ehe sie sich versah schoss er vor und packte mit einen Ruck schmerzhaft ihre Haare, die sie in einen Zopf gebunden hatte. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, schaffte es aber nicht, es tat weh, und sie spürte, das ihre Haarwurzeln den Kampf nicht gewinnen wollten.

„Sprich endlich!" drohte er ihr mit unheimlichen Unterton. Sie ächzte als er noch fester zog: „Worüber soll ich den reden ?" brachte sie gepresst, aber wütend hervor: „Etwa darüber das ich schwanger bin und du es gewusst hast? Das kommt dir doch gerade recht. Genauso willst du es. Aber soll ich dir mal etwas sagen, ich bin sicher du wirst es nie vergessen, denn du wirst dich am dem Tag an dem es eintrifft nur zu gut daran erinnern. Am Ende bist du ganz alleine und wirst alles verlieren!"

Er zog sie tiefer zu sich runter und sie bekam einen kalten Hauch ab. Er flüsterte, während er sie zwang ihn anzuschauen: „Schwanger sein ist eine Sache. Das Frauen dann zu Gefühlsausbrüchen neigen ist verzeihbar, aber das ich deine fortwährende Unverschämtheit nicht tolerieren kann, sollte dir doch mittlerweile bekannt sein. Du bist ein wirklich unartiges Kind und ich habe genug gehört davon."

Er sprach einen kurzen Fluch und der Druck an ihren Zopf verschwand so schlagartig, das sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Hintern plumpste. Noch bevor sie es sah, wusste sie, was der Grund dafür war. Trotzdem schaute sie ihn an. Er hatte ihr den Zopf abgerissen und hielt ihn nun hämisch grinsend in der Klauenhand. Sie war nicht fähig traurig zu sein. Sie war sauer, sehr sauer. Und doch fühlte sie sich irgendwie überlegen. Sie war auf jeden Fall diejenige die mehr Verstand zu haben schien.

„Wie erbärmlich!" flüsterte Feelicitas leise und wandte sich einfach ab. Sie rappelte sich auf und warf ihn einen funkensprühenden Blick zu.

„Ich gehe jetzt und du...du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können. Ich sage es dir nur einmal und merk dir meine Worte. Du bist am Ende alter Mann. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können. Diesmal nicht!" Sie ging einfach und schaute nicht nach hinten. Er folgte ihr aber auch nicht, hielt es nicht für möglich, das hinter ihrer Drohung etwas steckte und als er das dann doch tat, war sie schon weit, weit weg. Weiter als bis zur Treppe. An einen Ort wo sie vielleicht schon immer hingehört hatte. Den Wutschrei der den höhnischen Ausdruck in seinen Gesicht ablöste, bekam sie jedenfalls nicht mehr mit.

Feelicitas kam am See von Hogwarts aus und folgte dem Uferlauf. Die Sonne schien und so setzte sie sich auf einen Stein. Ein längst vergangener Traum fiel ihr ein. Und sie schloss die Augen um zu träumen. Das erste mal seit sehr langer Zeit war sie wieder glücklich. Denn sie war frei. Es trat langsam die Abenddämmerung ein. Und im Schloss erschienen die ersten beleuchteten Fenster. Ganz wie in ihrem Traum, erhob sich Feelicitas mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung. Langsam bewegte sie sich in Richtung Schlossportal. Vielleicht würde es ihr neues Zuhause werde können. Sie wusste es nicht, aber als sie eintrat in die warme Halle, die sie auf diesen Wegen noch nie betreten hatte, ergriff sie ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und ein warmes erleichtertes Lächeln erhellte ihr, von den schrecklichen letzten Jahr geprägtes und müde wirkendes Gesicht. Es war zuende. Und damit würde alles anfangen.

Ende Teil 1


End file.
